


Mémoires d'un jeune elfe rangé

by Nat_the_Late



Series: Journaux intimes [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, OOC, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 100,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mémoires d'un jeune elfe rangé… Ou presque, diront certains. Dérangé, diront d'autres. Voici le journal intime d'un jeune Elfe en vacances en Lórien avec ses amis. Rédigé par Elrond, corrigé par Erestor, subtilisé par Glorfindel et… hem… égaré par Thranduil. </p><p>Elrond va pester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jour 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elrond, Celebrían, Celeborn, Galadriel, Thranduil, Glorfindel, Haldir et Erestor (et Double-G) ne m’appartiennent pas. Ils en remercient Illuvatar de tout leur cœur. Et le concept de la fic est de Miss-Tako-chan, sur le site de FF.net. C’est une de ses histoires qui m’a inspiré celle-ci.  
> Niveau spoiler, l’histoire se passe avant le Seigneur des Anneaux, au cours du Deuxième Age, bien qu’aucun contexte ne soit franchement précisé. La réelle chronologie de Tolkien est parfois respectée par erreur. ^^' Ah oui, et, euh… les personnages sont totalement OOC. Mais c’pas grave, c’est pour le délire alors j’assume.

…Dissipons d’emblée les malentendus. Ceci n’est pas, n’a jamais été et ne sera jamais mes mémoires. C’est seulement une nouvelle lubie de dame Galadriel à laquelle je suis contraint contre ma volonté d’apporter ma contribution. Soi-disant que c'est nécessaire à notre épanouissement personnel, afin que nous prenions meilleure connaissance de notre moi intérieur ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Je n'ai pas pu entendre la suite, parce qu'à ce moment-là Thranduil m'a demandé si ça se remarquerait s'il s'endormait, et j'ai dû user de toute ma force de persuasion pour le convaincre d'écouter jusqu'au bout. 

Enfin. De ce que j’ai pu entendre malgré les jérémiades du blondin, j’ai compris que la dame des Galadhrims a pris connaissance ce matin, je ne sais par quels moyens obscurs et mystérieux, de l’existence d’une pratique humaine dénommée "journaux intimes". S’étant renseignée sur le fonctionnement d’une telle chose, elle s’est dit que ça pouvait être bénéfique pour nous de le pratiquer pendant un mois. Sous prétexte que c’est pour nous aider à nous extérioriser et faire ressortir notre moi profond. A mon humble avis, elle est seulement curieuse de voir ce que ça peut donner, un Elfe qui tient un journal intime. Et comme elle est aussi sage que curieuse, elle a dû juger que ça serait plus prudent de tester ça sur d’autres personnes qu’elle-même. Mais ça, je ferais mieux de ne pas le lui dire en face, si je tiens à voir la fin de cet Age. 

Donc, nous voyant tous assemblés devant elle, elle s’est dit que…

Oui, mais non. Si je veux expliquer ça d’une façon claire et compréhensible par le commun des immortels, il ne faut pas que j’entame l’affaire par le milieu… Bon. Commençons par le commencement, c'est-à-dire par le début (comme dirait Glorfindel). 

Voyons…

Ah, le seigneur Celeborn vient de nous faire remarquer que nous pourrions nous présenter à notre journal, ça nous fera gagner des lignes. Oui, parce qu’en plus nous devons écrire une page minimum par jour. Bon, je vais me présenter. Ça sera une bonne manière de commencer. 

Donc, cher journal, je m’appelle Elrond. Tu es certainement ravi de l’apprendre. Je suis le fils d’Eärendil le Marin et de la volante Elwing, et le frère jumeau d’Elros Tar-Minyatur, 1er Roi de Numénor. Je suis également le héraut de Gil-Galad (dit Double-G), le porteur de poisse officiel de la Terre-du-Milieu. Et je suis aussi le _Peredhel_ (c’est-à-dire le demi-elfe) pour les racistes, les princes Sindar et les suicidaires. Si tu tiens à le savoir, je suis brun aux yeux gris. Quant à mon âge… passé la barre des mille ans, je me suis dit qu’il serait indécent de continuer à compter les années. Mais disons que, pour les miens, je suis encore relativement jeune. Suffisamment pour que Galadriel et Celeborn continuent à me traiter comme un gamin. C’est d’ailleurs remarquablement frustrant. 

Je suis arrivé il y a deux jours en Lórien avec mes deux amis, Erestor et Glorfindel, sur l’invitation du seigneur Celeborn et le conseil pressant de Double-G, ce dernier nous recommandant instamment « d’aller changer d’air et de cesser de pomper le sien ». Thranduil nous a rejoints ce matin même sur l’ordre de son père et c’est déjà la catastrophe. Tu m’étonnes qu’Oropher ait essayé de s’en débarrasser. Il doit avoir un don pour provoquer des désastres partout où il passe, celui-là. 

Non, je ne vais pas tous les énumérer ici. Ce n’est pas une page que l’on pourrait écrire en relatant les défauts de Thranduil, mais un roman entier. Sans exagération aucune de ma part. 

Figure-toi seulement qu’il nous a fait tout un scandale parce que sa jument boite. Comme si c’était de notre faute, à nous, les Noldor, si sa jument s’est tordu le pied. De toute façon, pour Thranduil, tout est par définition la faute des Noldor. Je crois qu’il n’y a que Galadriel qui trouve grâce à ses yeux, mais c’est uniquement parce qu’elle a épousé un Sinda pur sang, alors… Et sa chère cousine Celebrían, aussi. J’ignore quel est réellement le lien de parenté entre Thranduil et Celeborn, mais il a été suffisant pour que le blondin décide que les membres Noldor de son foyer n’étaient pas ses ennemis héréditaires. Donc, par conséquent, Celebrían ne l’est pas non plus. D’un autre côté, je vois difficilement comment on pourrait détester Celebrían. Même en s’appelant Thranduil. Elle n’a que des qualités. J’ai d’ailleurs passé la matinée à discuter avec elle, c’est un plaisir que de l’écouter parler. Non seulement elle a une voix comme j’en ai rarement entendu même chez les Elfes, mais en plus elle n’est jamais à court de sujet de conversation. Pour être honnête, elle pourrait très bien disserter sur la fabrication des cordes elfiques, je suis sûr que je trouverai ça passionnant. 

J’aurais bien aimé continuer à l’écouter pendant le repas de midi, mais Celeborn a collé le Sinda entre nous deux et Galadriel nous a raconté son histoire de journaux intimes. 

Ah oui, c’était là que je voulais en venir. Quand Galadriel est entrée dans la grande salle, celle qui sert pour les banquets et où les seigneurs des Galadhrims prennent leur repas en compagnie de leurs hôtes, nous étions déjà tous installés. Par tous, j’entends Erestor, Glorfindel, Thranduil, Celebrían et moi-même. Nous avons vu le regard de la dame du Miroir s’éclairer, mais elle n’a rien dit. Elle a attendu que nous soyons rendus au dessert, sans doute pour ne pas nous couper l’appétit. Charmante attention. 

C’est là qu’elle nous a fait part de son idée des journaux intimes. Autant te dire, cher journal, qu’aucun de nous n’était particulièrement emballé par la perspective de raconter notre vie à un tas de feuilles inerte. Glorfindel s’est même étranglé avec sa cerise quand Galadriel a prononcé les mots « une page obligatoire par jour », et Thranduil a recraché son vin par le nez quand elle a précisé qu’il s’agissait d’un dérivé d’une pratique humaine. J’espérais que Celeborn parviendrait à lui ôter cette idée saugrenue de la tête, mais il s’est contenté d’hocher la sienne en souriant. J’en conclus donc que nous ne pouvons attendre que peu de soutien de sa part. 

Comme Galadriel, en plus d’être sage et curieuse, est également intelligente et machiavélique, elle a précisé qu’elle s’assurerait que nous jouions bien le jeu. Elle a dit qu’elle ne lirait pas notre journal intime pour de sombres raisons de respect de la vie privée, mais qu’elle n’hésiterait pas à utiliser son miroir pour voir si nous avons tous bien rédigé notre page quotidienne réglementaire. Les contrevenants se verront administrer une punition proportionnelle au nombre de lignes manquantes, qu’elle a ajouté. Je crois que le sourire qu’elle nous a adressé en disant ces mots nous a tous intimement convaincus que nous n’avions aucune envie de savoir de quel genre de punition il pouvait bien s’agir. 

Oui, tous. Même Thranduil. 

Je sais que ça ne sert à rien d’écrire ça, étant donné qu’un journal n’est pas doté d’une intelligence quelconque et par conséquent s’intéresse fort peu à nos petites vies totalement et irrémédiablement inintéressantes, mais bon. Ça me fait des lignes en plus. 

A ce propos, on ne le croirait pas comme ça mais c’est fou ce que c’est long, une page, quand on n’a rien à écrire dessus. J’écris trop petit, aussi. Il faudra que je prévoie le coup, pour demain. Mais j’en suis presque au bout ! 

Où en sont les autres ? Oui, nous nous sommes rassemblés tous ensemble dans la bibliothèque pour faire ça. Celeborn est venu avec nous, il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas manquer un tel spectacle. Bon, les autres. Glorfindel semble s’en être remarquablement bien tiré. En même temps, c’est un véritable moulin à paroles. Celebrían aussi a fini sa feuille, mais elle continue quand même d’écrire. Je crois qu’Erestor a terminé sa page en y recopiant l’un des poèmes qu’il a lu ce matin. Quant à Thranduil… Cela va faire une heure qu’il cherche l’inspiration au plafond. 

Et moi, j’ai fini. Je vais maintenant me promener dans le Bois Doré. 

Quand je pense que je vais devoir recommencer ça demain… Quelle plaie. 

A demain, donc, affreux journal. 

Elrond Eärendilion 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec cette histoire, je suis partie dans un délire totalement dénué de bon sens… Mais si ça vous plaît quand même, alors tant mieux.  
> Bon, certains chapitres risquent d’être un peu courts, d’autres un peu trop longs, c’est vrai. Cette fic _n’est pas_ équilibrée. Mais l’histoire s’étale sur trente jours, et j’ai un semblant de narration et d’intrigues potables ! =D Il faut juste me laisser le temps de les poser.  
>  (Et il y aura beaucoup moins de notes ensuite, c’est promis)


	2. Jour 2

Cher affreux journal, 

Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je me sens stupide en écrivant ces lignes. La seule chose qui me console est de me dire que mes compagnons d’infortune doivent certainement se sentir aussi stupides que moi. 

Nous nous sommes de nouveau réfugiés dans la bibliothèque pour remplir notre page quotidienne obligatoire. Sauf Erestor, il l’a déjà fait cet après-midi. Il est parti lire dans un coin tranquille. Celeborn non plus n’est pas là. Il a dit qu’il voulait profiter de la fraîcheur de la soirée pour aller se promener. J’aurai aimé l’accompagner plutôt que d’être là à écrire bêtement dans un cahier, surtout qu’il a fait vraiment chaud aujourd’hui, même pour des Elfes, et qu’un peu de fraîcheur est plus que bienvenue. Je crois que j’irais le chercher dès que j’en aurai fini avec toi. 

Bon. J’espère que mon récit journalier sera assez long pour remplir une page entière. Je vais commencer par te dire ce qui s’est passé hier soir. Ce n’était rien de bien intéressant, comme tu peux t’en douter, mais ça sera déjà ça d’écrit. 

Comme je l’avais dit hier, je suis allé me promener dans la forêt après t’avoir laissé. Glorfindel n’a pas tardé à me rejoindre. Il m’a parlé, mais je suis totalement incapable de dire de quoi, étant donné qu’au bout de dix minutes à peine je ne l’écoutais déjà plus. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il s’en soit rendu compte, parce qu’il a développé une étonnante capacité à pouvoir se faire la conversation tout seul. Je crois qu’il est devenu comme ça à force de côtoyer Erestor. Il faudra que je lui pose la question, un jour. 

Quand la Soleil est descendue à l’ouest, nous sommes rentrés à Caras Galadhon pour dîner. C’est d’ailleurs au cours du repas que Thranduil, qui avait passé sa journée à harceler les palefreniers pour s’assurer que sa jument était bien traitée, a commencé à se demander où il allait bien pouvoir dormir, _lui_. Il n’est pas très logique, des fois. Erestor lui a proposé d’un ton cassant d’aller dormir avec sa jument, ce qui laisse supposer que le Sinda s’était vraiment montré épuisant. On aurait peut-être dû écouter Erestor et lui faire _vraiment_ passer la nuit avec sa jument. Ça lui aurait appris à être aimable. 

Mais comme le prince héritier du royaume sylvestre ne pouvait décemment pas dormir dans une écurie, Galadriel a proposé qu’il nous rejoigne dans notre _talan_ , puisque nous y avions quatre lits à baldaquins et que nous n’étions que trois. Enfin, quand je dis proposé, il faut comprendre imposé. 

Thranduil a eu beau bondir sur ses pieds et clamer haut et fort qu’il était hors de question qu’il partage un _talan_ avec **_ça_** (c’est moi), Galadriel n’a pas voulu revenir sur sa décision. Je suis certain qu’elle l’avait prévu avant même son arrivée. Je crois qu’Erestor et Glorfindel ont aussi essayé de la faire changer d’avis, mais je suis parti avant d’entendre la fin du débat. Il était perdu d'avance, de toute façon. Et de plus, Celebrían me proposait d’aller me promener avec elle dans Caras Galadhon. Je ne me suis donc pas attardé dans la grande salle. Nous avons de nouveau beaucoup parlé. Des lumières et des chansons, je crois. Je ne sais plus. Mais c’était captivant. Celebrían a vraiment un don pour rendre toutes choses intéressantes. Il faut que je lui demande de me parler des cordes elfiques, juste pour voir. 

Je l’ai accompagnée jusqu’à ses appartements, puis je suis rentré à notre _talan_. Quand je suis arrivé, Erestor était déjà couché et Thranduil se changeait en râlant. Enfin, je suppose qu’il râlait vu son regard propre à terroriser un Balrog et le ton non moins inquiétant de sa voix, mais je n’ai pas compris ce qu’il marmonnait parce qu’il parlait dans le dialecte des Elfes Sylvains. Ça ressemble à du sindarin, mais en plus… comment dire ? Guttural ? Oui, pour autant qu’un parler elfique puisse être guttural. Mais là n’est pas la question. Lorsqu’il a eu le dos tourné, Glorfindel a mimé une pendaison. C’est idiot, mais ça m’a fait rire. Du coup, Glorfindel a ri aussi. Thranduil s’est retourné, nous a jeté un regard meurtrier et s’est couché en tirant ses rideaux d’un geste sec. Je crois que nous l’avions vexé. Aucune importance. Surtout que ce matin, il avait presque oublié qu’il était fâché. 

A propos, c’est Glorfindel qui m’a réveillé, ce matin. Il voulait savoir ce que j’avais écrit hier dans mon journal. Je lui ai dit que j’avais raconté ma journée en m’interrogeant sur la santé mentale de Galadriel et ça a eu l’air de le satisfaire. Il m’a annoncé qu’il avait regardé dans le journal de Thranduil (avec la permission du concerné, évidemment. Sinon, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde). Apparemment, le Sinda aurait finalement trouvé une utilité à cette corvée en y répertoriant tous les colliers, bagues, broches, bracelets, tiares et autres babioles précieuses qu’il a ramenés de Vertbois. Comme ça, il sera sûr de ne pas en oublier en repartant. Je me demande d’ailleurs pourquoi il en a pris autant, étant donné qu’il ne les met pas de peur de les perdre ou de les abîmer. C’est un des nombreux paradoxes thranduiliens. 

Ensuite, Glorfindel m’a dit qu’Erestor était méchant parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu lui donner son journal. Puis il a commencé à me réciter ce qu’il avait écrit dans le sien, à savoir le résumé du début de sa première vie, en oubliant qu’il me l’a déjà racontée une bonne vingtaine de fois. Je la connais par cœur. Je suis sûr que je pourrais la raconter aussi bien que lui. Peut-être que je pourrais en parler à Celebrían. 

Non, en fait. Je préfère l’écouter. Elle a une plus jolie voix que moi. 

Glorfindel était donc en train de me raconter sa première vie lorsque Thranduil l’a interrompu en lui sautant dessus, brandissant son journal et lui ordonnant d’écrire la suite. Je me suis dépêché de m’habiller pendant que Glorfindel lui répondait qu’il n’allait certainement pas le faire dans l’instant, et je suis parti déjeuner. Puis je me suis rendu à la bibliothèque. J’y avais un jour trouvé un livre de contes parlant de vies parallèles, et cette histoire m’avait rappelé son existence. Mais je n’ai pas pu le chercher, parce que j’y ai trouvé Celebrían et que je suis allé la saluer. Et, Eru seul sait pourquoi, je ne suis pas reparti. Erestor nous a rejoint pour m’informer que les deux blonds avaient transformé notre _talan_ en champs de bataille en se tapant dessus avec les oreillers et les édredons. 

Ensuite, il ne s’est rien passé de notable avant le repas de midi. Là, Galadriel nous a rappelé avec un sourire que nous devions remplir une page de notre journal. Celeborn aussi a souri. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Pour ma part, j’ai rappelé à Thranduil et Glorfindel que notre _talan_ ne ressemblait pas à un repaire d’Orcs lorsque je l’avais quitté et que j’aimerais bien le retrouver dans le même état en me couchant ce soir. Je crois qu’ils ont apprécié la métaphore. 

D’ailleurs, j’ai passé l’après-midi à les surveiller pendant qu’ils y remettaient un semblant d’ordre. J’étais bien content de ne pas les aider, parce qu’il faisait vraiment une chaleur écrasante. Erestor a dit que le temps était à l’orage, puis il est retourné dans la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas s’il voulait parler du climat étouffant ou de la tension évidente qui régnait entre les blondins. Peut-être les deux. 

Bon gré mal gré, ils ont tout de même fini par ranger le _talan_ et refaire les lits. Mais cette affaire m’a fait perdre tout un après-midi. Enfin, une partie de mon après-midi, parce que j’ai entendu Celebrían chanter, quelque part au-dessus de nous, pendant un bon moment. Et du temps passé à écouter Celebrían chanter n’est pas du temps perdu. 

Bon, j’ai presque fini, mais je n’ai plus grand-chose à dire. Il ne s’est rien passé de spécial au dîner de ce soir. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter pour finir ma page. 

Ah, Glorfindel vient de finir la sienne. Je le sais parce qu’il vient de donner son journal à Thranduil. A moins que ce ne soit Thranduil qui le lui ait arraché des mains. Celebrían est encore en train d’écrire. Lui a-t-on rappelé que nous devons copier seulement une page par jour, et non un cahier ? Oh, je suppose qu’elle sait ce qu’elle fait. Faisons-lui confiance. 

Et voilà, j’ai fini ! En fait, je ne vais pas rejoindre Celeborn. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, horrible journal. 

Elrond Eärendilion 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, il ne se passe rien de bien intéressant dans ce chapitre. Honnêtement, il sert juste à poser le décor et quelques détails... Bref.  
> Voilà, voilà. Bonne journée et bonne semaine !


	3. Jour 3

Cher journal, 

Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de te raconter ma vie dès le matin, mais il faut que je te fasse part de quelques évènements survenus il y a peu, et qui sont susceptibles de raccourcir singulièrement mon espérance de vie. 

Tout d’abord, Glorfindel a dû se lasser de sa seconde vie et a eu envie d’en vivre une troisième. Je ne vois pas d’autre explication. 

Et si tu n’es pas de mon avis, je te mets au défi de me trouver _une_ raison valable d’aller raconter à Thranduil qu’il n’est qu’un sale petit fils à ada orgueilleux, radin, raciste et puéril. …Même si je sais pertinemment que tu n’es qu’un tas de papier et qu’un tas de papier ne peut pas avoir d’avis sur quoi que ce soit. 

Pour en revenir à Thranduil et Glorfindel, je t’explique ce qui s’est passé : quand Erestor et moi nous sommes réveillés, les deux blondins étaient déjà levés. Ils étaient assis par terre et lisaient tranquillement le journal de Glorfindel en discutant à voix basse. Ça nous a semblé étrange, mais comme ils n’avaient pas l’air de vouloir s’entretuer dans l’instant, nous nous sommes habillés sans leur prêter plus d’attention. Au bout d’un moment toutefois, nous avons remarqué que le ton commençait à monter, et nous avons dressé l’oreille pour écouter ce qui se disait. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que Thranduil relevait consciencieusement les fautes de grammaire et d’orthographe de Glorfindel, qu’il lui adressait quelques conseils plus ou moins fiables en matière de rédaction et surtout qu’il ne se gênait pas pour critiquer ouvertement son texte, tant sur la forme que sur le contenu. 

Ce qui, cela va sans dire, agaçait prodigieusement Glorfindel. 

Il a d’ailleurs fini par arracher son journal des mains de Thranduil, qui l’a naturellement très mal pris. Je n’ai pas très bien entendu ce qu’ils se sont dit ensuite parce que j’étais en train d’enfiler ma robe et que, même chez les Elfes, avoir deux couches de velours sur les oreilles n’est pas franchement réputé pour améliorer l’audition. 

Tout ce que je sais, c’est que quand j’ai de nouveau disposé de toutes mes facultés auditives et visuelles, Erestor s'était discrètement éclipsé par l’échelle de corde. Et que Glorfindel qualifiait Thranduil de « sale petit fils à ada orgueilleux, radin, raciste et puéril ». J’ai vu les yeux de la peste blonde s’agrandir sous le coup de la surprise et je ne suis pas resté pour voir s’il avait apprécié sa nouvelle appellation. J’ai attrapé Glorfindel par le col et nous avons tous les deux dégringolé l’échelle de corde jusqu’au sol. Je crois que nous n’avons jamais été aussi rapides. L’instinct de survie, sans doute. 

Glorfindel s’est sauvé en courant et j’ai rejoint Erestor qui m’attendait à quelques pas de là. Il m’a dit qu’il ne savait pas s’il devait considérer Glorfindel comme un abruti suicidaire ou l’aduler comme un héros. En ce qui me concerne, il a toute mon admiration pour avoir faire encore plus fort que tuer un Balrog : oser insulter Thranduil _en présence_ de Thranduil. 

Journal, avant de te demander en quoi cette affaire peut bien représenter un danger pour moi (étant donné que je n’ai rien fait de mal), attends que j’ai fini de tout te raconter. Contente-toi de te souvenir que Glorfindel a de nouveau mis Thranduil de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. 

Bon, ensuite, il ne s’est rien passé d’anormal pendant quelques heures. Erestor et moi sommes allés nous promener un peu, et nous avons croisé le seigneur Celeborn. Celui-ci nous a proposé de nous prêter des armes, si jamais nous avions envie de nous entraîner cet après-midi. Il a précisé qu’il avait déjà fait cette proposition à Thranduil et Glorfindel, qui ont aussitôt accepté avec enthousiasme (surtout Thranduil). Erestor, sans doute bien mieux inspiré que moi, a refusé. Poliment, mais fermement. 

Et moi, naïvement, j’ai accepté. Celeborn m'a dit qu'il nous ouvrirait sa salle d'arme après le déjeuner et qu'il allait informer Glorfindel de ma réponse. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner avec la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. 

C’est seulement après coup que je me suis souvenu que Thranduil était d’une humeur massacrante. Et que je réunissais toutes les conditions nécessaires pour pouvoir raisonnablement craindre pour ma vie. 

D’une part, Thranduil n’aime pas les Noldor. Je suis un Noldo. 

D’autre part, Thranduil n’aime pas non plus tout ce qui n’est pas elfe. Je suis semi-elfe. 

Ensuite, Thranduil n’aime pas Glorfindel (qui le lui rend bien). Je suis un ami de Glorfindel. 

Et pour finir, Thranduil n’aime pas _du tout_ Elrond. Pas de chance, il s’avère que je suis Elrond. 

Je suis donc venu aussitôt te raconter ça, des fois que je devrais me battre contre le Sinda et que je n’y survivrais pas. Et comme ça, Galadriel ne pourra pas me reprocher d’être de mauvaise volonté et de chercher des excuses pour ne pas remplir ma page quotidienne. 

Bon, c’est l’heure du repas, je vais manger. Je vais aussi en profiter pour essayer de me décommander, pour l’entraînement. 

OoOoO 

Journal, j’ai échoué. 

Celeborn est parti chercher les clés de sa salle d’arme. Et je vais devoir participer à l’entraînement. 

Ce n’est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé d’y échapper, pourtant. Je me suis attablé à côté de Glorfindel pour pouvoir lui dire que, finalement, je n’allais pas m'entraîner avec lui aujourd'hui. Cependant, au moment où j’allais lui parler, Celebrían s’est assise à ma droite. J’ai échangé quelques mots de politesse avec elle, avec la ferme intention de couper court à la conversation et de revenir au plus vite à mon problème d’entraînement. Mais c'est seulement au dessert que je me suis rendu compte que j’avais complètement oublié cette histoire et que j’avais discuté avec elle pendant tout le repas. Apparemment, mon intention n’était pas aussi ferme que je le pensais. 

Oh, j'ai oublié les cordes elfiques, aussi. J'avais dit que je lui demanderais de m'en parler. 

Enfin, aucune importance. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le dessert. 

Là encore, je pouvais changer ma destinée. Je me suis donc tourné vers Glorfindel, mais celui-ci a décidé que le moment était opportun pour demander à Erestor pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir s’entraîner avec nous. D’après les dires de notre lettré, le libraire de Caras Galadhon, Brethildor, lui aurait demandé son aide pour reclasser tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. C’est vrai qu’Erestor excelle dans ce genre d’exercice. Et Glorfindel a eu beau insister, il n’a rien voulu entendre. 

Du coup, Glorfindel s’est tourné vers moi pour me demander si, moi aussi, j’allais l’abandonner comme une vieille chaussette naine. Devant son air dépité, je n’ai pas osé lui avouer que c’était ce dont je rêvais le plus à cet instant précis. Je lui ai affirmé que j’étais ravi de m’entraîner avec lui, ce qui n’est pas tout à fait faux. J’ai seulement omis de préciser que j’avais surtout très peur de m’entraîner avec Thranduil. 

Ah, Celeborn est de retour. Je vais devoir y aller. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. 

Adieu journal, j'ai été ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. 

OoOoO 

Journal, je sais qu’il est tard, mais je suis de retour ! Et entier, en plus. Ce qui est un avantage non négligeable quand on a besoin d'écrire quelque chose dans un fichu cahier inutile. 

En fait, l'entraînement ne s'est pas trop mal passé, contrairement à ce que j'avais craint. Pour être honnête, il s'est même très bien passé. Celeborn nous a ouvert la salle d'arme, nous a indiqué l'emplacement du terrain d'entraînement des Galadhrims, puis est reparti parce qu'on avait besoin de lui pour... je ne sais quoi. Il faudra que je lui demande à quoi ça sert, un grand seigneur des Elfes, en temps de paix. Peut-être que ça pourrait m'être utile. On ne sait jamais. 

Nous avons mis du temps à choisir nos armes avant de nous rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques et nous craignions de les abîmer. Finalement, Thranduil s'est décidé pour un arc en bois d'if, jugeant qu'il pourrait difficilement lui infliger des dommages importants. De plus, il avait envie d'en parfaire sa maîtrise, et il a passé l'après-midi à vider son carquois sur des cibles mouvantes. Il déclare à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est un tireur exécrable, mais ses capacités d'archer m'étonneront toujours. Je crois qu'il n'y a que dans ce domaine qu'il est capable de se montrer modeste. Sauf quand il est question d'escrime. Thranduil est un excellent épéiste, il le sait et il ne se fait pas prier pour le dire. 

Glorfindel et moi avons préféré emprunter chacun un sabre. Tandis que nous nous rendions au terrain d'entraînement, nous avons croisé Celebrían qui se promenait en chantant. Thranduil lui a proposé de « venir admirer son incroyable capacité à planter ses flèches partout sauf dans la cible qu'il vise », et elle a accepté en riant. Très joli rire, soit dit en passant. Il me fait penser à la voix de la Nimrodel. Tu sais, la rivière qui coule à la frontière occidentale de la Lórien. Je ne sais pas trop si j'étais ravi qu'elle nous accompagne parce que ça signifiait entre autres que Thranduil n'essayerait sûrement pas de nous étriper devant témoin, ou si j'avais surtout très peur de me ridiculiser devant elle. 

Mais finalement, tout s'est très bien passé, comme je te l'ai déjà dit plus haut. Thranduil s'est concentré sur ses tirs et n'a pas tenté de m'assassiner en traître, ni de faire subir le même sort peu enviable à Glorfindel. Il a atteint toutes ses cibles, sauf la seule immobile qu'il a essayé de viser. Ça a beaucoup fait rire Celebrían. Thranduil lui a expliqué qu'il l'a manquée parce qu'elle était immobile, justement, et par conséquent silencieuse, et qu'il se base autant sur l'ouïe que sur la vue quand il se bat, si ce n'est plus. Moi, j'aurais plutôt tendance à faire l'inverse, mais bon. Les Elfes des Bois sont d'étranges créatures qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre si l'on veut conserver la majorité de ses facultés intellectuelles. 

Pendant que Thranduil épatait sa chère cousine avec son arc et ses flèches, Glorfindel et moi nous tapions gentiment dessus avec nos épées. J'en avais choisi une qui pesait à peu près le même poids qu'Hadhafang, mais elle était un peu plus longue et moins recourbée. Le temps que je m'y habitue, Glorfindel m'avait déjà fait reculer de quelques mètres. Et comme je me concentrais plus sur le rire de Celebrían que sur l'épée de Glorfindel, je n'en menais pas très large. A vrai dire, je n'en menais même pas large du tout. J'ai cru un moment que j'allais vraiment me ridiculiser devant Thranduil (c'est grave) et Celebrían (c'est encore plus grave), mais j'ai finalement réussi à retourner la situation à mon avantage. 

A l'instant où je me voyais perdre le combat, Glorfindel a rompu de deux pas. Je connais sa façon de combattre et j'ai su qu'il allait utiliser pour m'achever en beauté une botte qu'il a mise au point lors de sa première vie. A ce stade-là, j’avais deux options : soit m’avouer vaincu et attendre qu’il m’arrache ma lame des mains, soit contre-attaquer avec une botte secrète super classe que Double-G m’a enseignée récemment. En présence de Thranduil et de Celebrían, j’ai préféré opter pour la seconde solution. 

Le fait qu’il ait reculé m’a laissé suffisamment de temps et d’espace pour utiliser cette fameuse botte secrète. Je ne la décrirais pas ici, au cas où ce journal tomberait entre des mains peu amicales. Et puis, une botte secrète qu’on décrit dans un cahier susceptible d’être lu par n’importe qui ne peut plus être qualifiée de secrète, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu’en un tour de main, j’avais réussi à prendre l’ascendant sur Glorfindel. J’ai vu son arme lui échapper et voltiger à quelques mètres avant de se planter dans le sol. J’avais gagné. 

Que les Valar bénissent Double-G. 

A ce moment-là, on a entendu quelqu’un frapper des mains dans notre dos. Je me suis retourné et j’ai vu Celebrían qui me souriait en applaudissant. Derrière elle, Thranduil avait laissé tomber son arc et faisait une tête bizarre. Mais je ne l’ai pas trop regardé lui, parce que Celebrían est venue me féliciter pour ma victoire. Elle avait les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Je crois que l’ai remerciée et elle est partie sans ajouter un mot. Etrange. Aurais-je dit une bêtise ? J'espère que je ne l'ai pas offensée. 

Une autre chose d’étrange, mais autrement plus inquiétante, c’était le regard que m’a adressé Thranduil pendant tout le dîner. A un moment, il a eu l’air de vouloir me parler, mais il ne l’a pas fait. Je me demande ce qu’il me veut. Et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir. Même maintenant, il n’arrête pas de me jeter des coups d’œil furtifs. C’est perturbant. 

Oui, journal, je peux m’en rendre compte parce nous nous sommes réunis dans notre _talan_ pour remplir notre journal à la lumière des lanternes (et que le mot "discret" ne fait définitivement pas partie du vocabulaire de Thranduil). Enfin, quand je dis nous, je parle uniquement des garçons bien sûr. Erestor a déjà fini, a refusé de nous montrer ce qu’il a écrit et lit maintenant un livre emprunté à Brethildor. En d’autres termes, il est normal, lui. 

Sinon, j’ai mis du temps à te raconter mon après-midi, parce que Glorfindel m’a interrompu pour me demander de lire ce qu’il a écrit et corriger ses fautes. Il n'y en avait pas. Et il a tout de même écouté les conseils de Thranduil, pour ce qui est de la rédaction. Ça rend plutôt bien. On pourrait éventuellement faire un conte ou une chanson de sa première vie, en se basant sur son texte. Là, il est en train de le donner à lire à Thranduil. Peut-être que le Sinda va enfin arrêter de me regarder par-dessus son journal. 

En effet, il a l’air absolument captivé par sa lecture. Je vais en profiter pour mettre mes habits de nuit et me coucher. 

Bonne nuit journal ! A demain ! 

Elrond Eärendilion 

Ps : Tiens, j’ai presque écrit deux pages. C’est grave ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! =)


	4. Jour 4

Journal, j'ai peur. 

Tout à l'heure, Thranduil m'a dit bonjour avec un grand sourire. Ça peut signifier trois choses : un, qu'il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, deux, qu'il a décidé que les semi-elfes Noldor ne sont pas ses ennemis héréditaires, trois, qu'il a trouvé le meilleur moyen de me pourrir définitivement la vie. 

Etant donné que les deux premières solutions seraient des bonnes nouvelles, j'en conclus que c'est la troisième qui est la plus probable. 

Je viens d'en parler à mes deux amis. Erestor m'a dit que j'étais ridicule, que je me faisais des idées et que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Soit disant parce que Thranduil a passé l'après-midi d'hier avec une arme à la main et qu'il n'a pourtant pas essayé d'attenter à ma vie malgré son mécontentement évident. Glorfindel a confirmé, mais il a ajouté qu'il avait vu le sourire que le Sinda m'a adressé et qu'à ma place, il s'inquièterait aussi. Ce qui fait que je m'inquiète encore plus. Erestor a soupiré, a déclaré que nous étions deux idiots et s'est enfermé dans son lit avec le livre de Brethildor. 

D'ailleurs, il l'a déjà presque terminé. Je le soupçonne d'avoir passé la nuit à le lire, au lieu de dormir comme tout elfe normalement constitué l'aurait fait. Il va encore être de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il est fatigué, et il va encore se demander pourquoi, je parie. 

Glorfindel vient de me dire que s'il était moi, il resterait dans le _talan_ toute la journée de crainte de croiser Thranduil. J'y ai déjà pensé et je dois avouer que j'aimerai bien suivre son conseil, mais il faut que je voie Celebrían. Ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi m'a travaillé pendant toute la nuit. Elle avait vraiment un comportement étrange, après l'entraînement. Je me demande si c'est dû à ce que je lui ai dit lorsqu'elle est venue me féliciter pour ma victoire. J'ai beau chercher, impossible de me souvenir de ce que j'ai bien pu lui répondre. J'étais tellement surpris, aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle vienne vers moi comme ça… J'espère que je n'ai pas dit de bêtises. Il ne manquerait plus que je lui aie parlé des cordes elfiques. 

Oui, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Celebrían. Si je lui ai raconté des inepties hier, je lui dirai que j'étais perturbé et je lui demanderai de bien vouloir m'en excuser. Et si je n'en ai pas raconté… Eh bien, je lui proposerai de m'entretenir de la fabrication des cordes, ou qu'en sais-je. Je trouverai bien quelque chose. 

J'y vais. Tant pis pour Thranduil. Celebrían est plus importante que lui. 

A plus tard, journal ! 

OoOoO

Journal, j'aurais dû écouter Glorfindel. Je le savais. 

Non seulement je n'ai pas vu Celebrían, mais en plus je suis tombé sur Thranduil. Enfin, pour être exact, c'est plutôt lui qui m'est tombé dessus. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Il devait guetter mon arrivée sur une branche, j'en suis sûr. 

On a beau dire que les elfes ne pèsent rien, quand on en reçoit un sur le dos par surprise, je peux t'assurer qu'on le sent passer. 

Je me suis écrasé au sol assez pitoyablement, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre comment j'en étais arrivé là que Thranduil me forçait à me retourner. Il m'a appuyé son genou sur le torse et m'a plaqué l'épaule au sol avec sa main gauche, tandis qu'il dégrafait sa broche de la droite pour me menacer avec. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être aussi pointu, ces petits machins-là. 

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, journal. Dans les mains d'un Thranduil énervé, même le plus innocent des bijoux peut devenir une arme de destruction massive. 

Il m'a regardé d'un air vaguement inquiétant pendant une fraction de seconde qui m'a semblé durer une éternité. Puis il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on soit meilleur que lui en escrime quand on ne s'appelait ni Oropher ni Celeborn. Et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le fait que je lui ai volé la vedette, hier à l'entraînement, parce que c'était lui qui était censé impressionner sa chère cousine et non une espèce d'hybride noldo-mortel. 

Je t'avais dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. 

Ensuite, il a ajouté d'un ton très calme, mais avec les yeux qui jetaient des éclairs, qu'il appréciait encore moins le fait que Celebrían n'arrêtait plus de chanter mes louanges et de vanter mes talents d'escrimeur à qui voulait l'entendre. 

D'un côté, j'étais soulagé d'apprendre que Celebrían n'était pas fâchée contre moi et que je m'étais fait un sang d'encre toute la nuit pour rien. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'étais pas du tout soulagé parce que Thranduil n'avait pas bougé d'un demi cheveu et que son expression avait de quoi mettre en déroute un régiment d'Orcs tout entier. 

C'est alors qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de tout à fait étonnant que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir. L'expression haineuse de Thranduil s'est muée en un sourire éclatant de petit garçon qui découvre un nouveau jouet, et il a déclaré qu'il consentait à me pardonner si j'acceptais de lui enseigner cette fameuse botte secrète super classe avec laquelle j'avais désarmé Glorfindel hier. Le tout avec les yeux brillants comme les étoiles au firmament. Ou comme la pointe de sa broche qu'il me brandissait sous le nez, au choix. 

Ça faisait peur. Vraiment. 

Tu comprends bien que dans une telle situation, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa proposition si je tenais à assurer ma survie. 

Je lui ai donc dit que j'étais d'accord et il s'est contenté de me répondre « Bien. » avec un sourire carnassier. Puis il s'est relevé, m'a remis sur pieds avec une force qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas chez un garçon comme lui et m'a traîné par le bras jusque devant le seigneur Celeborn, sans même me laisser ôter la poussière de mes vêtements. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas croisé Celebrían. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air devant elle ? 

J'ai essayé de me refaire une tenue à peu près correcte pendant que Thranduil demandait à son parent s'il voulait bien nous rouvrir sa salle d'arme. Je crois que Celeborn a eu peur qu'il n'essaye de m'étriper, parce qu'il a vraiment beaucoup hésité et que le blondin avait un sourire particulièrement effrayant. On me dirait qu'il a aussi un lien de famille avec Galadriel que ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Finalement, Celeborn a accédé à sa demande lorsque je suis intervenu en disant que c'était uniquement pour que je lui montre quelques mouvements d'escrime. Il a eu l'air rassuré et nous a dit que nous aurions tout l'après-midi pour nous entraîner, et que nous devions retourner le voir après le déjeuner. 

En attendant, comme je ne suis quand même pas très rassuré à l’idée de rester seul avec Thranduil et une épée, je vais demander à Glorfindel et Erestor s'ils ne veulent pas nous accompagner. 

OoOoO

Cher journal, il est vingt heures passé et je suis présentement allongé dans mon lit pour te raconter mon après-midi, avec mon encrier en équilibre plus qu'instable sur mon oreiller. Je piquerai celui de Thranduil si je tache le mien. 

Ah non, il risquerait de ne pas apprécier. Tant pis, je prendrais celui de Glorfindel. Ça lui apprendra à m'abandonner avec un Sinda armé d'une épée très bien aiguisée sous le fallacieux prétexte qu'Erestor l'a réquisitionné pour l'aider à compléter son herbier. 

Traître. 

Bon, mon après-midi. J'ai plusieurs choses à dire et je viens de me rendre compte que je vais encore faire plus d'une page aujourd'hui. C'est embêtant. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. 

Tout d'abord, le repas de ce midi. Rien à signaler, si ce n'est l'absence de Celebrían et de Galadriel. Et le fait que Glorfindel ait reproché à Erestor de passer sa vie le nez dans des bouquins poussiéreux et inintéressants au possible. Erestor a commencé par, pour reprendre ses mots, refuser de répondre à de pareilles absurdités, mais il a vite contre-attaqué en proposant au tueur de Balrog de l'accompagner dans sa chasse aux herbes, ce qui le changerait de sa lecture. Pris au piège, Glorfindel s'est vu contraint d'accepter. Et par conséquent, de refuser ma demande à moi. Je suis sûr qu'Erestor l'a fait exprès pour ne pas venir s'entraîner. 

Après le repas, Thranduil m'a attrapé par la manche alors que j'essayais de m'esquiver discrètement et m'a traîné devant Celeborn, qui nous a ouvert sa salle d’arme. J’ai pris le même sabre qu’hier et le Sinda a jeté son dévolu sur une épée longue. Nous sommes ensuite retournés sur le terrain d’entraînement des Galadhrims. 

Je devais avoir l’air plutôt inquiet, parce que Thranduil n’a pas arrêté de me répéter qu’il voulait juste apprendre ma botte secrète. Mais comme il le disait avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, ça ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Cependant, il s’est surtout concentré sur son apprentissage et n’a pas essayé de me pourfendre. Du moins, pas directement. Il s’est d’ailleurs excusé machinalement quand il a failli me couper la main suite à un faux mouvement. Mais je crois que je vais quand même me dépêcher de mettre au point une contre botte secrète, qu’elle soit classe ou non. Avec Thranduil, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien. Enfin, je dois avouer qu’il est plutôt bon élève. Il apprend vite et retient bien. 

Oh, Eru ! Je viens de trouver une qualité à Thranduil Oropherion ! 

Il faut que je dise ça à Glorfindel ! 

Journal, Glorfindel a officiellement reconnu que Thranduil a au moins une qualité. Et il lui en a même trouvé une deuxième : il est bon public. Il va d’ailleurs de ce pas lui rédiger une quatrième page de sa première vie. 

Bref. Où en étais-je ? 

Ah oui, la botte secrète. Thranduil la connaît, maintenant. Il s’est amusé comme un enfant à me faire sauter ma lame des mains pendant une heure au moins, sous prétexte qu’il voulait être sûr de bien maîtriser le mouvement, puis il m’a salué à la manière des Sylvains et est parti en disant qu’il avait hâte de montrer ça à son père. Je crois d’ailleurs qu’il a gardé l’épée de Celeborn, mais je ne sais pas où il l’a mise. Je demanderai à Glorfindel de la chercher avec moi demain. Pour ma part, je suis allé ranger la mienne dans la salle d’arme et je me suis mis à la recherche de Celebrían. J’avais envie de discuter avec elle, même si je n’avais absolument aucune idée de ce que j’allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Mais ça importait peu, je ne l’ai même pas vue. 

Par contre, je l’ai entendue chanter. Je l’ai cherchée pendant un moment, mais comme je n’arrivais pas à la trouver, j’ai fini par m’asseoir sur une branche d’un mallorm pour l’écouter tranquillement. T’ai-je déjà dit qu’elle chante remarquablement bien ? Je suis resté comme ça jusqu’à l’heure du dîner. Je crois que je me suis quelque peu égaré dans les rêveries elfiques, parce que j’ai perdu le compte des heures et que je me suis soudain aperçu que je ne l’entendais plus. Je suis alors allé manger, en espérant la retrouver dans la grande salle avec tout le monde. 

Mais Celebrían ne s’est pas présentée au dîner. Ce qui fait que je ne l’ai pas vue de la journée. Bon, c’est vrai, je l’ai entendue chanter. Ça me fait une petite consolation. Mais j’aurai préféré la voir, tout de même. Pas forcément pour lui parler, simplement la voir. J’espère que je la verrai demain. Je voudrais bien prier les Valar de m’en donner la grâce, mais je n’ose pas. Ils risqueraient de me prendre pour un imbécile. 

Et Glorfindel aussi. Sans parler de Thranduil et d’Erestor. 

D’ailleurs, tant que j’y pense, Erestor n’a toujours pas voulu nous montrer ce qu’il a écrit dans son journal. Et Glorfindel est venu me voir scandalisé parce qu’il lui aurait tapé sur la main quand il a essayé de le prendre. Je lui ai rappelé que le journal d’Erestor était censé être intime, ce qui signifie privé, et que par conséquent l’érudit de service avait parfaitement le droit de ne pas vouloir nous le montrer. Il n’a pas eu l’air très convaincu. 

Quant à Thranduil, il est en train de râler. Comme toujours, tu me diras. Sauf que là, il râle parce qu'il a terminé son inventaire de bijoux et qu'il n'a pas fini sa page. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il dit, parce qu'il mélange du sindarin et du sylvan, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas en train de bénir Galadriel et son miroir. 

Bon, ne m’en veut pas journal, mais je vais te laisser. Je ne suis pas fatigué, mais je commence à avoir mal au poignet à force d’écrire. Je vais demander à Erestor s’il a fini son livre et s’il veut bien me le prêter. 

A demain. 

Elrond Eärendilion 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus ! Bonne semaine ! =D


	5. Jour 5

**Elrond, Erestor et moi venons de lire votre journal. Nous aurons deux mots à vous dire à ce sujet dès que Thranduil aura quitté le _talan_. Bien à vous, **

**Glorfindel**

Allons bon, voilà autre chose. Glorfindel et Erestor se permettent de violer mon journal, maintenant. 

Est-ce que je vais regarder ce qu'ils écrivent dans les leurs, moi ? Non ! …C'est vrai que la première vie de Glorfindel ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça et que je suis sûr qu'Erestor me massacrera en beauté si je touche à son journal, mais tout de même ! Il est où, le fameux respect de la vie privée cher à Galadriel, là ? Moi aussi, j'ai deux mots à leur dire ! 

Ah, Thranduil vient de partir. Il a dû sentir qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air et aurait préféré se mettre à l'abri avant la tempête. Pour une fois qu’il fait preuve de sagesse, celui-là. 

A nous deux, Glorfindel. Enfin, à nous trois, avec Erestor. 

OoOoO

Journal, Glorfindel et Erestor, en plus d'être particulièrement agaçants, ne sont plus mes amis. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'excusent d'être venus lire mon journal sans mon autorisation et qu'ils retirent toutes les stupidités aberrantes qu'ils viennent de me déballer. Figures-toi qu'ils viennent tout juste de me déclarer que je te parle trop de Celebrían. D'une, ce n'est même pas vrai : je parle plus de cet imbécile de Thranduil que d'elle. Et de deux, on ne parle jamais trop de Celebrían. 

Zut, je n'aurais pas dû écrire ça. Si Glorfindel et Erestor le lisent, ils vont encore me faire toute une scène. J'ai intérêt à cacher mon journal, maintenant. 

Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Celebrían. Glorfindel et Erestor m'ont donc dit, sans me laisser le temps de leur réapprendre les règles de base de la politesse, que je parlais trop de Celebrían dans ce fichu cahier, que je ne pouvais pas passer une journée sans parler d’elle et sans chercher à la voir, que ça n'était pas normal et qu'il était temps que je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. D'après eux, cela ferait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils l’auraient "remarqué". Du coup, j'ai oublié que j'étais en colère contre eux pour me demander en quoi je pouvais bien être anormal, si on excepte le fait que je sois semi-elfe, parce que ce n’était visiblement pas de là que partait le problème. 

J'ai cherché pendant vingt minutes. 

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé. 

Mais quand je leur ai dit que j'étais parfaitement normal et que je ne comprenais pas sur quoi je devais ouvrir les yeux, Glorfindel a éclaté de rire et Erestor a secoué la tête en disant que je suis dans le déni. 

Le déni de quoi, je me le demande. 

Non, en fait. Je ne me demande rien. Je ne veux pas savoir. 

Ensuite, Erestor a ajouté que je fais une fixation sur les cordes elfiques, qu’il n’a aucune envie de savoir ce que ça révèle sur mon "moi profond" et qu’il serait grand temps que je commence à m’en inquiéter. 

Je crois qu’il se moquait de moi parce que Glorfindel, qui venait tout juste de se calmer, est reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlable, mais Erestor a toujours l’air tellement sérieux que je n’en suis même pas sûr. Et de toute façon, ce n’est pas sur les cordes elfiques que je fais une fixation, mais sur la _fabrication_ des cordes elfiques. C’est tout à fait différent. 

Le débat s’est arrêté là, Glorfindel n’étant visiblement pas en état de le poursuivre et Erestor étant parti rendre son livre à Brethildor. Et moi, je suis venu te raconter ça. 

Bon, l’heure du déjeuner approche. Si Erestor ou Glorfindel me reparlent de cette histoire, je viens t’en faire part. A plus tard, affreux journal. 

OoOoO

Erestor et Glorfindel ne m’ont pas reparlé de toi, journal. Ni de Celebrían non plus. En fait, ils ne m’ont pas parlé du tout. Il faut dire que Glorfindel se mordait les lèvres en réfutant une furieuse envie de rire à chaque fois qu’il me regardait, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment m’adresser la parole. 

Ce qui m’a laissé tout le loisir de discuter tranquillement avec Celebrían durant tout le repas. Et de sentir les regards très insistants de mes deux prétendus amis rivés sur moi. A la fin, Glorfindel n’a pas réussi à se retenir et il a quitté précipitamment la grande salle pour laisser libre court à son hilarité dans un lieu un peu plus privé. Et Erestor a ricané derrière sa serviette en feignant de s’essuyer la bouche. Apparemment, l’évènement déclencheur de la débandade aurait été le fait que j’essayais de me servir un verre d’eau avec une cruche vide depuis déjà cinq minutes. Je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte parce que Celebrían était en train de me parler et que je la regardais. Heureusement, tout le monde a observé Glorfindel qui partait en courant et personne d’autre n’a remarqué mon problème. J’ai donc pu reposer ma cruche discrètement. 

Quand Glorfindel a claqué la porte, Thranduil m’a adressé un regard interrogateur. Je suppose qu’il avait remarqué que les deux traîtres n’arrêtaient pas de me fixer. J’ai réussi à garder une expression neutre et je lui ai dit que Glorfindel était un imbécile. Il m’a répondu que oui et qu’il était heureux que je m’en sois enfin rendu compte. Puis il a baissé la tête sur son assiette parce que Celebrían le foudroyait du regard. 

Erestor a disparu après le repas. Je pense qu’il est retourné dans sa chère bibliothèque. Thranduil est assis par terre en face de moi et joue avec des petites tablettes de bois portant chacune un signe ou un numéro. Il appelle ça un _mahjong_. Il paraît que c’est Galadriel qui le lui a donné. Quant à Glorfindel, je l’entends retourner le _talan_ dans mon dos à la recherche de son journal. Dois-je lui dire que c’est Erestor qui le lui a pris pour se venger d’avoir essayé de regarder dans le sien hier et qui l’a caché au dessus de la penderie ? 

Ah non, c’est inutile : Thranduil vient de le lui balancer à la figure en lui ordonnant de cesser son raffut parce qu’il n’arrive pas à se concentrer sur son jeu. Je parie qu’ils vont encore se disputer. 

Bon, moi, que vais-je faire ? Aller voir si je ne peux pas trouver Celebrían. Je lui proposerai d’aller se promener avec moi. Et tant pis pour le déni. Franchement, entre me promener avec elle dans la forêt ou assister impuissant à l’échange de compliments imminent entre Thranduil et Glorfindel, le choix est vite fait. 

Glorfindel vient de me faire remarquer que je pourrais aussi aller lire à la bibliothèque avec Erestor. J’ai deux choses à répondre à cela. D’une, que ce serait un sacrilège que d’aller s’enfermer dans une bibliothèque alors qu’il fait si beau dehors. Et de deux, que si l’autre tueur de Balrog voulait bien cesser de lire par-dessus mon épaule pendant que j’écris et continuer de casser les pieds à son Sinda préféré, cela m’éviterait d’avoir à lui râler dessus une fois de plus. 

Glorfindel est allé dire à Thranduil qu'il fait tout le bruit qu'il a envie de faire, après m'avoir susurré à l'oreille que je suis dans le déni. Il m'énerve. S'il continue comme ça, je demande à Thranduil de me donner l'épée de Celeborn qu'il a gardée et je lui tape dessus avec. 

Sur Glorfindel, hein, pas sur Thranduil. 

Oh, quoique. 

Bon, il vaut peut-être mieux que j'aille prendre l'air, avec ou sans Celebrían. Je vais cacher mon journal quelque part, je n'ai plus confiance en mon prétendu ami. Je dois faire vite pendant qu’il est trop occupé à bouger les tablettes de Thranduil pour me regarder. 

Ah, j'ai trouvé. Je sais où je vais te cacher, affreux journal. 

OoOoO

Journal, je suis de mauvaise humeur alors ne me cherche pas. 

Enfin, je suppose que tu es peut-être le seul ici à ne pas m’avoir pourri la journée jusqu'au bout. Si, si, je t'assure. Cette journée a été horrible. Même cet après-midi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas vu Erestor, j'ai réussi à oublier Thranduil et Glorfindel et je suis allé me promener avec Celebrían. 

Ah, mais c'est ça, le problème. 

Normalement, une promenade avec Celebrían aurait dû être un moment agréable, pas vrai ? Eh bien non. Nous sommes allés à Cerin Amroth en discutant comme d’habitude, mais je n’étais pas du tout à l’aise. Je n’arrêtais pas de repenser à ce que ces deux idiots de Glorfindel et d’Erestor m’ont raconté ce matin, et, bien que je n’aie toujours pas trouvé ce qui n’est pas normal dans mon comportement, j’avais l’impression de passer totalement à côté de quelque chose d’important. Ah, c’était peut-être de là que me venait cette impression désagréable. Enfin. Tout ceci fait que je n’arrivais pas non plus à me concentrer sur ce que me disait Celebrían. C’était vraiment…

C’était une journée gâchée. Je ne vois pas comme dire ça autrement. Gâchée d’un bout à l’autre. 

Tout de même. Ça m’intrigue, cette histoire. Peut-être que si je demandais à Glorfindel et Erestor ce qui n’est, selon eux, pas normal chez moi, ils pourraient m’éclairer ? Non, ils se moqueraient encore de moi. Et de toute façon, il est hors de question que je leur donne raison. Et je n’ai pas envie d’en parler à Celebrían. 

Peut-être que je peux demander à Thranduil ? Non, il me répondrait qu’il ne comprend pas pourquoi je m’acharne à me chercher des anormalités alors que j’en suis déjà une à l’origine. Et de toute façon, il m’énerve aussi. 

Mais je ne te l’ai pas raconté, ça. Lui aussi, il a contribué à pourrir ma journée. Je t’explique. Après ma promenade, je suis rentré au _talan_. Il était tard, d’ailleurs. Je n’ai pas mangé ce soir, mais comme nous avons des fruits dans le _talan_ , ce n’est pas un problème. Note que j’étais déjà dans un état d’esprit par forcément très recommandable, et que j’avais surtout besoin de rester au calme pour réfléchir tranquillement à cette horrible journée. 

Sauf que quand je suis entré dans ce qui nous sert de chambre à coucher, j’y ai trouvé Thranduil et Glorfindel qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers dans des postures assez peu dignes d’un prince héritier d’un royaume elfique et d’un héros du Premier Age. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps durait leur bagarre, et je n’ai aucune envie de le savoir. Erestor était là aussi, et il lisait tranquillement sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Comme faisait-il pour y parvenir avec le raffut qu’ils faisaient, je crois que cela restera un mystère pour moi. 

Pour en revenir aux deux combattants, je suis arrivé à peu près entre le moment où Glorfindel étranglait Thranduil et celui où Thranduil le forçait à manger sa chaussure. 

Mon sang n’a fait qu’un tour, et j’ai attrapé la première crinière blonde venue. Il s’est trouvé que c’était celle de Thranduil, et je lui ai crié dessus sans chercher à comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Il a eu l’air plus étonné qu’autre chose. Il ne doit pas avoir l’habitude de me voir m’énerver. Puis je me suis réfugié dans mon lit avec toi et mon encrier, non sans avoir ordonné aux autres de se coucher sans prononcer un seul mot, ou je ne répondais plus de moi. Je crois qu’ils ont obtempéré, mais je ne vais pas ouvrir mes rideaux pour vérifier. 

Et bien sûr, au bout de dix minutes, je m’étais calmé et je regrettais déjà d’avoir tout mis sur le dos de Thranduil. D’autant plus que vu comme Glorfindel avait été insupportable aujourd’hui, il avait très bien pu pousser le Sinda à bout. C’est possible aussi. 

Et là, je me retrouve à regretter de m’être énervé contre Thranduil. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour moi. C’est censé être impensable. 

Journal, cette journée est aussi affreuse que toi. Et tant pis si je me répète. 

Bon, j’ai encore une fois dépassé allègrement la page obligatoire de Galadriel. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par écrire deux pages, un jour. Tiens, je vais essayer, demain. Juste pour voir si j’en suis capable. 

Et maintenant, je dors. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne nuit, je suis de trop mauvaise humeur pour ça. 

Elrond Eärendilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la base, je n’étais pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre quand je l’avais posté sur FF.net. Je m’étais ensuite dit que le poster ici serait l’occasion d’y apporter quelques changements, mais en fait je ne l’ai pas fait. D’une part parce j’ai eu la flemme (oui, la flemme est une de mes plus grandes amies ^^') et d’autre part parce qu’au final il fait partir intégrante de l’histoire dans l’état dans lequel il est. Donc voilà, je pense que je ne changerai pas non plus les autres chapitres qui ne me satisfaisaient pas à l’époque, si ce n’est pour rectifier quelques incohérences ou reformuler une phrase maladroite. 
> 
> Et j’ai fait tout un blabla pour un truc qui sert à rien. Pas grave. Bonne semaine ! 


	6. Jour 6

Journal, il pleut. Je n’ai donc plus aucune excuse acceptable à fournir à Glorfindel pour justifier ma présence dans la forêt aux côtés de Celebrían. Ce qui fait que je vais devoir passer la journée dans la bibliothèque avec Erestor pour prouver au blondin que je peux survivre une journée sans chercher à voir Celebrían. 

Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point cette perspective me réjouit. 

Enfin. Erestor avait l’air plutôt content que je lui propose de l’accompagner. Il a dit que nous allions aider Brethildor dans son classement d’ouvrages. Peut-être que je ne m’ennuierai pas trop. 

…Ne dit-on pas que l’espoir fait vivre ? 

OoOoO

Finalement, la matinée n’a pas été aussi ennuyante que je le craignais. Tout d’abord, parce qu’il a très vite cessé de pleuvoir. Et parce que j’ai pu découvrir que lorsque la créature mystérieuse communément connue sous le nom d’Erestor évolue dans son milieu naturel (tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un tas de livres si possible rébarbatifs et poussiéreux), ses étrangetés s’en retrouvent atténuées et qu’elle semble presque pareille aux autres immortels. C’est-à-dire qu’elle est sociable, qu’elle lève la tête du livre qu’elle tient quand tu lui parles, qu’elle te répond quand tu lui parles et qu’elle peut rire sincèrement. Même si c’est encore assez rare. 

C’est une découverte scientifique de la plus haute importance. 

Bon, j’exagère un peu, c’est vrai, mais je me sens de bonne humeur aujourd’hui. Et si je veux remplir mes deux pages, il faut bien que je comble les lignes en racontant des bêtises. Mais dans ce cas, je dois vraiment bien te cacher, journal, pour m’assurer que Glorfindel ne reviendra pas te lire. Après Celebrían et les cordes elfiques, Eru seul sait ce qu’il peut encore m’inventer comme anormalité. 

Ah non, c’était Erestor, pour les cordes. Pardon Glorfindel. 

A propos, je n’ai toujours pas trouvé, pour l’anormalité dont il me parlait hier. Pour être honnête, je n’ai même pas cherché. Je crois que je vais décider que ça n’a aucune importance. Ou je demanderai à Double-G quand nous retournerons au Lindon. Lui, il pourra peut-être me répondre sans se sentir forcément obligé de me tourner en dérision. 

Bref. J’en reviens à ma matinée dans la bibliothèque avec Erestor et Brethildor. Qui, comme indiqué ci-dessus, n’était pas si terrible qu’elle ne le paraissait. Mis à part le fait que je n’ai pas vu Celebrían. 

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, Brethildor est venu nous saluer. Il a eu l’air agréablement surpris lorsque Erestor lui a dit que j’avais l’intention de les aider à classer les ouvrages. Il croyait que j’étais seulement venu lire au calme loin de l’agitation sans but de Glorfindel et de Thranduil. Ils ont été très sages, soit dit en passant. Glorfindel a d’ailleurs appris à jouer au _mahjong_. Mais je m’égare. 

Brethildor nous a emmenés dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque dont je n’avais absolument aucun souvenir. Il faut dire qu’elle est vraiment immense. Erestor a déclaré, les yeux brillants, que Celeborn et Galadriel avaient un trésor dans cette pièce. J’étais bien d’accord avec lui, mais j’étais aussi curieux de savoir ce qu’en penserait Thranduil, lui qui est obsédé par les richesses. Mais comme je ne l’avais pas sous la main à cet instant précis, je me suis armé de patience et j’ai attendu l’heure du déjeuner en travaillant avec Erestor et en discutant avec lui. D’ailleurs, il me semble que ça a été la plus longue conversation que nous n’ayons jamais eue. Il m’a parlé de tous les livres qu’il avait lus ici, de ceux qu’il préférait, de ceux qu’il qualifiait de "navet", des abominations littéraires dont il avait oublié les titres, de ceux qu’il pensait susceptibles de me plaire… Il m’en a conseillé une vingtaine. Je ne sais pas si j’aurai le temps de tous les lire. Mais j’essayerai. Au moins la moitié. 

J’ai été surpris d’apprendre qu’Erestor avait lu  L’œil du loup. Je l’avais aussi lu (non, dévoré) quand j’étais plus petit, et il avait été pendant longtemps mon livre préféré. Erestor le compte toujours parmi son classement des dix meilleurs livres pour enfants. Nous sommes aussi tombés d’accord sur Ronya, fille de brigand et L’appel de la forêt. Il faudra que je lui parle du Prince de la jungle et de L’île au trésor. C’est un peu du même genre. Peut-être que ça lui plaira. Quoiqu’il lit maintenant plus de poésie et de traités philosophiques que de romans. 

Vers le milieu de la matinée, nous avions fini le coin qui nous avait été assigné. Brethildor s’est montré très content de nous. Il nous a laissé un moment de pause, puis nous a demandé de nous occuper d’un autre endroit. Les livres y étaient vraiment poussiéreux, même de l’avis d’Erestor. Je crois que personne n’est venu les consulter depuis des temps immémoriaux. Ce qui n’est guère étonnant quand on pense que nous y avons trouvé, entre autres étrangetés, un recueil de recettes de cuisine naines. Journal, ne me demande pas ce qu’un recueil de recettes naines vient faire dans la bibliothèque de Caras Galadhon. Je serais bien en peine de te répondre. 

Ceci fait, nous nous sommes rendu dans la grande salle pour y prendre le déjeuner en compagnie des seigneurs des Galadhrims. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Thranduil, Glorfindel et un panier nous y attendaient de pied ferme (ou d’anse ferme, dans le cas du panier). Ils nous ont expliqué (Thranduil et Glorfindel, pas le panier) qu’en voyant qu’il ne pleuvait plus, ils avaient été pris d’une irrépressible envie d’aller pique-niquer dans la forêt. Et sans nous donner plus d’explication ni nous laisser le temps de protester, ils nous ont entraînés vers les échelles de cordes. Nous sommes donc allés manger dans la nature, Erestor et moi étant plus ou moins consentants. Plutôt moins que plus, d’ailleurs. Mais nous avons depuis longtemps appris à nos dépends que quand Glorfindel et Thranduil ont _tous les deux_ une idée derrière la tête, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à la déloger. 

Tandis que nous marchions, Glorfindel m’a dit qu’il avait emporté nos quatre journaux, des plumes et des encriers, juste au cas où. C’est pourquoi je peux raconter ici ma matinée alors que je suis allongé dans l’herbe. Ce n’est pas plus confortable que dans mon lit, mais au moins mon encrier est stable et ne menace pas de se renverser à chaque fois que je bouge. 

Mais je m’égare encore. 

Pour en revenir à Glorfindel, je l’ai regardé de manière à lui faire comprendre que je n’apprécierais pas d’apprendre qu’il s’est de nouveau permis de lire mon journal. Et Erestor l’a regardé d’une façon analogue, quoique plus subtilement menaçante. Le blondin a dégluti avec une difficulté évidente et nous a juré qu’il ne les avait pas ouverts. Je le crois. 

Glorfindel est peut-être un imbécile, mais certainement pas un fou. 

Après avoir marché quelques temps, nous sommes arrivés dans une partie plus clairsemée de la forêt. C’est à peu près à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que nous nous étions mis à suivre Thranduil, même s’il n’avait pas l’air de suivre un itinéraire précis. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés devant un charmant petit lac, pas très large mais étonnamment profond par rapport à sa taille. Je me demande si le Sinda n’a pas fait exprès de nous amener là, en feignant de déambuler au hasard. Il a un don pour ce genre de choses. Oh, après tout, ça n’a aucune importance. L’endroit est très agréable, c’est tout ce qui compte. 

Nous nous sommes donc installés là pour déjeuner. Glorfindel a demandé en riant si les rats de bibliothèques peuvent encore avoir faim après avoir passé toute une matinée dans une librairie. Erestor n’a pas goûté à la plaisanterie. Je crois qu’ils n’ont pas exactement le même humour. 

Durant le repas, j’ai répété à Thranduil la phrase de l’érudit : « Il y a un trésor dans la bibliothèque de Celeborn et Galadriel. » Il a eu une réaction… Intéressante. Inattendue, certes, mais intéressante. Il s’est figé, m’a regardé fixement durant quelques secondes comme s’il cherchait à lire quelque chose dans ma tête, puis il m’a souri d’un air entendu en me répondant que « tous les trésors ne sont pas d’or ». Avant de baisser les yeux sur nos quatre cahiers qui attendaient sagement qu’on vienne leur écrire dedans, non loin de nous. Parfois, Thranduil me surprend. Si, si, journal. Je t’assure. Il a des éclairs de perspicacité, de temps en temps, ça en deviendrait presque inquiétant. Heureusement, ça ne dure pas. Deux minutes plus tard, il reprochait à Glorfindel d’avoir mis de l’herbe sur ses gâteaux au miel. 

Petite parenthèse pour dire que je viens de finir ma page. Je pense que je vais réussir à en écrire deux aujourd’hui. 

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le repas. Oh, il ne s’est rien passé d’intéressant ensuite. Après avoir fini de manger, nous avons mis les plats (pour la plupart vides) dans le panier et nous nous sommes installés sur l’herbe pour écrire dans nos journaux. Erestor s’est placé un peu à l’écart. Et Thranduil s’est collé à Glorfindel pour pouvoir lire ce qu’il écrit. Il a recommencé à lui casser les pieds avec ses fautes et ses figures de style. J’ai bien fait de ne pas m’être mis trop près d’eux, j’ai l’impression que ça ne va pas tarder à dégénér…

Tiens, qu’est-ce que je disais ? Enfin, non, qu’est-ce que j’écrivais ? Glorfindel vient de pousser Thranduil… qui est tombé à l’eau. Je crois qu’il ne va pas apprécier son bain forcé. Excuse-moi journal, je vais l’aider à sortir du lac. Je continuerai à écrire ce soir, peut-être. 

OoOoO

Journal, excuse-moi de te réveiller à une heure pareille (en admettant qu’un journal puisse dormir), mais il s’est encore passé quelque chose de bizarre cet après-midi. Je voulais t’en parler demain matin parce qu’il est vraiment tard et que je suis fatigué, mais cette histoire m’empêche de trouver le sommeil. 

Non, ça n’a rien à voir avec cette sombre affaire de déni et d’anormalité. Quoique ça concerne également Celebrían. Je crois qu’elle…

Non, attends. Je n’y comprends rien. Accorde-moi deux minutes pour essayer d’organiser ma pensée et mon récit. 

Bon. Je vais tout raconter dans l’ordre chronologique, c’est plus logique. Je vais reprendre là où je m’étais arrêté tout à l’heure, c'est-à-dire…

C’est-à-dire quand Thranduil est tombé dans le lac à cause de Glorfindel. Je l’ai aidé à sortir de l’eau en ignorant toutes les menaces de mort qu’il énumérait sur le compte de mon ami et lui ai proposé d’enlever ses vêtements et de les mettre à sécher sur une branche. Il m’a répondu avec un grand sourire qu’il ne serait pas le seul dans cette situation dégradante avant de me pousser à l’eau. C’était injuste. Je ne lui avais rien fait, moi. 

Ah si, c’est vrai. Je suis Noldo, semi-elfe, ami de Glorfindel _et_ Elrond. C’est largement suffisant pour que Thranduil passe sa rage sur moi. 

En guise de consolation, il a fait subir le même sort peu enviable à Glorfindel quelques secondes plus tard. Seul Erestor a échappé à l’hécatombe parce qu’il était loin du lac et proche d’un arbre, et qu’il avait abandonné journal et plume pour grimper dans les branches dès que Thranduil m’avait poussé à l’eau. 

Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés tous les trois sur la berge, trempés comme des soupes et assez peu fiers de nous. Nous nous sommes déshabillés et nous avons étendus nos vêtements sur des branches basses, en ne gardant que cette bande de tissu dont on s’entoure les hanches quand on ne porte ni pantalon ni collant. Nous les Noldor, nous ne lui donnons pas de nom particulier, mais je crois que les Galadhrims appellent ça un _sen_. C’est tout un art de le nouer de façon à ce qu’il ne se détache pas à un moment inopportun. Et je crois que c’est pour ça que Glorfindel n’aime pas porter de robe. Il ne sait pas nouer un _sen_. 

D’ailleurs, il n’en avait pas aujourd’hui, il était en collants. L’avantage des collants, c’est que ça sèche vite. Et ça se porte avec des chemises légères et des surcots de tissus. Ça sèche vite, ça aussi. L’inconvénient, c’est pour les bottes. Mais ce n’est qu’un détail. Vraiment. 

Journal, Thranduil et moi portions des robes, aujourd’hui. Des robes de velours épais. Et ça, c’est très long à sécher. Très, très, très, très long. Heureusement, nos manteaux étaient d’un velours plus léger. Mais le pire, c’est que ce matin, j’avais hésité à mettre une robe de satin. J’avais changé d’avis à cause de la couleur. J’aurais dû m’écouter. 

Une fois nos vêtements étalés sur les branches au soleil, Thranduil a décidé que, quitte à être mouillé, autant en profiter. Il a plongé en nous éclaboussant copieusement. Glorfindel n’a pas tardé à l’imiter, et je les ai regardés nager un moment avant de me joindre à eux. Pas de mon plein gré, naturellement. Mais j’ai compris que je n’avais pas d’autre choix lorsque Glorfindel m’a traîné par la jambe sur dix mètres pour m’obliger à retourner dans l’eau. Il m’y a jeté sans autre forme de procès. Et après, il ose se dire mon ami. 

J’ai ensuite dû survivre aux attaques de Thranduil, plus que jamais résolu à me noyer. Il ne m’a laissé tranquille que lorsqu’il s’est rendu compte que le fond du lac était tapissé de pierres précieuses. Il a passé le reste de l’après-midi à les remonter à la surface. 

Glorfindel et moi l’avons regardé faire un petit moment. Nous sommes sortis de l’eau quand Erestor est descendu de son arbre. Il devait être six heures passé et nos vêtements n’étaient toujours pas secs. Nous nous sommes installés sur le bord du lac, les pieds dans l’eau, et nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Et surtout de n’importe quoi. Thranduil a fini par abandonner ses cailloux et nous rejoindre. C’est drôle, Glorfindel et lui ont les cheveux du même blond, pourtant lorsqu’ils sont mouillés, ceux de Thranduil sont plus clairs que ceux de Glorfindel… Etrange phénomène. Erestor dit que c’est parce qu’ils sont blonds et que les blonds sont bizarres par définition. Lui, il s’en fiche : qu’ils soient secs ou mouillés, ses cheveux restent noirs. Je me demande si mes cheveux restent bruns quand ils sont mouillés ou s’ils deviennent noirs. Ou plus foncés. Je n’ai jamais fait attention à ça… Il faudra que je regarde ça demain. 

Nous étions donc assis sur les bords du lac à discuter. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous sommes restés là, mais il faisait déjà sombre quand nous avons entendu quelqu’un nous appeler. Sombre, mais pas encore nuit. Et la voix était celle de Celebrían. 

Journal, je te laisse imaginer la panique qui nous a envahis lorsque nous avons réalisé que Celebrían venait droit vers nous et que, hormis Erestor, nous n’étions pas du tout dans une tenue correcte pour nous tenir en présence d’une jeune fille à la tombée de la nuit. Et nous n’avons pas eu le temps de nous rhabiller. En fait, nous n’avons même pas eu le temps de nous lever. Celebrían est arrivée dans la clairière, juste à côté de nos habits. Elle a fait une drôle de tête en les voyant, nous a regardé d’un air interrogateur, a rougi et a détourné les yeux. Thranduil et Glorfindel aussi avaient les joues un peu trop colorées, et je n’étais pas plus à l’aise qu’eux. Seul Erestor semblait s’amuser. Il n’essayait même pas d’avoir l’air désolé pour nous. 

Celebrían nous a dit, en s’évertuant à ne pas nous regarder, que nous avions manqué le repas du soir et que son père l’avait envoyé nous porter des fruits et du _lembas_. Et elle nous a montré le panier qu’elle avait apporté et qu’elle venait de poser au sol. Pendant qu’elle parlait, je me suis levé et me suis rapproché. Je m’étais dit que, pendant qu’elle ne regardait pas, je pourrais peut-être récupérer mon manteau, celui de Thranduil, et le surcot de Glorfindel. Nous aurions alors quelque chose sur le dos et la situation aurait été bien moins gênante pour tout le monde. Mais au moment où je tendais la main pour prendre mon manteau, Celebrían s’est tournée vers moi en sursautant et j’ai vu trente-six chandelles. Sérieusement. 

Et j’ai eu mal à la joue. 

Très mal. 

Je me suis pris une claque, journal, mais une claque… Propre à assommer un oliphant. Et le pire, c’est que je n’ai pas compris pourquoi. 

Thranduil, pris d’un fou rire incontrôlable à la limite de l’hystérie, est tombé dans le lac en hurlant de rire. Je crois qu’il a bu une sacrée tasse. Bien fait pour lui. Glorfindel s’est aussitôt précipité, aussi hilare que lui, pour le repêcher avant qu’il ne se noie. Erestor m’a regardé d’un air entendu auquel je n’ai rien compris. Quant à Celebrían, elle est passée de rougissante à rouge tomate et s’est répandue en excuses plus ou moins compréhensibles. Je crois que je lui ai dit que ce n’était pas grave. Et je crois aussi que j’ai oublié d’articuler. Mais elle a dû comprendre, parce qu’elle m’a adressé un sourire tremblotant avant de tourner les talons et de s’en aller. Presque comme si elle s’enfuyait. Mais pourquoi ? Je n’ai rien fait de mal, pourtant ! Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi, journal ? 

Non, suis-je bête. Et même si tu y comprenais quoique ce soit, je doute que tu sois en mesure de me l’expliquer. 

Peut-être qu’elle était trop nerveuse, trop mal à l’aise, et qu’elle ne m’avait pas entendu approcher ? Je lui fais peur, elle réagit par réflexe et je me prends la gifle du siècle. Mais dans ce cas, il n’y a aucune raison de prendre la fuite. Pourquoi… ? 

Oulà, j’ai du mal à fixer mon regard sur ma feuille. Et j’écris de plus en plus mal. Je crois que je suis vraiment trop fatigué. Tant pis pour la claque. J’y réfléchirai demain. 

Bonne nuit journal. 

Elrond Eärendilion

Ps : Et j’ai dépassé deux pages ! Comme quoi, j’en étais capable. 


	7. Jour 7

Bonsoir journal ! 

Tu sais quoi ? Je déteste de plus en plus cette corvée stupide. A cause d'elle, j'ai Erestor et Glorfindel qui me harcèlent sans arrêt pour des bêtises. Heureusement que Thranduil n'est pas de la partie. Et heureusement que mes deux traîtres d'amis ont la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire de louche à mon sujet quand il est là. Etant donné sa réaction lorsque Celebrían m'a félicité pour ma victoire sur Glorfindel il y a quelques jours, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il me ferait s'il venait à apprendre ce que Glorfindel m'a raconté aujourd'hui. 

Il m'énerve, celui-là, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Mais en même temps, il a trouvé le moyen de piquer mon intérêt. Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule, mais c'est comme ça. J'accorde maintenant de l'attention aux élucubrations dénuées de sens de Glorfindel. Et d'ici peu, le monde tournera carré. Peu importe, plus rien ne m'étonne. 

Non, rectification : plus rien ne m'étonne concernant Glorfindel. Parce que le jour où je verrai Thranduil faire la bise à un Nain et Erestor brûler un livre, je crois que je me poserai tout de même quelques questions. Notamment quant à l’état de leur santé mentale. 

Enfin. 

Journal, l'heure est grave. Il faut que je t'explique ce que le tueur de Balrog m'a lui-même expliqué aujourd'hui. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à mieux le comprendre, parce que pour le moment j'ai surtout l'impression d'errer dans mes pensées désorganisées comme une âme en peine en plein brouillard par une nuit sans lune. Et la comparaison est faible. 

Ça a commencé ce matin, vers neuf heures trente à peu près. Nous étions tous les quatre dans la bibliothèque, Erestor, Glorfindel, Thranduil et moi, assis autour de la table qui jouxte les étagères des philosophes noldor du Premier Age. Erestor tenait à tout prix à me montrer quelque chose dans un de ces livres. Glorfindel avait envie de se renseigner sur la fabrication des armes orcs et a découvert un ouvrage traitant de cela. Quant à Thranduil, il voulait connaître les noms des pierres précieuses qu'il a trouvées dans le lac hier. Il a passé une partie de la matinée à comparer ses cailloux avec ceux représentés sur les pages du Traité des trésors de la terre qu'il a déniché je ne sais où. Il peut faire preuve de calme et de patience, quand quelque chose l'intéresse vraiment. Dommage que ce soit si rare. 

Nous étions donc attablés là tous les quatre et nous vaquions à nos occupations respectives sans rien demander à personne. Glorfindel avait renoncé à me faire remarquer que ma joue droite était "légèrement" plus rouge que la gauche et Thranduil avait cessé de ricaner quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que je ne répondais pas à leurs bêtises. 

Jusque là, tout allait bien. Les choses ont commencé à se gâter lorsque Celebrían est entrée dans la pièce. 

Elle nous a vus, a rougi, nous a salués de loin et est allée s'installer près d'une fenêtre après avoir choisi un livre de poésie ancienne. Erestor, qui était assis à ma droite, m'a donné un coup de coude en me souriant d'un air taquin que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Je crois que j’ai rougi. En tout cas, j’avais chaud au niveau des joues. Face à moi, Thranduil nous a regardé d'un air bizarre et a froncé les sourcils. Chez lui, ça signifie généralement qu'il commence à réfléchir sur quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas forcément. Heureusement pour Erestor et moi, il n'a pas pu pousser sa réflexion trop loin parce que Glorfindel lui a tiré sur la manche pour lui montrer quelque chose dans son livre sur les orcs. Ils se sont mis à rire très peu discrètement, ce qui a évidemment attiré notre attention. Et nous sommes tous les quatre partis dans un débat très animé sur la culture orc. 

De la culture, nous sommes passés aux mœurs, et des mœurs, nous en sommes venus à nous demander comment les orcs faisaient-ils pour être toujours plus nombreux alors que les guerriers Elfes, Hommes et Nains en tuent des centaines par jour. Et pour finir, nous avons eu une discussion très approfondie sur le thème de : comment les orcs se reproduisent-ils ? 

Après une heure de dissertations et de formulations d’hypothèses plus ou moins crédibles et plus ou moins plaisantes à entendre qui ont toutefois présenté l’intérêt de nous faire mourir de rire, nous en avons conclu que nous n’avions absolument aucune envie de le savoir. 

J’ai tout de suite beaucoup moins ri quand je me suis rendu compte que Celebrían nous avait écoutés tout du long et que la teinte verdâtre de son visage annonçait, outre la montée imminente d’une crise de nausée due à nos bêtises, la très probable chute libre de l’estime qu’elle me portait. 

Thranduil a dû arriver à la même conclusion que moi en ce qui le concernait, parce qu'il s'est précipité pour s'enquérir de sa santé et lui proposer son bras pour l'emmener prendre l'air. Je suppose que je dois lui en être reconnaissant, parce que cela leur a permis à tous les deux de ne pas voir, je cite ici Glorfindel, ma « tête de poisson frit ». Non, je n'avais pas le visage couvert d'écailles et des branchies derrière les oreilles, mais je suppose que j'ai eu une expression étrange lorsque j'ai réalisé que Celebrían allait désormais me voir d'un autre œil. Et que le changement ne me serait pas forcément très bénéfique. 

Et le pire, c'est que Glorfindel et Erestor, trop perspicaces pour leur bien, ont tout de suite compris de quoi il était question. Ils n'ont rien pu dire tant que Thranduil et Celebrían étaient là, mais leurs regards à tous les deux m'ont clairement fait comprendre que, tout comme le poisson dont j'avais la tête, je n'allais pas tarder à passer à la casserole. Et le rire étouffé de Glorfindel n'a fait que me conforter dans cette idée. 

Une fois Thranduil et sa chère cousine partis et le danger écarté, le blondin a voulu qu'on ait une "discussion sérieuse". Ça a été laborieux. Non pas parce que je n'étais pas d'accord (de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix), mais parce qu'il éclatait de rire à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était vexant. 

D'ailleurs, avoir une "discussion sérieuse" avec Glorfindel, c'est comme essayer de faire manger du _lembas_ à un dragon. Impossible et dangereux. 

Entre deux éclats de rire, il a fini par réussir à me demander ce que je pensais de Celebrían. Je lui ai répondu, bêtement mais honnêtement, qu'elle était belle, gentille, douce, drôle, qu'elle avait une jolie voix, qu'elle portait toujours de magnifiques robes, que ses cheveux étaient splendides et que j'aurai bien aimé avoir les mêmes, qu'elle chantait admirablement bien, qu’elle était intelligente et vive d’esprit, et que c'était une excellente amie. 

J'ai dû dire une bêtise quelque part, parce qu'Erestor s'est cogné le front contre son livre d'un air désespéré. Et Glorfindel a éclaté de rire en faisait un geste de la main, comme s'il essayait de chasser une mouche. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une mouche dans la bibliothèque, inutile de préciser qu'il est passé pour un abruti fini l'espace d'une seconde. 

La seconde d'après, il me demandait de bien vouloir oublier l'amie deux minutes et d'essayer de voir au-delà. Je n'étais pas sûr de bien comprendre sa question comme je le devais, et il est parti tenter de calmer sa crise d'hilarité dans un lieu où Brethildor ne risquerait pas de lui demander de se taire, en me laissant réfléchir un moment. 

C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et après une intense réflexion qui a beaucoup amusé Erestor, je me suis jeté sur Glorfindel lorsqu'il est revenu pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par-là. 

Tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de lui, hormis deux ou trois gloussements, c'est que j'étais dans un tel déni de ma situation et de celle de Celebrían que même s'il me le marquait noir sur blanc, je ne comprendrais pas. Ensuite, il m'a conseillé de continuer à réfléchir là-dessus, parce qu'Erestor était définitivement trop sérieux et que ça lui faisait du bien de se détendre un peu en admirant la tête d’abruti que je faisais. 

Erestor n'a pas pu se détendre beaucoup, parce que Glorfindel a esquivé son lancer d'ouvrage philosophique et est parti en courant avec, ce qui a forcé le rat de bibliothèque à le poursuivre pour le récupérer. C'est fou ce qu'il court vite quand la survie d'un livre est en jeu. 

A leur retour (je soupçonne Brethildor d'être intervenu pour les séparer), Glorfindel semblait calmé. Il m'a dit qu'il me laissait jusqu'à cet après-midi pour réfléchir à sa question et qu'il me faisait même la grâce de me donner un indice. C'est Erestor qui me l'a donné, sous la forme barbare d'une référence d'ouvrage et d'un chiffre de page. « Septième mot en partant du haut », a-t-il précisé. Ils sont ensuite partis à la recherche de Thranduil et Celebrían, en me laissant seul avec mes questions et mon "indice".

Dès que la porte de la bibliothèque s'est refermée sur eux, je suis allé voir Brethildor pour lui demander à quel ouvrage correspondait la référence qu'Erestor m'avait donnée. Il s'agissait d'un dictionnaire de quenya. Je l'ai ouvert à la page demandée et j'ai compté les sept mots en partant du haut de la feuille. Devine sur quoi je suis tombé. 

"Amoureux".

Oui journal, le septième mot de la page 97 de ce maudit dictionnaire est "amoureux". Je te jure. Sur le coup, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague. C'est tout à fait le genre de Glorfindel. Mais je me suis souvenu que seul Erestor pouvait trouver aussi vite la référence et la page de ce livre, et Erestor ne fait pas de blague. Surtout d'un goût aussi douteux.

J'ai dû rougir tout seul devant mon livre (et avoir l'air idiot, mais ça, je commence à avoir l'habitude), et je l'ai refermé aussi sec. Après, je crois que je suis sorti de la bibliothèque et que j'ai déambulé un peu au hasard dans Caras Galadhon. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment j'ai commencé à faire le lien avec Celebrían, mais je sais que je me suis retrouvé à midi pile devant la grande salle avec en face de moi…

Alors journal ? A ton avis ? 

…Celeborn ! Quoi, tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit Celebrían ? Pour être honnête, moi aussi. C'est le genre de chose qui arrive fréquemment dans les chansons. Heureusement pour moi, nous n'étions pas dans une chanson. Mais j'ai quand même fait un sacré bond quand le seigneur des Galadhrims m'a posé la main sur l'épaule. Il m'a demandé d'un ton inquiet si j'allais bien. Je lui ai répondu que oui et il m'a dit que j'avais l'air perturbé. Glorfindel est arrivé à ce moment-là et a fait remarquer à Erestor que j'avais "très probablement compris de quoi il retournait" et que ça "n'était pas trop tôt". Celeborn a renoncé à comprendre quand il a interrogé Thranduil du regard et que ce dernier a haussé les épaules en signe d'ignorance. 

Pour ma part, j'ai très bien compris ce que Glorfindel pensait que j'avais compris. Il s'imagine que je suis amoureux de Celebrían. 

Euh… Je n'aurais pas dû écrire ça, moi. Si Thranduil tombe là-dessus, je suis un semi-elfe mort. Ça me fait une raison de plus de cacher mon journal. 

Enfin. Je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec Glorfindel, mais pendant le repas, Celebrían n'a eu de cesse que de m'ignorer pour discuter des fleurs et des petits oiseaux avec son cher cousin, j'ai nommé cet horripilant prince de Vertbois-le-Grand. Ça m'a… blessé. 

C'est vrai. Ça m'a fait mal. J'ai réussi à donner le change en discutant philosophie avec Erestor et Celeborn, mais au fond, je n'étais vraiment pas bien. 

Mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec tout ça. Peut-être que j'étais trop en dehors de mon assiette avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, et que c'était juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… Et… Enfin, elle m’ignorait pour _Thranduil_. Thranduil ! Le Sinda ! Le décoloré ! Le raciste ! Le narcissique ! L’insupportable sale gosse pourri gâté d’Oropher ! 

…Thranduil, quoi. Je crois que c’est surtout ça que je n’ai pas réussi à digérer. 

Ce n'est pas possible. Journal, ce n’est _pas_ possible. Je vois Glorfindel, juste en face de moi, il écrit calmement dans son journal sans me prêter la moindre attention, il ne fait pas un bruit, et j'ai pourtant l'impression de l'entendre me parler de déni. Même tranquille et silencieux, il trouve le moyen de m’énerver. 

Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'après le repas, je suis allé voir Glorfindel pour lui dire que, partant du principe qu'il était _éventuellement_ envisageable qu'il soit _possible_ que j'ai _peut-être_ quelques sentiments pour Celebrían, cela n'expliquait pas du tout son comportement à elle, ni ma gifle d'hier, et j'en ai profité pour lui demander à quoi ça pouvait bien nous arranger tous les deux que j'admette une chose pareille. 

Glorfindel s'est frappé le front d'un air désespéré. Et il m'a conseillé de continuer à ne rien comprendre. Puis il est allé demander à Erestor la permission de lire son journal. 

Il m'a rappelé Double-G quand il essayait de lui inculquer les bases du principe des tables de trigonométrie. 

A ma connaissance, il n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas réussi. Les tables de trigonométrie resteront un mystère pour Glorfindel. 

Bon. Voilà journal, tu sais tout. Et moi, je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser. 

Oh, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez de réfléchir là-dessus et de tourner en rond sans jamais rien comprendre. J'abandonne. J'y reviendrais quand je serais susceptible de comprendre quelque chose à cet embrouillamini de première catégorie. 

Glorfindel vient de finir sa rédaction. Il a donné son journal à Thranduil et se lamente maintenant parce qu'Erestor a encore refusé de le laisser lire son journal. Et Thranduil vient de lui répondre qu'il s'en « contrefiche de ce que notre lettré y a écrit », et qu'il préfèrerait que ces maudits journaux n'existent même pas. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours du mal à remplir ses pages quotidiennes. Il y passe des heures chaque jour. Hier, il ne savait tellement pas quoi y écrire qu'il fini sa page en y répertoriant tous les noms de pierres précieuses qu'il connaît, dans toutes les langues qu’il parle. Il me l'a montré. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de vocabulaire. 

Pour en revenir à Glorfindel et Thranduil, ils viennent de tomber d'accord sur une chose : le monde serait bien plus beau si les journaux intimes, et plus particulièrement les nôtres, n'existaient pas. D'autant plus que Glorfindel voit sa première vie défiler un peu trop vite à son goût, et qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il va bien pouvoir écrire une fois qu'il l'aura terminée. 

Les blondins viennent de décider que Galadriel et son miroir sont la cause de tous leurs malheurs. Je pourrais presque en dire autant. D'ailleurs, je vais le dire. 

OoOoO 

Journal, j'ai fais une bêtise. 

Non, j'ai dit une bêtise. J'ai proposé en plaisantant que Thranduil et Glorfindel rendent le miroir de Galadriel inutilisable, comme ça ils n'auraient plus à remplir leurs pages de journal. Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais leur sauveur en me disant que c'est une excellente idée. 

Je les connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils vont essayer de détruire le miroir de Galadriel. Et je la connais, _elle_ , suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils ne vont pas en sortir indemnes. J'ai presque peur pour eux. 

Tiens, j'ai écrit presque deux pages et demi, aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'en faisant un effort, je pourrais en écrire trois ? 

J'essayerai un autre jour. Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher. 

Bonne nuit, journal. 

Elrond Eärendilion


	8. Jour 8

Journal, il faut que je trouve quelque chose à écrire ici avant que les cerveaux de mes compagnons ne se mettent en marche. Cela fait déjà une vingtaine de minutes que je rêvasse la plume en l'air, et Erestor commence à me regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance. Heureusement, Thranduil et Glorfindel sont trop occupés pour m'accorder de l'attention, mais il vaut mieux ne pas tenter Mandos. 

Bon. Ecrivons, écrivons. Et assurons-nous de ne rien dire, faire, écrire ou même penser qui pourrait passer pour des choses étranges. J’ai réussi à faire oublier mon "problème Celebrían" jusqu’à présent, alors tâchons de ne pas le rappeler au bon souvenir de Glorfindel. Ou d’Erestor. Mais surtout pas Glorfindel. Des deux, c’est lui le pire. Et si je me mets à agir bizarrement, il va forcément finir par le remarquer. Et il va forcément s’inventer un lien entre mon comportement et Celebrían. Et ça va forcément mal finir pour moi. Surtout, ne pensons pas. Ou alors, pensons à un sujet neutre. 

Tiens, le Miroir de Galadriel. C’est un sujet neutre, ça. Et en plus, susceptible de remplir une page entière de mon journal. Il y a tant à dire sur ce cher Miroir… A commencer par le fait que, malgré nos recherches intensives depuis ce matin huit heures dans la bibliothèque, nous ne savons toujours pas comment il fonctionne. Je me demande même s’il existe un livre traitant de ce sujet… Si ce n’est pas le cas, les deux blondins auront du mal à parvenir à leurs fins. 

Je sais, tu ne comprends rien. Attends, je t’explique. 

Figure-toi que ce matin, je me suis réveillé sur fond de voix de Thranduil qui suggérait une cessation des hostilités à Glorfindel. Autrement dit, il lui proposait d’arrêter de se considérer mutuellement comme des ennemis potentiels. Déjà, rien qu’en entendant ça, je me suis demandé si j’étais vraiment bien réveillé, ou si je n’avais pas plutôt rêvé que je me réveillais, tout en étant encore endormi. Je ne sais pas si tu m’as bien compris, mais ce n’est pas grave. Sur le coup, moi non plus je ne me suis pas vraiment compris. 

En revanche, j’ai compris que j’étais bien réveillé quand un des deux blondinets (je ne sais toujours pas duquel il s’agissait) a presque arraché les rideaux de mon lit et que j’ai reçu un rayon de soleil en plein visage. Dire que j’ai été quelque peu ébloui serait un euphémisme. Mais là n’est pas la question. La voix de Glorfindel me demandant si j’acceptais d’être le témoin de son pacte de non-agression avec le Sinda m’est parvenue par-delà la cruelle lumière blanche qui me brûlait les yeux. Ne voyant pas -au sens propre comme au figuré- ce que je pouvais bien faire d’autre, j’ai accepté. Ça faisait très solennel. 

Mais ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là. Non contents de ne plus être rivaux, le tueur de Balrog et le prince-Elfe se sont déclarés officiellement alliés par la force des choses et la nécessité pressante de détruire leur ennemi commun, à savoir le Miroir de Galadriel. 

Je savais que je n’aurais pas dû émettre cette hypothèse. Ça ne va nous attirer que des ennuis. 

Enfin, le point positif de cette affaire, c’est que pendant que Glorfindel pense à Galadriel et son Miroir, il ne pense pas à Elrond et son déni. Ça m’offre tout de même un petit moment de répit sans subir son harcèlement permanent. Je suppose que, rien que pour ça, je pourrais presque remercier Galadriel de nous avoir imposé cette corvée ridicule. 

Ah non, c’est justement à cause de cette corvée ridicule que Glorfindel a commencé à me harceler. Oublie ce que je viens d’écrire, journal. 

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Ce matin, donc, les deux blonds ont décidé qu’ils se supporteraient mutuellement et s’entraideraient jusqu’à la destruction totale et définitive du fameux Miroir d’eau de la Dame. Ça risque d’être long. Mais si ça peut les rendre vivables, alors tant mieux. 

Après m’avoir à peine laissé le temps d’enfiler la première robe à m’être tombée sous la main, Thranduil et Glorfindel m’ont traîné à la bibliothèque pour que je les aide à se documenter sur le Miroir. Erestor s’est joint à nous après son petit-déjeuner, plus pour le plaisir d’être entouré de livres que par réel intérêt pour la nouvelle lubie de nos compagnons. Je crois qu’il n’est pas franchement convaincu de l’utilité de leurs démarches douteuses. J’aimerai bien penser comme lui, mais le regard rempli d’espoir de Glorfindel (et celui signifiant _vous n’avez pas intérêt à dire non_ de Thranduil) lorsqu’ils m’ont demandé de les aider dans leurs recherches ne m’a pas laissé beaucoup de choix si je tenais à garder bonne conscience. 

Nous n’avons pas osé demander à Brethildor de nous guider dans nos recherches, ce qui fait que nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps ce matin. Vois-tu, la bibliothèque de Caras Galadhon est _vraiment_ immense. Et Erestor lui-même a eu du mal à nous trouver l’étagère où se trouvent les livres susceptibles de parler des artefacts magiques du monde elfique. Le Miroir n’est pas véritablement un artefact, c’est vrai, mais il est magique et appartient au monde elfique… Et puis, il nous fallait bien commencer nos recherches d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il s’est avéré que notre point de départ était le bon, même si nous avons cherché longtemps sans rien trouver. 

Durant toute la matinée, nous avons décortiqué les sommaires de dizaines et de dizaines de livres. Je crois que je n’en avais encore jamais ouvert autant en si peu de temps. Lorsque l’heure du déjeuner est arrivée, Erestor a proposé de rester sur place et de continuer à chercher pendant que nous mangions. 

Pendant le repas, Glorfindel a relancé le sujet du journal du lettré. Il nous a dit en riant qu’il faisait toujours des fixations sur des choses d’importances infimes et que cette obsession devrait vite lui passer, mais je pense surtout que ça l’intrigue au plus haut point qu’Erestor lui cache des choses alors que même moi…

Euuuh, enfin, il trouve ça bizarre, quoi. 

Et il trouvé le moyen de piquer l’intérêt de Thranduil et de Celebrían. Pour ma part, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu’Erestor pourrait bien avoir à nous cacher, mais bon. Si ça amuse Glorfindel et si ça le tient à distance respectable de mon journal à moi, alors je suis prêt à le soutenir dans ses bêtises. D’autant plus que, je viens tout juste de réaliser cela, si Celebrían s’intéresse elle aussi au contenu du journal de l’érudit… Alors cela signifie qu’elle va aussi passer plus de temps avec nous. Et par conséquent, que je la verrai plus souvent. 

Journal, Glorfindel est un génie qui s’ignore. 

Oh, à propos, Celebrían n’a pas l’air de nous en vouloir, pour notre léger égarement d’hier concernant les Orcs. En tout cas, elle n’en a pas parlé et se comportait tout à fait normalement avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce que Thranduil lui a raconté quand il l’a emmenée hors de la bibliothèque, mais il semble avoir réussi à limiter les dégâts. Peut-être devrai-je le remercier. 

Non, il risquerait de se poser des questions auxquelles je préfèrerais qu’il ne trouve pas de réponse. 

Aaaah, j’avais dit que je ne parlerai pas de Celebrían ! 

Bon, tant pis. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne revient pas sur le passé –et on n’efface pas ce qu’on a écrit à l’encre noire sur une maudite page d’un maudit journal qui n’apporte que de maudits ennuis. 

Puisque je suis lancé sur le sujet, autant t’informer tout de suite, mon cher affreux maudit journal, que Glorfindel et Erestor se sont très probablement trompés sur toute la ligne. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Celebrían. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Celebrían. Vois-tu, je me suis amusé à faire des comparaisons pendant le repas. J’ai réalisé que je parle moins d’elle que Glorfindel ne parle de Balrogs, Thranduil des trésors de son père et Erestor de ses livres préférés –et des livres en général. Si l’on accepte le principe que je suis amoureux de Celebrían, que penser de Glorfindel et de ses Balrogs ? Non, tu vois bien, c’est absolument absurde. Glorfindel ne peut décemment pas être amoureux d’un Balrog, pas plus que moi de Celebrían. C’est… Non, c’est impossible. Je sais que les deux situations sont vraiment très difficilement comparables, mais… Mais non. Ce n’est pas possible. Je ne _peux pas_ être amoureux de Celebrían. 

Et j’aimerai bien qu’Erestor se recule, qu’il fasse disparaître ce petit sourire agaçant et qu’il cesse de répéter « _on peut appeler cela une tentative d’auto persuasion_ » à mon oreille. La prochaine fois qu’il lit par-dessus mon épaule, je brûle la bibliothèque. 

Non, Brethildor me tuerait. 

Bon, seulement ses livres préférés, alors. C’est une punition bien suffisante. 

Ah, Erestor est retourné à son journal. J’espère qu’il n’a pas lu ce que j’ai écrit concernant la toute nouvelle détermination de Glorfindel à découvrir ce qu’il y cache. Sinon, le tueur de Balrog risque d’avoir du mal à percer son mystère. Enfin. J’ai comme l’impression de m’être quelque peu écarté de mon sujet d’origine… De quoi te parlais-je, journal ? 

Ah oui, le déjeuner auquel Erestor n’a pas participé. Tiens, tant que j’y pense, Galadriel et Celeborn nous ont informés ce midi qu’une fête sera donnée ce soir en l’honneur de la nouvelle lune. Ils nous invitent instamment à y prendre part. Ce que nous ferons, naturellement. En revanche, je crois que je me changerai avant de me rendre dans la salle de bal où elle aura lieu. Je me suis habillé n’importe comment ce matin (et dans des conditions extrêmes), et je me dois d’être un minimum présentable lors des réceptions. Je suis le héraut de Double-G, tout de même. Oui, je sais, c’est dur à croire. Moi non plus, je n’y croyais pas au début. Et Gil-Galad encore moins. Bref. 

Une fois le repas terminé, Galadriel a demandé à sa fille de l’accompagner quelque part, mais je n’ai pas vraiment écouté où. Je crois qu’elles sont allées voir le maître musicien de Caras Galadhon, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Et Thranduil, Glorfindel et moi sommes retournés dans la bibliothèque. Pendant notre absence, Erestor nous a dégotté un vieux grimoire répertoriant les caractéristiques magiques de divers objets, les charmes couramment usités pour les dévoiler ainsi que ceux pour les rompre. Il ne fait naturellement pas mention du Miroir en lui-même, mais il dit apparemment des choses très intéressantes concernant le pouvoir de l’eau. Thranduil a immédiatement sauté dessus et Glorfindel a chaleureusement remercié notre amateur de littérature pour son aide. 

Et depuis une heure maintenant, ils épluchent chaque page de ce vieux manuscrit à la recherche de la moindre information susceptible de les aider dans leur tâche de destruction du Miroir. Erestor et moi avons préféré les laisser faire et écrire dans nos journaux. Enfin, Erestor écrivait dans son journal en tapant sur la tête de Glorfindel lorsqu’il tentait d’y jeter un œil. Moi, je suis resté un bon moment la plume en l’air à regarder voler des mouches imaginaires et en pensant à je ne sais quoi, comme je l’ai dit plus haut. 

Ah, Glorfindel vient de demander mon aide pour traduire des runes. Je te laisse, journal. 

OoOoO

Journal, cette soirée a été à la fois horrible et merveilleuse. Je t’assure que c’est possible. 

Excuse-moi si j’écris mal, je suis dans mon lit, il est tard et je suis fatigué. Mais je ne peux pas attendre demain pour raconter ça, sinon je n’arrêterai pas d’y penser et n’arriverai pas à dormir. 

Parce que vois-tu, je viens de comprendre à quoi sert un journal intime et pourquoi Galadriel insistait tant sur le fait qu’il nous fallait en tenir un. Ça permet de mettre par écrit tous ses petits soucis quotidiens et de se vider la tête sans avoir à subir les sarcasmes de ses prétendus amis. Encore faut-il que les prétendus amis en question ne viennent pas lire ledit journal en cachette. Mais ça, c’est une autre histoire. 

J’en reviens à ce dont je tenais à te parler. La fête en l’honneur de la nouvelle lune a eu lieu ce soir, comme je te l’ai dit cet après-midi. C’était magnifique. Il y avait des chants, des couleurs, des danses, des lumières … Je n’avais encore jamais rien vu de pareil, même dans le palais de Gil-Galad. La salle de bal se trouve sur un _talan_ géant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol et est à ciel ouvert. Enfin, à demi-ciel ouvert. Sur les côtés, les troncs des _mallorms_ forment comme des murs naturels et leurs branches s’étendent à demi au-dessus de la salle, mais le centre est totalement découvert et laisse voir le ciel et les étoiles. Leur lumière blanche se reflétait sur les branches d’argent et les feuilles d’or, et j’avais l’impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Non, d’être _dans_ un rêve, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. 

Il y avait aussi d’autres lumières, qui n’avaient rien à voir avec les étoiles. C’était coloré et toujours changeant, une fois bleu, une fois vert, jaune la fois suivante… Et ça bougeait, ça illuminait les branches, puis le ciel, puis la piste de danse, puis les murs… Et ça disparaissait pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Je ne sais pas d’où ça venait. Mais c’était magnifique. Etrange, mystérieux, déconcertant –mais magnifique. 

Et la musique, journal, la musique ! Plaise à Eru que tu aies été doté d’oreilles pour l’écouter ! A aucun moment je n’ai vu de musicien dans la salle de bal, mais il y avait quelque part un véritable orchestre qui jouait les plus belles mélodies qu’il m’ait été donné d’entendre. Il y avait parfois beaucoup d’instruments qui jouaient en même temps, certains que je connaissais déjà et d’autres qui m’étaient totalement inconnus. Et quelques instants plus tard, on n’entendait plus rien que le son léger d’une flûte, quelques notes de harpe ou les pleurs d’un violon, avant que la musique n’éclate en symphonie comme un véritable coup de tonnerre. Et il y avait des voix d’hommes et de femmes qui chantaient en sindarin, semblant à la fois porter la musique et la suivre, comme si elles ne faisaient qu’un avec elle. Je ne comprenais pas toujours les paroles, mais c’était sublime. 

Peu après le début des danses, je suis allé trouver Thranduil. Il est plus versé que moi dans les traditions et les habitudes des gens des bois, et en l’occurrence des Galadhrims. Je voulais lui demander s’il savait d’où venait cette musique merveilleuse et s’il voulait bien me l’expliquer. Il m’a dit que Celeborn le lui avait montré lors de sa précédente visite. Mais lorsque j’ai insisté pour qu’il m’explique, il s’est contenté de me sourire en buvant une gorgée de vin, ses yeux brillants par-dessus son verre. Je n’ai rien pu tirer d’autre de lui à ce sujet. Nous sommes restés un instant silencieux à regarder les danseurs, Celeborn et Galadriel qui semblaient briller tout autant que les étoiles et Glorfindel qui menaçait Erestor de le faire valser, pour une raison inconnue. Sans doute y avait-il un quelconque lien avec son journal. 

Après quelques minutes, je me suis risqué à demander à Thranduil s’il savait d’où venaient ces étranges lumières dansantes dont je n’arrivais pas à déterminer la source. Il a répondu par l’affirmative. Je lui ai ensuite demandé s’il voulait bien me l’expliquer, cela au moins. Il a aussi répondu par l’affirmative. Je lui ai laissé le temps de finir son verre avant de répéter ma question sur la source des lumières. Thranduil a posé sur verre sur une desserte et m’a regardé fixement avec un sourire mystérieux avant de murmurer, comme s’il me confiait un secret : « Elles viennent du même endroit que la musique. » Et il est allé faire danser Celebrían. Sans rien ajouter. 

Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a le plus agacé dans son attitude de ce soir : son comportement mystérieux à propos d’une vague histoire de lumière et de musique, ou le fait qu’il n’ait plus lâché Celebrían à partir de ce moment-là. Je te jure journal, même quand il ne la faisait pas danser, il restait collé à elle comme s’il craignait qu’elle ne s’envole pour rejoindre les étoiles. 

Je dois reconnaître qu’elle avait vraiment sa place parmi elles, ce soir. Elle portait une robe blanche brodée de fils d’or et d’argent qui scintillaient à chacun de ses mouvements, dont les manches étaient faites d’un voile léger comme de la gaze, et des rubans argentés ornaient ses cheveux. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Thranduil, lui, portait une robe d’un vert très pâle brodé d’or aux poignets et au col, et une ceinture d’or incrustée de minuscules émeraudes. Les voir tournoyer ensemble comme portés par la musique, tous les deux si grands, si nobles, presque fragiles et pourtant si forts, si semblables, aux cheveux si blonds et la peau si pâle qu’on se demande s’ils ne sont pas de ces êtres légendaires qui ne vivent qu’à la lumière des étoiles… 

Ça me retournait l’estomac. En toute honnêteté. 

Tous les Galadhrims près de moi les regardaient en les admirant et en déclarant à qui voulait les entendre qu’ils formaient un très beau couple. Moi, les regarder me donnait plutôt envie de vomir. J’aurai donné n’importe quoi, même mon titre de héraut de Double-G, pour que Thranduil laisse Celebrían respirer et s’en aille voir dans les cavernes de Mandos si par hasard il n’y était pas. Mais non. Il ne la lâchait pas d’une semelle. C’est là la partie horrible de ma soirée. Vraiment horrible. A un moment, j’ai même pensé inviter Celebrían à danser pour la décoller de son cher cousin, mais je n’ai pas osé. 

D’une part, parce que Glorfindel et Erestor étaient présents et que je n’avais pas envie de leur donner une nouvelle raison de se moquer de moi. D’autre part, parce que Thranduil aussi était présent –en plus d’être jaloux et possessif-, et que la colère de Thranduil est à peu près autant à craindre que celle de Morgoth. Bon, j’exagère peut-être un peu, mais tout de même. Ensuite, parce que Celebrían semblait très contente de danser avec son cousin et que j’avais peur de la froisser en la séparant de lui, ou pire, qu’elle me rejette. Et enfin parce que j’avais aussi très peur de ne pas danser assez bien pour elle. Tout le monde me dit que je suis bon danseur, mais même le meilleur n’est jamais à l’abri d’un faux-pas. Et je suis loin d’être le meilleur. 

C’est pourquoi je suis longtemps resté dans mon coin à broyer mes idées noires et un malheureux bout de nappe qui a eu le malheur de me tomber entre les doigts. Lorsque je me suis aperçu du sort que je lui avais fait –tout à fait non intentionnellement-, j’ai jugé qu’il serait plus prudent pour moi de changer d’endroit. Je me suis mis à la recherche d’Erestor, qui ne dansait pas non plus. Il avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser du tueur de Balrog, après avoir fait rire une bonne partie des Galadhrims avec une parodie de valse non consentie. Au moment où je lui demandais où était passé son cavalier, ce dernier a jailli dans la salle en brandissant sa flûte et ma harpe d’argent. Il a proposé en hurlant pour que tout le monde l’entende que je chante quelque chose pour faire honneur au Lindon, ou une autre formule stupide dans le même genre. 

Celeborn a fait un geste de la main et la musique s’est arrêtée presque aussitôt. Erestor m’a poussé vers le centre de la pièce comme les dernières notes mourraient en douceur, un peu comme une pluie fine qui tombe sans qu’on ne s’en aperçoive. Tous les autres Elfes s’étaient écartés pour laisser un grand espace vide au milieu de la salle, où Glorfindel est venu me rejoindre. Je ne sais pas exactement comment j’en suis arrivé là, mais je me suis soudain rendu compte que je chantais (en quenya) en jouant de la harpe, pendant que mon ami aux cheveux d’or m’accompagnait à la flûte. Je suis totalement incapable de te dire combien de temps ça a duré. Cet instant m’a semblé à la fois aussi long qu’une éternité et aussi bref qu’un battement de cils. 

Un long silence a accueilli nos dernières notes. Puis les Galadhrims se sont mis à nous applaudir tous en même temps, certains nous demandant même de chanter de nouveau. Mais avant que je n’aie eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Glorfindel m’avait entraîné vers Erestor et la musique de bal reprenait. Par la suite, de nombreux Elfes sont venus nous féliciter pour notre prestation, dont Celeborn et Galadriel en personnes. Et Thranduil. Si, si. « J’ai rien compris. Mais c’était joli. » Voilà exactement ce qu’il m’a dit. J’étais tellement étonné de l’entendre me complimenter que j’en ai oublié de le remercier. Je parie qu’il va prendre la mouche à cause de ça dès qu’il s’en apercevra. 

Celebrían aussi est venue nous féliciter. Ses yeux brillaient pendant qu’elle nous parlait, mais elle ne nous a pas laissé le temps de lui répondre et est bien vite retournée s’accrocher au bras de Thranduil. Je ne sais pas si j’étais heureux ou agacé. Probablement les deux. Mais elle a tout de même dit qu’elle aimerait bien m’entendre chanter à nouveau. 

…Mon chant a plu à Celebrían… On va dire que j’étais heureux. Si jamais l’occasion se représente pour moi de chanter devant elle, il ne faudra pas que je la déçoive. 

En fin de compte, je pense pouvoir dire que cette soirée a été merveilleuse. Un peu gâchée par cet insupportable prince-Elfe, mais pour le reste, tout était parfait. Je me demande si j’assisterai de nouveau à une telle fête… Je l’espère de tout cœur. 

Je te souhaite de bien passer ce qui reste de la nuit, journal. Pour ma part, je crois que je vais bien dormir. Et si je pouvais me lever tard, ce serait parfait. 

Je te retrouve demain. 

Elrond Eärendilion


	9. Jour 9

Journal, il me semble me souvenir t’avoir dit hier que j’espérais me lever tard ce matin. Comme tu peux constater étant donné l’heure à laquelle j’écris déjà dans ce maudit cahier, mon souhait n’a malheureusement pas été exaucé. En revanche, cela m’a permis de découvrir d’où venaient les étranges lumières colorées et la musique envoûtante d’hier soir ! Enfin, je ne l’ai pas découvert par moi-même, c’est cette peste de Thranduil qui me l’a montré. Et c’est aussi lui qui m’a réveillé. A six heures. En me tirant les cheveux. Journal, je t’assure que si je n’avais pas été occupé à me débarrasser de la main qu’il m’avait collée sur le visage pour m’empêcher de réveiller Erestor et Glorfindel en hurlant de douleur, je lui aurais fait manger mon oreiller. Taies et plumes comprises. 

Thranduil m’a donc réveillé avec tout le tact et la subtilité dont il est capable, alors que j’avais à peine eu trois ou quatre heures de sommeil. Tu imagines bien que je n’ai pas demandé aux Valars de le bénir. C’était même plutôt le contraire. Mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui dire tout le bien que je pensais de sa façon particulière de réveiller les gens, parce qu’il m’a lancé mes vêtements à la figure en m’intimant l’ordre de m’habiller sans faire d’histoire. Je ne devais pas être tout à fait bien réveillé, parce que je lui ai obéi sans songer à lui poser la moindre question…

Quand nous avons été tous les deux vêtus à peu près correctement, nous avons quitté le _talan_ en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les deux dormeurs restant. Une fois sur le sol, Thranduil m’a dit qu’il voulait me montrer quelque chose en rapport avec mes interrogations de la veille, mais que je ne devais rien lui demander parce qu’il ne me répondrait pas. Sans daigner éclaircir ses propos mystérieux, il m’a traîné par le bras jusqu’au tronc massif du _mallorm_ qui soutient la salle de bal de Caras Galadhon. Je pensais qu’il allait monter l’escalier en colimaçon qui serpente autour de l’arbre et monte au _talan_ géant de la salle de bal, mais il l’a ignoré et m’a amené au pied d’un des nombreux grands _mallorms_ qui l’entourent. Il s’agissait d’un de ceux dont les branches couvrent à demi la piste de danse, et dont les troncs lui font office de murs. Au début, je n’ai pas compris l’intérêt que le blondin lui portait, parce qu’aucun escalier ni échelle de corde ne permettent de grimper dans ses hauteurs. 

Thranduil m’a lâché là et a commencé à tourner autour de l’arbre, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose sur son écorce. Au moment où je commençais à formuler mentalement l’hypothèse qu’il avait trop bu hier et qu’il n’avait pas encore tout à fait cuvé son vin, il a poussé un cri de joie et m’a fait signe d’approcher. Et là, journal, je dois t’avouer qu’il m’a surpris. Vraiment. 

Il m’a montré l’écorce lisse du _mallorm_ puis, sans un mot, a exercé une légère poussée de la main vers l’intérieur de l’arbre. Et l’écorce blanche s’est ouverte. L’arbre était creux, journal. Il avait une porte, presque invisible même pour un œil attentif, et Thranduil l’a ouverte. 

Je n’en reviens toujours pas. 

Thranduil m’a fait entrer dans l’arbre, y a pénétré après moi et a refermé la porte. J’ai cru que nous allions nous retrouver dans le noir, mais je me suis alors aperçu qu’il y avait une multitude de minuscules fentes dans l’écorce, invisible de l’extérieur, qui permettent d’éclairer le creux de l’arbre. Il était suffisamment large pour permettre à une quinzaine d’Elfes adultes de s’y tenir ensemble sans se gêner. Un escalier taillé dans le bois montait en suivant la courbure du tronc, et Thranduil m’a fait comprendre que je devais y monter, toujours sans prononcer un mot. Son comportement étrange m’intriguait autant qu’il m’énervait, mais j’ai moi aussi opté pour le silence, puisqu’il semblait avoir décidé de ne plus parler. J’ai donc commencé à grimper les marches, Thranduil sur mes talons. Elles étaient aussi régulières que des marches taillées par les Elfes peuvent l’être, aussi semblables les unes aux autres que deux gouttes d’eau dans un même lac. Je ne sais pas exactement pendant combien de temps nous avons monté ainsi, ni de combien de marches cet escalier était composé. Au bout d’un moment qui m’a paru être une éternité, je suis arrivé à un _talan_ disposé à l’intérieur de l’arbre. Et j’ai eu les réponses à mes questions. 

Une dizaine de tabourets était disposée en cercle autour d’un pupitre soutenant un lourd registre de partitions musicales. Sur les sièges, des instruments attendaient patiemment leurs musiciens. Il y avait deux flûtes à bec semblables à celles dont on joue au Lindon, et deux autres de forme plus allongée, qui se portent aux lèvres couchées sur le côté. Il me semble qu’on appelle cela des flûtes traversières. Sur cinq autres tabourets étaient posés deux violons, deux harpes, et une trompe d’argent. Le dernier ne portait aucun instrument, mais un violoncelle était posé au sol un peu à l’écart, contre l’écorce blanche du _mallorm_. Je ne suis pas allé voir dans les autres _mallorms_ qui entourent la salle de bal, mais je suis prêt à parier qu’ils ont tous été creusés de la même manière et qu’on y retrouve également des instruments. C’était donc d’ici que venait la musique… Elle sortait du tronc des arbres. Voilà pourquoi je n’arrivais pas à la localiser. Elle venait à la fois de partout et de nulle part…

C’est à ce moment là que je me suis souvenu des lumières étranges et de ce que m’avait dit le prince de Vertbois à leur sujet. Les lumières viennent du même endroit que la musique… Je me suis tourné vers lui dans l’espoir qu’il m’expliquerait ce qu’il voulait dire par-là. Il avait dû anticiper ma question, parce que je l’ai retrouvé appuyé contre la paroi de l’arbre qui donnait sur la salle de bal. En m’approchant, je me suis rendu compte que les ouvertures qui donnaient sur la piste de danse étaient plus large que celle de l’escalier, et que devant les plus grandes d’entres elles, un ingénieux petit dispositif soutenait une gemme colorée et une bougie à demi consumée. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : des rubis, des émeraudes, des saphirs, des améthystes… Toujours sans prononcer une parole, Thranduil a allumé une des bougies. En regardant par une autre ouverture, j’ai vu sur le sol de la salle de bal une des tâches de couleurs qui m’avaient tant fasciné hier soir. En manœuvrant le dispositif de la gemme, Thranduil a déplacé le rond de lumière colorée et l’a dirigé vers le mur qui nous faisait face. Je dois reconnaître qu’il ne m’avait pas menti. Les lumières venaient vraiment du même endroit que la musique…

Nous sommes restés un instant silencieux, puis Thranduil m’a demandé en souriant si j’avais les réponses à mes questions, et si nous étions bien d’accord sur le fait qu’il ne m’en avait pas dit un mot. Ensuite, il m’a expliqué que son parent Celeborn est aussi fier de ses installations qu’il est jaloux de leur secret, et qu’il lui avait fait promettre ne n’en jamais rien dire à personne. Thranduil est un Elfe d’honneur. Il a tenu sa promesse. Celeborn a seulement omis de lui faire promettre de ne rien _montrer_ à personne. 

Quand il m’a dit ça, je n’ai pas pu me retenir d’éclater de rire. Pauvre Celeborn… Et quelle tête d’Orc, ce Thranduil ! Pour un peu, je lui pardonnerai presque d’avoir monopolisé Celebrían hier soir. 

Presque. 

Nous avons dû rester un peu plus d’une heure dans le _talan_. Thranduil s’est amusé pendant un long moment avec les gemmes et les lumières. Il est un peu comme un papillon perdu dans la nuit, irrémédiablement attiré par tout ce qui brille… Ou alors, on peut aussi dire qu’il a un petit côté pie voleuse. Mais c’est tout de suite beaucoup moins poétique. 

Et plus proche de la réalité. 

Mais je m’égare. 

Nous avons fini par redescendre, après que Thranduil m’ai fait jurer de garder le secret de la salle de bal. Je me suis donc engagé à ne pas en parler, à ne pas le montrer, à ne rien écrire à ce sujet, ne rien mimer, bref, j’en passe et des meilleurs. J’ai seulement demandé la permission de pouvoir en parler dans mon journal, histoire d’être sûr de ne pas l’oublier et de remplir ma page. Mais maintenant, je dois vraiment m’assurer que Glorfindel et Erestor n’y toucheront plus jamais. 

A propos de mes deux compagnons, ils étaient réveillés quand Thranduil et moi sommes revenus à notre _talan_. Glorfindel était plongé dans la lecture du grimoire trouvé hier par Erestor. Quand il a vu le Sinda, il lui a littéralement sauté dessus pour lui montrer quelque chose dans son livre. Erestor et moi avons échangé un regard. C’est quand les blondins ont éclaté de rire que nous avons eu la certitude qu’une nouvelle catastrophe n’allait pas tarder à s’abattre sur nos têtes. Mon ami Noldo a jugé plus prudent d’aller proposer ses services à Brethildor que de rester à proximité de Glorfindel et de Thranduil. Journal, je crois qu’il est en train de devenir très bon ami avec ce libraire. Lui qui est d’ordinaire plutôt réservé, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien de s’ouvrir un peu aux autres. 

Pour ma part, tu devines certainement ce que j’ai fait. Je suis venu te raconter ma découverte de la matinée. Heureusement que personne n’a eu l’idée de nous demander où nous étions passés, Thranduil et moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurai répondu. Je crois que j’aurai probablement laissé Thranduil répondre pour nous deux. 

Attends un instant, Glorfindel m’appelle. Je reviens tout de suite. 

Journal, Glorfindel a lu dans le grimoire qu’il existe un charme permettant de donner à l’eau la capacité de s’abstraire du temps et d’en renvoyer une image. C’est probablement celui que Galadriel utilise pour son Miroir, ou du moins un charme analogue. Et, chose intéressante, ce charme est si puissant qu’il interdit tout autre charme, y compris les sorts de protection. Ce qui signifie que, lorsqu’elle n’est pas en cours d’utilisation, l’eau du Miroir n’est probablement que de l’eau, comme n’importe quelle autre eau. On peut la toucher sans mal, la boire, l’assécher et… la vider. C’est ce que les blondins sont bien décidés à faire. Oui, je sais ce à quoi tu penses : Galadriel peut très bien remettre de l’eau dans son Miroir. C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’elle fait quand elle l’utilise, pour avoir l’eau la plus pure possible. Mais elle garde toujours un fond d’eau enchantée dans son Miroir, pour la bonne et simple raison que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle serait obligée de ré-enchanter l’eau à chaque fois. Et cela, si j’en crois la description du grimoire, prend beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. 

Ce pour quoi Thranduil et Glorfindel veulent vider le Miroir jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Ils sont déjà prêts à partir. Je vais les accompagner, juste pour rire un peu. 

A tout à l’heure, journal ! 

OoOoO

Journal, j’ai besoin d’aide. 

La tentative de destruction du Miroir s’est mal passée d’un bout à l’autre, et le seigneur Celeborn est furieux. 

Il nous a surpris dans le jardin de Galadriel alors que Thranduil et Glorfindel essayaient de brouiller le Miroir avec des plantes, des feuilles et des fleurs. A l’origine, comme je l’ai écris plus haut, ils voulaient le vider. Mais nous nous sommes rendu compte arrivés à destination que nous ne pouvions pas le déplacer, et que nous n’avions rien amené avec nous pour le vider à la main. Glorfindel a alors songé à brouiller l’eau, et il s’est mis à y jeter des feuilles. Thranduil l’a imité et moi, je me suis assis à l’entrée du jardin pour surveiller si Galadriel ne venait pas. Elle n’est pas venue. Mais j’étais tellement occupé à observer mes deux compagnons (et à rire de leurs bêtises) que je ne me suis aperçu de la présence de Celeborn qu’au moment où il m’a attrapé par l’oreille et s’est précipité vers le Miroir. Sans me lâcher. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment. Encore plus que la gifle de Celebrían. 

Il a aussi attrapé Thranduil par les cheveux alors que le blondinet essayait de prendre la clé des champs et nous a copieusement crié dessus. Je n’ai pas compris tout ce qu’il a dit, parce qu’il était tellement énervé qu’il parlait en sindarin sans même s’en rendre compte. Il nous a lâchés lorsqu’il s’est arrêté pour respirer. C’est à cet instant-là que je me suis rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle depuis le début de sa tirade et que je n’étais pas loin d’étouffer. Un peu calmé, Celeborn nous a ordonné de nettoyer le Miroir des choses que les deux blonds y avaient jetées. Ils se sont mis à la tâche sans rechigner. J’aurais dû faire comme eux. 

Oui journal, j’ai fait la dernière chose à faire devant un seigneur des Galadhrims de mauvaise humeur. Je lui ai fait remarquer que c’étaient Thranduil et Glorfindel qui avaient fait cette bêtise, que je n’étais même pas entré dans le jardin de Galadriel, et que par conséquent je n’avais pas à les aider. 

J’ai vu les yeux de Celeborn étinceler d’une lueur particulièrement inquiétante. Et je peux t’affirmer, preuve à l’appui, que Celeborn est bien un parent de Thranduil. 

Il a fermé les yeux, a inspiré deux ou trois fois avant de les rouvrir et m’a annoncé avec un sourire non moins inquiétant que son regard que, puisque j’avais agis en spectateur dans cette affaire, je jouerais mon rôle jusqu’au bout : je vais devoir décrire ce que j’ai vu en trois pages, et je lirais cela devant tous les Galadhrims assemblés pendant le dîner. Tout ça parce que, selon Celeborn, étant le plus sage du groupe je devrais également être celui qui possède ce qui s’apparenterait le plus à un cerveau, et que ce cerveau en question aurait dû me pousser à empêcher mes amis de commettre pareilles puérilités. J’aurais bien aimé lui faire remarquer que Thranduil est tout sauf mon ami et que je ne suis en rien responsable de ses bêtises, mais je n’ai pas osé. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. 

Une fois le Miroir nettoyé, Celeborn nous a traînés dans la salle commune pour le déjeuner. Nous y avons retrouvé Erestor et Celebrían, mais je n’ai pas osé parler avec eux. Thranduil et Glorfindel non plus. Nous étions tous les trois dans nos petits souliers et Celeborn n’a pas desserré les mâchoires de tout le repas. On aurait dit qu’il essayait de se mordre les dents. En d’autres circonstances, j’en aurais ri. Là, tu comprends bien que je me suis abstenu. 

Aussitôt le repas terminé, je me suis exilé dans la bibliothèque pour remplir ma punition. Le problème, c’est que je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais bien remplir trois pages uniquement en disant que Thranduil et Glorfindel, armés de pieds en cape (ou pas) et forts de leur culot, ont attaqué le Miroir de Galadriel et ont subi une cuisante défaite en étant contraints de battre en retraire devant la supériorité militaire écrasante du plus fidèle allié de la Dame : j’ai nommé Celeborn, la terreur des blondinets et des semi-Elfes…

Thranduil vient de me rejoindre et m’a suggéré de continuer dans la lancée de ce que je viens d’écrire : baratiner au maximum en enjolivant les choses. C’est ce qu’il fait quand son père lui demande de préparer un discours à déclamer devant ses futurs sujets. Glorfindel l’a soutenu et a proposé d’en faire un texte « absolument délirant, qui n’a aucun sens mais qui pourrait faire rire », sous prétexte que ça pourrait éventuellement dérider Celeborn. Thranduil est d’accord pour le texte délirant susceptible d’être drôle, mais il exige un sens. En ce qui me concerne, l’idée ne m’enchante pas particulièrement… 

Ah, Erestor vient de se joindre à nous et approuve l’idée des blondins. Bon. Je vais essayer, alors. Je vais râler un bon coup contre la corvée du journal et présenter Thranduil et Glorfindel comme des libérateurs de l’elficité… Non, ce mot n’existe pas. Mais je ne peux quand même pas parler d’humanité… Tant pis. Va pour l’elficité. Donc, les blondinets comme libérateurs de l’elficité luttant contre le despotisme du Miroir, bravant les périls du jardin enchanté d’une effrayante magicienne Elfe machiavélique et de son fidèle chevalier Celeborn, le terrible seigneur qui t’attrape par l’oreille plus vite que son ombre. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, mais je vais faire comme ça. 

Thranduil insiste pour que je parle aussi de l’arme secrète du terrifiant Celeborn : une voix traumatisante qui te tombe dessus comme la foudre sur un arbre isolé et te transforme en une statue de sel, incapable de bouger ou de parler, et condamnée à l’écouter te crier dessus dans la joie et la bonne humeur. 

Et Glorfindel veut que je dise également un mot de leur réduction en esclavage, forcés de nettoyer l’arme de leur ennemi jusqu’à ce qu’elle brille comme un Silmaril. Erestor propose d’ajouter un passage sur leur évasion périlleuse pendant que les terribles seigneurs prenaient leur déjeuner. Je ne sais pas si Celeborn va apprécier notre texte, mais je sens que je vais m’amuser à l’écrire… Pourvu que je n’en reçoive aucune conséquence négative…

Bon, je m’y mets. Le sort en est jeté. 

OoOoO

Journal, j’aurais dû m’en douter. J’aurais dû le savoir. J’aurais _dû_ le prévoir. 

Venant de Glorfindel, Erestor et Thranduil, ce ne pouvait être qu’une _mauvaise_ idée. 

Oh, pas parce que ça n’a pas marché. Au contraire, notre texte a beaucoup plu. Il a fait rire tout le monde, même Celeborn. Il m’a d’ailleurs demandé la permission de garder les feuilles pour pouvoir les relire de temps en temps. Et Celebrían n’a pas arrêté de me regarder en me souriant. Et ça, c’est plutôt positif. 

Non, là où les choses ont commencé à se gâter, c’est quand j’ai eu fini ma lecture. Galadriel a dit avec un sourire que si tout mon journal était écrit dans le même style, elle se ferait un plaisir de le lire d’une traite. Là, j’ai dû faire une tête bizarre, parce que Glorfindel et Erestor ont éclaté de rire et que Galadriel m’a aussitôt assuré qu’elle plaisantait. Mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. 

D’autant plus que Thranduil nous a regardés bizarrement, Glorfindel, Erestor et moi. Je crois qu’il commence à comprendre que j’essaye de lui cacher quelque chose. Il va falloir que je me méfie. 

Mais je ne lui ai pas prêté plus d’attention que ça pendant le dîner : j’ai préféré parler avec Celebrían. Puisque son père n’était plus fâché contre moi, je pouvais me le permettre. C’est grâce à cela que je me suis rendu compte que cela fait plusieurs jours que je n’ai plus vraiment discuté avec elle comme je le faisais au début. Je ne m’en étais pas aperçu, mais ça m’a manqué. C’est peut-être pour ça que je l’ai raccompagnée jusqu’à son _talan_ une fois le repas terminé. J’espère que Thranduil ne l’a pas remarqué et que ça ne va pas lui mettre la puce à l’oreille…

Excuse-moi journal, mais je suis vraiment fatigué, je vais me coucher. Tu comprends, j’ai très peu dormi la nuit dernière, et avec les évènements de la journée… Je suis exténué. Glorfindel n’arrête pas de me dire que si je continue à bâiller comme je le fais, je vais finir par me décrocher la mâchoire et que ça me fera une belle jambe. 

Bonne nuit, à demain. 

Elrond Eärendilion


	10. Jour 10

Bonjour journal ! 

Cette fois, nous en sommes sûrs : Erestor nous cache quelque chose. Le doute n’est plus permis : Thranduil et moi avons été réveillés il y a peu par les gémissements de Glorfindel, que le lettré venait de frapper avec son journal parce qu’il avait eu le malheur de l’ouvrir. D’ailleurs, Erestor vient de s’en aller avec son cahier sous le bras, l’air véritablement furieux. Je suis sûr que si notre _talan_ avait eu une porte, il l’aurait claquée. 

J’en ai discuté avec les deux blondins à l’instant, et ils sont tous les deux de mon avis. Erestor a un secret, qu’il a certainement consigné dans ton collègue et qu’il refuse de nous partager. Ça me tracasse un peu, tu sais. Comprends-moi, la dernière fois qu’un de mes amis m’a caché quelque chose, c’était Glorfindel qui refusait de me dire qu’il était allé faire un tour dans les cavernes de Mandos… Avoue qu’il y a de quoi s’inquiéter un minimum ! 

…

Thranduil est en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule, c'est désagréable au possible. M'en voudra-t-il si je lui donne une gifle ? 

Aïeuh ! Vu celle qu’il vient de me coller, je pense que la réponse est oui. 

Le prince-Elfe est allé s’habiller. Il faut vraiment que je prenne l’habitude de bien surveiller mes compagnons lorsque je te raconte les évènements marquants de mes journées. Etant donné les inepties et les choses plus que compromettantes que je me sais capable de raconter, il vaut mieux que je méfie. Bon, Thranduil est toujours occupé et Glorfindel se bat avec les lacets de ses bottes. Il a l’air bien parti pour perdre la bataille, soit dit en passant. Je peux donc reprendre sans craindre une autre interruption inopportune. 

Je te disais donc que les cachotteries d’Erestor commencent à me préoccuper quelque peu. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que Glorfindel est dans le même cas que moi. Erestor est notre ami depuis si longtemps que le fait que nous pourrions ne pas nous inquiéter pour lui me paraît aussi improbable qu’impossible. Quant à Thranduil, il s’en ficherait probablement comme de sa première tiare, si ce n’était sa légendaire curiosité et sa non moins légendaire manie de toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Etant tous les trois intéressés pour une raison ou pour une autre par le contenu du journal du rat de bibliothèque, nous avons décidé d’élargir l’Alliance de Thranduil et Glorfindel contre le Miroir. J’en fais à présent officiellement partie (ce qui signifie que si les blondinets décident de planifier une seconde attaque contre le Miroir, je me verrai malheureusement contraint d’y apporter ma contribution), et l’Alliance a un second but : percer à jour le secret du journal d’Erestor. De cet objectif-ci ou du premier, je ne sais lequel est le plus périlleux. 

Mais le seul point incontestablement positif de cette sombre affaire, et celui qui m’a poussé à entrer dans l’Alliance, c’est que Celebrían nous ayant dit avant-hier qu’elle aussi avait envie de savoir ce que contient le journal d’Erestor, Thranduil a suggéré que nous lui proposions de nous rejoindre. J’ai aussitôt accepté avec enthousiasme. Je crois qu’il était d’ailleurs un peu trop débordant, parce que Glorfindel a dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas étouffer en se retenant de rire et Thranduil m’a regardé comme s’il m’était poussé une deuxième tête… J’ai réussi à rattraper le coup en baragouinant quelque chose à propos de la supériorité numérique face à Erestor qui pourrait nous assurer une victoire plus rapide et il a eu l’air satisfait. Et Glorfindel a fait semblant de tousser pour cacher le gloussement qui lui avait échappé au moment même où je finissais ma phrase. 

Il m’énerve. Je suis sûr qu’il va bientôt revenir à la charge avec son histoire de déni. 

Bon, Thranduil a presque fini de s’habiller et Glorfindel a réussi à lacer une de ses bottes. Et la seconde a l’air bien partie pour capituler comme la première. Je ferais mieux de me vêtir prestement, ou ils vont partir à la recherche de Celebrían sans moi. 

Ça y est, nous sommes prêts à quitter le _talan_. Journal, je t’emmène avec moi pour pouvoir te tenir au courant des évolutions de notre quête. Et comme ça, je suis certain que personne ne viendra te lire sans mon autorisation. 

OoOoO

Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque avec Celebrían. Elle a accepté de se joindre à nous et de découvrir avec nous le secret d’Erestor ! Bien sûr, nous avons tu le fait que nous essayons également de rendre inutilisable le Miroir magique de sa mère, mais cela importe peu. Te rends-tu compte affreux journal, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps en sa compagnie, et ceci sans que Glorfindel ne puisse m’en faire le reproche ! Je me sens euphorique rien que d’y penser. 

Nous avons beaucoup discuté de la meilleure façon d’aborder le « problème Erestor ». Enfin, les autres ont beaucoup discuté. Moi, je n’ai pas dit grand-chose, je préférais écouter la voix de Celebrían. Elle était en train de dire quelque chose à propos de l’amitié de notre érudit avec Brethildor, qui pourrait peut-être nous être utile, lorsque le premier intéressé est apparu près de nous comme par enchantement. Il avait visiblement l’intention de s’asseoir avec nous. Aussitôt, nous avons tous fait semblant de lire sagement. Erestor nous a dévisagés d’une manière étrange et avec une insistance dérangeante, avant de faire demi-tour et d’aller s’installer à trois tables de la nôtre, son journal dans les mains. Je crois qu’il se méfie. 

Nous allons devoir faire preuve de ruse et d’adresse pour lui arracher son secret. Mais la ruse et l’adresse devront attendre : nous n’avons pour l’instant aucun plan, et nos estomacs criant famine nous rappellent douloureusement que nous avons besoin de nous sustenter pour survivre et que l’heure du déjeuner est proche. Je vais demander à Erestor s’il veut venir manger avec nous ou s’il préfère rester dans la bibliothèque. Ne bouge pas, journal. 

…Non, Glorfindel est à côté de toi. Il vaut mieux que je t’emporte. C’est plus sûr. 

OoOoO

Journal, je suis plongé dans un abîme de perplexité. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. J’espère que t’en parler va me permettre d’y voir un peu plus clair…

Non, certaines choses sont très claires, c’est juste moi qui… Oh, ça m’arrache la main de l’écrire, mais ce n’est pas grave. C’est moi qui me trouvais dans une situation de déni. Glorfindel et Erestor avaient raison. 

Excuse-moi. Je m’embrouille. Je vais essayer de t’expliquer tout cela de façon relativement compréhensible. 

Tout d’abord, quelques détails nécessaires à la compréhension de ce qui m’est arrivé. Erestor a accepté de venir manger avec nous, mais il n’a pas daigné nous adresser la parole de tout le repas. Bizarre autant qu’étrange, comme dirait Glorfindel. Ensuite, Celebrían nous a abandonné pour aller se promener avec la dame Galadriel. Devant la mine dépitée de son cousin (et la mienne, même si je cachais mieux mon désappointement que lui), elle nous a expliqué que cela contribuerait peut-être à faire baisser la méfiance d’Erestor. En effet, si nous nous séparons, il pensera peut-être que nous ne préparions rien de spécial ce matin dans la bibliothèque, et laissera retomber sa vigilance. Nous l’avons donc laissée partir sans insister, mais c’était plus parce que Galadriel commençait à nous adresser un regard interrogateur que parce que nous espérions annuler ainsi les soupçons d’Erestor. 

Histoire de suivre son conseil jusqu’au bout, j’ai laissé Thranduil et Glorfindel vaquer à leurs occupations (probablement étudier le grimoire sur les charmes elfiques ou se crêper le chignon) et je suis allé me réfugier dans notre _talan_. J’aime bien m’y retrouver tout seul, loin des blondinets et de leur agitation sans autre but que celui de mettre à fleur de peau les nerfs de toute personne se trouvant dans un rayon de trois furlongs…

J’étais donc tout seul dans le _talan_ , et pour ne pas m’ennuyer, je me suis permis d’emprunter le _mahjong_ de Thranduil. J’ai trouvé à l’intérieur de la boîte le contenant une feuille de parchemin où le blondinet avait consigné les règles de son jeu. Ça a l’air tout simple, mais j’ai pu apprendre à mes dépends qu’il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Au bout de trois parties perdues, j’ai abandonné et je l’ai rangé. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte cela, ça n’a aucun intérêt et ne concerne en rien ce qui va suivre…

Enfin. Après mes échecs cuisants au _mahjong_ , je me suis allongé dans mon lit et, pour une raison que j’ignore, j’ai lu tout ce que j’avais écrit dans mon journal. C’est là, en me relisant au calme et avec rien d’autre à faire que méditer sur mes écrits, que je me suis rendu compte qu’en effet, depuis que cette corvée a débuté, je n’ai pas passé une journée sans te parler de Celebrían. Et que Glorfindel et Erestor avaient raison. Ce n’est peut-être pas aussi normal que je le pensais… Oui, tu as dû t’en rendre compte depuis un moment mais comprends-moi ! Ce n’est pas si facile de se remettre en question… Et, comble du pire, ce que je dis de Celebrían ne correspond pas non plus à ce qu’en dirait un simple ami. Enfin, je veux dire que je ne penserais jamais de Glorfindel ou d’Erestor ce que je pense d’elle. Et encore moins cette peste de Thranduil ! D’ailleurs, c’est à cause de lui que j’ai pleinement réalisé la chose. En relisant ce que je t’ai dit de la fête de la nouvelle lune, je me suis aperçu que j’étais jaloux. Et que je le suis toujours. Et ça, jusqu’à preuve du contraire, ce n’est pas exactement le genre de réaction qu’aurait un _ami_ en voyait son _amie_ danser avec son _cousin_. Même si le comportement de Thranduil ne correspond pas toujours à celui d’un cousin. Ou alors un cousin particulièrement étouffant. 

Maudit Thranduil. 

Donc voilà, l’évidence a fini par me sauter aux yeux. Journal, c’est affreux. Autant que toi. 

Je suis amoureux de Celebrían. 

Au secours. Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi ? Et Celebrían, qu’est-ce qu’elle pense de moi ? Et qu’est-ce qu’elle va penser, si jamais elle apprend que… que je… non, je ne peux pas écrire ça. Journal, c’est un cauchemar. Elle va me détester. 

J’entends des voix monter vers le _talan_. Il faut que je te cache ! 

OoOoO

Journal, les voix étaient celles de Glorfindel et de Thranduil. J’ignore ce qu’ils venaient faire dans le _talan_ , mais leur présence m’arrangeait bien. Enfin, la présence de Glorfindel, surtout. J’ai pu lui parler de ma « révélation ». Mais avant, il a fallu que j’écarte Thranduil. Je lui ai raconté que le seigneur Celeborn voulait le voir et il est parti sans poser de questions. J’ai donc pu exposer en détails mon problème à Glorfindel. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il éclate de rire, puisque c’était apparemment tout ce qu’il était capable de faire dès qu’on en venait à parler de ça, mais non. Il s’est contenté de me regarder en souriant et de me demander si j’ai trouvé ça tout seul ou si on m’a aidé. Je lui ai envoyé mon oreiller au visage en lui disant que j’étais sérieux et il a essayé de l’être aussi. Mais tu connais Glorfindel : ce n’était pas gagné. 

Heureusement, Erestor est arrivé à ce moment-là. Il avait encore l’air un peu fâché, mais il a abandonné sa méfiance et sa mauvaise humeur dès qu’il a compris de quoi nous parlions. Mes deux amis sont des commères en puissance. Je crois que ça me ferait peur si je n’avais pas d’autres préoccupations plus à craindre. Par exemple, la réaction de Thranduil s’il venait à lire ce que j’ai écrit cet après-midi. Ou celle de Celebrían si elle venait à apprendre que je l’aime. 

Ça y est, c’est officiel. Je l’ai reconnu devant Erestor et Glorfindel. Mais ça ne m’avance pas à grand-chose, parce que je suis sûr que ça n’est pas réciproque… Quand j’ai dit ça, Glorfindel m’a demandé si je suis réellement stupide ou si je fais juste semblant. Et Erestor a ajouté que « ma » Celebrían m’aime sans doute tout autant. Ils en avaient tous les deux l’air intimement persuadés, mais je reste sceptique. Etant donné ma chance incroyablement négative, je suis convaincu du contraire. 

Ah, Thranduil vient de revenir. Il n’a pas l’air très content. Il a dû trouver Celeborn. Excuse-moi journal, je vais voir ce qu’il a. Ça va me changer les idées. 

Le Sinda était effectivement fâché. Il a commencé par bouder sous prétexte que je lui avais menti et que Celeborn ne le cherchait pas. Je lui ai répondu que j’étais désolé et que j’avais dû mal comprendre, et il a fini par se dérider. Il m’a montré une collection de vieux bracelets d’or et d’argent tout tordus que son parent lui a donné. Je crois qu’il a l’intention de les réparer et de les orner des pierres précieuses qu’il a pêchées le jour où nous étions allés manger auprès du petit lac. C’est-à-dire le jour où Celebrían m’a giflé. Je pense que je vais m’en souvenir longtemps. 

L’heure du dîner approche, nous allons manger. J’aurais préféré rester dans le _talan_ pour ne pas risquer de voir Celebrían et ses parents, mais Erestor dit que Thranduil risquerait de trouver ça anormal. Je n’ai pas envie d’éveiller ses soupçons, mais j’ai peur de dire des âneries devant Celebrían… Glorfindel est en train de me dire de ne pas m’inquiéter, qu’il m’installera entre lui et Erestor, mais qu’il faudrait que je me décide à lâcher ce fichu journal si je ne veux pas arriver en retard et me faire remarquer. Il me semble qu’il commence à s’impatienter. 

Bon, j’y vais. 

Journal, souhaite-moi bonne chance. 

OoOoO

Je n’ai pas adressé la parole à Celebrían de tout le repas. J’ai passé mon temps à discuter avec mes deux amis, Thranduil et Celeborn au sujet des relations entre Vertbois-le-Grand, la Lórien et le Lindon. C’est drôle, j’ai comme l’impression que le prince-Elfe a des idées un peu moins arrêtées que son père sur les Noldor et la diplomatie… Mais je me fais peut-être des idées. Et ce n’est pas important. Ce qui est important, c’est que je n’ai pas parlé à Celebrían. J’ai à peine osé la regarder. J’espère qu’elle n’en prendra pas ombrage…

Mais je suis idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce que j’agis comme ça ? C’est le meilleur moyen de me faire remarquer ! Il faut que je continue à me comporter normalement… Non, comme je me comportais avant de comprendre. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué…

Thranduil est en train de jouer au _mahjong_ à côté de moi. Il vient de gagner deux parties consécutives. Il doit avoir un truc. Je vais lui demander de m’apprendre à y jouer. Et en échange, je lui apprendrai à jouer aux échecs. 

Bonne soirée journal ! 

Elrond Eärendilion


	11. Jour 11

Journal, il doit être écrit quelque part que je ne pourrais pas dormir le matin. Mais peu importe. Glorfindel vient de me réveiller. Lui et Erestor ont décidé de prendre en main mon problème sentimental et de me prouver de manière irréfutable que mes sentiments pour Celebrían me sont bel et bien retournés. Soi-disant parce que s’il fallait attendre que je m’en rende compte par moi-même, la situation serait encore la même dans trois siècles. Et je ne peux pas dire le contraire, parce que je sais pertinemment qu’ils ont raison. 

Mes deux amis ont donc mis au point un plan pendant la nuit. Pendant qu’Erestor occupera Celebrían dans la bibliothèque, Glorfindel et moi nous introduirons dans son _talan_ pour lire son journal. Je n’aime pas beaucoup cette manière de faire, mais j’ai comme l’impression que ces deux traîtres ne vont pas me laisser d’autre choix. Et il me faut avouer que je suis également curieux de savoir ce qu’elle pense de moi… Même si je le crains en même temps. C’est horrible, journal, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mes mains deviennent moites quand j’essaye d’imaginer ce qu’elle a bien pu écrire dans son journal à mon sujet. Est-ce qu’elle apprécie ma compagnie ? Est-ce que je l’ennuie ? Est-ce qu’elle ne me trouve pas trop sérieux, trop puéril, trop solennel, trop silencieux, trop sage, trop brun, trop… semi-Elfe ? J'ai de quoi m'inquiéter. Je me comporte comme un gamin avec Erestor et Glorfindel, et je suis presque aussi muet qu’une tombe quand je suis avec elle parce que je passe mon temps à l’écouter parler ! Comment pourrait-elle apprécier ma compagnie ? 

Glorfindel est en train de se lamenter parce que je traîne à le rejoindre pour aller lire le journal de Celebrían, soi-disant qu’Erestor n’arrivera pas à la retenir assez longtemps et que tu vas finir par te lasser de ne m’entendre jamais te parler que d’elle. Il clame haut et fort que si je continue à écrire comme ça, je vais finir par m’abrutir le cerveau. Il peut parler, lui ! Je l’ai bien vu : il a écrit quatre pages hier. Quatre pages entières à la gloire de sa propre mort. Et après, il vient se plaindre quand moi j’écris deux lignes sur Celebrían ! 

Tiens, tant que j’y pense, je n’ai pas vu Thranduil ce matin. Je me demande où il est encore pass-

OoOoO

Excuse-moi pour cette interruption. Glorfindel t’avait arraché de mes mains pour m’obliger à le suivre. Et je n’ai pas eu le temps de te faire part de ma matinée lorsque je t’ai récupéré, puis j’ai oublié ton existence. Mais ça y est, je suis prêt à réparer cet oubli. Je suis présentement assis dans notre _talan_ , en compagnie d’Erestor. Il a emprunté un nouveau livre à Brethildor ce matin et il l’a déjà presque terminé. Mais il faut aussi dire qu’il a lu pendant tout l’après-midi. Pour ma part, aussitôt le déjeuner terminé, je me suis précipité dans mon lit, le nez dans mon oreiller, pour me lamenter sur ma situation peu glorieuse. Ah oui, il faudrait peut-être que je te l’explique. Excuse-moi encore. Je suis un peu perturbé. 

Glorfindel et moi sommes allés lire le journal de Celebrían. Elle l’avait effectivement laissé dans sa chambre, bien en évidence sur sa coiffeuse. Elle n’est pas assez méfiante pour son bien. Sur le chemin de son _talan_ , nous avons croisé le seigneur Celeborn qui nous a demandé si nous avions vu Thranduil. Il a eu l’air étonné de nous trouver là, mais nous sommes partis avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de faire un commentaire. J’espère qu’il ne va pas se poser trop de questions…

Arrivés dans le _talan_ de Celebrían, nous n’avons eu aucun mal à trouver son journal, comme je te l’ai dit plus haut. Je n’ai pas osé l’ouvrir et j’ai demandé à Glorfindel de le faire pour moi. Il a lu les premières pages, et au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait dans sa lecture, je voyais son sourire s’élargir. Il m’a finalement tendu le journal en me disant que ma Celebrían me trouve tout à fait charmant. Je crois que j’ai rougi, parce que j’ai eu soudain très chaud au niveau des joues et que le tueur de Balrog a éclaté de rire. J’ai eu le temps de lire quelques une de ses journées. Crois-moi si tu veux journal, mais elle me trouve des qualités que je n’aurais même pas osé m’inventer. Et apparemment, elle me trouve très ouvert, très à l’écoute de ce qu’elle peut avoir à me dire, quels que soit l’heure ou le lieu où elle me parle. Moi qui craignais qu’elle ne me trouve trop silencieux et renfermé ! Me voilà rassuré. Et Glorfindel a attiré mon attention sur une des premières pages, où elle confesse clairement ses sentiments pour moi. En lisant cela, j’ai cru que mon cœur allait me percer la poitrine à force de battre la chamade, et un frisson étrangement agréable m’a parcouru la colonne vertébrale. J’ai relu ses mots plusieurs fois avant que mon complice aux cheveux d’or ne me reprenne le journal et ne me pousse vers la porte. Il a reposé le cahier à l’endroit où il l’avait pris et nous sommes sortis. 

Nous n’avons croisé personne jusqu’à la bibliothèque où nous avons rejoint Erestor. Celebrían venait de le quitter. C’est une bonne chose que je ne l’ai pas vue, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait face à elle. Probablement quelque chose de très stupide. 

Glorfindel a raconté ce que nous avions fait et appris à notre ami, pendant que je réfléchissais. J’ai remarqué dans son journal que Celebrían passe beaucoup plus de temps avec son insupportable cousin que ce que je m’étais imaginé. Je me demande si Thranduil est au courant de ses sentiments pour moi. Si oui, il n’en laisse rien paraître. Mais j’espère qu’il n’en sait rien. De même, j’aurai voulu lire ce qu’elle avait écrit au sujet de la fête qu’elle avait passée agrippée au bras du blondin. Je veux bien admettre qu’il est de sa parenté et qu’elle a le droit d’apprécier sa compagnie, mais il y a un monde entre affectionner quelqu’un et s’y accrocher comme une bernique à son rocher ! Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, je me pose des questions, c’est tout. Bon, d’accord, je suis peut-être un peu jaloux aussi. Mais je ne suis pas encore rendu au point de possessivité de Thranduil. 

Enfin. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Glorfindel a donc raconté notre matinée à Erestor. Puis il m’a proposé d’aller trouver Celebrían et, puisque que nous étions tous les deux dans le même cas de figure, de lui avouer mes sentiments et de la demander en mariage. Là, j’ai cru que la foudre venait de me tomber dessus. Il va un peu trop vite en besogne, je trouve. J’ai à peine accepté l’idée que je suis amoureux de la jeune femme la plus parfaite qui soit au monde, et il veut déjà nous fiancer ? C’est beaucoup trop rapide ! Et de plus, on ne déclare pas sa flamme comme ça, ça ne se fait pas ! Erestor est entièrement d’accord avec moi sur ce point. J’ai répondu à Glorfindel que je ne peux tout de même pas me planter devant Celebrían et lui sortir comme ça : « Bonjour Celebrían ! J’ai vu dans votre journal que vous m’aimiez. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi. Ça vous dirait qu’on se marie, qu’on vive heureux et qu’on ait beaucoup d’enfants ? » Non, c’est indécent. Mais ça a beaucoup fait rire Erestor, et Glorfindel a reconnu que ce n'était pas très elfique, comme façon de faire. 

Nous avons plaisanté à ce sujet un petit moment, puis Brethildor a appelé Erestor. Ils ont discuté à voix basse, un peu à l’écart, pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. De livres, peut-être ? Non, ils n’en tenaient aucun, ni l’un ni l’autre. Oh, cela n’a pas d’importance, si ? Je ne sais pas. Il faudra que je demande à Glorfindel ce qu’il en pense. Lorsque Erestor est revenu vers nous, nous nous sommes levés pour nous rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Je n’ai pas osé regarder Celebrían. Elle va finir par croire que je l’évite… Quel imbécile je fais. Et dire que j’avais décidé que je devais me comporter normalement en sa présence ! Ce n’est pas aussi simple que ça en avait l’air. 

Celeborn et Galadriel n'ont pas eu l'air de remarquer mon comportement inhabituel. Ou s'ils l'ont fait, ils ont eu la délicatesse de faire comme si de rien n'était. Quant à Thranduil… 

Porté disparu. 

Voilà journal, tu sais tout ce qui s’est passé. Et moi, j’hésite. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu’est-ce que je dois dire ? Est-ce que je dois aller voir Celebrían ? Est-ce qu’il vaut mieux que je l’ignore ? Dois-je laisser faire le temps ou prendre les devants ? Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait, toi ? …Rien du tout, excuses-moi. J’oublie parfois que tu n’es qu’un tas de papier inerte auquel je suis contraint de raconter ma vie, mes embrouilles et mes ennuis. Si seulement tu n’existais pas ! Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, et j’aurai encore les pensées claires et ordonnées. J’ai l’impression qu’un ouragan a traversé ma tête. Je ne me l’étais jamais avoué, mais quand je pense à Celebrían, il me semble que… qu’il y a quelque chose qui vient me bousculer de l’intérieur. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer. Je me sens un peu comme… comme si tout mon être était figé, tel une pièce pétrifiée par le temps, emplie de souvenirs bien ordonnés, rangés et poussiéreux. Et quand mes pensées se tournent vers Celebrían, j’ai l’impression qu’en un instant cet être inerte, cette pièce immobile prend vie, se secoue pour se libérer de tous ces souvenirs et toutes ces poussières… Comme si une petite fée venait faire le ménage en moi, nettoyer la pièce pour pouvoir y ranger d’autres souvenirs, des souvenirs à venir, des souvenirs vivants et neufs. C’est à la fois délicieux et… terrifiant. Ça me fait peur. Peut-être que c’est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le reconnaître plus tôt. J’ai… peur de me perdre. 

Je me demande comment Elros l’avait vécu, lui. J’aimerai bien qu’il soit là avec moi. Il aurait pu m’aider… Il me manque. Depuis qu’il est parti, j’ai l’impression d’avoir un vide dans la poitrine, quelque part du côté du cœur. Un vide qui n’est jamais comblé, que je ressens en permanence, mais qui me fait moins de mal lorsque je me trouve près de Celebrían… Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-ce que pour avoir Celebrían, il me faudra perdre Elros à nouveau ? 

Holà, ça ne va pas du tout. Je viens de me relire. Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai, aujourd’hui ? Je ne parle jamais d’Elros à personne, d’habitude. Et qu’est-ce qui m’a pris d’écrire des absurdités pareilles à propos de Celebrían ? Je crois que Glorfindel a raison, finalement : cette corvée m’abrutit le cerveau et me fait faire n’importe quoi. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas arracher cette page. Tant pis. Il faut que je me change les idées avant d’écrire de nouvelles bêtises. Voyons… Ah, je sais, je vais demander à Erestor si, sachant que je ne suis ni Glorfindel ni Thranduil, il accepterait de me faire lire son journal. 

Erestor a refusé. Il a hésité, il a tendu la main comme pour attraper son journal et me le donner, mais il s'est finalement ravisé. Je n’ai pas insisté, pourtant cela me paraît tout de même trop étrange pour être honnête. Quel genre de secret Erestor pourrait-il garder ? Je n’en ai absolument aucune idée. 

Ah, il vient de poser son livre pour me proposer une partie d’échec. Je te laisse, journal. 

OoOoO

Journal, désolé de t'embêter à une heure aussi tardive, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. A chaque fois que je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, le sourire de Celebrían m'apparaît. Ce n'est pas dés agréable en soi, mais un peu dérangeant. Enfin, dérangeant dans le sens où ce n'est pas moi qui le décide, et ça me donne l'impression que je ne contrôle plus rien, pas même mes propres pensées… Et c'est agaçant. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose sur quoi fixer mon esprit. 

Je t'ai dis que j'ai joué aux échecs avec Erestor cet après-midi. C'est lui qui a gagné. Quand on regarde dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais, ce n'est guère étonnant. J'ai aussi essayé de savoir de quoi il avait parlé avec Brethildor ce matin dans la bibliothèque, mais sa réponse a été on ne peut plus évasive. Il m'a simplement déclaré qu'il avait « quelque chose à lui conseiller ». Je n'ai pas pu lui demander de développer ses propos, parce que Glorfindel est arrivé à cet instant précis pour me proposer d'aller m'entraîner avec lui. J'ai accepté. Nous avons essayé de traîner Erestor à notre suite, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il a d'abord prétexté qu'il faisait trop chaud (sachant que les Elfes ne ressentent que les intenses changements de température, ce n'était pas un argument très percutant), puis qu'il était trop fatigué (ça, je veux bien le lui concéder), et enfin qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir, surtout si c'était pour se taper gentiment dessus avec des bouts de métal aiguisés et dangereux alors qu'il pouvait très bien rester au frais dans le _talan_ à lire son livre. Il aurait mieux fait de commencer par ce dernier argument, puisque c’était clairement la raison principale de son refus. 

Glorfindel a fini par lui dire qu'il était un rabat-joie de première catégorie avant de s'en aller. Je l'ai suivi et nous sommes allés voir Celeborn pour lui demander de nous ouvrir sa salle d'arme. C'est ce qu'il a fait, en nous interrogeant à propos d'une de ses épées qui a mystérieusement disparu. Je crois qu'il s'agit de celle que Thranduil lui avait "emprunté" la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai rien dit. Par contre, j'en toucherai deux mots au blondin dès que l'occasion se présentera. 

Tant que je te parle de lui, il n'était pas là lors du dîner, ce qui fait que je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. C'était plutôt reposant, mais ce n'est pas en disparaissant subitement qu'il va faire avancer la destruction du Miroir ou la lecture du journal d'Erestor… J'espère qu'il a une excuse valable. En tout cas, Celeborn n'avait pas l'air très heureux, ce soir, en constatant que son jeune parent avait manqué deux repas dans la même journée. Peut-être même trois, je ne sais pas s'il a mangé ce matin. Ce n'est pas très sérieux, son affaire. Et il n'est toujours pas venu se coucher. J'espère qu'il en lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux…

Ah, justement, le voilà. Je l'entends monter l'échelle de corde du _talan_ en pestant tout ce qu'il peut dans son dialecte sylvain. Pourvu qu'il ne réveille pas Erestor et Glorfindel…

Journal, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il a l'air absolument épuisé, au point de s'écrouler sur son lit sans même mettre ses habits de nuit, et ses mains… Par Manwë, mais qu'a-t-il fait à ses mains ? Elles sont affreusement brûlées ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire de sa journée ? A propos, a-t-il pensé à remplir sa page quotidienne ? Je vais le lui demander. 

OoOoO

Thranduil vient de s'endormir. Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il avait rempli son journal, j'ai compris à son air hagard qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Etant donné l'état de brûlure avancé de ses mains, je lui ai proposé d'écrire pour lui ce qu'il me dicterait. Il a accepté, et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Apparemment, il aurait passé son temps dans les forges à retravailler les vieux bracelets que Celeborn lui a donné hier. Il en a déjà fini quelques uns. Il m'en a montré deux à ma demande, et je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont magnifiques. Il a même pris le temps de tailler lui-même les gemmes de différentes formes pour les orner. Par contre, il n'est pas venu manger. Je lui ai dit que son parent n'avait pas l'air d'approuver sa façon d'agir, mais il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules. J'ai eu la même réponse lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement demandé aux forgerons de faire ce travail pour lui. Quand je l'ai questionné à propos de ses mains, il m'a simplement dit que les gants n'étaient pas adaptés. Puis il a regardé le journal d'un œil noir avant de jurer sur sa propre tête de faire un sort au Miroir de Galadriel. 

Mais je crois que le sort du Miroir devra attendre, parce qu'il a aussi l'air bien décidé à terminer ses bracelets avant de revenir passer du temps avec nous. Je suppose donc que nous ne le verrons pas demain non plus…

Oh, j'ai oublié de l'interroger à propos de l'épée de Celeborn ! Je ne peux tout de même pas le réveiller maintenant. Il me tuerait. Il faudra que je pense à le faire demain. 

Je commence à avoir sommeil. Je vais aller me coucher. J'espère que j'aurai moins de mal à m'endormir que tout à l'heure…

Bonne nuit journal. Fais de beaux rêves. 

En admettant qu'un journal puisse rêver. 

Elrond Eärendilion


	12. Jour 12

Bonsoir journal ! 

Je t'ai un peu délaissé aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu n'en prendras pas ombrage. Pour ma défense, je dirai que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper de toi, bien que ma journée n'ait pas été des plus palpitantes… J'espère pouvoir remplir ma page obligatoire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps à ne rien faire. Enfin. Au moins, j'ai réussi à me comporter correctement devant Celebrían… Ah, mais oui, il faut que je te parle de ça ! 

…

J'allais te raconter directement ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, mais réflexion faite, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je commence par ce matin. Chronologiquement parlant, ça sera plus facile à comprendre pour toi. …Si tant est qu'un journal puisse comprendre quelque chose, cela va sans dire. Bon, j'arrête de tergiverser et j'en viens aux faits. Ce matin… Thranduil avait de nouveau disparu lorsque je me suis levé. Il est irrécupérable, tu sais. Mais son absence m'arrangeait tout autant, puisqu'à peine émergeait-il des rêveries elfiques que Glorfindel a relancé le débat Celebrían. Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé s'il l'avait fait en présence du Sinda ? Pour ma part, je préfère ne pas y penser. Je ne crains pas grand-chose en ce monde, mais la colère d'un blondinet hors de lui arrive en tête de mon classement actuel -surtout si le blondinet en question est de la maison d'Oropher, ce qui est malheureusement le cas de notre cher ami Thranduil. 

…Non, Thranduil n'est pas mon ami. Et il ne m'est pas cher. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas effacer toutes les bêtises que j'écris sans réfléchir ? Si je continue comme ça, il va falloir que je rédige un brouillon de ma page quotidienne avant de le recopier dans mon journal afin de ne plus rien dire de compromettant… Par contre, il me faudra détruire le brouillon. Glorfindel risquerait de le trouver. Et de le lire. Ce qui est déjà plus embêtant. Mais cela me fera perdre du temps et du papier… Oublie le brouillon, journal. Et revenons-en à ma journée. 

Glorfindel, à peine réveillé, m'a donc interrogé sur la tactique d'approche qu'il serait bien que je mette en place en ce qui concerne "ma" Celebrían. Sans même s'assurer au préalable que j'étais moi aussi réveillé et que je l'écoutais. Mais de toute façon, que je dorme encore ou non n'aurait rien changé : Glorfindel posait les questions et trouvait les réponses tout seul. Je t'avais déjà dit qu'il a développé une extraordinaire capacité à converser avec lui-même. En temps normal, cela m'amuse de l'écouter. Mais là, étant donné le sujet abordé, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à plaisanter. Même si certaines des techniques d'approche qu'il énumérait méritaient bien quelques minutes de fou rire, maintenant que je me remémore la scène avec du recul. Par exemple, figure-toi qu'il avait envisagé de retourner chercher le journal de Celebrían et d'y laisser des "indices subtiles" afin de lui faire prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour elle. Il va sans dire que Glorfindel et subtilité ne font pas vraiment bon ménage. Vois-tu, je commence à comprendre ce que signifie "discret". Et j'ai bien vu que le tueur de Balrog ne correspond pas, mais alors pas du tout, à la définition. 

Erestor s'est vite lassé de l'entendre débiter ses inepties et s'en est allé dans un lieu que je ne juge pas nécessaire de préciser, en laissant la commère de service (j'ai nommé Glorfindel) s'occuper de mes problèmes de cœur. Le blondin ne démord pas de son idée selon laquelle je devrais faire comprendre subtilement à Celebrían que je l'aime. Moi je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre et toutes les aimables propositions de mon ami laissaient franchement à désirer niveau subtilité. Nous avons donc laissé de côté ce problème pour nous pencher sur un second autrement plus important : le journal d'Erestor. Puisque de toute évidence notre lettré refuse de nous laisser le lire de son plein gré, nous avons décidé que, réflexion faite, nous pouvions très bien nous passer de son aval. Enfin, Glorfindel a décidé cela. En ce qui me concerne, je n'aime toujours pas l'idée de lire le journal d'un autre en secret et je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec cette façon de faire, mais je n'ai rien pu dire parce que j'ai lu celui de Celebrían et que refuser de lire celui d'Erestor serait de la pure mauvaise foi. Et de toute façon, Glorfindel était suffisamment d'accord avec lui-même pour ne pas me laisser le choix. 

Nous avons donc mis au point un plan plus ou moins fiable pour entrer en possession du journal d'Erestor. Demain matin, je le réveillerai de très bonne heure et me débrouillerai pour le faire sortir du _talan_ et l'expédier au loin sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je sais que Glorfindel est meilleur que moi à ce jeu-là, mais Erestor se méfiera sûrement si c'est le blond qui s'en charge. Avec moi, il y a des chances pour que ça marche. Le mieux aurait été Thranduil, puisqu'il n'a encore jamais demandé à Erestor la permission de lire son journal, mais il a refusé lorsque je lui ai demandé. Sous prétexte qu'il est trop fatigué et qu'il voudrait dormir. Jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui, celui-là. Par contre, pour ce qui est de me pourrir la vie, étrangement, il est toujours le premier. 

En parlant de lui, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de venir manger ce midi. Il n'était pas là quand nous nous sommes tous installés dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Lorsque le seigneur Celeborn est arrivé, il nous a jaugés du regard, a froncé les sourcils quand il s'est rendu compte que l'insupportable prince de Vertbois-le-Grand manquait à l'appel et est parti sans nous dire un mot. Même la dame Galadriel a eu l'air étonnée. Nous sommes restés silencieux et immobiles quelques minutes. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à poser une question à propos de son étrange comportement, la porte de la grande salle s'est ouverte avec fracas sur Celeborn qui traînait Thranduil par l'oreille en lui déclamant qu'il était parfaitement libre de se laisser tomber d'inanition quand il le désirait à l'intérieur des frontières du royaume de son père, mais que dans le sien, il était tenu de ne pas mettre sa santé en danger pour des futilités. J'ai vu Thranduil ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour lui rétorquer que des bijoux ne sont pas des futilités, mais nos regards se sont croisés et il est resté muet comme une carpe. Je crois qu'il a retenu la leçon de ma bêtise lors de notre attaque contre le miroir de Galadriel. Ne _jamais_ contredire un seigneur Elfe en colère. 

Mais il était tout de même très énervé contre son parent. Suffisamment pour faillir au protocole et refuser de lui adresser la parole pendant tout le repas. Il ne l'a même pas regardé une seule fois. Enfin si. Une fois. Pour lui jeter un regard tellement mauvais que j'étais bien content de ne pas être à la place de Celeborn. Il n'a pas cessé de faire la tête durant tout le repas. Même quand, pris de pitié pour ses pauvres mains couvertes de cloques, je lui ai proposé d'utiliser mes talents de guérisseur pour le soigner. J'aurai pu le faire dès hier soir, mais j'étais tellement perturbé que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Lorsque je lui ai dit ça, il s'est contenté de me marmonner un « Bien. » assez peu engageant. Et il a continué de faire la tête et de massacrer consciencieusement le poisson qu'il y avait dans son assiette. On me dirait qu'il imaginait avoir la tête de son parent à la place de ce malheureux poisson que cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. 

Sitôt le déjeuner achevé, Thranduil a re-disparu en direction des forges. Glorfindel aussi, mais en direction du terrain d'entraînement des Galadhrims et en compagnie de quelques Elfes fraîchement arrivés de la Marche Ouest de la Lórien. Erestor et moi sommes restés discuter avec les seigneurs de Caras Galadhon. Ils nous ont proposé de marcher un peu en leur compagnie et nous avons accepté. J'ai senti des sueurs froides me couler dans le dos quand j'ai remarqué que Celebrían nous accompagnait. Et, étrange paradoxe, j'avais les mains aussi moites que si j'avais été à la place de Thranduil dans les forges. J'avais l'impression que je ne parviendrais jamais à garder mon calme et un semblant de sang-froid extérieur, mais Celeborn a heureusement tourné la conversation vers Gil-Galad et Celebrimbor d'Eregion. J'ai donc pu parler avec lui sans donner trop l'impression de vouloir éviter sa fille. Mais sa présence me mettait tout de même très mal à l'aise, et j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je disais. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait rire tout le monde, bien malgré moi, en appelant Gil-Galad Double-G sans m'en apercevoir. Galadriel a trouvé le surnom très amusant. Mais elle m'a aussi conseillé d'éviter de l'appeler ainsi en sa présence. Cela pourrait nuire gravement à mon espérance de vie. 

Au fur et à mesure que nous parlions, j'ai fini par me détendre et je me suis soudain rendu compte que je discutais de la fabrication des cordes elfiques avec Celebrían. Et qu'Erestor faisait tout son possible pour rire discrètement dans mon dos. Il y a des moments où il m'énerve autant que Glorfindel. 

Non, attends. Ce n'est pas possible, ça. 

Je reprends. Il y a des moments où il m'énerve _presque_ autant que Glorfindel. Voilà, c'est mieux. 

…Où en étais-je ? Oui, donc, je discutais normalement avec Celebrían. Et je plaisantais avec elle. Tout à fait normalement. Te rends-tu compte, journal ! J'ai même réussi à garder une expression neutre quand elle m'a félicité (en souriant. T'ai-je déjà dit qu'elle a le plus beau sourire de toutes les Terres-du-Milieu ?) pour ma capacité à supporter les excès de mauvaise humeur de son cousin Thranduil. Et elle m'a remercié de prendre de soin de lui comme je le faisais. Je crois qu'elle a dit ça parce qu'elle m'a entendu lui proposer de le soigner. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre sur le coup, alors je me suis contenté de lui sourire en retour. Ça a eu l'air de lui faire plaisir. S'il n'en faut pas plus pour la rendre heureuse, alors je veux bien passer ma vie à lui sourire. 

En revanche, c'est le sourire d'Erestor quand les seigneurs Galadhrims et leur fille nous ont quitté qui ne m'a pas plu du tout. Il est parti sans rien me dire, mais je le soupçonne d'être allé rejoindre Glorfindel pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à les éviter tous les deux pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Je ne suis retourné au _talan_ qu'à la nuit tombée, et ils dormaient déjà. Thranduil était rentré avant moi, il m'a presque sauté dessus quand il m'a vu pour me montrer ses bracelets. Il en est extrêmement fier et il a de quoi l'être : ils sont magnifiques. Il était tellement content de les avoir terminés qu'il avait presque voulu les montrer à Glorfindel, mais il dormait déjà. Je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu pendant qu'il me décrivait avec moult détails tout le mal qu'il avait eu pour tailler un rubis particulièrement réticent, puis j'ai rempli pour lui son journal. Il n'a pas arrêté de râler parce que j'écris trop petit et que ça l'oblige à me dicter beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'il voudrait afin de finir sa page. L'avantage, c'est qu'il est plus que jamais décidé à massacrer le Miroir de Galadriel. L'Alliance va très probablement reprendre du service d'ici peu. 

Sinon, je lui ai parlé de notre plan pour tenter de récupérer le journal d'Erestor et lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien tenir mon rôle, mais il a refusé, comme je l'ai dit plus haut. Et je lui ai aussi parlé de l'épée que Celeborn cherche. Il a eu l'air étonné, comme s'il ne savait pas à quoi je faisais référence. Je ne sais pas s'il jouait la comédie ou s'il avait vraiment oublié l'existence de cette épée. Avec lui, les deux sont possibles. Je n'ai pas insisté parce qu'il s'endormait presque sur mon épaule pendant qu'il me dictait ce que je devais écrire dans son journal, mais je lui en reparlerai demain. 

Voilà journal, tu sais tout. Tiens, j'ai réussi à remplir une page et demi avec une journée aussi peu intéressante que celle d'aujourd'hui... 

Bon, je vais imiter Thranduil et me mettre au lit. Il faut que je me lève tôt demain matin. Je pense que je vais dire à Erestor qu'il doit rendre son livre à Brethildor et le faire sortir sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. S'il n'est pas bien réveillé, il fera ce que je lui dis sans chercher à réfléchir. J'espère qu'Erestor va mordre à l'hameçon. Sinon, il faudra trouver autre chose. 

Je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit, journal ! 

A demain ! 

Elrond Eärendilion


	13. Jour 13

Cher journal, le plan "récupérer le journal d'Erestor" est en place. Glorfindel est venu me voir il y a dix minutes au cas où j'aurais oublié de me réveiller. C'était totalement inutile, étant donné que cela fait une heure que je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit en me répétant ce que je vais dire au lettré. Le tueur de Balrog est donc retourné se coucher et faire semblant de dormir. Dans une poignée de minutes, je vais faire semblant de me réveiller, je vais me lever, m'habiller, me débrouiller pour trouver le livre qu'Erestor a emprunté à Brethildor et aller le tirer du lit en lui demandant d'aller le rendre. Surtout, je ne dois pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Et je dois être suffisamment convainquant et naturel pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. 

Moi qui n'aime pas mentir, j'ai l'impression que je ne fais plus que ça depuis quelques jours... C'est perturbant. 

Bon, il doit être l'heure. Je ne suis pas sûr que Brethildor soit déjà levé, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Si Erestor pouvait perdre du temps à le chercher, cela nous en laisserait plus, à nous, pour lire son journal. J'ai remarqué qu'il l'a posé sous son lit hier soir, près du pied gauche. Il est maintenant caché par ses rideaux et, je suppose, par ses couvertures. Heureusement que j'ai vu ça, sinon nous aurions passé pas mal de temps à le chercher... 

J'y vais. En espérant qu'Erestor n'aura pas la présence d'esprit de partir avec son journal. 

OoOoO

Nous avions presque réussi, journal ! Presque. 

Comme prévu, je suis allé réveiller Erestor. Je l'ai secoué doucement par l'épaule et je lui ai parlé à voix basse, comme si je voulais éviter d'éveiller Glorfindel et Thranduil. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, d'ailleurs : un Thranduil mal réveillé vaut bien deux ou trois Trolls des cavernes à lui tout seul, si on se place du point de vue des dommages infligés à son entourage immédiat. Mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai donc dit à Erestor que Brethildor voulait qu'il lui rende son livre. Il devait dormir encore à moitié, parce qu'il s'est levé et a commencé à s'habiller sans même songer à me demander comment cela se faisait que j'ai déjà vu le libraire à une heure aussi matinale. C'est une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais répondu. Une bêtise improvisée, sans doute. Généralement, je m'en sors plutôt bien quand j'improvise des bêtises. Enfin, ça, c'est l'avis de Glorfindel. 

Erestor était en train de nouer ses bottes lorsque son cerveau a dû se mettre en marche. Il a relevé la tête, m'a regardé et a ouvert la bouche comme pour me poser une question. Je lui ai aussitôt fourré son livre dans les mains sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et je l'ai poussé à se dépêcher, argumentant que Brethildor n'était pas l'Elfe le plus patient qui soit au monde. Ce doit être vrai, parce qu'Erestor a confirmé et a quitté le _talan_ sans m'opposer la moindre résistance. 

Je suis resté un instant immobile à écouter le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient. Lorsque je n'ai plus rien entendu, je suis allé faire signe à Glorfindel. Il a aussitôt bondit hors de son lit et s'est précipité sur celui de l'érudit. Je lui ai désigné le pied gauche du lit et il a hoché la tête avec un sourire. Il s'est penché pour récupérer le journal pendant que j'allais réveiller Thranduil. Au moment où le Sinda émergeait des rêveries elfiques et où Glorfindel brandissait victorieusement le fameux journal, le propriétaire de ce dernier est réapparu comme par magie au niveau de notre échelle de corde. Son regard est tombé sur le pauvre Glorfindel, dont le sourire triomphant s'est lentement décomposé pour laisser la place à une expression d'agonie pure. 

Erestor a fondu sur lui dans un tourbillon de robes noires, lui a arraché le journal des mains et lui en a assené un violent coup sur le haut du crâne. Il nous a épargnés, Thranduil et moi, parce qu'il a sans doute pensé que nous n'avions rien à voir avec les imbécillités de Glorfindel. En effet, j'étais penché sur le lit du prince-Elfe lorsqu'il est entré, et Thranduil avait tellement l'air de tomber de la lune en voyant la scène qu'il était tout simplement impossible, à moins d'être atteint de paranoïa à un stade des plus élevés, de le soupçonner d'être de mèche avec l'autre blond. Heureusement pour lui, Erestor n'est pas paranoïaque. Enfin, pas encore. 

Après avoir à moitié assommé Glorfindel, Erestor est reparti en silence, aussi calme que d'ordinaire. Et avec son journal. Ce qui fait que nous n'avons toujours pas pu le lire. 

Quand il a été assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre et que Glorfindel a enfin cessé de geindre en se tenant les cheveux, nous avons mis Thranduil au courant de la situation. Il a simplement dit que nous étions deux abrutis inexpérimentés, que je n'aurais pas dû le réveiller pour ça et que la prochaine fois que nous voudrions faire des bêtises, nous devrions penser à bloquer la trappe de notre _talan_ avant de prendre l'objet interdit. Il s'est retourné et s'est rendormi aussi sec, tandis que Glorfindel et moi échangions des regards embarrassés. En effet, nous aurions dû y penser... 

Mais bon. Ce qui est fait est fait. Notre plan n'était pas si mauvais que ça, puisqu'il aurait marché si nous n'avions pas oublié ce léger détail de retour intempestif du principal concerné. Par contre, ce qui est plus embêtant, c'est que nous ne pourrons pas recommencer. Il va falloir trouver autre chose... Et Erestor va être encore plus méfiant à l'avenir. Je me demande si nous arriverons un jour à lire ce qu'il a écrit dans son journal. 

Désolé journal, je dois te laisser. Glorfindel m'appelle pour jouer aux échecs. Après la partie, je réveillerai Thranduil s'il ne s'est pas déjà levé et je lui demanderai ce qu'il a fait de l'épée de son parent Celeborn. Ce serait bien qu'il pense à la lui rendre _avant_ la fin de cet Age. 

OoOoO

Journal, Thranduil m'énerve. 

Non, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, je sais. Mais il m'énerve encore plus que d'habitude. 

Après avoir gagné haut la main la partie d'échec... Non, je plaisante. Je me vante, ce n'est pas bien. Et je ne suis pas honnête, j'ai bien failli la perdre, cette partie. Glorfindel est un adversaire redoutable. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à gagner. Enfin, après la partie d'échec, donc, je suis allé parler à Thranduil qui venait de se lever et achevait de nouer sa ceinture. Je l'ai questionné à propos de ce qu'il avait fait de l'épée de Celeborn. Il m'a regardé comme si je lui avais parlé dans un quelconque dialecte Nain, a haussé un sourcil et m'a demandé « Quelle épée ? » en balayant le _talan_ du regard. J'ai été forcé de constater, bien malgré moi, qu'il n'y avait aucune épée dans notre talan. Et que sans la moindre preuve, je ne peux ni l'accuser de l'avoir volée, ni le forcer à la rendre. 

Thranduil a éclaté de rire devant mon air déconfit et s'est sauvé avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Glorfindel m'a ensuite dit de ne pas m'occuper de cette affaire, parce que j'avais déjà bien assez d'ennuis comme ça. Je sais à cause de son sourire à ce moment-là qu'il faisait référence à "ma" Celebrían. 

Mais tout de même ! Je suis sûr que c'est Thranduil qui l'a, cette épée. C'est une vraie pie voleuse, ce garçon ! Je ne sais pas où il l'a cachée, mais je donnerais ma main aux Wargs que c'est lui qui l'a. J'en suis sûr et certain. 

**Gardez votre main Elrond, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin pour la donner à Celebrían... A moins que votre Warg soit suffisamment gentil pour vous la rendre en un état pas trop déplorable, ce dont je doute franchement.**

Ah non ! Ce n'est pas possible, ça ! 

C'est un monde, tout de même ! Je laisse mon journal sur mon lit deux minutes, deux minuscules petites minutes pour aller chercher une autre plume, et Glorfindel en profite pour y écrire des âneries ! 

Et ça le fait rire, en plus. 

Excuse-moi journal, mais je vais m'en aller. Je crois que je vais aller me promener dans le Bois Doré. A moins que je n'aille à la bibliothèque... Je ne sais pas. Par contre, je sais que je vais aller là où Glorfindel n'est pas, et que je vais t'emmener avec moi. C'est plus prudent. 

OoOoO

Me revoilà journal. 

Je te sollicite beaucoup aujourd'hui, peut-être que tu préfèrerais que je te laisse un peu tranquille ? Mais tu as eu toute la journée d'hier pour te reposer, alors maintenant, tu travailles. Justifie ton existence. 

Non, je ne suis pas fou, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas non plus désespéré au point de faire la conversation avec un tas de papier inerte, silencieux et dénué d'intelligence. Je suis juste de bonne humeur ! ...Je crois que c'est encore pire. Je fais toujours des choses stupides quand je suis de bonne humeur. En fait, il faudrait que je sois toujours fâché. Ça donne l'air sérieux et imposant. Un peu comme Double-G. Mais c'est dur de rester sérieux et fâché quand tu passes tout un repas assis à côté de Celebrían, à discuter et plaisanter avec elle. Elle souriait tout le temps, ce qui me faisait sourire à mon tour, ce qui la faisait sourire encore plus. Quand nous n'étions pas en train de rire pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'en ai même mal aux joues. Je pense que c'était le meilleur déjeuner que j'ai passé depuis mon arrivée en Lórien. 

Par contre, Glorfindel et Erestor sont venus me trouver il y a quelques minutes pour me dire que Thranduil m'avait regardé d'un air bizarre pendant tout le repas (bizarre étant ici un synonyme d'inquiétant), et que je ferais bien d'être un peu plus discret à l'avenir. Glorfindel a ajouté que ce serait idiot que Thranduil me défigure irrémédiablement après avoir deviné l'intérêt que je porte à sa cousine, parce qu'il doute qu'elle accepte d'épouser un Elfe avec une tête d'Orc qui se serait pris les Portes Noires dans la figure lors de leur ouverture. Si l'image peut sembler amusante, le futur dépeint, lui, ne me réjouit guère. Je crois que je vais suivre leur conseil et éviter d'être trop... enthousiaste en présence de Celebrían. 

Ah, voilà justement Thranduil qui arrive. Je vais essayer d'être naturel... Il est en train de déclarer qu'il a réfléchi. Je te fais grâce du « Impossible ! » incrédule qui a échappé à Glorfindel et de la claque qu'il vient de recevoir en guise de réponse. Bref. Thranduil a réfléchi, donc, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. En fait, si je comprends bien ce qu'il est en train de nous expliquer, il a repensé à notre attaque ratée contre le Miroir et a réalisé que, même si nous avions eu quelque chose pour le vider, il serait toujours resté quelques gouttes au fond que nous n'aurions pas pu enlever. Sur ce point, il n'a pas tort. Nous devons donc assécher totalement le Miroir. Et c'est là qu'il a eu une idée de génie. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser du papier buvard pour absorber les dernières gouttes d'eau ? Il a jugé envisageable de vider la plus grande partie du Miroir avec, par exemple, le verre de cristal serti d'argent qui a "accidentellement" glissé dans sa manche pendant que nous prenions notre dessert et qu'il a "oublié" de remettre sur la table à la fin du déjeuner, puis de l'achever avec du buvard. 

Ça y est, je viens de comprendre pourquoi Thranduil porte toujours des manches de trois furlongs de long. Les longues manches sont les meilleures amies des cleptomanes. 

Enfin, Glorfindel et moi avons jugé que ce plan était envisageable _et_ réalisable. Par contre, il nous faudra nous assurer que ni Galadriel ni Celeborn (surtout pas Celeborn, en fait) ne se trouvent à proximité du jardin de la Dame des Galadhrims. Il en va de la survie de nos oreilles. Et de notre survie tout court, cela va sans dire. Mais la mise en place du plan "anti-Miroir II" devra attendre, parce que Thranduil est en train de me demander de lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs. Etant donné qu'il m'a appris à jouer au _mahjong_ , je ne peux pas refuser. 

OoOoO

Journal, nous sommes en train de mettre en place le plan "anti-Miroir II". Figure-toi que ce soir, pendant le dîner, Celebrían a demandé à ses parents s'ils accepteraient de l'accompagner à Cerin Amroth demain après-midi. Ils ont accepté, ce qui signifie que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se trouvera à côté du Miroir ! Nous allons pouvoir passer à l'attaque. 

Tiens, Erestor vient d'entrer dans le talan. Il a bien vu que nous étions en train de fomenter un coup louche, mais il n'a rien dit. Il n'a même pas essayé de nous sermonner et de nous dire que nous nous comportions comme des elfings en bas âge. Au contraire, il avait presque l'air soulagé en réalisant que nous programmions une attaque contre le Miroir. Il a sorti son journal d'on ne sait où et écrit dedans. Il est étrange parfois. 

Oh, il me semble que j'entends Celebrían chanter... Oui, c'est bien elle. C'est sa voix. Il n'y en a pas deux comme la sienne. Il faudra que je le lui dise, un jour. 

OoOoO

Journal, je crois que j'ai trop rêvassé en écoutant chanter Celebrían. Thranduil me regarde encore d'une façon aussi déconcertante qu'inquiétante. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher avant de commettre une bêtise irréparable. 

Bonne nuit ! 

Elrond Eärendilion


	14. Jour 14

Journal, le plan "anti-Miroir II" est presque en place. Nous n'attendons plus que le départ des seigneurs Galadhrims et le retour de Glorfindel pour passer à l'action. En attendant, ce qui est fait n'étant plus à faire, je te raconte ma matinée. 

Pour une fois, je n'ai pas été réveillé aux aurores par un blondinet surexcité, mais à neuf heures par Erestor. Il y a du progrès. J'ai bon espoir de me réveiller par mes propres moyens d'ici peu de temps. Pour en revenir à Erestor, il m'a donc tiré du lit en me déclarant qu'à ma place, il se cacherait dans un terrier de lapin ou un trou de mulot et éviterait d'en sortir avant que le monde n'ait changé. Voyant mon air ahuri, il m'a posément expliqué que, très tôt ce matin, Glorfindel l'avait réveillé en réveillant Thranduil (la discrétion n'est décidément pas le point fort du tueur de Balrog), et qu'ils étaient tous les deux partis en expédition dans Caras Galadhon à la recherche de feuilles de papier buvard. Devant leur enthousiasme aussi exceptionnel qu'alarmant, le lettré avait décidé de les suivre à une distance raisonnable, histoire de les arrêter si jamais ils tentaient de détruire la cité avec des origamis. 

Ne ris pas, journal. Je suis sûr que s'ils le voulaient, ils en seraient capables. 

Bref, Erestor suivait donc les deux blonds. Je ne sais pas trop comment ils en sont arrivés là, parce qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de tout me dire, mais Thranduil a commencé à cuisiner Glorfindel à propos de la relation que j'entretiens avec sa chère cousine Celebrían. Et avant qu'Erestor ne puisse intervenir, mon ami aux cheveux d'or a… disons… commis la gaffe du siècle. Non, non, il n'a pas fait exprès, il ne m'a pas trahi, il n'a fait aucun des sous-entendus vaseux qu'il se permet avec Erestor et moi. Non, il a juste malencontreusement confirmé ce que le prince-Elfe soupçonnait apparemment depuis quelques jours : le fait que j'ai peut-être quelques potentiels sentiments pour Celebrían n'est probablement pas à exclure entièrement. 

En entendant ça, Erestor a aussitôt tourné les talons et est venu me prévenir. D'après lui, les yeux de Thranduil étincelaient dangereusement, et je ferais peut-être bien de ne pas me trouver sur son passage pendant les trois prochaines décennies. Cela, j'ai pu le constater par moi-même il n'y a pas une heure. Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. 

Une fois réalisée la pleine mesure de ce que venait de me dire Erestor, j'ai bondi d'abord dans mes vêtements, et ensuite sur l'échelle de corde. J'ai dégringolé jusqu'au sol et je suis parti en courant dans la première direction venue, en priant les Valar de ne pas rencontrer le Sinda. Erestor m'a dit par la suite que j'avais eu de la chance : j'avais à peine disparu de son champ de vision que Thranduil y jaillissait pour lui demander s'il m'avait vu. Heureusement, il n'a rien dit. Comme je pensais que Thranduil allait probablement me chercher dans Caras Galadhon, je suis sorti de la ville et je suis allé me cacher dans la forêt. J'ai grimpé dans le premier arbre suffisamment feuillu pour me masquer à la vue des promeneurs et j'ai attendu. Pas longtemps. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'ai vu Glorfindel quitter la cité à grands pas. Après m'être assuré qu'il était seul, je l'ai appelé et il est monté me rejoindre. Il m'a répété ce qu'Erestor m'avait déjà annoncé, en précisant que Thranduil était déterminé à me faire la peau pour la ramener chez lui en guise de descente de lit. J'ai eu beau lui demander ce que ça peut bien lui faire, à ce décoloré, si j'aime sa cousine, Glorfindel n'a pas été en mesure de le deviner. 

Je suis resté perché dans mon arbre -un noyer, si tu tiens à le savoir- jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis hier au soir, et la nature s'est douloureusement rappelée à mon bon souvenir. Si encore les noix avaient été mûres, j'aurais pu les manger, mais ce n'était pas la saison. J'ai donc dû quitter l'abri de mon feuillage pour aller me sustenter dans la grande salle, où se trouvait bien évidement Thranduil. Je me suis assis le plus loin possible de lui, en espérant avoir le temps de m'éclipser à la fin du repas sans qu'il ne me remarque, mais tu commences à le connaître : il est teigneux. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me glisser dans le couloir qu'il m'a attrapé par le col pour me plaquer contre le mur. 

Je t’assure journal, un dégénéré blond qui t’affirme avec un sourire de psychopathe que si par malheur tu venais à toucher à un seul cheveu de sa chère cousine sans son autorisation, il se ferait un _plaisir_ de s’assurer par lui-même que tu ne seras _jamais_ en mesure de donner des héritiers à la maison de ton père… 

Ça fait peur. 

Vraiment. 

Par bonheur, Glorfindel est arrivé à ce moment-là pour dire à mon futur tortionnaire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de papier buvard, mais qu'il allait encore chercher. Il est parti en direction de la bibliothèque. Thranduil et moi avons donc enterré la hache de guerre et nous nous sommes installés dans un lieu où nous pouvions surveiller les allées et venues de Galadriel, Celeborn et Celebrían. Comme ils tardaient à quitter Caras Galadhon, je suis allé chercher nos journaux. Ainsi, nous ne perdions pas trop de temps…

Ah, j'ai presque fini ma page. Peut-être que j'en écrirai encore deux aujourd'hui. Il faudrait vraiment que j'essaye d'en écrire trois, un jour. Je suis sûr que j'en suis capable. Glorfindel en a bien écrit quatre, une fois. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il a fini de raconter sa première vie, il a du mal à trouver quoi raconter. 

Tiens, le voilà justement qui revient. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé de buvard, et Brethildor n'a pas pu lui en fournir. Si j'avais su que nous en aurions eu besoin, j'aurais amené le mien en partant du Lindon. Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir… Enfin. Glorfindel n'a donc pas de buvard, par contre il a récupéré l'affreux recueil de recettes de cuisine naines qu'Erestor et moi avions trouvé dans la librairie le jour où nous aidions Brethildor à la ranger. Je crois qu'il veut l'utiliser à la place. Il a ajouté qu'avec un peu de chance, l'encre coulera et brouillera ce qui pourrait rester d'eau dans le Miroir. Thranduil a seulement haussé les épaules quand il l'a dit, mais pour ma part je ne pense pas que ce soit une brillante idée. D'une, la capacité d'absorption du parchemin est largement inférieure à celle du papier buvard. Et de deux, massacrer un livre, même un livre de recettes naines, quand Erestor se trouve dans les parages revient à peu près à signer son acte de décès. 

Ah, ah, les seigneurs des Galadhrims viennent de partir. Nous allons pouvoir mener le plan "anti-Miroir II". Mais il faut que je dissuade les blondins de massacrer le livre. Oh, avec un peu de chance, Erestor n'en saura rien… Il n'est pas genre à aller traîner du côté du jardin de Galadriel, ni un spécialiste de l'art culinaire nain. Peut-être que…

Hé, ils sont partis sans moi ! 

Excuse-moi journal, je te laisse. 

OoOoO

Journal, j'ai mal partout, c'est affreux. 

Dis-moi, sur un total de cent, combien y avait-il de chances pour qu'Erestor, qui ne vient _ja-mais_ près du jardin de la Dame, passe justement à proximité du lieu avec un dictionnaire de quenya (1648 pages précisément) dans les mains au moment même où Glorfindel et Thranduil arrachaient une page de ce maudit livre de cuisine naine ? Une chance ? Une demie chance ? Un quart de chance ? 

C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai la poisse. 

Notre assaut contre le Miroir avait pourtant bien commencé. Grâce au verre discrètement subtilisé aujourd'hui par Thranduil et à celui qu'il avait récupéré hier, nous avons pu vider assez rapidement le Miroir de la plus grande partie de son contenu. Lorsque nous n'avons plus pu récupérer la moindre goutte d'eau avec les verres, nous sommes passés à la phase 2 : éponger le reste. Grâce à une maladresse de Thranduil, intentionnelle ou non, nous avons tous pu constater que les manches de gilet (en l'occurrence le mien) pouvaient parfois faire de très bonnes éponges. Mais Glorfindel a insisté pour détruire quand même le livre de cuisine. Il doit avoir une dent contre la gastronomie naine. Il faudra que je lui demande s'il a déjà goûté à une de leurs spécialités et si c'est aussi indigeste que ça en a l'air. 

C'est là que les choses ont commencé à se gâter. Glorfindel et Thranduil ont arraché plusieurs pages avec une ardeur qui faisait plaisir à voir et les ont jetées dans le Miroir -ou ce qu'il en restait. Comme prévu, le parchemin ne fait pas d'aussi bonnes éponges que le papier buvard ou les manches de gilet d'Elrond, mais l'encre a commencé à couler et à brouiller l'eau restante. C'est plutôt encourageant. Et Erestor nous est tombé dessus par surprise. Ça, c'est plutôt désespérant. 

Nous avons à peine eu le temps de le voir fondre sur nous en brandissant son dictionnaire de quenya avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur le premier malheureux crâne à passer par là. Celui de Thranduil. Bien fait pour lui. Glorfindel et moi avons échangé un regard catastrophé et avons aussitôt décidé conjointement de battre en retraire, la supériorité en nombre et en équipement de notre adversaire ne nous laissant aucune chance de victoire. Nous avons chacun attrapé Thranduil (qui commençait à répliquer, le fou) par un bras et nous avons détalé sans demander notre reste. 

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous avons zigzagué dans la cité avec Erestor sur nos talons qui nous hurlait d'aller nous faire pendre, et d'autres joyeusetés du même genre. Nous avons fini par le semer grâce à Thranduil, qui connait la ville comme sa poche, et il nous a emmenés dans les appartements de Celebrían sous prétexte qu'Erestor ne nous chercherait certainement pas là. 

Erestor peut-être pas, mais la femme de chambre de Celebrían, elle, si. 

Quand nous l'avons entendu arriver, nous avons commencé à paniquer. Qu'allait-elle penser en trouvant trois jeunes Elfes bons à marier dans la chambre de sa maîtresse ? Et surtout, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à ses seigneurs ? Nous n'osions même pas l'imaginer. Pour nous éviter une situation compromettante, Glorfindel a eu l'idée de se cacher dans la penderie. Tu sais journal, une penderie de fille, ça a l'air immense au premier regard, mais c'est drôlement étroit quand tu essayes de t'y cacher à trois. Surtout que ni Thranduil, ni moi ne sommes de petite taille. Et Glorfindel est encore plus grand que nous. 

A force de nous écraser les pieds et de nous enfoncer les coudes dans les côtes, nous sommes parvenus à refermer la porte de la penderie. La femme de chambre est venue déposer quelque chose et est repartie. Quand la pièce est redevenue silencieuse, Glorfindel a essayé d'ouvrir la porte de la penderie contre laquelle il s'appuyait. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons remarqué qu'il avait gardé le livre de recettes naines. Et que la porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur. 

Je te jure. 

Nous avons passé l'après-midi à trois dans la penderie de Celebrían. 

C'était une expérience unique. 

Mais pas _du tout_ agréable. 

D'abord parce que nous avions de plus en plus chaud et que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare. Puis parce que Glorfindel n'a pas tardé à s'endormir contre la porte, que son genou me rentrait dans la cuisse et que je ne pouvais pas le bouger. J'ai un hématome violacé gros comme le poing, maintenant. C'est tout à fait inesthétique. Ensuite, parce que j'étais en équilibre plus qu'instable et que j'étais obligé de me retenir aux robes de Celebrían pour ne pas tomber. J'ai passé mon temps à prier pour qu'elles ne se déchirent pas. Et enfin parce que cet insupportable prince Sinda m'écrasait consciencieusement les deux pieds et se retenait à mes vêtements (et mes cheveux) sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas froisser les habits de sa chère cousine. Je sentais ses ongles à travers mes deux couches de velours. Et lui non plus, je ne pouvais pas le faire bouger. Quelle peste. 

Il faisait nuit noire quand nous avons enfin été libérés de notre prison vestimentaire. Mais pour le coup, je crois que nous aurions tous préférés y rester. Parce que c'est Celebrían en personne et en chemise de nuit qui nous a délivrés. Je crois qu'elle voulait chercher sa robe de demain dans son armoire. Je te laisse imaginer sa tête quand elle y a découvert trois Elfes…

Glorfindel, qui était toujours appuyé contre la porte et perdu dans les rêveries elfiques, lui est tombé dessus dès qu'elle l'a ouverte. Heureusement, elle était trop surprise pour crier. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait si Galadriel ou Celeborn étaient arrivés. Peut-être aurions-nous sauté du _talan_. Un atterrissage à l'état de crêpe me semble moins douloureux que le châtiment des deux époux pour avoir surpris leur fille en tenue légère. 

Glorfindel s'est donc réveillé brusquement, à moitié étalé sur ma pauvre Celebrían. Il s'est relevé immédiatement et a bafouillé des excuses en hésitant entre rire et rougir. Je crois qu'il a fait les deux. Celebrían s'est redressé et a vu Thranduil sortir tout naturellement de sa penderie en lui faisant remarquer que c'était une agréable soirée pour admirer la richesse des tissus tissés par les artisans Galadhrims. Quant à moi, le genou de Glorfindel m'avait presque coupé la circulation du sang dans ma jambe gauche, et je serais moi aussi tombé sur la fille de Celeborn si Glorfindel n'avait pas eu le réflexe de me rattraper. Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Tu imagines journal, si je m'étais retrouvé allongé (bien contre mon gré) sur Celebrían en présence de Thranduil ? Je n'y aurais probablement pas survécu. 

Pendant que Glorfindel m'aidait à rétablir mon équilibre, Thranduil a expliqué à sa cousine que nous nous étions trouvés enfermés par erreur dans sa penderie, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. Quand elle a demandé ce que nous faisions dans son armoire, il a répondu sans se démonter que nous y cherchions un monde parallèle figé par une cruelle sorcière blanche dans un hiver qui dure depuis cent ans. Je ne sais pas où il est allé pêcher cette histoire. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Celebrían nous a demandé en riant si nous l'avions trouvé. La réponse était non, tu t'en doutes bien. Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire, mais le baratin de Thranduil nous a permis de prendre congé d'elle sans qu'elle n'alerte la cité entière. Elle nous a même souhaité une bonne soirée. 

Nous sommes aussitôt rentrés à notre talan. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette situation plus que gênante, et j'espère que nous n'en recevrons pas de conséquences demain. Pour finir cette journée sur une touche optimiste, Erestor dormait quand nous sommes arrivés. J'espère qu'il aura oublié cette histoire demain, ou qu'il ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur... 

Ah, Thranduil est allé se coucher sans finir sa page. Il vaut mieux pour lui que notre expédition contre le Miroir ait porté ses fruits. Quant à Glorfindel, il est en train de recopier une recette naine pour finir la sienne. Et moi, j'en ai presque fait deux ! La troisième sera pour un autre jour, je suis fatigué et courbaturé comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis ma première leçon d'escrime avec Maedhros. C'est dire. 

Dors bien journal, à demain ! 

Elrond Eärendilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit clin d'œil à C.S. Lewis dans ce chapitre... J'ai pas pu résister. ^.^' J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu !


	15. Jour 15

Journal, j’ai eu la peur de ma vie ce matin. Enfin, non, une des nombreuses peurs de ma vie. Mais je suis encore vivant -et en état de te raconter ma journée. C’est déjà une bonne nouvelle. 

Pour ce qui est de ma frayeur de ce matin, tu me diras que j’aurais dû m’y attendre. D’ailleurs, je n’ai pas eu besoin de toi pour m’en rendre compte. Parce que, honnêtement, si je devais attendre que tu me répondes pour me mettre à réfléchir, je crois que je n’irais pas bien loin dans la vie. Mais je divague, je divague, et j’oublie de te raconter ce qui s’est passé. 

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, Glorfindel et Thranduil dormaient encore et Erestor était en train de s’habiller. J’ai préféré faire semblant de dormir et attendre qu’il soit parti pour me lever, des fois qu’il aurait la rancune tenace. Il me semble d’ailleurs qu’il a gardé son dictionnaire. Je crois l’avoir vu hier dans le _talan_. Bref. J’ai donc attendu qu’Erestor ai disparu pour me lever et réveiller les deux blondins. Glorfindel m’a salué en souriant mais Thranduil m’a envoyé son oreiller dans la figure dès qu’il a été en mesure de le faire. Punition rétrospective pour avoir osé regarder sa cousine alors qu’elle ne portait que sa robe de nuit, à ce que j’ai pu comprendre. 

Très jolie chemise de nuit, soit dit en passant. Et encore plus jolie Celebrían, aussi. …Pourquoi j’écris ça, moi ? Je vais encore m’attirer des ennuis. 

Après nous être habillés, nous nous sommes trouvés face à un dilemme : ignorer les plaintes désespérées de nos trois estomacs mis à la diète forcée depuis hier midi et éviter ainsi une confrontation avec Celebrían, ou céder à l’appel irrésistible du petit déjeuner et risquer une situation gênante avec la fille des seigneurs Galadhrims. Après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre de chaque proposition, nous avons décidé qu’être mal à l’aise le temps d’un repas valait mieux que de tomber d’inanition. Si nous avions su ce qui allait nous arriver, je crois que nous aurions choisi l’autre option. 

Mais comme nous ne sommes malheureusement pas omniscients, nous nous sommes innocemment présentés dans la grande salle. En oubliant que nous avions à moitié détruit le Miroir de Galadriel la veille. 

Nous avons vu Celebrían baisser la tête en rougissant à notre arrivée, mais nous nous y attendions plus ou moins. Et ce n’est qu’une fois assis à nos places habituelles que nous nous sommes aperçus de l’ambiance étrange qui régnait dans la pièce. Un silence pesant donnait une impression de calme figé, un peu comme lorsque la chaleur se fait écrasante les jours d’été, avant que l’orage n’éclate. C’était inquiétant. Et Erestor nous a dévisagés comme quelqu’un qui attend le début d’un spectacle, ce qui n’était pas non plus très rassurant. Je crois que c’est à peu près à ce moment-là que je me suis souvenu du sort que nous avions fait au Miroir. 

Et que j’avais complètement omis de rédiger mon testament. 

Bon, c’est vrai, étant donné le peu de choses que j’ai à céder à mes héritiers inexistants, ce n’est pas vraiment la peine que j’en fasse un. Mais c’est juste pour le principe ! Ça fait sérieux de parler de testament. Ça donne l’impression qu’on se soucie de l’avenir. Et ça, c’est très, très, très important. 

Glorfindel, arrêtez de rire. Je suis sérieux. Et arrêtez de lire, tant que vous y êtes. …Oui, _s’il-vous-plaît_. C’est ça, merci. 

Bon. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le petit déjeuner. 

Alors que j’attaquais ma septième tranche de pain à la confiture d’airelles, la dame Galadriel nous a calmement -un peu trop, d’ailleurs- questionnés sur la présence de bouts de papier déchirés découverts dans son Miroir vidé au trois-quarts. Thranduil s’est étranglé avec son thé, Glorfindel s’est brusquement découvert un intérêt incommensurable pour le pot à lait, et ma tartine a bondi en l’air avant d’atterrir sur mes genoux. Côté confiture. Fichue tartine. 

Comme Galadriel -et Celeborn- avaient l’air d’attendre une réponse et que les deux blondinets ne semblaient pas disposés à la leur fournir, j’ai senti qu’il était de mon devoir d’essayer de nous sauver la face. Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir réussi. J’ai déclaré que nous avions tenté de rendre un service à l’elficité en détruisant un recueil de poisons Nains avec l’aide du Miroir parce que nous croyons que son pouvoir magique pourrait nous servir, mais qu’Erestor avait été gagné à l’ennemi et qu’il nous en avait empêchés. Galadriel et Celebrían ont levé les yeux au ciel en dissimulant des sourires, mais je crois que la dame du Miroir est encore un peu fâchée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c’est juste une impression. Peut-être parce qu’elle a obligé Thranduil à écrire trois pages aujourd’hui parce qu’il n’avait pas fini celle d’hier. Et s’il ne le fait pas, elle lui a promis de fondre tous ses bijoux pour s’en faire un service à thé en or massif. Tu aurais dû voir la tête du Sindar, journal. C’était à immortaliser. Dommage que je ne sache pas dessiner, j’aurais bien aimé faire son portait à cet instant. 

Quoiqu’il en soit, Celeborn est toujours fâché, lui. Et ça, j’en suis sûr et certain. Il m’a regardé en fronçant les sourcils au point que j’ai un instant cru qu’ils allaient finir par se rencontrer au-dessus de son nez. Il faudra que je lui demande de réessayer pour voir si c’est possible. Mais dans un futur très lointain. Celeborn a ouvert la bouche, sans doute pour nous sermonner, mais nous nous sommes aperçu à ce moment précis que plus personne ne parlait dans la salle et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Celeborn nous a demandé, à Thranduil, Glorfindel et moi, de le retrouver dans son étude dès que nous aurions fini de manger. Il n’a pas prononcé un autre mot de tout le repas. Par contre, dès que nous avons été seuls, il s’en est donné à cœur joie. Et nous sommes tous les trois sortis de son étude pâles comme des morts et les genoux tremblants. 

Et le pire, journal… C’est qu’il n’a même pas crié une seule fois. 

Je t’assure. Il n’a pas élevé la voix. Il nous a fait tout un sermon sur notre comportement indigne des plus grands seigneurs Elfes de ce temps, sur les dommages que nous avons infligé à l’un des joyaux du monde elfique en massacrant le Miroir de Galadriel comme nous l’avons fait, sur la punition exemplaire que nous allons recevoir suite à nos actions incroyablement puériles et sur le fait qu’il est fort probable qu’il nous renvoie à Oropher et Gil-Galad si par malheur nous venions à causer une autre catastrophe du même ordre. C’est quand il a prononcé le nom du roi de Vertbois-le-Grand que le visage de Thranduil a pris une teinte à mi-chemin entre du gris cassé et du blanc verdâtre. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Glorfindel a pâli à peu près au niveau de l’évocation de la punition exemplaire. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment de son discours mes globules rouges ont soudainement décidé de ne plus irriguer mon visage, mais je n’en menais pas plus large que mes deux compagnons. 

Nous attendions avec anxiété l’instant où Celeborn craquerait et où il se mettrait à nous hurler dessus dans les règles de l’art. Un peu comme le tonnerre qui éclate et qui libère l’atmosphère de la tension qui s’y était accumulée. Mais nous avions beau attendre, espérer et redouter la crise de nerf libératrice du seigneur Galadhrim, elle n’est pas venue. J’ai le sentiment que la colère froide à laquelle nous avons fait face était encore plus terrible que la fois où il nous avait crié dessus dans le jardin de Galadriel. C’était épuisant nerveusement, psychologiquement et physiquement. Oui, physiquement aussi. Ça a duré deux heures, et pendant deux heures nous avons été tendus comme des cordes d’arc. Ce qui fait que je suis encore plus courbaturé qu’hier soir. C’est bien ma veine. 

Lorsque enfin nous avons pu sortir de cette salle de torture qu’est le bureau du seigneur Celeborn de Lórien, nos joues rivalisaient de couleurs avec celles d’un anémique chronique et nos genoux improvisaient un concerto pour castagnettes en do majeur. Nous devions vraiment faire pitié à voir parce qu’Erestor, qui nous attendait, a aussitôt renoncé à se moquer de nous. Il a même tenté de nous remonter le moral autant qu’il le pouvait. Mais je ne suis pas resté très longtemps avec lui. En effet, Celebrían est venue me proposer d’aller me promener avec elle pour me « remettre de mes émotions ». Tu penses bien que je ne pouvais pas refuser. 

Nous sommes retournés à Cerin Amroth. Oui, nous y allons souvent, c’est vrai. Mais si tu savais comme c’est joli là-bas ! Oh mon pauvre journal, quel dommage que tu n’aies pas d’yeux pour voir les merveilles du monde… Enfin, nous sommes donc retournés là-bas. Nous n’avons pas échangé un mot durant tout le trajet. Le vent agitait doucement les branches, et le soleil matinal baignait la forêt d’une douce lueur. C’est une fois arrivé sur la colline que je me suis rendu compte qu’elle était presque entièrement recouverte d’ _elanor_ et de _niphredil_. Celebrían s’est penchée pour en cueillir quelques unes. Elle était si belle, blonde et blanche parmi les fleurs…

J’ai cru que c’était le bon moment pour lui parler. Pour lui dire… Pour tout lui dire. Mes sentiments, mes craintes, mes espoirs… Je savais, enfin, je pensais qu’elle ne me repousserait pas grâce à ce que j’avais lu dans son journal. Mais ma gorge était plus sèche que si j’avais erré dans un désert pendant huit jours, ma langue semblait s’être collée à mon palais et les mots refusaient de quitter mes lèvres. J’ai réussi à l’appeler, mais ce fut tout. Elle s’est levée, est venue vers moi les mains pleines de fleurs blanches et jaunes, et a attendu patiemment que je dise quelque chose. J’en ai été incapable. 

J’étais pitoyable. 

J’ai fini par secouer la tête, et elle a souri. Ce n’était pas un sourire méchant ou moqueur, c’était… c’était un sourire de Celebrían. Elle a choisi une fleur de _niphredil_ parmi celles qu’elle tenait et me l’a donnée. Je l’ai prise. Nos doigts se sont frôlés, nos regards se sont croisés. L’instant semblait magique. Instantanément, ma langue s’est déliée et j’étais prêt à tout lui avouer. 

Et c’est au moment précis où je murmurais « Celebrían, je… » que Thranduil a jailli de nulle part et s’est précipité sur sa chère cousine en babillant comme un elfing qui fête le jour de sa naissance. Il lui a offert ses bracelets, lui a tressé une couronne avec ses fleurs, la lui a posée sur la tête et l’a entraînée loin de moi sans même me laisser le temps de réagir. 

Et il s’est retourné pour me tirer la langue avant de disparaître. 

Je suis sûr qu’il nous avait suivis depuis Caras Galadhon et qu’il attendait le meilleur moment pour intervenir. Le fils de Warg. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. 

JE LE HAIS ! ! !___ 

Oh, j’ai déchiré la feuille. J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas, journal. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et ma plume a pris un sacré coup, elle aussi. Ne bouge pas, je vais en chercher une autre, j’ai peur que la mienne se casse avant que je n’aie fini de te raconter ma journée. 

Voilà, c’est fait. Celle-ci écrit mieux, tout de même. Pauvre plume. Elle ne méritait pas tel châtiment. Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Thranduil. 

Non, pas Thranduil. Ne pas penser à Thranduil. 

Après le départ de Celebrían et de son _cher_ cousin, je me suis retrouvé tout seul avec ma petite fleur blanche à la main. Blanche comme la robe de Celebrían, avec un cœur doré comme ses cheveux… Les pétales n’avaient aucun défaut, aucun n’était froissé ou déchiré. Elle avait choisi la plus belle de ses fleurs… Je suis retourné à notre _talan_ et je l’ai posée sur ma table de nuit, dans un verre à thé rempli d’eau. J’espère qu’elle ne se fanera pas trop vite. Erestor et Glorfindel étaient là lorsque je suis rentré, et ils m’ont vu faire. Je ne leur ai pas raconté ce qui s’était passé. D’une part parce qu’ils se seraient probablement moqués de moi, et ensuite parce que Glorfindel est tout à fait capable de faire la tête à Thranduil pour cause de maltraitance de meilleur ami, et que cela ne fera pas beaucoup avancer les projets de l’Alliance. 

D’ailleurs, à ce propos… Ah non, le repas de ce midi d’abord. Une horreur. Tout d’abord parce que j’ai dû supporter la vue de "ma" Celebrían abordant les bracelets et la couronne de fleurs de son cousin alors qu’elle aurait dû passer le restant de la matinée avec _moi_ , et celle de l’insupportable sourire narquois de ce… de cette… de Thranduil. Et aussi parce que Celeborn nous attendait de pied ferme. Il a trouvé quelle sera sa punition exemplaire. Nous avons donc appris au cours du repas que Glorfindel, Thranduil et moi-même passerons notre soirée à nettoyer et répertorier toutes les armes en tous genres contenues dans la salle d’arme des Galadhrims. Inutile de préciser que cette perspective me remplit d’allégresse. Je préfère ne pas imaginer à quelle heure nous allons encore nous coucher ce soir. 

Sitôt le déjeuner terminé, Erestor s’est évaporé. Glorfindel a donc décidé de réunir un conseil de guerre dans la bibliothèque pour mettre en place la prochaine stratégie de l’Alliance. Comme de toute évidence les Valars sont contre nous et ne veulent pas nous laisser détruire le Miroir de Galadriel, nous devions chercher un nouveau moyen de récupérer le journal d’Erestor. Celebrían, Thranduil, Glorfindel et moi avons pris place à notre table près de l’étagère des philosophes noldors du 1er Age et nous avons commencé à réfléchir sur notre problème actuel. Thranduil a énuméré les différentes tentatives de récupération du journal qui ont lamentablement échoué, et les a listées sur une page de son journal. Celebrían et Glorfindel ont commencé à émettre quelques hypothèses, parfois réalisables, beaucoup plus souvent complètement farfelues, et le prince-Elfe les a prises en note. Pour ma part, j’ai fait semblant de chercher un livre sur une étagère pour surveiller si notre victime, pardon, notre ami n’arrivait pas. 

C’est ce qui a naturellement fini par se produire. Quand je l’ai vu entrer dans la bibliothèque avec son journal sous le bras, j’ai pris un livre au hasard dans un rayon et je suis revenu vers les autres pour les prévenir. J’ai donné mon livre à Glorfindel le plus naturellement possible et je me suis assis à ma place pour faire semblant d’écrire dans mon journal. Ce que je me suis finalement mis à faire pour de vrai, d’ailleurs. Glorfindel a fait semblant de lire mon livre et Celebrían et Thranduil ont fait semblant de jouer aux charivaris. En résumé, nous avons tous fait semblant d’être bien sages. Mais Erestor n’a pas eu l’air bien convaincu et est reparti prudemment. Je crois qu’il se méfie vraiment. 

A présent, Glorfindel et Celebrían aident Thranduil à remplir ses trois pages de journal. J’entends par là qu’ils simulent un dialogue par écrit pour gagner le plus de lignes possible. Ils ont l’air de bien s’amuser. Excuse-moi journal, je vais leur demander si je peux participer. 

OoOoO

Bonsoir journal. Je ne vais pas être long, je suis épuisé. Thranduil se prépare à se mettre au lit, Glorfindel recopie une autre recette de cuisine Naine dans son journal et Erestor dormait déjà quand nous sommes revenus au _talan_. Ce qui n’a rien d’étonnant : il fait nuit noire. Bon, ma soirée, et je vais dormir. 

Tout d’abord, j’ai pu jouer à la simulation de dialogue avec les autres. En fait, chacun écrivait une phrase et passait le journal à son voisin qui lui répondait. Nous avons rempli cinq pages entières à nous quatre. Thranduil était heureux. D’autant plus qu’il n’a fait qu’un quart du travail. 

Il a beaucoup moins ri ce soir, quand nous avons dû nous occuper de la salle d’arme de Celeborn. Sous l’œil attentif de ce dernier. Il nous a donné la liste de toutes les armes que nous étions censés trouver là et s’est assis sur un banc de bois pour nous regarder travailler. Il n’a pas levé le petit doigt pour nous aider. Et, crois-moi si tu veux, il y en a, des armes, dans cette pièce. Je n’aurai jamais cru qu’il y en avait autant. J’ai les mains toutes calleuses à force de les frotter avec des chiffons pour les faire briller. Et ces deux traîtres de blondins m’ont abandonné pour s’occuper de les répertorier. Je veux bien reconnaître qu’ils n’étaient pas trop de deux pour le faire, mais tout de même ! On aurait pu alterner…

Mais je n’ai pas à me plaindre : un petit elfe haut comme trois pommes est venu me proposer son aide. Il avait l’air tellement content que je n’ai pas eu le cœur de refuser. Je crois qu’il s’appelle Halmir, Haldir, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il m’a dit qu’il voudrait devenir Gardien de la Marche Ouest, comme son père, quand il sera grand. Il m’a aussi dit beaucoup d’autres choses, mais comme je ne l’écoutais que d’une oreille, je n’ai rien retenu. Il m’a bien aidé, en tout cas. Je lui ai donné ma vieille broche en forme de lune pour le remercier, en lui disant qu’elle lui servira pour accrocher son manteau quand il se battra sous les bannières de la Lórien. Je crois que ça lui a fait plaisir. 

Celeborn n’était plus fâché lorsque nous avons enfin terminé sa corvée. Glorfindel est allé le voir, un peu embêté, pour lui dire qu’il manquait une épée. J’ai vu Thranduil reculer discrètement de trois pas et j’ai pris mon ton le plus innocent possible pour lui demander si, par hasard, il ne s’agissait pas de l’épée qu’il avait "empruntée" à son parent il y a plus d’une semaine maintenant et qu’il avait "oublié" de ranger. Il m’a lancé un des regards assassins dont il a le secret et a promis de la remettre à sa place dès demain. Et moi, je jubile. Je me suis vengé pour ce matin. 

Mais il faudrait que je le surveille demain, afin d’être sûr qu’il va bien rendre cette épée à son propriétaire. Sur ce, permets-moi de te souhaiter une bonne nuit, cher journal. 

A demain. 

Elrond Eärendilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, les castagnettes n’existaient pas au 2ème Age de la Terre du Milieu… Pardonnez à l’auteur qui n’a pas pu résister à l’envie d’écrire des bêtises.


	16. Jour 16

Cher journal, c’est officiel : j’ai la poisse. 

Oui, parce que Glorfindel et Thranduil, malgré nos précédents échecs, n’ont toujours pas démordu de l’idée de subtiliser "discrètement" le journal d’Erestor. Très tôt ce matin (la Soleil n’était pas encore levée), ils se sont mis à chercher le fameux cahier. Comme ils m’avaient réveillé soi-disant par mégarde, j’ai eu le malheur de me joindre à eux. 

C’est fou le nombre de choses stupides qu’on peut faire quand on est encore à moitié endormi. 

Donc, nous avons cherché le journal partout dans notre chambre, sans succès. Apparemment, j’avais eu raison hier en disant qu’Erestor se méfie, puisqu’il avait évité tous les endroits où il range habituellement les ouvrages qu’il a empruntés à la librairie. Nous avons donc testé une autre technique pour découvrir sa cachette : essayer de nous mettre dans la tête d’un rat de bibliothèque. C’est à cet instant précis que nous avons cru avoir été touchés par la grâce des Valar. Nous nous sommes tous les trois posé la même question et sommes parvenus à la même réponse exactement en même temps. Si j’étais un amoureux de la littérature et si j’avais un livre à cacher pendant la nuit dans un endroit sûr, où le mettrais-je donc ? Dans mon lit, bien sûr ! Nous nous sommes regardés avec un sourire que je ne qualifierai pas de béat pour ne pas paraître trop idiot, et nous nous sommes tournés avec un ensemble parfait vers le lit d’Erestor. 

Inutile de te préciser que nos trois sourires se sont lentement décomposés lorsque nous avons réalisé que, pour vérifier si le journal d’Erestor était bien dans son lit, nous allions devoir pénétrer dans le lit en question. Avec l’Erestor en question à l’intérieur dudit lit. 

J’avais beau savoir qu’Erestor n’est pas d’un naturel violent (encore qu’il faille s’entendre sur la définition de "violent"), je n’avais absolument aucune envie de m’introduire dans son lit sans son invitation, et encore moins pour y chercher un journal qu’il n’avait manifestement aucune envie de nous laisser lire. De toute évidence, les deux blondins n’en avaient pas beaucoup plus envie que moi. Glorfindel a donc proposé que nous tirions à la courte-flèche le malchanceux qui irait s’aventurer dans l’antre du dragon. 

C’est alors que j’ai réalisé qu’aller vérifier si Erestor dormait avec son journal était une double mauvaise idée. 

Premièrement parce que, naturellement, c’est moi qui ai été désigné pour effectuer cette mission périlleuse. J’ai donc dû m’introduire dans le lit à baldaquin de mon homologue Noldo, et ces deux traîtres de blonds ont même refermé les rideaux derrière moi. 

Et deuxièmement parce qu’Erestor était visiblement réveillé et que, si j’ai pu découvrir qu’il ne dormait pas avec son journal, il garde par contre son coupe-papier avec lui. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé avec un poignard miniature sous le nez. J’ai marmonné que c’était moi et le coupe-papier a plongé sous les draps. J’ai respiré, d’autant plus que, fait suffisamment étrange pour être consigné ici, Erestor n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’être en colère. Plutôt amusé, même s’il essayait de le cacher. Il m’a calmement demandé ce que je venais faire dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit. 

Il a d’abord fallu que je lui explique qu’on était le matin. Tôt (à peine six heures), mais le matin quand même, ce qui m’a laissé le temps de trouver une excuse acceptable à ma présence dans son lit. 

J’ai donc pu lui expliquer qu’une petite créature non identifiée d’aspect répugnant et aux yeux luminescents s’était introduite sous mes draps, qu’elle cherchait un voleur de Précieux et avait tenté de m’étrangler, et que j’avais décidé d’aller le voir pour être sûr que l’horrible bestiole ne s’en prendrait pas à lui. 

J’avais dit acceptable, pas crédible. 

Erestor m’a dit que j’avais certainement fait un cauchemar en s’efforçant de ne pas rire. Puis il a déclaré d’un air détaché que si j’étais venu à la demande des deux décolorés pour chercher son journal, je pouvais toujours partir parce qu’il n’était pas fou des livres au point de dormir avec. Grillé, et si rapidement en plus, c’est limite vexant. 

Une fois qu’il a été levé et habillé, Erestor a pris son journal dans sa penderie en ignorant nos airs dépités, et il est sorti. Je ne sais pas où il est allé. Probablement voir Brethildor à la librairie. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ma matinée. Je crois que Glorfindel a parlé d’une promenade auprès du lac, mais c’est pour cet après-midi… Ah, je vais demander à Thranduil de rendre l’épée de Celeborn. Ce sera toujours une bonne chose de faite. 

A tout à l’heure, journal ! 

OoOoO

Journal, soit Thranduil se paye joyeusement ma tête une fois de plus, soit il s’est fourré dans un sacré pétrin. Vu la pâleur cadavérique de son visage dès qu’on prononce le nom de son parent, j’aurais plutôt tendance à pencher pour la deuxième option. A moins qu’il ne soit un excellent comédien. Ce qui n’est pas à exclure totalement. 

Quand je suis allé le voir il y a moins d’une heure, il n’a même pas rechigné à rendre l’épée de Celeborn. Il m’a même proposé de l’accompagner pour m’assurer qu’il tiendrait bien sa parole. Bien entendu, j’ai aussitôt accepté, et nous voilà partis tous les deux pour ce qu’il appelle sa "cachette secrète". Glorfindel a préféré venir avec nous, au cas où Thranduil voudrait profiter de l’occasion pour m’estourbir. Le Sinda n’a rien répondu. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il ait écouté ce que le tueur de Balrog racontait. Il nous a mené jusqu’au pied d’un grand buisson de buis qui poussait contre un tronc de _mallorm_ et s’est glissé à l’intérieur par une brèche ménagée dans les branchages. Glorfindel et moi l’avons suivi. Là, il est passé par une large entaille dans l’écorce de l’arbre pour pénétrer à l’intérieur. Je n’ai pas été très étonné, étant donné que j’avais déjà vu un arbre creux le lendemain de la fête de la nouvelle lune, mais Glorfindel n’en est toujours pas revenu. 

Apparemment, ce tronc-là avait été creusé plus ou moins naturellement, ou du moins non intentionnellement, et servait de repaire à Thranduil et Celebrían lorsqu’ils étaient petits et qu’ils jouaient ensembles. Ils continuent d’y entreposer tous leurs petits trésors. J’y ai d’ailleurs retrouvé un superbe encrier en cristal que m’avait offert Gil-Galad pour le Solstice d’hiver il y a vingt-trois ans et que j’étais persuadé d’avoir perdu. Thranduil m’a soutenu que je le lui avais donné il y a au moins une décennie, après qu’il ait _beaucoup_ insisté. C’est drôle, mais je n’en garde absolument aucun souvenir. 

Enfin, j’y ai peut-être retrouvé mon encrier, mais Thranduil n’a pas trouvé la moindre trace d’épée dans sa cachette. Nous avons fouillé partout, dans les moindres recoins, mais aucune épée n’était en vue. Le prince-Elfe est sorti sans prononcer une parole, légèrement pâle, et s’est mis à arpenter les _talans_ et ponts de cordes de Caras Galadhon, Glorfindel et moi sur ses talons. Il a fini par rencontrer Celebrían et lui a demandé si elle s’était rendue dans leur buisson dernièrement. Elle a répondu que non d’un air étonné et lui a demandé ce qui se passait. Thranduil est devenu blanc comme un linge et est parti en se mordant les lèvres. Comme Celebrían ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, Glorfindel et moi lui avons dit qu’il semblait avoir perdu un objet qu’il devait rendre à quelqu’un et nous lui avons demandé de ne rien répéter à personne. Elle a promis. Je lui fais confiance. 

Journal… Elle portait encore les bracelets de Thranduil. Ils ont l’air de lui plaire. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce qu’ils sont vraiment beaux, si c’est parce que c’est cette peste qui les lui a offert ou si c’est parce qu’elle sait qu’il a dépensé beaucoup de temps et d’efforts pour les lui fabriquer. Est-ce qu’il faut que je lui offre ce genre de machins, moi aussi ? C’est ce que fait tout courtisan qui se respecte… Mais je n’ai jamais appris à fabriquer des bijoux. Tout ce que je sais faire, c’est préparer des onguents, des médicaments, des tisanes et des potions… Et je doute que tout ceci l’intéresse. Je ne peux tout de même pas lui offrir une pommade contre les inflammations cutanées ! 

Excuse-moi journal, je m’écarte du sujet d’origine. Qu’est-ce que je te disais ? Ah, Thranduil et son épée. 

Après avoir pris congé de Celebrían (que Glorfindel a invitée à participer à notre ballade de cet après-midi) je suis retourné dans notre _talan_ pour te raconter toute cette affaire. J’y ai trouvé Thranduil, le visage complètement défait, qui racontait ses malheurs à son oreiller. J’ai eu le temps de penser qu’il était à moitié marteau avant de me rendre compte qu’en réalité, il ne parlait pas à son oreiller mais à une petite souris blanche portant un anneau d’or en guise de collier qui l’écoutait attentivement, perchée sur son coussin. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai pu passer quinze nuits avec lui sans me rendre compte qu’il élevait une souris en cachette. Enfin. 

Quand elle m’a vu, la souris a disparu je ne sais où et Thranduil s’est retourné en sursautant. Il a eu l’air soulagé en voyant que ce n’était que moi. Je me suis assis sur le rebord de son lit et m’a expliqué qu’il avait peur que Celeborn s’énerve pour de vrai et qu’il le renvoie à Vertbois-le-Grand en apprenant qu’il a perdu son épée. Mais je crois que c’est surtout la réaction de son père qui l’effraye. Il est vrai qu’Oropher est sinistrement célèbre pour ses sautes d’humeur intempestives… Et si Thranduil a agi comme un voleur, il n’aura que ce qu’il mérite. Pourtant, d’après ses dires, il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de voler cette épée, mais seulement de l’emprunter pour étudier les motifs forgés sur la lame, la garde et la poignée de l’arme. Cette information venant du principal intéressé, elle vaut ce qu’elle vaut. 

Mais il avait l’air tellement perdu que, j’ignore pourquoi, je lui ai proposé de ne rien dire à Celeborn et de l’aider à retrouver cette fichue épée. Il m’a remercié en reniflant comme un gamin pris en faute qu’on vient de sermonner. Si jamais je viens à apprendre qu’il m’a mené en bateau, je le traîne moi-même jusque devant Oropher. Par l’oreille, tiens. Chacun son tour. 

Ma promesse d’aide semble lui avoir remonté le moral. Il est en train de pointer sur une carte de la cité tous les endroits où il peut être susceptible d’avoir caché l’épée du seigneur Galadhrim. Glorfindel vient d’arriver, je vais lui demander de garder le secret sur l’épée disparue. 

OoOoO

Nous venons de sortir de table, journal. Et nous n’avons pas retrouvé l’épée. Thranduil a fait le tour de la ville pour la chercher, mais elle semble s’être évaporée dans l’atmosphère. Tout comme Erestor, qui ne s’est pas présenté au déjeuner. Brethildor nous a dit qu’il cherche quelque chose dans de vieux ouvrages à la bibliothèque. Glorfindel a fait remarquer en fixant le prince Sinda que, décidément, ils devaient s’être donné le mot. Puis il a compris sa bêtise en sentant sur lui les regards interrogateurs de Celeborn et Galadriel. Heureusement, j’ai réussi à détourner la conversation en évoquant la possibilité que je ramasse quelques herbes pour mes potions lors de notre promenade de tout à l’heure. Tout de même, il faudrait que quelqu’un se décide à expliquer au tueur de Balrog que, quand on doit garder un secret, c’est quand même mieux de réfléchir _avant_ de parler. 

Sinon, Thranduil est redevenu normal. C'est-à-dire qu’il recommence à se montrer arrogant, désagréable et insupportablement fidèle à lui-même. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû dire à Celeborn que l’affaire de l’épée était réglée lorsqu’il m’a interrogé à ce sujet…

Ah, je dois te laisser journal, nous sommes tous prêts à partir. 

OoOoO

Journal. 

Fais-moi penser de ne plus jamais, jamais, JAMAIS partir en promenade avec Glorfindel, Celebrían _et_ Thranduil. Chacun pris séparément, ça aurait pu aller. Mais tous ensembles… Ça ne pouvait que tourner au massacre. Pour moi. 

Je n’avais pas compté sur l’occasion pour tenter de parler à Celebrían de… du sujet qui me tient à cœur, et c’était une bonne chose. Elle a passé son temps accrochée au bras de Thranduil. Et elle l’a saisi d’elle-même, il ne le lui avait pas proposé. Mais le pire journal, c’est qu’elle m’a à peine regardé. J’ai dû passer deux heures auprès d’elle, et elle ne m’a jeté que deux ou trois regards rapides quand elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle a à peine daigné m’adresser la parole. Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Si elle apprécie ma compagnie autant qu’elle le dit dans son journal, pourquoi est-ce qu’elle m’évite ainsi ? Peut-être… Peut-être qu’elle a changé d’avis ? Peut-être que j’ai mal lu ce qu’elle avait écrit ? Non, Glorfindel a lu la même chose que moi. Et il dit qu’elle m’aime. 

…J’en ai assez. J’ai l’impression que tout me passe à cinq milles au-dessus. Qu’est-ce que je suis censé comprendre, moi ? 

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me complique la vie, aussi ? Si j’allais la voir comme le disait Glorfindel, et si je lui avouais mes sentiments de but en blanc, le problème serait réglé. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le fais pas ? 

Parce que je n’oserais jamais. Et que j’aurais Thranduil et Celeborn sur le dos. 

Ah, Celeborn. Il faut que je te raconte ça, journal. 

Non, la promenade d’abord. Celeborn ensuite. 

Thranduil, Celebrían, Glorfindel et moi sommes retournés auprès du petit lac aux pierres précieuses. J’ai écouté Glorfindel s’inquiéter pour la santé mentale d’Erestor pendant que Thranduil et Celebrían discutaient et plaisantaient ensemble, sans nous prêter la moindre attention. Et en plus, ils parlaient dans le dialecte sylvan de Vertbois, ce qui fait que nous ne comprenions rien à ce qu’ils se disaient. Au bout d’un moment, j’ai commencé à m’éloigner du groupe pour récolter des plantes qui pourraient me servir. J’en ai aussi pris pour l’herbier d’Erestor. Comme je n’étais plus là pour l’écouter monologuer, Glorfindel s’est mis à parler avec le Sinda et sa chère cousine. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés auprès du lac, Celebrían est partie de son côté pour cueillir des fleurs et je suis parti du mien pour chercher des orchidées bleues. Je n’en avais aucun besoin, mais Erestor n’en a pas encore dans son herbier. Je me suis beaucoup éloigné du lac avant d’en trouver. Quand je suis revenu, Celebrían n’était pas en vue et Thranduil racontait en détail à Glorfindel ma déconvenue d’hier matin. 

Et ils riaient, les deux traîtres, mais ils riaient ! J’ai voulu faire taire cet abruti de Thranduil, mais plus je m’énervais et plus ils riaient. J’étais tellement furieux contre eux que j’ai failli leur faire manger mes précieuses orchidées. J’aurais eu l’air malin, si je l’avais fait. Et eux aussi, d’ailleurs. 

J’ai fini par partir en courant sans lâcher mes fleurs et mes plantes. Je crois que Glorfindel m’a couru après un petit moment en essayant de s’excuser, mais je ne l’ai pas écouté et il a abandonné la poursuite. Je suis totalement incapable de te dire comment j’ai fait pour retrouver le chemin de Caras Galadhon, mais je me suis brusquement aperçu que j’étais au pied de notre _talan_. J’y suis monté pour mettre les orchidées à sécher et mettre les autres plantes dans de l’eau ou des bocaux selon l’usage que je leur réservais. M’occuper de mes herbes m’a fait perdre beaucoup de temps, parce que j’étais tellement agacé que mes mains en tremblaient. Ceci fait, je suis redescendu et j’ai pris la direction de la bibliothèque pour dire à Erestor que je lui avais ramené quelques fleurs. 

Je n’y suis pas arrivé. 

Parce qu’entre le _talan_ et la librairie, j’ai rencontré le seigneur Celeborn qui se promenait dans sa cité et qui m’a proposé de croiser le fer avec lui. J’ai accepté. Il m’a donné les clés de sa salle d’arme et m’a dit d’aller chercher son épée avec la garde d’argent, de m’en choisir une, puis de l’attendre sur le terrain d’entraînement des Galadhrims le temps qu’il aille se changer. J’ai profité de son absence pour faire quelques mouvements et m’échauffer. Les muscles uniquement. Pour ce qui est de l’esprit, je l’étais déjà bien assez. Quand Celeborn est revenu, il portait une simple tunique blanche sur des collants gris, sans manteau ni robe. C’était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. 

Crois-moi si tu veux, journal, mais Celeborn est un _excellent_ épéiste. Bien meilleur que ce que j’imaginais. Comme je ne le voyais jamais qu’avec ses longues robes formelles, j’avais fini par penser qu’il ne… enfin, qu’il ne pratiquait plus l’escrime et qu’il avait… perdu en capacités. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J’ai toujours pensé que seigneur elfe et guerrier elfe sont en quelque sorte incompatibles. Un seigneur ne peut pas s’amuser à aller guerroyer à droite et à gauche comme n’importe lequel de ses gens. Bien sûr, il reste la chasse, mais ce n’est pas la même chose. J’ai été vraiment étonné de voir le haut niveau de maîtrise de l’épée de Celeborn. Journal, il est meilleur que Thranduil et moi réunis. Sans exagération. Je pense qu’il est du niveau de ce barbare d’Oropher, si on occulte le fait que le Roi-Elfe utilise des sabres jumeaux et non une simple épée. En tout cas, il m’a désarmé comme de rien. Il connaissait la technique secrète de Double-G : c’était lui qui la lui avait apprise…

Eh, mais ce n’est pas du tout bon pour moi, ça ! Si jamais un jour je parviens à avouer mes sentiments à Celebrían (soyons optimiste) et à survivre à la colère de son cousin tellement protecteur que ça en devient presque indécent (soyons encore plus optimiste), il va falloir que je demande sa main à Celeborn…

…Si je le fais par messager interposé et si je cours très vite, j’ai peut-être une chance de m’en tirer en un seul morceau. 

Excuse-moi, je raconte des bêtises. Je reprends mon récit. 

J’ai passé une heure à peu près avec Celeborn, puis nous nous sommes salués, nous avons rangé nos armes et nous nous sommes séparés. Je suis allé me laver et me changer, puis je suis parti à la recherche d’Erestor. Je pense que c’est une bonne chose que j’ai croisé Celeborn et qu’il m’ait proposé de me battre contre lui. Ça m’a permis d’extérioriser ma colère. J’étais beaucoup plus calme après cela, et presque enclin à pardonner à Thranduil pour son indiscrétion. A condition toutefois qu’il se jette à mes pieds pour implorer ma clémence. Comme il est bien trop orgueilleux pour le faire, aucun danger que je lui pardonne. 

Le problème, c’est que le temps que j’ai consacré à Celeborn m’a peut-être permis de retrouver mon calme, mais il a aussi permis à Glorfindel de rentrer et de trouver Erestor avant moi. Il finissait de lui raconter ma tentative ratée d’avouer mon amour à Celebrían lorsque je suis entré dans la bibliothèque. Brethildor rangeait des livres non loin de là et semblait ne pas leur prêter attention, mais son sourire quand je l’ai salué m’a laissé comprendre qu’il avait tout écouté. Heureusement, il est parti sans faire aucun commentaire. 

Je me suis approché de mes deux amis en faisant comme si je n’avais rien remarqué. Glorfindel a fait une grimace bizarre quand il m’a vu, à mi-chemin entre un sourire crispé et une moue désolée. Je l’ai ignoré et j’ai dit à Erestor que je lui avais trouvé des orchidées pour son herbier. Il m’a remercié en souriant et m’a fait signe de m’asseoir à côté de lui. Après que je me sois exécuté, il m’a demandé à voix basse pourquoi est-ce que je ne leur avais rien dit hier. Je lui ai répondu sur le même ton que j’avais eu peur qu’ils se soient moqués de moi et il a secoué la tête. Il m’a désigné Glorfindel d’un air de dire « _Lui_ se serait moqué », avant de me rappeler qu’ils étaient censés être mes amis et par conséquent qu’ils étaient censés être toujours disponibles si jamais j’avais besoin de leur parler, d’être réconforté ou rassuré. Du coup, j’ai presque culpabilisé de n’avoir rien osé leur dire. 

Puis Glorfindel s’est penché vers moi et m’a raconté que ma Celebrían avait fait une drôle de tête quand elle était revenue auprès des blondins et qu’elle avait remarqué mon absence. D’après lui, elle se serait auto-persuadée que son indifférence vis-à-vis de moi au cours de notre ballade était la cause de mon départ précipité. Glorfindel a eu beau lui dire et lui répéter que c’était de sa faute à lui et pas à elle, elle n’a rien voulu entendre. Quant à Thranduil, il se serait contenté d’hausser les épaules en faisant remarquer qu’un effet n’était généralement pas sans cause, et vice-versa. Celebrían aurait aussitôt compris ce à quoi il voulait faire référence. Pas Glorfindel. Erestor et moi non plus. 

Une fois son récit terminé, Glorfindel a proposé qu’on retourne dans le _talan_ pour admirer les "orchidées d’Erelrond", selon sa propre expression. C’est ce que nous avons fait. Erestor était ravi et a déclaré qu’elles étaient magnifiques. Il a ensuite pris un livre sur sa table de nuit et il le lit depuis. Glorfindel recopie encore des recettes Naines dans son journal. Pour ma part, j’ai rempli mon journal. Et tu sais quoi ? J’ai déjà fait deux pages et demi. Peut-être que j’arriverais à en faire trois aujourd’hui. 

En attendant, je vais te laisser : Thranduil vient de nous crier d’en bas de venir manger. 

OoOoO

Journal, une femme, c’est étrange. Vraiment. Heureusement que je n’en suis pas une, parce que je doute que je parviendrais à me comprendre. 

Non, non, je ne suis pas fou, rassure-toi. Je te dis juste ça parce que je me suis rendu compte au cours du dîner que la logique de Celebrían m’échappe parfois totalement. Glorfindel dit que c’est normal, que les filles viennent d’une autre planète et qu’il vaut parfois mieux ne pas chercher à les comprendre. Il me semble qu’Elros et Gil-Galad disaient des choses relativement semblables à leur sujet. Je vais faire comme s’ils avaient raison. D’ailleurs, je crois qu’ils ont raison. 

Excuse-moi journal, tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce que j’écris. Je vais prendre les choses dans l’ordre. 

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la grande salle pour le dîner, Erestor, Glorfindel, Thranduil et moi, Celebrían et ses parents étaient déjà attablés. Nous les avons rejoins et je me suis assis, tout à fait par hasard (si, si, je t’assure) à côté de Celebrían. Là, accroche-toi bien à ta reliure. Et essaye de comprendre. 

Pendant que nous mangions l’entrée, elle s’est excusée pour son comportement de cet après-midi. Je lui ai, évidemment, répondu que ce n’était pas grave du tout, qu’elle ne m’avait pas offensé le moins du monde, qu’elle avait parfaitement le droit de vouloir passer du temps avec son cousin et que je n’étais pas parti parce que j’étais fâché contre elle, mais contre Thranduil et Glorfindel qui s’étaient moqués de moi. Elle a eu l’air rassurée, m’a souri et m’a assuré de son affection et de son amitié sincère. 

Pendant que nous mangions le plat de résistance, elle a piqué du nez sur son assiette, ne m’a pas regardé une seule fois et ne m’a pas parlé beaucoup plus. J’avais l’impression qu’elle osait à peine respirer. La seule fois où elle a parlé, ça a été pour demander à Glorfindel de lui passer la cruche. Glorfindel a attrapé d’une main le cruchon d’eau et de l’autre le bras de Thranduil, son voisin, en demandant « Laquelle ? » de son ton le plus poli. Erestor et moi avons tenté de faire passer nos sursauts de rire pour des quintes de toux, mais Celebrían n’a pas goûté la plaisanterie. Thranduil non plus. 

Pendant que nous mangions le dessert, Celeborn m’a félicité pour ma prétendue excellente pratique de l’épée. Je me demande bien où est-ce qu’il est allé pêcher son excellence, mais je n’ai pas osé le lui demander. Et j’ai surpris Celebrían qui m’observait à la dérobée avec quelque chose aussi proche de l’admiration que de la fierté dans le regard. Mais elle est partie sans me saluer une fois le repas terminé. 

Cherchez l’erreur. 

Moi, j’ai renoncé. 

Erestor vient de se coucher, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à l’imiter. Je me suis couché tard hier soir et levé tôt ce matin, et j’ai l’impression que je ne vais pas rester éveillé encore bien longtemps. 

Tiens, Glorfindel vient de nous faire remarquer que le lettré a laissé son journal bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit. Il n’a pas essayé de le cacher ni de le surveiller… Etrange. A-t-il décidé qu’il pouvait nous laisser lire son contenu ? Non, c’est peu probable. Il y a sûrement un piège quelque part. Peut-être qu’il essaye de nous tester et qu’il va bondir de derrière ses rideaux dès que l’un d’entre nous aura posé la main sur son précieux cahier. 

Journal, Thranduil est de mon avis. Il y a sûrement un piège quelque part. Nous ne toucherons pas au journal ce soir. Il vaut mieux attendre et voir ce qui va se passer. C’est peut-être un simple oubli de la part d’Erestor mais… Non, je n’y crois pas. Il l’a certainement fait exprès. Quoiqu’il en soit, je suis fatigué et je vais dormir. Le journal attendra bien demain. Il ne risque pas de s’envoler. 

Au fait, je viens de finir ma troisième page. J’ai même fait sept lignes de plus. Je savais que j’en étais capable ! 

Victorieusement vôtre, 

Elrond Eärendilion


	17. Jour 17

Bonjour journal ! 

Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas encore remarqué (mais j’en doute), j’ai l’immense honneur de t’annoncer que Thranduil, Glorfindel et moi sommes trois idiots finis. C’est d’ailleurs ce que risque de penser Celebrían si jamais nous en venons à lui répéter ce que je vais te raconter dans un instant. Laisse-moi juste le temps d’échanger mon encrier vide avec celui de Thranduil et je suis à toi. 

Voilà, c’est fait. J’espère qu’il ne va pas s’en apercevoir trop tôt et que j’aurais le temps de terminer mon récit avant qu’il ne commence à hurler. 

Je t’ai dit hier soir qu’Erestor avait déposé son journal bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit, et que nous n’y avions pas touché car nous suspections un piège. Et aussi parce que j’étais trop fatigué pour m’en occuper et que je ne pensais qu’à me coucher. Eh bien, ce matin…

Journal, avant toute chose, sache que je t’interdis formellement de te moquer de nous. 

Ce matin, donc, j’ai été réveillé une fois de plus par Glorfindel qui avait été pris pendant la nuit d’une illumination aussi rare que soudaine. Tandis qu’il tirait Thranduil de son sommeil et de son lit, j’ai vu Erestor quitter le _talan_ l’air serein. J’ai voulu l’appeler pour lui demander où il allait, mais au moment où j’ouvrais la bouche, Glorfindel a arraché les couvertures du Sinda et ce dernier s’est mis à pousser des cris d’orfraie. Thranduil s’est jeté sur le tueur de Balrog la seconde suivante, et j’ai dû me précipiter pour les séparer avant qu’un des deux ne périsse étouffé par l’autre sous des couvertures de laine. 

Je crois que je n’aurais pas droit à un seul réveil calme durant tout mon séjour en Lórien. 

Enfin. Quand on n’a pas de chance…

Après avoir séparé les blondinets et les avoir menacés de quitter l’Alliance s’ils ne cessaient pas de se comporter comme des elflings immatures, je me suis lavé, habillé, coiffé, et je me suis apprêté à quitter le _talan_. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je voulais aller, mais cela n’a pas grande importance parce que Glorfindel m’a aussitôt rappelé qu’il avait quelque chose à nous dire. Il s’est assis sur le bord de son lit, Thranduil et moi l’avons rejoint. Il est resté une minute silencieux avant de nous déclarer d’un ton solennel : « Les amis. » (là, j’ai tiqué. Thranduil n’est **_pas_** mon ami), « Les amis, pourquoi n’essaierions-nous pas de casser le Miroir de Galadriel ? ». Le Sinda et moi avons échangé un regard. Puis nous avons observé Glorfindel plus attentivement. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être à côté de ses chausses –du moins, pas plus que d’habitude. Thranduil et moi avons de nouveau échangé un regard. Puis j’ai calmement fait remarquer à notre compagnon que c’était justement ce que nous essayions de faire depuis déjà plusieurs jours. 

Glorfindel a haussé une épaule et a insisté. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il nous a répété pour la quatrième fois qu’il voulait casser le Miroir que nous avons compris ce qu’il essayait de dire. Le tueur de Balrog nous proposait, au lieu d’assécher, de brouiller ou de vider le Miroir, de le casser au sens propre du terme. Cela m’a semblé être une bonne idée, si l’on exceptait le fait que ce maudit Miroir n’est pas exactement fait de la même matière que les autres. En effet, tu as déjà essayé de casser un miroir d’eau, toi, journal ? Si non, saches que c’est… légèrement impossible. A moins de transformer l’eau en glace, mais cela est quelque peu hors de notre portée. Il faudrait être une espèce de magicien pour y parvenir, et aucun de nous ne l’est, malheureusement. C’est d’ailleurs ce que Thranduil a aimablement expliqué à l’ancien capitaine de Gondolin. Connaissant Thranduil, je te laisse imaginer ce que "aimablement" signifie. 

Glorfindel s’est rembruni et a marmonné qu’il était sûr qu’on pouvait casser le Miroir. A cet instant précis, Erestor est revenu dans le _talan_. Il nous a regardés avec un sourire rassuré lorsqu’il s’est rendu compte que nous étions occupés à monter une nouvelle hypothétique attaque contre le Miroir. Et il est allé récupérer son journal, qu’il avait laissé bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit et auquel nous n’avions pas touché pour la bonne et simple raison que nous avions complètement oublié son existence. 

Tu peux le dire, journal. Nous sommes trois idiots finis. 

Enfin, non, tu ne peux pas le dire. Mais si tu étais capable de le dire, je suis sûr que tu le dirais. Tu m’as compris ? Oui ? Non ? Aucune importance. …Ce serait bien si je me décidais à me souvenir que tu n’es qu’un tas de papier inerte et dénué de conscience, et que ce n’est donc pas la peine que je me fatigue à te demander sans cesse ton avis. Quoique ça m’aide à remplir ma page obligatoire…

Bref. Voilà, tout ça pour dire qu’Erestor est reparti avec son journal et que mes co-conspirateurs et moi avons manqué en beauté la plus belle occasion qui nous avait été donnée de lire le journal de notre camarade. Nous nous sommes juré de ne pas en parler à Celebrían. Pas un seul mot. Tu imagines ce qu’elle va bien pouvoir penser de nous si jamais elle vient à apprendre cela ? Ah non, c’est vrai, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Excuse-moi. 

Ah, Thranduil vient de se rendre compte que son encrier est vide alors qu’il était plein il y a un instant. Je me demande combien de temps il va mettre avant de réaliser que j’ai échangé le mien avec le sien… Tiens, il suspecte Glorfindel avant moi. Il est allé lui demander des explications. Oh, je sais ! Je vais ré-échanger nos encriers pendant qu’il ne me regarde pas ! 

…

J’en ai profité pour remplir le mien. Et Thranduil vient de découvrir que son encrier est de nouveau plein. Le pauvre. Il a l’air de ne plus rien comprendre. Si tu voyais sa tête, journal ! 

Bon, c’est bien amusant tout cela, mais l’heure du déjeuner approche et je n’ai rien mangé ce matin, avec notre bêtise du Miroir et du journal d’Erestor. 

Je te laisse journal. Souhaite-moi bon appétit ! 

OoOoO

Journal, journal, il faut que je fasse part de la décision que j’ai prise ce midi, pendant le déjeuner. Glorfindel et Erestor ont dit qu’elle allait révolutionner ma vie, mais je les soupçonne de se payer joyeusement ma tête. Comme toujours. 

Tout d’abord, tu dois savoir que les seigneurs Galadhrims nous ont annoncé qu’une nouvelle fête sera donnée ce soir, pour célébrer la naissance d’un certain Orophin, fils de… je n’ai pas retenu les noms de ses parents. Est-ce que c’est grave ? Nous allons faire comme si ça ne l’était pas. Enfin. Et pendant le repas, entre deux remarques politico-diplomatiques avec le seigneur Celeborn, j’ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d’aller demander une danse à Celebrían. Je ne sais pas ce que Celeborn a fait mettre dans le vin aujourd’hui pour que je me mette à prendre les devants comme ça, mais je suis bien décidé à le faire. Si, si. Je t’assure. Pour preuve : je souris tout seul rien qu’à l’idée de danser (peut-être) avec Celebrían. D’ailleurs, ça fait beaucoup rire Glorfindel. T’ai-je déjà dit qu’il m’énerve, celui-là ? 

Par contre, ce qui refroidit nettement mon bel enthousiasme, c’est que depuis que nous sommes sortis de table, Thranduil ne quitte plus sa chère cousine d’une demie semelle. J’ai l’impression qu’il se méfie. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas demander de conseil à Glorfindel parce qu’il m’a rappelé tout à l’heure que je n’ai pas le droit de le tuer en le faisant mourir de rire. Et je sens que c’est ce qui va arriver si je vais lui parler. Journal, aide-moi ! Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? 

Bon, tant pis pour le prince-Elfe. Je vais voir Celebrían, je demande à lui parler, je lui demande de m’accorder une danse ce soir (surtout, penser à ne pas avoir l’air trop déçu quand elle refusera), et ensuite… j’assume les conséquences de mon acte. C’est-à-dire que je cours très vite pour échapper à Thranduil. 

Ça me semble réalisable. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? 

…Erestor, en me voyant écrire dans mon journal, vient de me demander si j’y consigne mes dernières volontés. Ridicule. Bon, j’y vais. 

…

Journal, si je ne reviens pas vivant, sache que je ne lègue _rien_ à Erestor. Et encore moins que ça à Glorfindel. 

OoOoO

J’ai eu peur, journal. Mais j’ai survécu. Et j’ai réussi. Attends, ne pose pas de question, je t’explique. 

J’ai trouvé Thranduil et Celebrían près du buisson qui masque l’entrée de leur cachette, celle où ils entreposent tous leurs petits trésors depuis qu’ils sont enfants. A propos, nous n’avons aucune nouvelle de l’épée disparue de Celeborn. Il faudra la chercher plus efficacement dans les prochains jours. Mais ce n’est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler. 

Les deux cousins étaient en train de parler lorsque je les ai vus. J’ai profité du fait qu’eux ne m’avaient pas remarqué pour m’assurer que j’étais bien présentable et je me suis rapproché d’eux. Ils parlaient en sylvan et Celebrían semblait demander quelque chose à son cousin bien-aimé. Elle a eu l’air surprise et un peu gênée de me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J’ai fait comme si je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte et j’ai sollicité son attention pour un instant. Elle s’est contentée de me sourire en réponse. Et elle a passé son bras autour de celui de Thranduil. Mais comme elle n’est pas partie, je suppose qu’elle était d’accord pour m’écouter. 

J’ai pris mon ton le plus neutre possible –celui du héraut de Double-G– pour lui demander si elle acceptait de m’accorder une danse ce soir. Elle a hésité. Je crois que j’ai oublié de respirer à un moment donné, mais je ne sais plus si c’est à cet instant-là ou un peu après. Enfin. Celebrían a donc hésité. Elle a regardé son cher cousin, probablement pour lui demander son soutien ou son autorisation, je ne sais pas. Et elle n’a eu ni l’un ni l’autre, parce que cet illuminé de Thranduil était plongé dans la contemplation d’un magnifique écureuil roux perché sur une branche de _mallorm_ , et qu’il ne nous prêtait plus la moindre attention. J’ai voulu répéter ma demande, mais ma voix s’est traîtreusement dérobée et je n’ai pas été capable de prononcer ma phrase en entier à un volume correct. Je l’ai terminée dans un murmure, en ajoutant un « s’il-vous-plaît » assez pitoyable avec le regard implorant qui va avec. 

Celebrían s’est tournée vers moi et a plongé son regard dans le mien. Elle a des yeux magnifiques, journal, d’un bleu plus pur que celui du ciel un matin de printemps. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Je suis totalement incapable de dire s’il s’était écoulé une seconde ou plusieurs minutes. Je crois que c’est à ce moment-là que j’ai oublié de respirer. Celebrían a souri. Et elle a hoché la tête. J’ai aussitôt eu l’impression qu’on m’enlevait un poids de la poitrine et je lui ai souri en réponse sans vraiment m’en rendre compte. 

A cet instant, l’écureuil s’est sauvé et Thranduil s’est souvenu que nous existions. Il nous a regardé une seconde avant de demander à ma Celebrían si elle avait accepté. Elle lui a répondu par l’affirmative, puis elle m’a dit avec un sourire timide qu’en contrepartie elle souhaitait m’entendre chanter de nouveau. Dans une espèce d’état second, j’ai accepté. Ma Celebrían a de nouveau plongé son regard dans le mien. Son sourire s’est élargi. Le mien aussi. 

Et cette peste de Thranduil nous a demandé d’une voix agacée si nous ne voulions pas non plus qu’il nous tienne la chandelle. 

Celebrían a éclaté de rire et s’est enfuie, déclarant qu’elle devait choisir sa plus belle robe pour être digne de ses deux nobles cavaliers. Je suppose que le deuxième est cet insupportable prince Sinda. Non, je ne le suppose même pas, j’en suis sûr et certain. 

Aussitôt Celebrían disparue, Thranduil m’a demandé si j’étais content et si j’avais obtenu ce que je voulais. Son ton agressif ne m’a pas plu. Du tout. Il a ajouté qu’il me surveillerait et que je n’avais pas intérêt à jouer avec sa cousine, qu’il tenait trop à elle pour me laisser lui faire du mal. 

Là, j’ai vu rouge. 

Non mais c’est vrai, journal ! De quoi il se mêle, ce décoloré ? Celebrían est sa cousine, pas sa fille que je sache ! Et de plus, c’est une cousine tellement éloignée que lui-même est incapable de m’expliquer quel est leur réel lien de parenté ! Je me répète, de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Et de quel droit peut-il prétendre vouloir me surveiller ? Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux où je veux, sacrebleu ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’imagine, en plus ? Que je veux seulement m’amuser avec Celebrían ? Qu’elle ne compte pas pour moi ? Que je serais capable de la blesser ? Que je serais capable de ne serait-ce que _vouloir_ la blesser ? Alors qu’elle est… Elle… Je…

Aaaaarrrrg ! ! ! Il m’énerve. Tête d’Orc. 

Je lui ai répondu que je faisais ce que je voulais avec qui je voulais, qu’il n’avait pas à me surveiller ni à me dicter mes actes et que si j’avais envie de danser avec Celebrían, je danserai avec Celebrían et que ce n’était pas un sale mioche décoloré dans son genre qui allait m’en empêcher. 

Durant toute ma tirade, j’ai vu les grands yeux verts de Thranduil se dilater encore plus sous l’effet de la fureur. Lorsque je me suis tu, il n’a pas crié. Non. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade de la colère. Il s’est contenté d’articuler « Qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ? » d’une voix aussi sourde que vibrante de haine. 

Je crois que c’est à cet instant précis que j’ai commencé à comprendre ce que Glorfindel a pu ressentir face à un Balrog. 

Je voyais déjà ma dernière heure arrivée lorsque j’ai été sauvé in extremis par la dernière personne à laquelle j’aurais pensé. A la seconde même où les traits de Thranduil se déformaient en une grimace haineuse annonçant qu’il n’allait pas tarder à se jeter sur moi pour engager le quatrième Massacre Fratricide, Galadriel a jailli de nulle part et s’est placée entre nous deux. Je n’avais jamais été aussi heureux de la voir. Elle m’a dit que son époux désirait me voir, ainsi que Glorfindel, pour nous expliquer comment se déroulera la cérémonie concernant le petit Orophin et ce que nous aurons à faire. Thranduil est resté avec elle, il me semble qu’elle voulait lui parler. 

Après avoir pris congé de Celeborn, environs une heure plus tard, Glorfindel et moi sommes revenus à notre _talan_ pour choisir nos tenues pour ce soir. Le tueur de Balrog veut à tout prix me faire mettre ma robe couleur argent, mais j’aurais préféré celle couleur bronze. Elle est plus discrète. Mais celle argent est plus belle. J’hésite. Pour la ceinture pas de problème, je mettrais la grise. Mais la robe…

Je vais aller demander conseil à Erestor. 

OoOoO

Finalement, je vais mettre la robe argent. Erestor dit qu’elle sera mieux assortie avec celle de Celebrían, si jamais elle remet celle qu’elle avait mise lors de la fête de la nouvelle lune, la toute blanche avec des broderies or et argent. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, l’avantage de ma robe argent est qu’elle peut aller avec presque toutes les autres couleurs, ce qui n’est pas le cas de ma robe bronze. Enfin, ça, c’est le lettré qui le dit. Lui, il va rester dans ses habituelles teintes de noir et de gris foncé. Quant à Glorfindel, je crois que nous l’avons enfin convaincu d’abandonner pour une soirée ses collants et ses surcots pour mettre la jolie robe bleue et or que Gil-Galad lui a offert l’année dernière pour fêter la date anniversaire de son retour en Terres-du-Milieu et qu’il n’avait encore jamais essayée. 

Maintenant que ma tenue est choisie et préparée, je ne sais pas quoi faire jusqu’à ce soir…

Ah, si. Je vais chercher Thranduil et lui demander de m’excuser pour ce que je lui ai dit tout à l’heure. Même si je ne peux pas le voir en peinture, je n’avais pas à le qualifier de "sale mioche décoloré". Ce n’est pas entièrement de sa faute s’il est blond et s’il a été si mal élevé. 

J’y vais. Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir écrire aujourd’hui, alors permets-moi de te souhaiter à l’avance une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit, cher journal. 

Elrond Eärendilion


	18. Jour 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision concernant le chapitre précédent : Tolkien n’ayant (à ma connaissance, si je me trompe dites-le moi) pas précisé l’âge de Thranduil, j’ai pris la liberté de lui donner celui qui m’arrangeait. En l’occurrence plus jeune qu’Elrond, tout simplement parce que je n’arrive pas à concevoir mon blondinet plus vieux qu’un gars de six, sept mille ans. ^^'

Journal, journal, je sais qu’il est cinq heures du matin, que tu aimerais dormir et que je ferais mieux de t’imiter si je veux être un minimum opérationnel pour le reste de la journée, mais… Mais ! Il faut à tous prix que je te raconte ma soirée, ou je risquerais d’oublier des choses. Et aussi, je suis beaucoup trop excité pour pouvoir espérer dormir maintenant. 

Cette fête était merveilleuse, journal. Merveilleuse. Splendide. Parfaite. Enfin, presque. 

Lorsque la Soleil est descendue à l’Ouest et que les premières étoiles ont commencé à illuminer le ciel oriental, tous les Elfes de Caras Galadhon ont quitté leurs demeures en habits de fête, chacun portant une lanterne faite d’argent blanc. Ils ont entonné un chant à la gloire d’Illuvatar, qui est maître de l’univers et qui fait don de la vie, et se sont dirigés vers le _mallorm_ qui soutient le _talan_ géant du palais des maîtres de la Lórien. Thranduil, Glorfindel et moi marchions en tête du cortège avec les parents du petit Orophin. Erestor suivait plus en retrait, aux côtés de son ami le libraire. Nous sommes ainsi arrivés au pied du grand escalier qui grimpe dans l’arbre d’argent, au moment où les gens du palais et leurs seigneurs en descendaient. Tous se sont immobilisés en continuant à chanter en sindarin, tandis que Celeborn, Galadriel et Celebrían poursuivaient leur descente jusqu’à un palier à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Thranduil, Glorfindel et moi les y avons rejoints. 

Celebrían… Elle était si belle, journal, dans sa robe immaculée, ses longs cheveux blonds semblables à de la lumière liquide, éclairée par les mille reflets des lanternes de fête…

Heureusement que Glorfindel m’a donné un coup de coude en me disant de fermer ma bouche. 

Nous nous sommes salués alors que les Galadhrims achevaient leur chant, puis Celeborn a pris son épouse par la main et s’est avancé pour faire face à son peuple. Thranduil et Celebrían se sont placés à leur droite, Glorfindel et moi à leur gauche. Le seigneur du Bois Doré a fait part en quelques mots de la joie que nous avions tous d’accueillir parmi nous un nouvel enfant d’Illuvatar, et il en a profité pour rappeler que les deux blondinets et moi-même comptions parmi les plus grand seigneurs, que ce soit par notre statut, notre ascendance ou nos actes de bravoure, et qu’à travers nous, c’était tout le monde elfique qui se réjouissait par-delà les frontières de la Lórien. Ensuite, il a invité les parents d’Orophin (dont je n’ai toujours pas retenu les noms) à nous rejoindre avec leur enfant afin qu’il puisse le présenter et le bénir. 

Le père et la mère du petit sont montés avec leur bébé et se sont inclinés devant nous. Celeborn a pris l’enfant dans ses bras, Galadriel l’a couvert d’un linge blanc et a posé sa main sur son front. Elle a murmuré quelques paroles de bénédiction en quenya, que Celeborn a répétées en sindarin : « Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, fils d’Illuvatar. Ce soir, je te reconnais membre de notre peuple et je t’accorde le nom que tes parents ont choisi pour toi. Sois béni, Orophin. » Il a doucement élevé le bébé afin que tous puissent le voir, et les chants ont repris. Lorsqu’ils se sont de nouveau tus, Celeborn a repris l’enfant contre lui et a déposé un baiser sur son front en disant : « Les étoiles brillent sur toi depuis le ciel. Que leur lumière conduise tes pas vers le bonheur et qu’elle te garde tout au long de ta vie. » Puis il a donné le petit à Galadriel qui a répété ses gestes et ses paroles. Celebrían s’est ensuite approchée pour embrasser à son tour le front d’Orophin et dire à nouveau les dernières phrases de son père. Thranduil, Glorfindel et moi l’avons imitée l’un après l’autre. Nous nous sommes écartés et Galadriel a rendu l’enfant à ses parents. Ils avaient l’air très émus, il m’a semblé que la mère rayonnait presque autant que ma Celebrían. 

Il y a eu d’autres chants en l’honneur d’Illuvatar et des seigneurs de l’Ouest, et une fois la cérémonie terminée, nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers la salle de bal où étaient donnés un bal et un buffet. La mère d’Orophin s’est éclipsée pour coucher son enfant, mais le père est resté avec nous et est allé rejoindre les Gardiens de la Marche Ouest. Tandis que nous marchions, j’ai senti qu’on tirait sur ma robe et je me suis arrêté pour voir ce qu’on me voulait. En me retournant, je me suis retrouvé face au petit bout d’Elfe qui m’avait aidé à nettoyer les armes de Celeborn. Haldir, si je ne me trompe pas. Il était tout sourire et abordait fièrement la broche que je lui avais donnée l’autre jour. Il m’a annoncé qu’Orophin était son petit frère et que quand il sera plus grand, il lui apprendra à tirer à l’arc et à grimper dans les arbres. Je lui ai demandé s’il savait déjà utiliser un arc, et il m’a répondu que non, mais que son _ada_ allait lui fabriquer un petit arc rien que pour lui et qu’il allait lui apprendre à l’utiliser pour qu’il puisse l’apprendre plus tard à son petit frère. Et il a hoché vigoureusement la tête en souriant encore plus. 

Adorable petit elfling. Je lui ai proposé de rester avec moi jusqu’à ce que nous arrivions à la salle de bal et il a accepté en glissant sa petite main dans la mienne. Il a babillé tout le long du chemin. Je n’ai pas entendu la moitié de ce qu’il me racontait, parce que Glorfindel parlait fort à côté de moi, mais je ne crois pas qu’il s’en soit rendu compte. A propos, je ne crois pas avoir déjà confirmé que Glorfindel a finalement accepté de mettre sa robe bleue et or. Erestor et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer comment nouer un _sen_ pour qu’il ne se détache pas au moment le plus inopportun, mais nous avons fini par y parvenir. 

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la salle de bal, Haldir m’a lâché pour courir vers son père qui discutait avec Thranduil et quelques autres archers. Je suis allé m’installer près d’un des buffets en compagnie d’Erestor, Brethildor et Glorfindel et nous avons commencé à comparer les poèmes composés par Daeron, le ménestrel de Doriath avant sa disparition, et qui sont aujourd’hui conservés dans la bibliothèque de Caras Galadhon. Tandis que nous parlions, Celebrían est venue vers nous. Enfin, vers moi. Elle m’a demandé si elle pouvait me dire un mot. Naturellement, j’ai accepté. Elle m’a dit qu’elle m’avait vu discuter avec le petit Haldir, en souriant légèrement. Je lui ai répondu que c’était un enfant charmant et qu’il avait l’air bien décidé à devenir Gardien. Celebrían a ri et m’a précisé qu’il n’avait que ces mots à la bouche depuis qu’il savait parler. Elle espérait qu’il ne m’avait pas embêté, je l’ai aussitôt rassurée. 

Pendant ces quelques minutes, j’ai eu l’impression que toute la gêne que je sentais entre nous depuis quelques jours avait disparue. J’ai voulu en profiter pour lui dire qu’elle était vraiment magnifique ce soir, mais au moment où j’ouvrais la bouche, Haldir a déboulé de nulle part pour montrer sa broche en forme de lune à Celebrían et lui dire que c’était moi qui la lui avais donnée pour le remercier de m’avoir aidé. 

Je me suis retenu de soupirer pendant que Celebrían lui disait qu’il avait bien agi et qu’elle était fière de lui. Thranduil a choisi cet instant précis pour arriver derrière sa chère cousine en déclarant : « Tu vois Haldir, je t’avais dit qu’elle serait contente de toi ! » en me regardant fixement. Je n’ai pas du tout aimé son sourire narquois. Mais alors pas du tout, du tout. 

Journal, il a fait exprès d’envoyer l’elfling pour m’embêter. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Il m’a beaucoup énervé. Mais je n’ai rien pu lui dire, parce que la musique a commencé à jouer et qu’il a invité "ma" Celebrían à danser. Elle s’est excusée auprès de moi et l’a suivi sur la piste de danse. Ce sont eux qui ont ouvert le bal. Et moi, je n’ai plus eu qu’à me rabattre sur les boulettes de pain aux airelles et les petits fours qui m’attendaient sur le buffet. J’en ai donné quelques uns à Haldir, parce qu’il était trop petit pour les attraper. Nous sommes d’ailleurs tous les deux tombés d’accord sur le fait que Celebrían est la plus belle princesse Elfe qui soit en Terres-du-Milieu. Pour moi, la deuxième plus belle serait éventuellement Galadriel, mais Haldir m’a soutenu pendant vingt minutes que c’était sa _nana_. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je suis d’accord. 

Nous avons aussi beaucoup ri grâce à Glorfindel qui, à la demande de Brethildor, a récidivé : il a de nouveau tenté de faire danser le calme, sobre et discret Erestor. Le pauvre. Je n’aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Il faut dire que les danses de Glorfindel lorsqu’il a décidé de s’amuser sont… aussi discrètes et subtiles que lui. C’est-à-dire qu’elles sont à mi-chemin entre une marche militaire et une charge d’Oliphants. 

Très distrayant. 

…A regarder, bien sûr. 

Lorsque Glorfindel a finalement libéré son malheureux cavalier (qui a failli lui vider une coupe de vin sur la tête, mais Brethildor l’a arrêté à temps), j’ai vu que Thranduil avait cessé de danser et qu’il se tenait près de son parent Celeborn avec lequel il semblait en grande conversation. Et Celebrían était accrochée à son bras, comme lors de la dernière fête. J’ai dû faire remarquer à voix haute qu’elle ne dansait plus, parce que j’ai soudain entendu le petit Haldir me donner confirmation. La seconde d’après, il me demandait si je pensais qu’elle accepterait de danser avec lui s’il le lui demandait. Partant du principe que s’il était refusé, il n’était pas battu, je lui ai conseillé d’essayer. Et voilà mon petit bout d’Elfe qui s’élance à travers la piste de danse pour rejoindre sa Dame. J’ai crains une bonne dizaine de fois qu’un couple de danseurs le percute et le renverse, mais il s’est faufilé de l’autre côté sans encombre. 

Je l’ai vu tirer sur la robe de ma Celebrían pour attirer son attention et lui dire quelques mots à l’oreille. Celebrían a ri, a saisi la main qu’il lui tendait et s’est séparé de son insupportable cousin. Celui-ci n’a pas eu l’air de s’en apercevoir, tant sa discussion avec Celeborn le passionnait. 

La princesse du Bois Doré a pris Haldir dans ses bras et a commencé à esquisser quelques pas de danse. Plusieurs danseurs se sont arrêtés pour les regarder. Tandis qu’ils tournoyaient doucement pour que le petit n’ait pas la tête qui tourne, ils ont échangé quelques paroles. Celebrían a rosi à un moment donné et m’a regardé, mais elle a vite détourné les yeux quand elle a vu que je la regardais aussi. Lorsque la danse a pris fin, Haldir s’est tortillé pour que sa cavalière le repose au sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de s’éloigner, il l’a attrapée par la main et l’a entraînée vers moi. Il s’est planté devant moi avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles et m’a tendu la main de Celebrían en s’exclamant : « A ton tour ! » 

Je l’ai regardé sans comprendre pendant une seconde avant de rougir et de bégayer des absurdités, comme quoi ce n’était pas de cette façon que l’on demandait une danse à une demoiselle. Haldir a haussé un sourcil interrogateur et Celebrían m’a demandé d’une voix douce comment est-ce que l’on devait s’y prendre. Elle souriait, rosissait, et ses yeux brillaient. Je n’ai pas pu détacher les miens de son visage alors que je m’inclinais devant elle et que je lui tendais la main pour l’inviter. Je me suis entendu prononcer les paroles formelles d’invitation et j’ai vu son sourire s’élargir. Elle m’a répondu qu’elle me l’avait promis tout en posant sa main sur la mienne. J’ai frissonné. Elle aussi. 

Je me suis un peu écarté du buffet et ai posé ma main sur sa taille. Elle a posé la sienne sur mon épaule. Nos regards se sont croisés et ne se sont plus quittés. J’ignore par quel miracle nous avons évité toute collision avec d’autres danseurs, parce que je n’essayais même pas de faire semblant de regarder où nous allions. Il va falloir que je remercie le Vala protecteur des danseurs inattentifs à leur environnement. 

Tandis que nous valsions, Celebrían m’a murmuré qu’Haldir lui avait confié que je la trouvais très belle. J’ai voulu lui répondre dix choses différentes en même temps, résultat : je n’ai pas réussi à me décider et je ne lui ai rien répondu du tout. Mes yeux ont dû parler pour moi, car elle a souri. Et elle a ajouté que la prochaine fois que je voudrais lui faire un compliment, je n’étais pas obligé de le faire par elfling interposé. Je lui ai rappelé que pour cela, je devrais d’abord la détacher de sa nourrice, non pardon, son cousin, et que ce n’était pas chose facile. Nous avons ri tous les deux. Elle a défendu le blondin, évidemment. Mais nous avons tout de même bien ri. 

Lorsque la musique s’est arrêtée, nous avons cessé de danser et nous sommes séparés. J’aurai aimé la garder plus longtemps dans mes bras. Ou au moins continuer à tenir sa main… Mais elle m’a rappelé que je lui avais promis de chanter de nouveau ce soir. Et elle a couru vers Glorfindel pour lui demander d’aller chercher ma harpe et sa flûte. Le tueur de Balrog ne se l’est pas fait dire deux fois et il a disparu en filant comme une flèche. Il est revenu deux minutes plus tard avec nos instruments de musique. Celeborn a de nouveau fait taire la musique d’un geste de la main, et nous a fait signe de venir au centre du _talan_. Glorfindel et moi y avons pris place, comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, j’ai choisi un chant en sindarin que ma mère chantait lorsque nous étions petits, mon frère et moi. Thranduil le connaissait, et il a repris le refrain avec moi après le troisième couplet. Quand nous nous sommes tus, les Galadhrims nous ont applaudi et beaucoup nous ont demandé si nous pouvions chanter ainsi à chaque fête. Celebrían ne m’a rien dit, mais je crois que son sourire était assez explicite. Elle a fini par se détourner et est allée prendre place à côté de sa mère. Glorfindel est parti ranger sa flûte et ma harpe d’argent, et Thranduil et moi avons rejoint Erestor auprès du buffet pour y discuter. 

Au fait journal, le Sinda et moi nous sommes réconciliés. Nous nous sommes excusés mutuellement pour nos paroles et notre comportement respectifs. Je crois d’ailleurs que la bouteille de Dorwinion que nous avons vidée à nous deux cinq minutes auparavant a grandement aidé à notre réconciliation. Mais passons. 

Quand le petit Haldir a commencé à s’endormir debout, son père est venu le chercher pour l’emmener se coucher. Par la suite, Glorfindel et Thranduil se sont donné le tour pour faire danser Celebrían pendant que je parlais avec Erestor et Brethildor. La fête a continué ainsi jusqu’à très tard dans la nuit. Et lorsqu’elle s’est terminée, au lieu d’aller directement nous coucher comme tout Elfe un tant soit peu réfléchi l’aurait fait, Thranduil, Erestor, Glorfindel et moi avons décidé d’aller observer les étoiles, après avoir pris congé de Celebrían et de ses parents. Ce qui explique le fait que je ne sois revenu au _talan_ qu’à cinq heures ce matin. 

A propos, quelle heure est-il ? 

Six heures ! Déjà ? Excuse-moi journal, il faut vraiment que je me couche. 

OoOoO

Journal, j’ai dormi presque toute la matinée. La demie de onze heures est passée et je viens de me lever. Ce n’est vraiment pas raisonnable. 

Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me suis réveillé tout seul, ce matin ! Pas d’Erestor pour me secouer par l’épaule, pas de Thranduil pour me tirer les cheveux, pas de Glorfindel pour me hurler dans les oreilles… Le bonheur absolu. 

Oui, je sais, il m’en faut peu. Et alors ? 

Je suis le premier levé dans le _talan_. Est-ce qu’il faut que je réveille les autres ? 

Ah, en ce qui concerne Erestor, ce ne sera pas nécessaire : je viens de l’entendre ouvrir les rideaux de son lit. Je vais aller le saluer. Ne bouge pas journal, je reviens. 

OoOoO

Il est presque midi et demi et nous allons bientôt nous rendre dans la grande salle pour manger, journal. Mais avant, laisse-moi te raconter ce qui vient de se passer. 

Comme je te l’ai dit, je suis allé saluer Erestor. Il m’a dit qu’il avait l’intention d’écrire une lettre à son ami Galdor, des Havres Gris, et il m’a demandé de m’assurer que les deux blondins ne viendraient pas le déranger. Puis il a quitté le _talan_. A peine le bruit de ses pas s’évanouissait-il que Glorfindel, échevelé et la marque de l’oreiller sur la joue, bondissait hors de son lit et se jetait sur le journal qu’Erestor avait laissé sur sa table de nuit. Il m’a bien fallu cinq bonnes secondes avant de me souvenir que nous voulions le lire et que nous en avions une occasion rêvée. J’ai aussitôt réveillé Thranduil, qui a mis une éternité pour émerger des rêveries elfiques. Enfin, non, pas une éternité, mais suffisamment de temps pour que Glorfindel tente d’ouvrir le journal et se rende compte qu’il n’y parvenait pas. Après trois essais infructueux, il me l’a donné pour voir si j’y arriverai mieux que lui. Si tu tiens à le savoir, la réponse est non. 

Alors que nous échangions un regard ahuri, la voix ensommeillée de Thranduil nous a fait remarquer qu’Erestor avait peut-être renversé un pot de colle sur son journal la veille. Personnellement, j’ai plutôt l’impression que notre érudit a utilisé un charme pour nous empêcher d’ouvrir son journal. 

Je te laisse imaginer notre désappointement. Mais cela nous conforte dans ce que nous soupçonnions : Erestor nous cache quelque chose. Il nous faut découvrir quoi. Mais pour l’instant, nous sommes coincés. 

Ah, excuse-moi journal, c’est l’heure du déjeuner. A plus tard ! 

OoOoO

Journal, je suis fatigué, je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Je me demande d’ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de t’écrire dedans alors que j’ai depuis longtemps dépassé ma page quotidienne réglementaire. Mais bon. 

L’Alliance a deux nouvelles missions, journal ! La première : trouver un contre-sort pour le journal d’Erestor. La seconde : briser ce maudit Miroir magique à l’origine de notre corvée. Laisse-moi t’expliquer. 

Ce midi, Erestor s’est dépêché d’engloutir son repas, puis il est parti à la recherche d’un messager pour porter sa lettre à Galdor des Havres. Nous avons profité de son absence pour mettre Celebrían au courant de la situation concernant son journal. Nous avons pensé qu’Erestor avait dû trouver la formule de son charme de protection à la bibliothèque. Peut-être même que Brethildor l’a aidé dans sa recherche. En effet, nous les avons vu plusieurs fois parler ensemble à voix basse, et Erestor n’est pas venu manger un jour parce qu’il "cherchait" quelque chose dans la librairie… Mais bien sûr ! C’était le premier jour où il avait laissé son journal en évidence sur sa table de nuit ! Avant-hier, il me semble. Heureusement que nous n’y avions pas touché. 

Une fois le repas terminé, les membres de l’Alliance se sont réunis dans notre _talan_ et nous avons commencé à réfléchir sur le problème du contre-sort. Comme nous ne pouvons pas demander d’aide à Galadriel, bien que soyons sûrs qu’elle serait capable de défaire le charme qui protège le journal de notre cher lettré, et que Brethildor ne nous serait probablement d’aucune aide, il nous est apparu évident que nous devions nous débrouiller par nos propres moyens. Il a donc été décidé que Thranduil et Celebrían, qui sont plus accoutumés à la bibliothèque de Caras Galadhon que Glorfindel et moi, chercheraient un contre-sort possible dans les livres de magie de la libraire. Pendant ce temps, le tueur de Balrog et moi nous occupions d’une tout autre manière afin de ne pas trop éveiller l’attention d’Erestor sur nos agissements. Nous sommes allés nous entraîner à l’escrime pendant une bonne partie de l’après-midi. Après notre nuit presque blanche, il nous était difficile de mener un combat digne de ce nom, mais l’important pour nous était surtout de donner le change face à notre ami. Ce qui semble avoir marché, car Erestor n’a pas semblé remarquer, ou du moins trouver étrange le fait que les deux cousins aient passé leur temps dans la bibliothèque. 

Par contre, la vue des épées dans la salle d’arme de Celeborn a rappelé à Glorfindel qu’il était certain qu’on pouvait casser le Miroir au sens propre du terme. Comme il est à peu près aussi têtu que Thranduil (ce doit être le gène "blond" qui fait ça), il n’a pas démordu de son idée. A force de la tourner et de la retourner dans sa tête, il a fini par envisager l’hypothèse de casser le piédestal du Miroir. Ça me semble réalisable. Et du coup, je suis un peu vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant lui. Ce qui me console, c’est que Thranduil non plus. 

Au dîner, les deux cousins nous ont adressé un sourire éclatant. Nous avons donc supposé qu’ils avaient avancé dans leurs recherches, mais nous n’avons pas pu les interroger parce qu’ils se trouvaient à l’autre bout de la table et qu’Erestor était juste à côté de moi. Par chance, il est allé chercher un livre à bibliothèque après le repas, ce qui fait que Thranduil s’est retrouvé seul avec nous dans notre _talan_ pendant plusieurs minutes. Il a eu le temps de nous expliquer que Celebrían et lui pensent avoir trouvé le livre de charmes dans lequel Erestor a probablement pioché celui qui protège son journal. L’ennui, c’est qu’ils n’en savent pas encore beaucoup plus, parce que le livre est ancien et volumineux, et qu’ils n’en ont pas encore lu un quart. Il n’a pas pu nous en dire plus, Erestor étant revenu à l’instant même où finissait sa phrase. Aussitôt, Glorfindel a changé de sujet et lui a exposé son idée de casser le pied du Miroir de Galadriel. Le Prince-Elfe trouve l’idée excellente et nous avons décidé de mettre en exécution dès demain. Ce qui fait que Celebrían devra lire le livre de charme seule… Il faudra la prévenir et trouver une excuse pour qu’elle ne soupçonne pas la mission principale de l’Alliance. 

Journal, j’ai l’impression que je passe mon temps à jouer des rôles et des doubles jeux. Je n’aime pas ça du tout. 

Tiens ? Glorfindel a convaincu Erestor d’abandonner son livre pour jouer une partie d’échec contre lui. Mais où trouvent-ils donc toute cette énergie ? Même Thranduil est déjà couché ! Je suis sûr qu’il dort déjà. Je vais aller vérifier, attends un instant. 

En effet, le Sinda est déjà perdu dans ses rêves, sa petite souris blanche roulée en boule contre sa joue. Je me demande s’il lui a donné un nom… Il faudra que je lui pose la question demain. Je vais maintenant aller dormir, journal. Je tombe de sommeil. La soirée de la veille a été merveilleuse, mais je crois que nous n’aurions pas dû aller regarder les étoiles. Et que j’aurai dû me coucher au lieu d’écrire. D’ailleurs, c’est ce que je vais faire. 

Bonne nuit journal, à demain ! 

Elrond Eärendilion


	19. Jour 19

Journal, attention, je vais râler. 

Non, ce n’est pas contre Thranduil, une fois n’est pas coutume. C’est contre Glorfindel et Erestor, qui n’ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire cette nuit que de se disputer avec ardeur et enthousiasme à propos d’une vague histoire de tricherie concernant leur stupide partie d’échec. 

A trois heures du matin. 

Thranduil et moi étions heureux, tu peux me croire. 

Nous avons bondi hors de nos lits à peu près en même temps pour nous jeter sur les deux insomniaques qui s’égosillaient. Après avoir réussi à crier plus fort qu’eux (nous avons dû nous y reprendre à deux fois), nous les avons envoyés au lit avec interdiction d’en sortir avant que tout Caras Galadhon ne soit réveillé. A mon humble avis, c’était déjà fait, mais je n’ai pas jugé nécessaire de le préciser. 

Toujours est-il que je me suis levé du pied gauche ce matin. Normalement, ma mauvaise humeur devrait s’évaporer dès que je serais en pleine possession de mes facultés intellectuelles, c’est-à-dire après le petit-déjeuner. Si je râle encore après le repas, aies la gentillesse de me le faire remarquer, s’il-te-plaît. Il ne faudrait pas que cela dure toute la journée. 

OoOoO

Journal, j’ai dit une chose étrange à Celebrían. Je ne dois pas être parfaitement bien réveillé. Attends, je t’explique. 

Tu te souviens, hier, nous avions prévu une nouvelle attaque contre le Miroir de Galadriel. Afin de nous assurer la possession d’une arme nous permettant de briser le piédestal du Miroir, Thranduil et Glorfindel sont allés voir Celeborn après le petit-déjeuner pour lui demander la permission d’aller "s’entraîner" sur le terrain des Galadhrims. Celeborn a dû croire qu’ils voulaient régler "à l’amiable" un quelconque conflit, puisqu’il a commencé par refuser. Ce en quoi je peux le comprendre, ayant déjà vu les deux blondins à l’œuvre au début de notre séjour. Et encore, ils n’étaient pas armés le soir où ils avaient essayé de s’entretuer. Bref. Nous voyions déjà notre plan à l’eau lorsque nous avons reçu l’aide inattendue d’Erestor, qui proposa innocemment à Glorfindel de profiter de ce qu’il aurait une épée à la main pour montrer à Thranduil cette fameuse botte qu’il avait mise au point lors de sa première vie, parce que cela intéressera probablement le Sinda. Le sourire et le regard brillant de celui-ci confirmèrent aussitôt ce dernier point. Convaincu de la bonne foi de mes deux compagnons, Celeborn leur a donné en toute confiance les clés de sa salle d’arme, avant de tourner les talons et de s’en aller rejoindre sa dame. S’il avait vu nos trois sourires machiavéliques, je suis sûr qu’il les aurait aussitôt reprises. 

Une fois les précieuses clés en notre possession, nous sommes allés trouver Celebrían pour lui dire qu’elle devra malheureusement compter sans l’aide de son cher cousin pour chercher le contre-sort du journal d’Erestor dans le livre de charmes, parce que nous avons besoin de lui pour une affaire urgente qui ne souffre aucun délai. Selon l’expression de Glorfindel. Le tueur de Balrog et le Prince-Elfe sont ensuite partis tous les deux en direction de la salle d’arme du seigneur des Galadhrims, avec la mission de subtiliser une arme et d’aller la cacher là où personne ne penserait à la chercher. Et moi, je suis resté seul avec Celebrían. 

Nous avons échangé quelques banalités tout en déambulant sur les _talans_ et ponts de cordes de Caras Galadhon. J’ai réussi à garder le fil de la conversation et à ne pas bafouiller quand je la regardais ! Glorfindel m’a dit qu’il était fier de moi. Qu’il aille embrasser un Orc. 

Nous parlions en nous promenant, donc, lorsque Celebrían a tourné la conversation vers son insupportable cousin de Vertbois-le-Grand. C’est là que j’ai pleinement réalisé, même si je le savais déjà auparavant, qu’elle n’est décidément pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans notre petit quatuor, à Erestor, Glorfindel, Thranduil et moi. Elle m’a dit que cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus vu Thranduil d’aussi bonne humeur qu’en ce moment (Eru, qu’est-ce que ce doit être d’habitude), et figure-toi qu’elle m’a remercié, oui, **_remercié_** d’être aussi gentil avec le blondinet. Si, si. Je te jure qu’elle m’a remercié d’être aussi gentil et aussi patient que je l’étais envers son Sinda de cousin. Incroyable, non ? 

J’ai ouvert la bouche, mais je ne sais pas trop si c’était pour la détromper ou lui demander de répéter. Mais elle a poursuivi sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, m’expliquant que Thranduil n’a pas beaucoup d’amis (doux euphémisme pour dire qu’il n’en a presque pas, ce qui ne m’étonne guère) et qu’il est sans doute très heureux que mes compagnons et moi l’ayons accepté dans notre groupe. Maintenant que j’y pense, c’est vrai qu’il ne nous a pas lâchés depuis son arrivé en Lórien… Mais je me fais peut-être des idées. De toute façon, ça n’a aucune importance, ce n’était pas ce dont je voulais te parler. 

Parce que c’est là, journal, que j’ai dit la chose la plus étrange de toute ma vie. Et Manwë sait si elle a été longue, ma vie. Je devais être dans une espèce d’état second, semi comateux, ou je ne sais quoi… Je lui ai répondu que c’était tout à fait naturel, que Thranduil était plein de ressources et vif d’esprit, et qu’il pouvait être un excellent compagnon une fois qu’on avait deviné comment le prendre et qu’il avait décidé qu’il était de bonne humeur. Ce n’est qu’après avoir fini ma phrase que j’ai compris le sens des mots que je venais de prononcer. 

Le choc a été rude. 

Pour moi. Pas pour Celebrían, visiblement, puisqu’elle m’a souri en déclarant qu’elle était heureuse de voir que nous nous entendions aussi bien et qu’elle avait eu un peu peur au début que nous passions notre temps à nous crêper le chignon, mais qu’elle était maintenant rassurée. 

La pauvre. Si elle savait…

Je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité. Si Thranduil n’a pas jugé nécessaire de la détromper quant à la réelle nature de notre relation, je crois que ce n’est pas à moi de le faire. A la place, j’ai préféré rougir, bafouiller et m’empêtrer dans des formules de salutation dont le sens m’échappait, comme à chaque fois qu’elle me souri et que je ressens le besoin irrépressible de prendre la poudre d’escampette. Je crois que c’est une bonne chose qu’elle ne soit pas présente lors des conseils réunis par Double-G. Si c’était le cas, je pense que je ne resterais pas héraut bien longtemps. 

Après avoir plus ou moins bien pris congé de ma Celebrían, je me suis précipité dans notre _talan_ pour te raconter ma nouvelle bévue. J’y ai trouvé Glorfindel, qui m’a assuré que sa mission était accomplie et que Thranduil était allé rendre les clés à Celeborn. Il ne m’a pas parlé de la botte secrète de sa première vie. Je me demande s’il l’a montrée au prince de Vertbois…

Ah, je vais t’abandonner journal, Glorfindel me propose une partie d’échec. S’il essaie de tricher, je lui fais manger son roi. 

OoOoO

Journal, Thranduil et Glorfindel sont allés chercher l’arme qu’ils ont "empruntée" ce matin. Une hache forgée par les Nains, si j’ai bien compris. En attendant qu’ils reviennent, je te raconte le repas de ce midi, ça me donnera quelque chose à faire. 

Voyons… Eh bien, il ne s’est pas passé grand-chose… Ah, si. Galadriel et Celeborn ont décidé d’aller faire une promenade en bateau sur le Cours d’Argent. Ce qui les éloigne du jardin de Galadriel, et par conséquent de son Miroir, pendant une bonne partie de l’après-midi. Erestor, lui, est parti dans la forêt ramasser des plantes pour son herbier. Ce qui éloigne encore une menace potentielle. Quant à Celebrían, elle est dans la bibliothèque, plongée dans l’étude du livre de charmes. 

D’ailleurs, en parlant d’elle, elle a passé le repas à discuter à voix basse avec son cousin. Et à peine sortions-nous de table que Thranduil est venu me voir, l’air abasourdi, pour me poser une main sur le front et me demander si j’avais de la fièvre. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qui le prenait, il m’a simplement rétorqué : « Ma cousine vient de me dire que vous lui avez dit ce matin que vous m’aimez bien. …Vous vous sentiez mal ? » 

Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de rire. 

Ah, revoilà les blondins avec leur hache, nous allons pouvoir partir casser le Miroir. Je te laisse, journal. 

OoOoO

Bonsoir journal ! Tu sais, nous avons bien cassé quelque chose cet après-midi. La hache. 

Laisse-moi t’expliquer ce qui s’est passé. Ça a été très rapide. Nous sommes arrivés dans le jardin de Galadriel, dans lequel nous avons prudemment pénétré après avoir vérifié que ni la dame en question, ni son chevalier servant, ni Erestor n’étaient revenus à l’improviste et avaient décidé de passer dans le coin au moment le moins opportun. Thranduil, qui portait la hache, a été le premier à frapper le piédestal du Miroir avec la lame. Comme il n’arrivait même pas à provoquer la plus petite éraflure sur le pied du fichu instrument de torture qui m’oblige à te raconter ma vie, Glorfindel lui a pris la hache des mains et a frappé un grand coup de toute sa force de tueur de Balrog revenu des Terres Immortelles après être allé passer le bonjour à Mandos. Sache, journal, qu’il s’agissait d’une arme d’excellente qualité. Alors, soit Glorfindel ne connaît pas du tout sa force soit le piédestal est fait de mithril pur, je n’en sais rien. Enfin, si, je pense que le piédestal est fait en mithril. En tout cas, la lame de la hache a éclaté en plusieurs morceaux au moment de l’impact contre le pied du Miroir. 

Je te laisse le soin d’imaginer nos têtes. 

Nous avons décidé d’un commun accord de ne jamais parler de cela en face de Celeborn. D’ailleurs, il n’y a jamais eu de problème avec une hache, cet incident n’a jamais existé. Nous avons ramassé les restes éparts d’un magnifique trésor Nain et nous les avons cachés dans un endroit où, si j’en juge par la quantité de poussière que nous y avons découverte, personne n’aura jamais l’idée d’aller les chercher. 

Ceci fait, nous nous sommes penchés sur un autre problème, et non des moindres, que nous avions négligé ces derniers temps. Je parle de la recherche de l’épée perdue de Celeborn. A la recherche de l’épée perdue… Eh, ça pourrait faire un bon nom de livre, ça. 

Euh, pardon. 

Donc, nous sommes repartis à la recherche de l’épée disparue. Nous ne l’avons pas plus retrouvée qu’avant, mais Thranduil a envoyé sa souris blanche en repérage. A propos, je lui ai demandé quel nom il lui a donné. Il l’a appelée Lalaith. Tu es sans doute ravi de l’apprendre. 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Celebrían est venue nous voir dans notre _talan_ pour nous dire qu’elle pensait avoir trouvé quel charme Erestor a utilisé pour sceller son journal. Mais elle n’a pas pu être plus précise, parce que l’intéressé est rentré de sa promenade peu après. Il lui a montré ses plantes, ainsi qu’à Glorfindel, pendant que Thranduil et moi faisions semblant de nous chamailler. Le but était de défaire les tresses des cheveux de l’autre tout en conservant les siennes. Je ne sais pas qui a gagné, parce que nous avons fini par jouer à nous inventer des coiffures un peu ridicules. C’était amusant, mais… ridicule. Il n’y a pas d’autre mot. 

Il paraît que Celebrían nous a trouvés adorables. Je crains de l’avoir confortée dans son idée d’une amitié forte et inébranlable entre le Sinda et moi. Et j’ai l’impression d’avoir enchaîné les bêtises, aujourd’hui. J’espère que ça ira mieux demain…

Bon, Celebrían est partie depuis un bon moment, Thranduil et Glorfindel ont disparu dans les profondeurs insondables de leur lit respectif et Erestor se prépare à dormir. Il vaut mieux que je les imite maintenant, où je vais encore être trop fatigué pour penser logiquement et rationnellement demain. 

Bonne nuit journal, dors bien ! 

Elrond Eärendilion

Ps : Tiens, je n’ai fait qu’une page et demi, aujourd’hui. Ça faisait longtemps. C’est bien, j’ai moins mal à la main à force d’être crispé sur ma plume… Je devrais écrire moins plus souvent, moi. 


	20. Jour 20

Journal, tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu me réveiller ce matin. 

Non, pas Thranduil, non. Pas Glorfindel non plus. Non, ce n’est pas Erestor. Ne cherche pas, je viens de t’écrire que tu ne devineras jamais. 

…Bon. J’espère que personne ne lira jamais les lignes ci-dessus, ou je vais vraiment finir par passer pour un abruti décérébré qui converse avec un tas de feuilles inertes. Je me demande si je ne vais pas détruire ce journal dès le mois terminé. Il est hors de question que je prenne le risque de laisser Gil-Galad le lire. Ou Celeborn. Ou Galadriel. 

Excuse-moi. Qu’est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, mon réveil. 

Eh bien journal, crois-le si tu veux, mais c’est Celebrían qui m’a réveillé ce matin. 

Oui, enfin, ça aurait été Celebrían si Thranduil n’avait pas trouvé une excellente raison de l’en empêcher au moment où elle me touchait l’épaule pour me tirer gentiment de mon sommeil. Concrètement, ce sont donc les hurlements de Warg étranglé du blondinet qui m’ont réveillé, mais comme ma Celebrían l’avait déjà à moitié fait, je préfère considérer que c’est elle qui s’en est chargée. Tu me comprends, n’est-ce pas ? De toute façon, tu es bien obligé de me comprendre, tu n’as pas d’autre choix. 

C’est ça que j’aime bien chez toi. Tu es forcément d’accord avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me contredire. Brave petit journal. 

Celebrían m’a donc réveillé ce matin. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’une jeune fille aussi réservée qu’elle oserait pénétrer dans un _talan_ rempli de jeunes Elfes endormis sans avoir au préalable demandé l’autorisation de ses parents. Peut-être n’est-elle pas aussi sage que je me le figurais… Suis-je bête. Si elle essaye avec nous de lire le journal d’Erestor à l’insu de son propriétaire, c’est qu’elle ne _peut pas_ être aussi sage que ce que je croyais. 

Ah, le journal d’Erestor ! C’est pour ça qu’elle nous a réveillés. Comme elle semblait être d’excellente humeur, nous avons aussitôt supposé qu’elle avait découvert quelque chose d’intéressant à ce sujet. Mais comme le principal concerné se trouvait parmi nous, elle n’a rien pu nous dire dans l’instant. 

Nous sommes allés déjeuner tous ensemble. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la grande salle, Brethildor a fait signe à Erestor de le rejoindre, à une des tables réservées aux Galadhrims. Notre ami a parlé un instant avec le libraire, puis celui-ci lui a probablement proposé de manger avec lui puisqu’il s’est assis à ses côtés. Ce qui fait que Celebrían a pu nous parler de sa découverte, Erestor se trouvant à l’autre bout de la pièce et ne pouvant pas l’entendre. Notre supposition s’est avérée exacte. Celebrían nous a expliqué qu’elle s’était réveillée avant la Soleil ce matin et, comme elle n’arrivait pas à se rendormir, elle s’est levée et est allée à la bibliothèque pour étudier le livre de charme. C’est tout à fait par hasard qu’elle a trouvé le contre-sort, en ouvrant l’ouvrage à une page quelconque. Elle l’a recopié sur un morceau de parchemin qu’elle a plié et caché dans sa manche. 

…Je me demande si c’est de famille, de cacher des objets dans ses manches, vu que Thranduil est comme ça aussi… Il faudrait que je me renseigne auprès de Celeborn. Mais il risque de me prendre pour un fou. Et je ne pourrais plus être crédible quand je lui demanderais la main de sa fille. 

Si je le fais un jour. 

Donc, ne demandons rien à Celeborn qui serait susceptible de me faire passer pour un fou. Enfin, pour plus fou que ce que je suis. Parce que, franchement, pour raconter sa vie à une feuille de papier, il faut déjà être sérieusement atteint. 

Mais j’en reviens au contre-sort de ma Celebrían. Profitant de ce que ses parents ne regardaient pas dans notre direction, elle m’a discrètement donné le petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle l’a recopié. Thranduil, mon voisin, m’a aussitôt demandé de le lui donner pour que lui et Glorfindel puissent voir à quoi ce fameux contre-sort peut bien ressembler, mais j’ai refusé. D’une part, parce que le regard d’Erestor s’est tourné vers nous à cet instant précis, comme s’il avait senti que quelque chose se tramait contre lui. Il doit avoir une espèce de sixième sens, un don particulier qui lui permet de deviner quand les embrouilles vont lui tomber dessus… D’autre part, parce que Celeborn a choisi cet instant précis pour me poser une question à propos de la politique extérieur de Gil-Galad vis-à-vis des peuples humains autres que ceux de Numénor et que j’ai dû me concentrer sur la réponse à lui donner, sachant que je ne m’occupe presque exclusivement que des relations _avec_ Numénor. Et enfin parce que ce papier a été écrit de la main même de Celebrían, et que je ne vais quand même pas le donner à un blondin, quel qu’il soit, alors que je pourrais le garder pour moi. Soyons quand même un minimum logique. 

Vers la fin du repas, Erestor est revenu vers nous pour nous proposer d’aller faire une promenade dans la forêt. Probablement lassés d’arpenter toujours les mêmes chemins cent fois battus, Thranduil et Glorfindel ont préféré demander à Celeborn l’autorisation de lui emprunter une barque pour faire un tour sur le Cours d’Argent. Celebrían a disparu avec sa mère aussitôt le petit-déjeuner terminé, et moi, je suis retourné dans notre _talan_ pour te raconter tout ça. 

Bon, j’ai fini mon récit et les blondinets n’ont pas donné signe de vie. Et si je regardais la formule du contre-sort ? 

OoOoO

Hé hé, journal, je la connais par cœur. Elle est assez simple à retenir et plutôt logique, quand on y réfléchit. Pourquoi n’y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? 

Tiens ? Il semble que j’entends une voix ressemblant à celle d’Erestor… Oui, c’est lui. Il monte l’échelle de corde. Et il a un nouveau livre dans les mains. Excuse-moi journal, je te laisse, je vais lui demander de quoi traite son ouvrage. 

OoOoO

Journal, Thranduil et Glorfindel ont obtenu l’autorisation d’aller faire une promenade en bateau et nous ont proposé, à Erestor et moi, de les accompagner. Nous avons accepté. Il me semble que c’est Glorfindel qui va tenir la rame. Donc, si je ne reviens pas, ne sois pas surpris : c’est juste que le tueur de Balrog aura trouvé le moyen de retourner une embarcation elfique –ce qui est censé être impossible, c’est vrai, mais "impossible" ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire du capitaine de Gondolin– et que nous nous sommes noyés. 

D’ailleurs, il vaut mieux que je te confie le parchemin du contre-sort. Je vais le glisser à la page d’aujourd’hui. Prends-en soin. 

OoOoO

Journal, tu commences à nous connaître assez bien, maintenant. 

Je suppose que tu ne seras donc pas surpris d’apprendre que nous avons effectivement chaviré. 

Oui, nous sommes forts. D’autant plus que ce n’est même pas la faute de Glorfindel, mais celle d’Erestor. Si. Je te jure que c’est vrai. Ne bouge pas, je vais remplir mon encrier et je reviens te raconter tout ça. 

Me revoilà. Thranduil vient de me dire que sa cousine ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre, je vais donc essayer d’être assez concis. 

Ça va être dur. 

Le début de notre promenade s’est déroulé sans incident notoire, contrairement à ce qu’Erestor et moi craignions. Glorfindel a pris place à l’arrière de la barque ornée d’une tête de cygne en guise de proue, Thranduil à l’avant, et Erestor et moi nous sommes installés au centre. Aucun de nous n’est tombé à l’eau lors de l’embarquement, ce qui pourrait relever de l’exploit sachant qu’il y avait un tueur de Balrog et un prince Sinda parmi nous. Glorfindel a pagayé d’une façon tout à fait satisfaisante, sans remous ni éclaboussure. La Soleil était haute dans le ciel et il faisait frais près de l’eau, tout était parfait. 

Ah, mais voilà. Tout était trop parfait. La prochaine fois que tout semblera aller pour le mieux, il faudra que je méfie. C’est trompeur. 

Pendant qu’il nous dirigeait d’une main de maître sur le fleuve, Glorfindel a relancé le sujet du Miroir de Galadriel. Après notre échec cuisant d’hier après-midi, il en est revenu à son idée première : brouiller le Miroir pour brouiller les pensées de la Dame de la Lórien. La question est maintenant de savoir comment. Mais nous n’avons pas pu réfléchir bien longtemps à cette question. Erestor a soudain aperçu une petite chose blanche et jaune non identifiée qui remuait entre ses pieds et s’est mis à crier en bondissant brusquement vers moi. Par réflexe, je me suis également décalé et me suis cogné contre le bord de la barque, ce qui m’a déséquilibré. J’ai réussi à me retenir à la robe d’Erestor, mais notre mouvement et le cri du lettré ayant surpris Glorfindel, notre rameur s’est lui aussi décalé du même côté de la barque que nous, la faisant pencher dangereusement. A cet instant précis, Thranduil (qui n’avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que de grimper sur la tête du cygne de proue) a glissé et est tombé à l’eau. Un réflexe malheureux lui a fait se retenir au cou de la bête, et le poids de ses vêtements mouillés a achevé de retourner notre embarcation. 

Je crois que c’est là le naufrage le plus stupide de toute l’histoire des Elfes. Caras Galadhon n’a pas fini d’en parler. 

Tant bien que mal, nous avons réussi à rejoindre la rive du fleuve sans trop dériver et à nous y hisser. Nous avons par contre laissé la barque être entraînée par le courant. J’espère que Celeborn ne nous en voudra pas trop. Aux vues de son fou rire lorsqu’il nous a vu arriver dans la cité, par voie terrestre, trempés comme des soupes, je pense que nous n’avons pas trop de soucis à nous faire de ce côté-là. 

Une fois remontés sur la rive, donc, nous avons vu la petite chose blanche et jaune qui avait terrifié Erestor nager tranquillement vers nous. Il s’agissait en réalité de Lalaith, tu sais, la souris apprivoisée de Thranduil. Je te laisse imaginer la tête d’Erestor quand il a compris qu’il avait eu peur d’une souris. Qui plus est d’une souris _apprivoisée_. C’était très distrayant. Mais ne me demande pas comment Lalaith a bien pu faire pour monter dans notre barque. Je serais bien en peine de te répondre. Lorsqu’elle s’est trouvée à portée de main, Thranduil l’a sortie de l’eau et l’a posée sur son épaule. J’aurai bien aimé la caresser, mais je n’avais pas du tout envie de me rapprocher du Prince-Elfe. Tant pis. Je la caresserai plus tard. 

Tu te souviens journal, je t’ai dit hier que le Sinda avait demandé à sa souris de chercher l’épée disparue de Celeborn. Eh bien, sache qu’elle l’a retrouvée. En moins d’une journée. Et elle l’a retrouvée dans le dernier endroit où nous serions allés la chercher. J’entends par là un buisson, à une quinzaine de minutes de marche de la cité des Galadhrims, pas très loin du fleuve. Jamais Glorfindel, Thranduil ni moi n’étions allés là. Je me demande bien comment cette épée a pu atterrir dans un endroit pareil, alors que le prince de Vertbois est persuadé l’avoir laissée dans le tronc de _mallorm_ qui lui sert de cachette. C’est étrange. Elle n’a tout de même pas sorti ses petites jambes pour marcher ! Mais où ira le monde si les épées commencent à prendre la clé des champs ? 

Enfin, en ce qui concerne celle-ci, tout est bien qui fini bien. Elle a pu retrouver sa place dans la salle d’arme de Celeborn qui, comme je l’ai déjà dit plus haut, a bien ri quand nous sommes allés lui en demander la clé. Il était tellement amusé qu’il n’a même pas pensé à nous demander pourquoi nous en avions besoin. Thranduil lui a seulement dit qu’il avait quelque chose à remettre en place. 

Ceci fait, nous sommes rentrés à notre _talan_ pour nous sécher et nous changer. Le reste de la matinée, nous l’avons passé à jouer aux échecs pour Erestor et Glorfindel et au _mahjong_ pour Thranduil et moi. D’ailleurs, d’après le blondin, je commencerais à prendre le coup de main. Il faut dire que j’ai réussi à gagner trois parties consécutives, ce qui ne m’était encore jamais arrivé. Lorsque l’heure du déjeuner est arrivée, nous nous sommes rendus dans la grande salle, comme d’habitude, en faisant semblant d’ignorer les sourires amusés des Galadhrims. Je suis sûr que notre petite aventure fluviale avait déjà fait le tour de la cité au moins deux fois. D’ailleurs, Celebrían a plaisanté à ce sujet lorsque je me suis installé à côté d’elle. Thranduil a aussitôt plaidé pour notre défense, mais j’ai préféré en rire. Lui aussi, du coup. Et Celebrían nous a regardés avec un sourire lumineux. J’ai un peu peur de ce qu’elle peut s’imaginer. 

Oh, après tout… Si ça peut lui faire plaisir de croire que je m’entends bien avec son Sinda de cousin, pourquoi pas ? L’important, c’est qu’elle en soit heureuse. 

Au beau milieu du repas, Celeborn s’est soudainement interrogé sur la hache cassée qu’il a retrouvée dans un placard à balais désaffecté. Tandis que Thranduil et moi en étions réduits à échanger des regards embêtés, Glorfindel a pris les choses en mains. Il a regardé fixement Celeborn, l’air ébahi, avant de demander à haute voix : « Mais mon seigneur, que faisiez-vous dans un placard à balais ? » 

Thranduil et moi avons essayé de pouffer de rire discrètement. L’air interrogateur de Celebrían, le sourcil haussé de Galadriel et le soupir étouffé d’Erestor me laissent penser que nous n’avons pas été aussi discrets que nous le voulions. 

En tout cas, la question innocente de Glorfindel a eu un effet radical : Celeborn n’a plus parlé de la hache de tout le reste du déjeuner. Une fois le dessert terminé, Erestor, Glorfindel et moi sommes retournés dans notre _talan_ pour écrire dans nos journaux. D’ailleurs, j’ai presque terminé ma seconde page. Et nous ne sommes qu’en début d’après-midi. 

Ah, voici Celebrían. Excuse-moi journal, je t’abandonne. 

OoOoO

Journal, l’Alliance va avoir du travail. Tu croyais (et moi aussi) que nous avions tenté les stratégies les plus stupides pour venir à bout de notre adversaire principal, l’invincible Miroir ? Eh bien non ! Nous allons faire encore pire ! Oui, c’est possible. Nous en sommes capables. J’ai confiance en nos capacités. 

Je t’expliquerai tout dans un instant, j’ai quelque chose d’autre à te raconter avant. 

Quand Celebrían nous a rejoints dans le _talan_ , nous nous sommes tous –sauf Erestor qui lisait dans son lit– assis en cercle par terre avec une armada de coussins pour rendre le sol plus confortable. Le hasard a voulu que je me sois assis face à la fille des seigneurs Galadhrims, avec Thranduil à ma droite et Glorfindel à ma gauche. Lorsque nous avons tous été convenablement installés, Celebrían a lancé la conversation en nous interrogeant, bien évidemment, sur cette histoire de hache avec laquelle nous avions de toute évidence quelque chose à voir. Après une légère hésitation, nous avons décidé de lui avouer la vérité. Nous avions craint une réaction négative de sa part, mais ses yeux se sont mis à briller lorsque Thranduil lui a expliqué que nous essayons de détruire le Miroir de sa mère, et elle s’est penchée vers nous en disant : « Racontez-moi ça. » Alors, nous avons raconté. 

Elle a beaucoup ri. Nos regards n’ont pas cessé de se croiser. Si tu savais comme j’aime la voir sourire ! Même si elle sourit à mes bêtises. Non, en fait, je préfère qu’elle sourie à mes bêtises plutôt qu’aux actes d’éclats d’un autre. Oui, je sais, c’est étrange comme raisonnement. Ne cherche pas à me comprendre. J’ai moi-même renoncé depuis longtemps. 

Tandis que Glorfindel décrivait avec moult détails notre dernière tentative de destruction du Miroir, le regard de ma belle Celebrían et le mien se sont accrochés et ne se sont plus lâchés pendant… longtemps, apparemment. A un moment, j’ai vaguement eu conscience d’un mouvement sur ma droite, mais mon cerveau n’a pas dû juger l’information digne d’attention, parce que je n’ai même pas tourné la tête. Cela aurait signifié briser le contact visuel avec Celebrían, tu comprends. Ce n’est que lorsque le flot de paroles ininterrompu de Glorfindel s’est brusquement arrêté que je me suis dit qu’il se passait quelque chose d’anormal. En effet, la seconde d’après, le tueur de Balrog demandait d’un ton abasourdi : « Thranduil, que faites-vous avec cette bougie ? » 

Celebrían et moi avons tourné la tête vers le prince, pour nous rendre compte qu’il nous regardait fixement en tenant dans la main une bougie allumée, malgré le fait qu’il n’était que quinze heures. « Je tiens la chandelle. » A-t-il simplement répondu à la question de son homologue blond. Celebrían et moi avons rougi, Erestor a ricané et Glorfindel n’a pas compris. 

Heureusement pour moi. 

Après que Thranduil eut éteint sa bougie, le tueur de Balrog a exposé sa théorie de brouillage du Miroir à notre alliée. Celebrían a jugé que c’était une bonne idée, mais qu’il ne faudrait pas que cela se voie si nous voulons espérer obtenir un résultat. Nous avons pensé à divers liquides (dont quelques unes de mes potions, du Dorwinion et du jus d’orange), mais aucun ne pouvait se fondre entièrement dans l’eau du Miroir, que ce soit à cause de la couleur ou de l’odeur. Alors que nous commencions à désespérer, Thranduil a eu une illumination typique de lui-même : la bière naine. Cette abomination a, selon lui, la consistance et l’odeur (ou plutôt l’absence d’odeur) de l’eau de source, mais la concentration en alcool nécessaire pour assommer un oliphant avec une demie pinte. 

Je ne veux pas savoir d’où il peut tenir ce genre d’information. 

Glorfindel a aussitôt bondi sur l’idée, et les deux blondins se sont mis à calculer la distance à parcourir pour se rendre en Moria se fournir en bière naine, le temps que cela pourrait prendre et la dose d’alcool nécessaire à ce projet stupide. Celebrían et moi les avons laissés faire, persuadés qu’ils ne le feraient pas. C’était mal les connaître. La prochaine fois, je crois que nous essayerons quand même de les arrêter. Même si cela ne servira strictement à rien. 

Nous en étions là lorsqu’une tête d’Elfe tout à fait inconnue est soudain apparue à l’emplacement de notre échelle de corde pour dire à Erestor que Brethildor le faisait mander pour une urgence au rayon des contes et légendes du 1er Age. La tête a disparu aussi vite qu’elle était venue, et Erestor a abandonné son livre pour bondir sur ses pieds. Il nous a longuement dévisagés pour savoir si oui ou non nous préparions la fin du monde. Mais comme nous étions sagement en train de mettre en place un plan pour échanger l’eau du miroir de Galadriel avec de la bière naine, il en a déduit que nous ne cachions rien. 

Oui, Glorfindel a eu une illumination, il n’y a pas très longtemps. Il s’est rendu compte que lorsque nous sommes ensemble et que nous faisons semblant d’être sages, Erestor nous soupçonne systématiquement de préméditer un mauvais coup contre lui –à raison, la plupart du temps. Mais quand nous sommes réellement en train de préparer quelque chose, il est rassuré et ne dit rien. Paradoxal, n’est-il pas ? 

Aussitôt Erestor parti, Glorfindel a bondi sur le journal que le lettré avait innocemment laissé bien en évidence sur son lit à côté de son livre. Pendant ce temps, j’avais moi-même bondi sur mon journal pour y récupérer le papier du contre-sort. Suivant les indications notées par Celebrían, nous avons posé le cahier au centre de notre cercle et nous avons tendu la main droite au dessus de la couverture en fermant les yeux. L’un de nous devait réciter la formule en ancien quenya que Celebrían avait trouvée et j’ai été désigné pour le faire. Heureusement que je l’avais apprise –et que je ne l’avais pas oubliée. 

C’est à cet instant précis qu’Erestor a débarqué dans la pièce. Il s’est figé sur le seuil et nous a regardés en haussant un sourcil à peu près autant menaçant qu’interrogateur. Voire plus. Même pour des personnes aussi versées que nous dans les justifications improvisées, il était impossible de trouver une excuse acceptable ET crédible au fait que nous nous trouvions tous les quatre assis en cercle autour de son cahier, la main droite levée au dessus de la couverture et les yeux fermés. 

Thranduil a bien essayé de prétendre que nous exorcisions le journal qui était possédé par un Etre des Galgals maléfique, mais même lui n’avait pas l’air convaincu. 

Les Valar devaient être contre nous. C’est d’ailleurs rare qu’ils soient avec nous. 

Erestor s’est énervé, journal, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Et même si tu pouvais, il vaudrait mieux que tu n’essayes pas. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça, pas même le jour où Glorfindel avait accidentellement renversé un pot de miel sur le rapport en quatre exemplaires que l’érudit venait de finir de recopier. Il a crié tellement fort que je suis sûr que toute la Terre-du-Milieu est au courant de ce que nous avons fait. Puis il a récupéré son journal, son livre qu’il voulait probablement rendre à Brethildor, et il est parti après nous avoir foudroyés du regard une dernière fois. 

Après son départ en tempête, nous sommes restés immobiles et silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, en évitant de nous regarder mutuellement. Finalement, Glorfindel s’est raclé nerveusement la gorge et a proposé que Thranduil et lui partent dès le lendemain pour la Moria, le plus proche endroit où vivent les Nains. J’ai opiné du chef, ne sachant pas trop ce que je pouvais faire pour les en empêcher. Celebrían a promis que nous les couvrirons en cas de besoin. Tant qu’elle continue à parler de nous deux à la première personne du pluriel, je veux bien faire tout ce qu’elle veut. 

Elle est partie peu de temps après, sous prétexte que sa mère allait sans doute la chercher, ne l’ayant pas vue depuis le repas du milieu du jour. Elle s’est retournée avant de disparaître par l’échelle de corde pour me sourire. Oui, pour me sourire, à moi. Pas à Thranduil, pas à Glorfindel, à moi. Moi tout seul. Je suis heureux. 

Bon, les blondinets n’arrêtent plus de se moquer de moi depuis vingt minutes, mais je suis heureux quand même. Et je serais encore plus heureux après en avoir étouffé un sous les édredons. Je commence par lequel ? 

Ah, par aucun, je viens de me souvenir que j’avais une pommade au calendula à terminer. A plus tard, journal. 

OoOoO

Journal, il fait nuit et je vais bientôt aller me coucher. J’ai eu le temps de finir ma pommade avant l’heure du dîner, et j’ai eu l’idée (probablement très stupide) de fabriquer une eau parfumée avec les senteurs des fleurs préférées de Celebrían. Peut-être que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? …Pas grand-chose, je sais. J’essayerai de me renseigner discrètement demain. Il faudra que je fasse attention, ce sera la première fois que je tenterai quelque chose de ce genre. 

Ah, aussi, Erestor vient de s’excuser pour son attitude de cet après-midi. Je lui ai répondu qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, que c’était nous qui n’avions pas eu un comportement acceptable, et ce depuis plusieurs jours, et que par conséquent c’était à nous de nous excuser. Il m’a souri, puis s’est tourné vers Glorfindel (qui n’avait pas l’air très convaincu) pour lui demander ce qu’il pouvait avoir écrit de si intéressant dans son journal pour que nous désirions autant le lire. C’est Thranduil qui a rétorqué que, justement, nous aimerions bien le savoir. Il a eu droit à un regard glacial avant que notre lettré ne s’enferme dans son lit –avec son journal. 

Glorfindel n’a pas tardé à l’imiter, affirmant qu’il doit se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour son voyage en Moria. Thranduil a haussé les épaules en entendant cela et s’est mis à jouer avec sa souris, allongé sur le ventre en travers de son lit. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l’air de le décrier, mais il n’a pas vraiment une attitude princière. Plutôt une attitude de sale gosse trop gâté. Je me demande s’il en est conscient. 

Tiens, je vais aller le lui demander. 

Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis en pleine possession de toutes mes capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Mais je vais quand même lui demander. 

OoOoO

Tu sais journal, il est bizarre, ce garçon. 

Quand je suis allé le voir pour lui demander s’il savait qu’il ne comportait pas exactement comme on pourrait s’y attendre venant d’un prince, il… ne m’a pas donné la réponse que j’attendais. Pour être franc, il m’a juste demandé en souriant si je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait appelé sa souris "allégresse". J’ai répondu par l’affirmative, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d’autre, et il est subitement devenu très sérieux, presque amer. Il m’a regardé droit dans les yeux en me disant : « Peredhel, une vie, c’est trop triste pour qu’on puisse se permettre de rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes par jour. » Et il a recommencé à jouer avec Lalaith. 

Je suis resté à côté de lui un petit moment. Je ne savais pas trop comment comprendre ce qu’il venait de me confier. Et d’ailleurs, je n’en suis pas encore tout à fait certain. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c’est qu’il a parfaitement raison concernant la tristesse d’une vie. Peut-être n’est-il pas aussi gamin et insupportable que je me le figurais. Sans doute. 

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à courir en rond sur la couverture du lit, Lalaith est venue se réfugier dans ma manche pour échapper aux mains de Thranduil qui la chatouillaient. Un moment plus tard, elle ressortait son museau rose aux moustaches frémissantes, une seconde à peine, avant de disparaître de nouveau. Elle a recommencé son petit manège plusieurs fois. Thranduil a ri, j’ai souri. Lorsqu’elle a compris que son maître n’allait plus l’embêter, Lalaith est sortie pour de bon de sa cachette et est montée sur ma main pour m’observer. Journal, tu sais, c’est vraiment très drôle de se faire étudier avec attention par une petite souris. Son examen terminé, le rongeur miniature a entrepris d’escalader mon bras jusqu’à mon épaule. Je l’ai laissée faire, sachant qu’elle avait l’habitude de faire cela avec le fils d’Oropher. Thranduil a fini par la reprendre pour la poser sur son épaule à lui. Il a souri en me disant que Lalaith avait l’air de m’apprécier. J’en ai été heureux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. 

Je l’ai salué peu de temps après et je me suis enfermé dans mon lit avec une bougie, mon encrier et ma plume pour te raconter ça. Maintenant je…

Nom d’un Maïa, j’ai renversé mon encrier ! 

Quel imbécile je fais ! Il y a de l’encre partout sur mon oreiller, maintenant ! Quel idiot, mais quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Comment vais-je dormir, à présent ? Ça ne devrait pas être permis d’être maladroit à ce point ! Qu’est-ce que je fais, moi ? 

…

Thranduil m’a entendu râler et est venu voir ce qui m’est arrivé. Il en rigole encore. Quand il aura fini de s’étrangler en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Erestor et Glorfindel, il m’aidera à trouver un oreiller de rechange. C’est gentil de sa part. En attendant, je vais arrêter de t’écrire dedans, journal. Je crois que c’est plus prudent. 

A demain. 

Elrond Eärendilion

Ps : A propos, as-tu remarqué que j’ai écrit presque trois pages et demi, aujourd’hui ? Peut-être un jour en écrirai-je quatre, qui sait ? 


	21. Jour 21

Journal, il est six heures du matin et Glorfindel m’a réveillé en laissant tomber son armure sur le pied de Thranduil. Je ne sais pas si son action était volontaire, mais je sais en revanche que le Prince-Elfe a le vocabulaire le plus fleuri de toute la Terre-du-Milieu. 

Tout de même. Connaissant la rigueur d’Oropher et de son éducation, jamais je n’aurais cru son fils capable de hurler à pleins poumons que Glorfindel n’était qu’un sale fils de Warg, un traître suppôt de Morgoth, et qu’il pouvait aller se faire embaumer chez les Numénoréens. Le tout dans quatre dialectes différents. J’ai hésité à me sentir insulté pour les descendants de mon frère, mais le blondin avait l’air tellement furieux que je n’ai pas osé.

Convaincre un Thranduil déchaîné qu’essayer de décapiter un tueur de Balrog avec une armure _n’est pas_ une bonne idée n’a pas été très aisé, mais j’y suis finalement parvenu en lui disant que je devais observer son pied pour m’assurer qu’il avait eu plus de peur de mal. Enfin, qu’il avait eu plus de douleur que de dégâts. Non, que… Bon. Excuse-moi, mais il est tôt et j’ai été réveillé en sursaut. Tu m’as compris, hein. C’est ça l’important.

Qu’est-ce que j’écrivais ? Ah oui, le pied de Thranduil. Du coup, il s’est calmé et s’est assis sur mon lit pour que je puisse procéder à mon examen. Même Erestor a reconnu que l’hématome en dégradé de bleu-violet-jaune-noir qui lui couvre maintenant les trois-quarts du pied droit est particulièrement impressionnant. Heureusement, les Sindar sont plus solides qu’ils ne le paraissent. 

Après lui avoir assuré que, non, il n’avait pas le moindre petit bout d’os en miette et que, oui, l’horrible ecchymose qui faisait tâche sur sa belle peau nacrée allait bien finir par disparaître un jour ou l’autre, j’ai enfin pu apprendre la raison de mon réveil en fanfare. D’après ce que j’ai pu comprendre, les deux blondinets étaient occupés à préparer leurs bagages en vue leur voyage en Moria lorsque le drame de la chute de l’armure est survenu. Selon Glorfindel, ils avaient pourtant eu l’intention d’être discret pour ne pas nous déranger. C’est réussi. Qu’est-ce que la vie va nous paraître calme, quand ils seront partis… En fait, ce voyage est une excellente idée. Vivement qu’ils s’en aillent.

Bon, le pied de Thranduil ne risquant aucun décès imminent et les deux blonds étant retournés à leurs bagages, je vais imiter Erestor : c’est-à-dire me recoucher et essayer de me rendormir. Il n’est que six heures trente, j’ai encore droit à environs deux-trois heures de sommeil.

Tiens, tant que j’y pense. Il faudra que je lave ma taie d’oreiller tâchée aujourd’hui. Rappelle-le-moi si j’oublie, journal, tu seras gentil.

Bonne nuit. Du moins, pour ce qu’il en reste.

OoOoO

Bonjour journal ! Cette fois-ci, je me lève pour de bon. Et je vais aller laver cette maudite taie d’oreiller. C’est promis, plus jamais je n’écrirai allongé dans mon lit.

En ce qui concerne Thranduil et Glorfindel, ils ont disparu il y a un moment en direction des cuisines, si j’en crois les marmonnements indistincts qui se sont échappés du lit d’Erestor quand je me suis étonné à voix haute de leur absence dans le _talan_. J’espère que le tueur de Balrog n’a pas remarqué mon oreiller couvert d’encre et que Thranduil aura la délicatesse de ne rien lui dire à ce sujet. Autant croire aux contes de fées pour enfants, il y a nettement plus de chances pour qu’ils se réalisent. Mais bon. L’espoir fait vivre, comme dit Double-G.

J’y vais. 

Journal, prie pour moi les Valar pour que je ne croise personne. Je t’en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

OoOoO

Ça y est, ma taie est propre ! Plus la moindre trace d’encre sur le tissu immaculé ! Et en plus, elle sent la rose sauvage. C’est l’odeur du savon de Celebrían. C’est merveilleux. Je vais avoir l’impression de dormir avec ma Celebrían ce soir. 

Pourvu que je ne me couche pas avec un sourire niais, ou Glorfindel et Erestor vont encore se moquer de moi.

Oh, mais j’y pense ! Celebrían aime le parfum des roses sauvages ! Il ne faut pas que je l’oublie. Ça pourra être bien pour mon eau parfumée… Il faut que je lui donne un nom, à celle-là. Voyons… Hum. Je n’ai pas envie de me casser la tête. Parfum, ce sera parfait. Mais eau parfumée, ça sonne mieux… Je ne sais pas. Je demanderai aux autres ce qu’ils en pensent.

Sinon journal, laisse-moi te dire que tes prières auraient pu être un tout petit peu plus efficaces. Pour aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas grave, mais j’aimerai que tu fasses un effort la prochaine fois. …Non, je ne suis pas fou, ne t’inquiète pas, juste d’excellente humeur. Ce qui reviens à peu près au même.

Je t’explique.

Je n’ai croisé personne jusqu’au lavoir, comme je l’avais espéré. Mais quand j’y suis entré, devine qui j’ai trouvé, qui frottait énergiquement son drap tâché ? Celebrían. Elle s’est tournée vers moi, un peu gênée et rougissante lorsqu’elle m’a reconnu. Je n’en menais pas beaucoup plus large jusqu’à ce qu’elle m’explique qu’elle lavait son drap parce qu’elle avait renversé son encrier dessus la veille au soir, en écrivant dans son lit au lieu de s’installer à son bureau. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de rire en lui montrant ma taie d’oreiller et en lui racontant ma mésaventure d’hier soir. Elle a ri aussi. Et elle m’a proposé son savon, parce que j’avais complètement oublié d’apporter le mien. Il lui a glissé des mains au moment où elle me le tendait et j’ai eu du mal à le rattraper. C’est incroyable comme ça peut être glissant, ces machins-là.

Nous avons nettoyé nos linges de lit tout en discutant, l’un à côté de l’autre. Je ne sais plus exactement quand est-ce que nous avons commencé à nous éclabousser, mais je peux te jurer que c’est Celebrían qui l’a fait en première. Tu me connais journal, tu sais que je n’aurais jamais fait une chose pareille.

Oui, enfin… peut-être avec Glorfindel. Ou Thranduil. Mais pas avec Celebrían.

Bref. Tandis que nous parlions, de la mousse de savon a commencé à se former au-dessus de l’eau. Je n’y prêtais pas vraiment attention, jusqu’à ce que Celebrían en prenne un peu dans sa main pour m’en mettre sur le nez. Je ne m’y attendais pas. Ça m’a fait éternuer. Et elle, ça l’a fait rire. Elle m’a dit que j’avais eu la même réaction que Thranduil quand il était bébé. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Toujours est-il qu’en guise de revanche, je lui ai mis de la mousse sur les cheveux. Elle a voulu m’en mettre dans l’oreille. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire et, de fil en aiguille, nous en sommes venus à nous éclabousser copieusement d’eau savonneuse. Nos vêtements étaient trempés, nous courrions comme des elflings autour du bassin et nous riions… A un moment, je l’ai attrapée par la taille et ai fait semblant de la jeter dans l’eau. Celebrían s’est accrochée à mon cou pour m’empêcher de le faire, en riant aux éclats. Et j’ai glissé sur le sol détrempé.

Oui, je sais. Je suis maladroit. Ce n’est pas ma faute.

Nous nous sommes écroulés tous les deux sur le sol avec un même cri de surprise. Heureusement, je suis tombé sur le dos et j’ai donc amorti la chute de ma Celebrían. Je m’en serai voulu si elle s’était blessée par ma faute. Nous sommes restés immobiles un instant, hébétés, les cheveux blonds de ma Celebrían me tombant sur le visage. Puis nous avons été pris d’un fou rire, journal, mais un fou rire… Je crois qu’il était pire que celui de Celeborn hier matin. Et je crois aussi que c’est à peu près à ce moment-là que la femme de chambre de la fille des seigneurs Galadhrims est entrée dans le lavoir.

Je te laisse imaginer la scène.

Celebrían et moi, allongés sur le sol au beau milieu d’une flaque d’eau, trempés et décoiffés, riant à nous en décrocher la mâchoire, le tout sous le regard effaré d’une servante très proche des parents de ma belle princesse.

Et le pire, c’est que ça ne m’a même pas calmé. Au contraire. Celebrían et moi avons échangé un regard, tout sourires, avant de repartir dans notre fou rire. 

Nous n’avons réussi à nous relever que cinq minutes plus tard. Celebrían est allée expliquer quelque chose à sa femme de chambre, en sindarin, mais je n’ai pas pris la peine d’essayer de comprendre ce qu’elle disait. J’ai seulement vu la Galadhrim hocher la tête à l’adresse de sa Dame, puis venir l’aider à nettoyer son drap. Pendant ce temps, j’étais revenu à ma taie d’oreiller en essayant de rassembler le peu de dignité qu’il me restait. Ce qui n’était pas franchement facile, d’autant plus que j’avais de la mousse dans les cheveux et les vêtements dégoulinants d’eau savonneuse. J’en rougis presque de honte en y repensant. Heureusement que Double-G n’était pas là pour me voir.

Une fois ma taie propre, j’ai remercié Celebrían pour son savon et je suis retourné à notre _talan_. J’ai d’abord croisé Brethildor et Erestor, le nez plongé dans un livre, qui ont à peine daigné répondre à mon salut et n’ont même pas jugé nécessaire de lever la tête, tant ils étaient captivés par leur lecture. Erestor avait d’ailleurs son journal à la main. Je crains qu’il ne s’écoule beaucoup de temps avant qu’il ne prenne le risque de le lâcher à nouveau. Dommage. Nous étions bien partis pour découvrir son secret…

Ensuite, j’ai croisé Thranduil, qui s’est figé sur place en me voyant et m’a dévisagé comme si je m’étais brusquement changé en Orc. C’est seulement au moment de lui demander si j’avais un bouton au milieu du front que je me suis souvenu de mon apparence… disons… mouillée. J’ai bafouillé en lui expliquant que je revenais du lavoir et son expression ahurie est devenue consternée. « Peredhel, je savais que vous n’étiez pas très doué pour bon nombre de choses, mais à ce point… », qu’il m’a dit en m’observant des pieds à la tête tout en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Pendant une seconde, j’ai songé à le détromper quant à la raison de l’humidité de mes vêtements. Imaginer sa réaction en m’entendant lui dire que je n’étais pas tombé dans le bassin mais que j’avais poursuivi sa cousine pour l’y jeter et que nous nous étions bêtement étalés dans une flaque m’a aussitôt remis dans le droit chemin.

C’est que je tiens à la vie, vois-tu.

Je l’ai donc laissé croire que j’avais piqué une tête dans le lavoir. Je lui ai ensuite demandé s’il avait parlé de mon problème d’encre à Glorfindel, et il m’a répondu qu’il avait complètement oublié de le faire et que j’avais bien fait de le lui rappeler. A cet instant précis, j’avoue que je me suis moi-même maudit intérieurement.

Thranduil et moi sommes revenus tous les deux au _talan_ pour que je puisse me laver et me changer. Le Prince-Elfe boite un peu, d’ailleurs. Rien de bien méchant, mais il faudrait peut-être que je vois ce que je peux faire pour lui. S’il doit marcher lors de son voyage… Mais non, suis-je bête ! Il a sa jument ! En espérant qu’elle ne boite plus, elle. Thranduil aura bonne mine, sinon. Oh, je vais quand même lui donner une pommade. Ça lui donnera l’impression qu’il y a au moins une personne autre que sa cousine qui s’inquiète pour lui.

A ce propos, je devrais peut-être profiter de son absence pour parler à Celebrían. Oui, c’est ce que je vais faire. Une fois Thranduil et Glorfindel partis à Morgoth, pardon, en Moria chez les Nains, je… Ah, surtout, m’assurer que ni Erestor, ni Celeborn, ni Galadriel ne se trouvent à proximité. Il faudra que je me débrouille pour être seul avec Celebrían. Et pour parler sans bégayer, ni bredouiller, ni m’embrouiller dans des phrases dénuées de sens. Ça va être dur. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m’y prendre, mais j’y réfléchirai.

En attendant, journal, je te laisse tranquille : je vais donner un onguent à Thranduil.

OoOoO

Journal, nous nous sommes bien amusés ce midi. J’ai agi comme un elfling immature et mon degré de crédibilité auprès du peuple Galadhrim doit être proche de zéro, mais ce n’est pas grave. Enfin, si. Mais de toute façon, il m’est arrivé tellement de choses ridicules depuis mon arrivée en Lórien qu’un peu plus ou un peu moins, au point où j’en suis rendu…

Ah, avant toute chose, je dois te dire que Thranduil a fait une drôle de tête quand je lui ai donné la pommade. Un mélange d’incrédulité, de surprise et de plaisir. Puis il m’a tapé sur la tête en ronchonnant parce que, selon lui, j’essaye de l’acheter pour pouvoir courtiser sa cousine en paix. Il m’a un peu vexé. J’en ai touché deux mots à Glorfindel avant le repas, mais il m’a répondu de ne pas m’en inquiéter, que ce serait "normal". D’après lui, Thranduil aurait réagi ainsi parce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce genre d’attention, qu’il a été pris au dépourvu et qu’il m’a dit la première bêtise à lui être passée par la tête. Je veux bien le croire, mais j’aurais quand même préféré une parole de remerciement.

Ah, mais j’en demande peut-être trop, aussi. N’oublions pas que nous parlons de Thranduil Oropherion.

Enfin. Nous nous sommes rendus dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, les deux blondins et moi, où nous avons retrouvé Erestor et Brethildor qui discutaient tranquillement de je ne sais trop quoi. Les seigneurs de Caras Galadhon et leur fille n’étaient pas encore arrivés. Lorsqu’il nous a vu, Brethildor a pris congé de notre lettré et est allé s’asseoir à sa place habituelle tandis qu’Erestor et nous rejoignions les nôtres. Nous avons attendu un moment, mais Celeborn, Galadriel et Celebrían n’arrivaient toujours pas. Par politesse, nous n’avons pas voulu commencer à manger sans eux, même si nous avions déjà été servis. Pour passer le temps, Glorfindel a proposé de faire un "cadavre exquis". Erestor n’a pas eu l’air très emballé par l’idée, mais Thranduil l’a trouvée excellente une fois qu’on lui eût expliqué la règle du jeu. Quant à moi… ils ne m’ont même pas demandé mon avis. Mais de toute façon, j’aurais dit oui parce que je m’ennuyais. Et je fais souvent des choses idiotes quand je m’ennuie. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il faudrait que je sois toujours occupé à quelque chose de sérieux. Mais j’en reviens à notre cadavre exquis. Nous en étions à notre quatrième phrase (« Celebrimbor s’éponge dans un tiroir avec un problème de compote pendant qu’un oliphant rose de connivence avec Galadriel mélange des compléments circonstanciels de lieux et de la giroflée mathématiquement incorrecte pour travestir les lapins nains engloutis du Lindon. »), lorsque Erestor a soudain reçu un objet volant non identifié sur la joue gauche. Après un examen approfondi, l’objet en question s’est avéré être une boulette de mie de pain.

Nous avons levé la tête de notre table, un peu étonnés, et nous nous sommes alors rendu compte que la plupart des Galadhrims présents étaient occupés à batailler de table en table à coup d’aliments divers et variés. Je me demande encore qui a commencé la bataille et comment nous avons fait pour ne pas nous en apercevoir plus tôt.

Nous avons commencé par essayer de les ignorer, bien conscients que Celebrían et ses parents pouvaient arriver à n’importe quel moment, mais Glorfindel a craqué lorsqu’il a reçu une tranche de saumon fumé en pleine figure. Il a attrapé notre pichet de vin malgré les exclamations outrées de Thranduil et a bondi sur l’Elfe le plus proche pour le lui vider sur la tête. Je n’ai pas pu voir la réaction de la victime de mon ami, parce que le prince de Vertbois a décidé de venger la perte de sa boisson de prédilection en m’écrasant un chou à la crème sur le front. J’ai eu de la chance : à l’origine, il visait les yeux. En réponse, j’ai tartiné ses cheveux de vinaigrette. Il a ensuite voulu me lancer des tomates-cerises, mais je me suis décalé à temps et c’est le pauvre Erestor qui a failli tout prendre. Heureusement, il a eu le réflexe de se jeter sous la table pour les éviter. J’ai attrapé une poignée de ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette (de la salade, apparemment) et l’ai lancée en direction du blondinet. Il a sauté de l’autre côté de la table et a riposté avec une attaque de poires au chocolat. J’aime beaucoup les poires au chocolat. Sauf lorsqu’elles sont étalées sur ma tunique préférée.

J’ai pris une tarte à la mousse de framboise dans la main gauche et un plat de ragoût dans la main droite, puis j’ai bondi sur Thranduil par-dessus la table pour le faire tomber à terre. Il n’a pas eu le temps de réagir et j’ai eu tout loisir de lui aplatir la tarte sur la figure puis de verser la sauce du ragoût à l’intérieur de sa robe pendant qu’il essayait de nettoyer la substance rose pâle qui lui couvrait les yeux. Son glapissement étranglé était du plus bel effet.

Glorfindel étant perdu dans la mêlée des Galadhrims et Thranduil étant momentanément hors combat, je me suis tourné vers la table pour m’assurer qu’Erestor était encore en vie. C’est alors que j’ai reçu de plein fouet une poignée de groseilles écrasées lancée par… 

Celebrían.

J’ai été tellement surpris que je crois que j’en ai oublié de respirer.

Celebrían, ma douce Celebrían, ma tendre Celebrían qui me balance en plein visage une poignée de groseilles écrasées…

En plus ça tâche, le jus de groseille. Ma tunique est perdue. 

Thranduil s’est redressé, l’air aussi ébahi que moi. Nous avons échangé un regard abasourdi, puis nos yeux se sont éclairés de la même lueur exactement en même temps. J’ai attrapé le cruchon d’eau posé sur la table au moment où Thranduil arrachait un sac de farine des mains d’un serviteur qui passait par-là par hasard. Nous nous sommes tous les deux jetés sur Celebrían qui a fait volte-face et est partie en courant en riant aux éclats. Nous l’avons rattrapée juste devant la porte principale de la grande salle. Je lui ai vidé ma cruche sur la tête et Thranduil lui a jeté le contenu de son sac de farine. Puis nous avons tous les trois levé les yeux vers la porte grande ouverte. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous aurions tous les trois préféré y voir Morgoth en personne. Ou un Balrog. Ou Sauron. Ou une armée d’Orcs et de Trolls des montagnes. Ou Oropher. Ou un dragon. Ou un Nain. Ou n’importe quoi d’autre.

Mais pas Celeborn et Galadriel.

Glorfindel a alors dû juger que la situation n’était pas assez catastrophique comme ça. Il a grimpé sur une table, une cuisse de poulet rôti dans chaque main, et a hurlé à pleins poumons : « TOUS SUR… »

Nous n’avons jamais su qui. Son regard est tombé sur la grande porte et il s’est figé, brandissant ses cuisses de poulets comme des épées, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Comme un seul Elfe, tous les Galadhrims se sont tournés dans notre direction et se sont immobilisés, certains dans des postures tout à fait ridicules et indignes des Premiers-Nés. Celeborn et Galadriel ont parcouru la salle du regard, le visage totalement dénué de la moindre expression. Le long silence qui a suivi devait se peser en tonnes. C‘est ce moment délicat que la dernière poire au chocolat qui s’accrochait encore à ma tunique a choisi pour tomber au sol. Aux pieds de Celeborn.

Le seigneur du Bois Doré a fermé les yeux en se massant les tempes, l’air incommensurablement affligé par notre conduite. Thranduil et moi avons prudemment reculé de quatre pas. Glorfindel est discrètement descendu de sa table. Erestor est sorti de dessous la sienne. Galadriel a tendu la main pour faire tomber un peu de farine accrochée aux sourcils de sa fille. Après une durée de temps indéfinie et indéfinissable, Celeborn a soupiré en rouvrant les yeux et nous a regardés fixement, Thranduil et moi, avant de murmurer : « Vous êtes désolants. » Puis il est parti, accablé par l’immense étendue de notre immaturité. Le blondinet et moi avons échangé un regard gêné avant de baisser la tête.

« Cela fait deux fois en l’espace de quatre heures, Celebrían. Il va falloir vous reprendre. » a déclaré la voix autoritaire de Galadriel. J’ai relevé la tête, surpris, et ai croisé son regard indéchiffrable. Apparemment, elle était déjà au courant de notre bataille d’eau dans le lavoir. Avant que sa fille ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle a ajouté que nous ne sortirons pas de cette pièce, tous autant que nous étions, avant d’avoir nettoyé le gâchis que nous y avions fait. Et elle est allée rejoindre son époux qui s’éloignait. Je suis prêt à jurer sur ma propre tête l’avoir vue sourire tandis qu’elle faisait volte-face, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment l’interpréter.

Nettoyer de fond en comble la grande salle aurait pu être amusant si Thranduil ne s’était pas assis sur sa chaise, jambes et bras croisés, pour nous regarder travailler en déclarant que c’était une chose trop dégradante pour un prince. J’avais bien envie d'envoyer une serpillière mouillée dans son princier visage, mais Erestor m’a assuré que ce n’était pas une bonne idée étant donné notre situation actuelle. J’ai donc décidé de faire comme lui et d’ignorer l’insupportable Sinda. Glorfindel est venus nous rejoindre, une cuisse de poulet encore dans la main, et a fait une drôle de grimace lorsqu’il a réalisé que Thranduil n’avait pas l’intention de lever le petit doigt pour nous aider. Erestor et moi avons éclaté de rire. Nous sommes restés ensemble à plaisanter tandis que nous aidions les Galadhrims à réparer leur –et notre– bêtise. Celebrían venait parfois parler avec nous, nous apporter des balais, des seaux ou des sacs pour jeter les déchets de nourriture. Gâcher ainsi un repas entier… Quel gaspillage. C’est honteux, nous n’aurions jamais dû faire cela.

Lorsque la pièce a enfin retrouvé son aspect habituel, nous nous sommes aperçus que Thranduil avait disparu. Glorfindel et Erestor sont restés un peu dans la grande salle pour discuter avec quelques Elfes. Celebrían et moi sommes partis pour aller nous laver, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Nous n’avons pas parlé de tout le trajet jusqu’à ce que nous nous séparions pour nous rendre à notre _talan_ respectif. Mais Celebrían m’a confié avant de me quitter que cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas autant amusée. Je crois que je lui ai répondu quelque chose d’à peu près semblable. Je ne sais plus, je la regardais sourire et j’ai complètement oublié d’écouter ce que je racontais…

Enfin. Je suis donc retourné dans notre _talan_. Je n’y ai pas trouvé Thranduil, d’ailleurs, mais cela n’a aucune sorte d’importance. Je me suis lavé et changé, une fois de plus, et j’ai été rejoint par Erestor qui venait raconter la bataille de nourriture dans son journal. Ce qui m’a rappelé que je possédais moi aussi une de ces horreurs dénommées journaux intimes (ne le prends pas mal, journal, ça n’a rien de personnel) et que je pouvais en faire de même. Ce que je suis aussitôt venu faire.

Voilà, voilà. J’ai fini mon récit, j’ai trop honte de mon comportement pour prendre le risque de me promener dans la cité, je n’ai personne avec qui jouer aux échecs et le _mahjong_ de Thranduil est porté disparu comme son possesseur. Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour m’occuper ? Ah oui, le parfum. Tiens, j’allais oublier, pendant que nous rangions la grande salle, j’ai demandé à Celebrían quelles étaient ses fleurs préférées. Elle m’a répondu qu’elle aimait le _niphredil_ , le bégonia et l’oeillet pour leurs fleurs et la rose et l’hibiscus pour leur odeur. Comme elle a déjà un savon à la rose, je pense utiliser les fragrances de l’hibiscus pour mon eau parfumée. J’espère que cela lui plaira. Il me semble en avoir vu un pied non loin du lieu où non avons fait naufrage hier. Je vais aller en chercher dans un instant.

Tiens ? Erestor a dû oublier quelque chose d’important je ne sais où. Ou alors il vient de se souvenir qu’il devait dire quelque chose d’important à quelqu’un. En tout cas, il vient de quitter le _talan_ comme un Orc fuit la Soleil.

A propos, je me demande s’il a déjà des fleurs d’hibiscus dans son herbier. Je vais aller le feuilleter pour savoir. Attends un instant, je reviens tout de suite.

OoOoO

Journal, journal, Erestor ne sait pas se battre ! Je te jure ! Mais comment a-t-il pu survivre au 1er Age ? Il n’a jamais tenu une épée de sa vie, ne sait pas se servir d’un arc et tient une lance à l’envers ! J’en ris encore rien que de l’imaginer. 

…Quoi, je me moque de toi ? Mais non ! Je te jure que c’est vrai ! Je viens de le lire dans son journal. Pas le temps de t’expliquer, il faut que je le dise aux autres avant qu’il ne revienne. Ils ne me croiront jamais !

OoOoO

Journal, l’Alliance a fait d’une pierre deux coups. Non seulement nous avons pu lire le journal de notre cher Erestor, mais en plus nous avons élucidé le mystère de l’épée disparue réapparue hier. C’est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ?

Bon, je vais te raconter tout dans l’ordre, sinon je sens que je vais te perdre.

Il y a peu de temps, je te disais que je voulais regarder dans l’herbier d’Erestor pour savoir s’il avait des fleurs d’hibiscus. Je n’ai pas trouvé son herbier. En revanche, j’ai trouvé son journal posé bien en évidence sur son bureau, ouvert à la page d’aujourd’hui. Le lettré était si pressé de partir qu’il n’avait même pas pensé à le refermer. Après avoir hésité un quart de dixième de seconde, je l’ai pris pour le feuilleter, histoire de voir ce que mon ami y racontait. C’est en parcourant un paragraphe parlant d’un de nos entraînements, à Glorfindel, Thranduil et moi, que j’ai compris que l’art du combat armé (et du combat tout court) était un mystère pour l’érudit. Tu penses bien que je n’ai fait ni une ni deux et que j’ai couru à la recherche de Glorfindel et de Celebrían pour le leur dire. En quittant le _talan_ , je suis tombé sur Thranduil qui a éclaté de rire lorsque je lui en ai parlé. Il est aussitôt allé chercher sa cousine tandis que je m’évertuais à localiser le tueur de Balrog.

Connaissant notre chance incroyablement négative, c’est presque un miracle que nous nous soyons tous retrouvés sans difficulté et que nous soyons retournés au _talan_ avant Erestor. J’avais laissé le journal ouvert à la page que j’avais trouvé, pour leur prouver que je ne mentais pas (parce que, naturellement, Glorfindel n’avait pas voulu me croire). J’ai récupéré le journal et j’ai lu à voix haute le passage qui m’intéressait. Pendant une seconde, mon auditoire n’a pas eu la moindre réaction. Puis Celebrían s’est exclamée « Adorable ! » tandis que Thranduil et Glorfindel s’écroulaient par terre en hurlant de rire. Pour des guerriers confirmés de leur niveau, le fait que le pauvre Erestor ne sache même pas comment tenir une épée est du domaine de l’inconcevable. D’autant plus que, si j’en crois ce que le lettré a écrit, il se sent à l’écart de notre trio de combattants et a demandé à Brethildor de lui prêter un manuel d’entraînement pour épéiste débutant…

Par contre, Thranduil a beaucoup moins ri quand j’ai tourné la page et que j’ai commencé à lire la journée suivante. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, nous avons appris que c’était Erestor qui avait fait disparaître l’épée de Celeborn que le blondin avait empruntée. Eh oui. Notre sage petit Erestor est un voleur.

En fait, tout à fait par hasard, il avait vu Thranduil adossé contre le tronc de son _mallorm_ -cachette, occupé à dessiner dans son journal les gravures décoratives sur la lame de l’arme. Lorsque le blondin avait rangé l’épée dans sa cachette, il avait eu l’idée de la lui "emprunter pour une durée indéterminée", sachant très bien que le prince est complètement écervelé et qu’il était tout à fait capable d’oublier qu’il avait déposé l’épée à cet endroit. Il comptait ensuite la ranger discrètement dans la salle d’arme à la fin de notre séjour. D’ailleurs, Thranduil avait en effet oublié cette histoire d’épée, et le plan de notre érudit aurait parfaitement fonctionné si je n’étais pas intervenu en demandant à ce que l’arme soit rendue à son propriétaire…

Je pense qu’il est inutile que je te décrive la réaction de Thranduil, mais je vais le faire quand même juste pour le plaisir. Son visage crispé est passé par toute une palette de couleur avant de se décider pour un blanc-verdâtre tout à fait charmant, avant qu’il ne murmure quelques paroles fort peu élégantes (que je ne retranscrirais pas ici) à l’adresse de mon ami. Je crois qu’il lui en veut de lui avoir fait s’inquiéter pour rien. Quoique "paniquer" serait un terme plus approprié. Ce qui n’a pas arrangé l’hilarité de Glorfindel. A ce moment, le principal intéressé de cette histoire –à savoir Erestor– est entré dans le _talan_. Il n’a pas eu le temps de se demander ce que nous faisions tous rassemblés autour de ses affaires que Thranduil lui bondissait dessus en braillant un truc du genre de « Laissez-le-moi, ce sale traître ! Laissez-le-moi, je vais le tuer ! Laissez-le-moi ! » ou quelque chose à peu près semblable. Je crois aussi avoir entendu les mots "Gobelins", "étriper" et "enfoiré", mais je n’en suis pas sûr. Et je n’ai pas envie de lui demander de répéter. 

Heureusement pour Erestor, Glorfindel a d’excellents réflexes. Il a attrapé la jambe gauche de Thranduil au moment où celui-ci passait en flèche à côté de lui. Ce qui fait que le Prince-Elfe s’est lamentablement écrasé aux pieds d’Erestor. Son « Aïeuh… » plaintif longtemps après son atterrissage lui a arraché le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Celebrían et moi n’avons pas pu nous empêcher de rire, et nous avons vexé le Sinda qui est parti bouder dans son lit avec sa petite souris. Ce qui a permis à Erestor de s’asseoir à sa place dans notre cercle et de parler avec nous de son problème de… comment dire ? Non pratique des armes ? Tout de même, il faut vraiment qu’il m’explique comment il a pu survivre durant tout le 1er Age, et surtout à la chute de Gondolin, _sans savoir se battre_. Quand je pense que mon frère et moi avons commencé à lutter contre les Orcs à même pas dix ans sous la tutelle de Maedhros, que Celeborn lui-même a enseigné l'escrime à Celebrían, que Thranduil a passé le plus clair de son enfance à chasser dans la forêt des bêtes deux fois plus grosses que lui et que Glorfindel… Eh bien, c'est Glorfindel, quoi. Que dire de plus ?

Tant qu'on parle de lui, justement… Durant notre discussion, Glorfindel a promis au rat de bibliothèque qu’il prendra en main son entraînement et remédiera à son absurde situation dès qu’il aura réglé son compte au Miroir de Galadriel. A la place d’Erestor, j’aurai peur. D’ailleurs, je crois qu’il a peur. Glorfindel est un excellent combattant et, je n’en doute pas un seul instant, un très bon mentor, mais… il ne connaît pas _du tout_ sa force.

Là, il est en train d’essayer d’inculquer à notre lettré les bases des positions en escrime à l’aide de croquis dans son journal. Celebrían est retournée dans son _talan_. Thranduil boude toujours, je l’entends raconter à Lalaith combien nous sommes méchants avec lui. Quant à moi, je vais partir à la recherche de mes hibiscus. Je vais utiliser la même technique pour récupérer leur arôme que celle pour fabriquer les savons. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, mais je sens que ça va m’occuper pendant tout mon après-midi. Hé hé. Je vais m’amuser !

A ce soir, journal ! Je ne pense pas revenir te voir avant.

OoOoO

Journal, il est tard, excuse-moi, j’ai été trop occupé pour venir te parler auparavant.

J’ai réussi ! Non seulement à trouver mes plantes sans me perdre dans la forêt (ce qui en soit est déjà un exploit), mais en plus à extraire leur fragrance sans qu’elle ne perde en intensité ni en qualité ! Je suis un génie. …Non, peut-être pas, mais… Oh. Je suis content de moi, voilà tout. Je vais laisser ma petite affaire se distiller tranquillement pendant la nuit, et je verrai ce que ça a donné demain matin. J’ai aussi donné une fleur d’hibiscus à Erestor. Ça lui a fait plaisir, je crois qu’il ne l’avait pas encore.

Lalaith m’a fait rire, cet après-midi. Quand je suis revenu de ma cueillette de fleurs, Glorfindel et Erestor avaient disparu du _talan_ et Thranduil jouait au _mahjong_ sous le regard attentif de sa petite souris. J’ai commencé à travailler sur mon parfum sans faire attention à eux. Au bout d’un moment, je me suis aperçu que Lalaith se promenait tranquillement entre mes bocaux et mes tubes sur mon bureau. Je l’ai laissée faire et elle s’est installée sur la couverture de mon journal pour me regarder travailler, en remuant ses moustaches à intervalles réguliers. Elle ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à ce que je faisais et a fini par se lasser de m’observer. Pour s’occuper, elle a essayé d’entrer dans un de mes bocaux, à peine plus grand qu’elle. Je l’ai trouvée très drôle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle parvienne finalement à s’y glisser. Et qu’elle se rende compte qu’elle ne pouvait pas en ressortir. Pauvre petite souris.

Elle s’est mise à couiner. Je ne pensais pas qu’une souris pouvait produire des sons aussi aigus. Dès les premiers sons stridents émis, Thranduil a bondi de son lit en renversant son plateau de jeu et s’est précipité sur son rongeur. Il a réussi à la faire sortir du bocal, avec une délicatesse dont je ne l’aurai jamais cru capable. Je pensais qu’il me reprocherait de n’avoir pas mieux surveillé sa bestiole, mais non. Au contraire, il s’est excusé pour sa bêtise. Je lui ai répondu que ce n’était pas grave du tout et que sa souris était adorable. Il a souri. C’était bizarre. Je crois que je vais renoncer à le comprendre. Il m’a ensuite demandé d’un air curieux ce que je préparais, mais je n’ai pas pu lui répondre parce que Glorfindel est arrivé à ce moment et s’est écroulé sur son lit en soufflant comme s’il voulait éteindre la Soleil.

Thranduil, qui est semble-t-il un brin rancunier, est retourné se cacher derrière les rideaux de son lit en l’ignorant superbement. Je suis allé m’asseoir auprès du tueur de Balrog et je lui ai demandé quelle nouvelle calamité lui était tombée dessus. Il m’a simplement répondu qu’il allait avoir beaucoup de travail avant qu’Erestor n’atteigne un niveau "acceptable en matière de placement". Et il n’a même pas encore commencé les mouvements et enchaînements. Il s’est ensuite pris la tête entre les mains en gémissant qu’il n’y arriverait jamais. J’ai essayé de lui remonter le moral en lui rappelant qu’il avait tout de même sauvé à lui tout seul une partie du peuple de Gondolin, qu’il avait tué un Balrog, qu’il était revenu des Terres Immortelles après être passé par les Cavernes de Mandos et qu’il avait même survécu aux conseils interminables (dans tous les sens du terme) de Double-G. Alors, franchement, apprendre à tenir une épée à Erestor, il pouvait le faire. 

J’ai réussi à le faire rire.

Un peu plus tard, je lui ai expliqué mon idée d’eau parfumée avec les senteurs des fleurs. Sans mentionner le fait que je le faisais pour Celebrían, bien sûr, mais je crois qu’il s’en est douté. Heureusement, il n’a fait aucun commentaire. Glorfindel a réfléchi un instant à mon projet, puis m’a dit avec un grand sourire que j’avais eu une bonne idée, pour une fois (je l’ai frappé derrière la tête), et que si ça marchait je pourrai lui en préparer à la senteur de lavande. Il a dit aussi que je devrais appeler cela du parfum, tout simplement, parce que c’est plus court et qu’il s’en souviendrait plus facilement. J’ai ensuite demandé l’avis de Thranduil, qui m’a répondu à peu près la même chose. Sauf que lui, il en voudrait à la violette. Je sens que mon programme des prochains jours va être chargé.

Enfin.

…Je voulais te dire quelque chose d’autre, mais je ne sais plus quoi…

Ah, si, le dîner ! La grande salle a été étrangement silencieuse, ce soir. Et, bizarrement, Galadriel et Celeborn sont arrivés à l’heure. Je me demande ce qui les avait retardés, ce midi…

Toujours est-il qu’il y a eu une ambiance assez particulière pendant tout le repas. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup parlé, mais Celebrían et moi n’avons cessé d’échanger regards et sourires en repensant à nos batailles de la journée. Enfin, si, nous avons fini par cesser. Lorsque Thranduil, mon voisin de gauche, m’a écrasé le pied en me menaçant de m’enfoncer sa fourchette dans la cuisse si je n’arrêtais pas de faire de l’œil à sa chère cousine. Je crois qu’il était un peu jaloux parce qu’elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard de tout le repas.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous sommes retournés dans notre _talan_ pour faire semblant de nous préparer à dormir. En réalité, Glorfindel et Thranduil ont achevé leurs derniers préparatifs en vue du grand départ pour la Moria. C’est-à-dire qu’ils ont mis le _talan_ sans dessus dessous en cherchant l’arc et les flèches du Prince-Elfe avant de se rappeler qu’ils les avaient cachés dans la sacoche de sa jument le matin même. Ne cherche pas journal. Ces deux là ont parfois un mode de pensée un peu étrange.

Ils nous ont quitté trois heures après le coucher de la Soleil, après s’être assurés que Celebrían, Erestor et moi les couvriront. Pour ma part, j’ai fait promettre à Thranduil de n’assassiner aucun Nain, même s’ils sont affreux, petits, trapus, barbus et poilus, afin d’éviter un incident diplomatique entre la Lórien, Vertbois et la Moria. J’espère qu’il tiendra sa parole. En ce qui le concerne, je l’ai surpris en train de murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de Lalaith en me désignant de la main. Je ne sais pas si je dois m’inquiéter ou pas.

Oh, mais ! Journal ! Je viens de réaliser quelque chose ! Thranduil et Glorfindel étant partis… Je vais pouvoir dormir demain matin ! Douce Elbereth, je n’osais plus y croire ! Je vais me coucher dès maintenant, afin d’en profiter au maximum !

Non, attends… Je compte…

Journal, j’ai battu Glorfindel ! J’ai écrit une demi page de plus que lui ! J’ai écrit quatre pages et demi. Je savais que je pouvais le faire ! Mon prochain objectif : battre le record de Thranduil. Cinq pages. Je peux le faire. Je le sais. Pour l’honneur de tous les semi-Elfes de ce monde.

…Je n’en fais pas un peu trop, là ?

Bon, je vais me coucher avant d’écrire d’autres âneries. Bonne nuit journal.

Elrond Eärendilion


	22. Jour 22

Bonjour journal !

As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? La mienne a été très agréable. La matinée un peu moins, mais je n'ai pas réellement eu de quoi me plaindre. Sauf peut-être à un moment, comme je te l'expliquerai d'ici peu, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les enchaînements de galères dont je suis devenu spécialiste depuis quelques jours. J'espère que le reste de la journée se déroulera sous les mêmes auspices.

Je me suis réveillé par mes propres moyens à neuf heures ce matin. Comparé aux six heures d’hier, je pense pouvoir considérer que je me suis levé tard. Te rends-tu compte, journal ? Pas de Glorfindel ni de Thranduil pour me brailler dans les oreilles, ni pour m’arracher cheveux ou couvertures, ni pour faire hurler d’indignation le malheureux Erestor… Je n’osais plus y croire. On pourrait presque dire que c’était Valinor sur Arda. Pas de blondinets turbulents pour me réveiller. Je me suis levé un sourire aux lèvres et j’ai salué joyeusement Erestor qui écartait les rideaux de son lit en même temps que moi. Il m’a rendu salut et sourire, puis nous avons jeté un regard sur les lits (impeccablement fait) de Thranduil et (en vrac) de Glorfindel. C’est là que j’ai compris pourquoi je ne sais plus quel philosophe disait que les Elfes étaient faits de contradictions. Crois-le si tu veux journal, mais découvrir ainsi leurs lits vides, ne pas entendre les blondins débiter âneries sur bêtises, ne pas les voir s’entre-tuer sur le tapis pour une vague histoire de pince à cheveux ou je ne sais quelle autre stupidité du même genre… Ça m’a fait bizarre. Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire que ça m’a manqué, mais… 

…Mais si, en fait. Ça m’a manqué.

Hum. J’attends encore un peu pour m’inquiéter ou je me déclare dès à présent officiellement fou à lier ?

_**Je présume qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'on appelle cela du masochisme, Elrond. D’ailleurs, à ce propos, vos cordes elfi-**_

Donc, je disais avant que le lettré ne me prenne mon journal pour y écrire des imbécillités que je me suis enfin réveillé tout seul. J'ai pris tout mon temps pour me préparer à sortir, savourant le fait qu'il n'y avait personne pour me répéter de me dépêcher, j'ai vérifié que ma distillation d'hibiscus se passait bien et j'ai quitté le talan. Mon objectif premier était la salle à manger où m'attendait probablement un savoureux petit-déjeuner bien garni, mais j'ai croisé Celebrían en chemin. Je suppose qu'elle venait de terminer son repas, puisqu'elle s'éloignait de la grande salle. Je lui ai souri, elle m'a souri, la vie était belle.

…Erestor revient régulièrement regarder par dessus mon épaule pour voir ce que j'ai écrit. Ça m'agace. Oh, je sais. Je vais écrire un truc idiot pour voir sa réaction. Alors… Ah, je sais !

C'est quand même beau, ce que je raconte. Je devrais écrire des livres. Mais oui ! Je vais me spécialiser dans la littérature enfantine. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà les titres :  Lúthien au pays des Loups-garous, Lúthien fait la bise à tonton Morgoth, Lúthien visite Mandos…

…Journal, tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Erestor. Je crois qu'il m'aurait pris pour un demeuré si je n'avais pas pouffé de rire. Du coup, il a l'air d'être vexé… Ah non ! Il revient à la charge juste pour m'embêter ! Attends, attends, je vais trouver autre chose… Ça y est.

Si je ne connaissais pas Erestor aussi bien que je le connais, je serais tenté de dire qu’il regrette également les facéties de Glorfindel et que c’est pour cette raison qu’il les reproduit, notamment en lisant par-dessus mon épaule et en écrivant lui aussi dans mon journal pendant que j’ai le dos tourné.

_**Heureusement que vous me connaissez bien, alors.**_

N'est-il pas ?

_**Tout à fait.**_

Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi nos jouons à ce jeu stupide initié par Thranduil et Glorfindel et qui consiste à simuler un dialogue par écrit pour remplir des pages de journal ?

_**Peut-être parce qu'ils vous manquent, pour reprendre votre propre hypothèse ?**_

…Faites-moi penser de ne plus jamais formuler d'hypothèses de ce genre.

_**Comptez sur moi. Ceci dit, j'aimerai bien lire Lúthien fait la bise à tonton Morgoth, si vous l'écrivez un jour.**_

…Mais bien sûr.

_**Non, je suis sérieux. Vous avez un don pour écrire des choses tellement ridicules et improbables que ça en devient presque drôle. On ne le croirait pourtant pas, en voyant votre tête de gentil garçon bien rangé.**_

Oui, c'est comme le principe des icebergs de l'Helcaraxë. On en voit une partie, mais l'essentiel est immergé et il faut le percuter pour se rendre compte de sa taille réelle…

_**C'est joli comme image. Elrond, l'iceberg immergé percutant de l'Helcaraxë… Très poétique. Je suis sûr que Celebrían va apprécier.**_

Pas moi.

_**Dommage que Glorfindel ne soit pas là pour voir votre tête. Je suis certain que cela le ferait beaucoup rire.**_

Erestor, pourrait-on cesser ce jeu stupide ?

_**Je vous ai vexé ?**_

Non, mais j'aimerai pouvoir raconter ma vie à mon journal avant le déjeuner, et si nous continuons à discuter par écrit, je n'en aurai jamais le temps.

Ça y est journal, Erestor est allé se plonger dans un livre quelconque et me laisse enfin m'occuper de toi. Enfin, m'occuper de te raconter ma matinée. Parce que… Holà, j'ai déjà fait une page et demi de bêtises. Et il me reste environs… Vingt minutes. Je vais essayer d'être rapide.

Bon. Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Ah oui, Celebrían.

Elle a souri en me voyant et m'a tendu le bras comme elle le fait d'ordinaire avec Thranduil. J'avais faim. J'aurai dû lui dire que je voulais manger. A la place, j'ai pris son bras et lui ai proposé une promenade dans le Bois Doré. Non, ne cherche pas, journal. J'ai renoncé à comprendre les chemins complexes de mes réflexions.

Celebrían a accepté avec un sourire et un léger rosissement des pommettes. Comme le temps était un peu couvert, j’ai demandé à passer par notre _talan_ pour pouvoir y prendre ma cape grise au cas où il se mettrait à pleuvoir. Non, je ne suis pas en sucre. J’ai seulement pensé que Celebrían n’avait pas pris la sienne et que cela me permettrait de paraître galant en lui donnant ma cape en cas d’intempéries. Ce qui a été parfaitement inutile, parce qu’il n’a pas plu. Par contre, cela m’a tout de même permis de passer pour quelqu’un de prévoyant auprès de la fille des seigneurs des Galadhrims. C’est plutôt une bonne chose. Tiens, tant que j'y pense, je n’ai pas vu Erestor pendant que je prenais ma cape. Comme nous ne l’avons pas croisé sur le chemin de la grande salle, je suppose qu’il est une fois de plus allé se réfugier dans sa bibliothèque bien-aimée. On va finir par le marier avec un livre, celui-là.

Dans le _talan_ , Celebrían et moi avons également retrouvé la souris de Thranduil, Lalaith. Quand elle m’a vu prendre ma cape, elle s’est précipitée pour grimper le long de mon bras jusqu’à mon épaule. Elle avait probablement compris que nous allions partir en promenade et voulait nous accompagner. Je l’ai laissée faire. Celebrían n’a rien dit, mais je suis prêt à parier qu’elle nous trouvait adorables, tous les deux. Pour ma part, j’ai vite regretté d’avoir accepté de promener Lalaith sur mon épaule. Elle n’arrêtait pas de remuer la tête, et ses moustaches me chatouillaient la joue. C’était horrible.

Nous avons quitté la cité et nous avons marché un peu au hasard dans la forêt. Celebrían a proposé que nous quittions les sentiers tracés, j'ai accepté. Au bout d’un moment, nous sommes arrivés près du Cours d’Argent, dans une partie du Bois Doré que je ne connaissais pas encore. Le fleuve était bordé de saules dont les branches effleuraient l’eau et formaient comme des tentes de verdure. Nous nous sommes glissés sous l’une d’elles, à l’abri de la Soleil et des regards. Celebrían s’est assise sur une branche basse et m’a fait signe de la rejoindre. C’est ce que j’ai fait, la gorge nouée pour une raison inexplicable. Mes mains sont devenues moites et j’ai dû les serrer sur ma tunique pour les empêcher de trembler. A côté de moi, Celebrían n’avait pas l’air de se rendre compte de mon trouble. Elle balançait doucement ses jambes, faisait voleter le tissu léger de ses robes, en chantant à mi-voix. Son chant se mêlait à celui du Cours d’Argent et du vent dans les feuilles. Je l’ai regardée, et tout le reste a disparu. Il n’y avait plus de fleuve, plus de saule, plus de souris, plus rien hormis Celebrían.

Le vent, à force d’agiter les branches de notre arbre, a fini par en faire tomber ses feuilles. Quelques unes sont venues se poser sur les épaules et les cheveux de ma princesse. Elle a fait un mouvement pour s’en débarrasser, mais j’ai été plus rapide. J’ai tendu la main et ai fait tomber les feuilles de ses cheveux. Celebrían a aussitôt cessé le mouvement de ses jambes et s’est tournée vers moi, son chant s’échouant silencieusement sur ses lèvres. Comme elle ne me repoussait pas, j’ai aussi fait tomber les feuilles de ses épaules. Elle a souri. Il n’y avait plus de feuille, mais je n’ai pas retiré ma main. Nos regards se sont croisés et ne se sont plus quittés. J'ai effleuré sa joue du bout des doigts.

Et Lalaith m'a violemment mordu l'oreille gauche.

Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait faire autant de mal, une souris.

Celebrían n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Je souffrais le martyre avec un rongeur hameçonné à mon oreille, et elle, elle riait. C'était nerveux, d'accord. J'avoue qu'à sa place, j'aurai ri aussi. Mais tout de même ! Et le pire, c'est que Lalaith ne l'a pas laissée s'approcher de moi pour observer les dégâts provoqués par cette stupide bestiole. A chaque fois que Celebrían et moi nous trouvions trop proche (de l'avis de la souris), elle me mordait l'oreille. Je suis sûr que c'est Thranduil qui le lui a demandé. J'en suis sûr et certain.

Après m'être fait massacrer consciencieusement l'oreille par cette chère Lalaith pendant une vingtaine de minutes, j'ai renoncé à… à je ne sais quoi, en fait. Me rapprocher de Celebrían ? Parler à Celebrían ? Rester auprès de Celebrían ? Enfin. J'ai fini par prendre congé de la fille de Celeborn. C'est peut-être seulement une illusion d'optique, mais j'ai presque eu l'impression qu'elle était déçue de mon départ. Non, pas _de_ mon départ, mais _par_ mon départ. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers. Ou plus exactement, de n'avoir pas fait quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire. Mais qu'attendait-elle de moi, au juste ?

Non, ne me réponds pas, je le sais parfaitement, sauf (énorme) erreur d'interprétation de ma part. Glorfindel me l'a suffisamment répété et rabâché, merci, je connais ma leçon. Il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique, journal. Et ceci est aussi valable pour Erestor, qui commence à me fatiguer. S'il continue à lire mon journal par-dessus mon épaule, je vais écrire dans la salle d'arme de Celeborn. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'y suivra pas.

Bon. Où en étais-je ?

Ah oui, j'ai quitté Celebrían.

Je suis revenu dans notre _talan_ , Lalaith toujours sur mon épaule. J'ai ronchonné pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Maudit Thranduil. Mais pourquoi avait-il donc tant besoin de demander à son espèce de fichu rongeur de me pourrir la vie pendant son absence ? Alors que j'aurai pu parler à Celebrían, peut-être lui avouer mes sentiments… Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ? C'est cela. Thranduil s'est débrouillé pour m'empêcher de profiter de son absence. Quelle tête d'Orc, mais quelle tête d'Orc, ce Sinda !

Même à cinquante lieues de distance, il trouve le moyen de m'énerver.

De retour dans le _talan_ , je me suis aperçu que la distillation de mes hibiscus était presque terminée. J'ai complètement oublié que j'étais fâché pour m'occuper de la dernière phase de préparation de mon parfum. Lalaith s'est installé sur mon bureau et m'a regardé faire. Pendant que je travaillais, j'ignore exactement pourquoi, je me suis mis à lui expliquer ce que je faisais. Je sais, journal. C'est absolument stupide d'essayer d'expliquer une réaction chimique à une souris. Je ne sais pas si Lalaith a compris grand-chose à ce que je lui racontais. Ce serait même étonnant, en fait. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus en train de lui expliquer le protocole de fabrication d'un parfum, mais que j'étais plutôt en train de lui exposer en détail mon problème sentimental à propos de Celebrían. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et que je ne voulais que son bonheur. Elle a eu l'air de comprendre. Elle est même montée sur ma main pour frotter son museau contre mon poignet. Puis elle a escaladé mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule et m'a léché l'oreille qu'elle avait mordue. C'était mignon et gentil de sa part, mais… J'espère que personne n'en saura jamais rien.

Après avoir fini mon parfum, j'en ai rempli une fiole de verre blanc que je trouvais particulièrement jolie. J'espère que Celebrían ne la trouvera pas ridicule. J'étais en train d'achever mon transfert lorsque Erestor est arrivé, un nouveau livre sous le bras. Il est venu voir ce que je faisais, a respiré mon parfum et a froncé les sourcils avant de me dire de lui en garder. Je crois que cela veut dire qu'il apprécie l'odeur. Ensuite, je me suis souvenu de ton existence et j'ai commencé à te raconter ma petite vie terriblement et irrémédiablement inintéressante.

Ah, l'heure du déjeuner est proche. Excuse-moi journal, je dois te laisser. Erestor n'aime pas arriver en retard aux repas.

OoOoO

Journal, nous avons décidé, Erestor, Celebrían et moi, de pique-niquer ce soir sur les rives du petit lac aux pierres précieuses. Nous allons passer l'après-midi là-bas et nous sommes presque prêts à partir. Je ne t'emmènerai pas, par mesure de précaution. En attendant que les autres arrivent, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé pendant le déjeuner.

Lorsque Celeborn et Galadriel se sont aperçus de l'absence des deux blondins, ils m'en ont évidemment demandé la raison. Ne pouvant pas leur dire qu'ils étaient partis en Moria pour y chercher de la bière naine afin de brouiller le Miroir, j'ai improvisé une bêtise pour les couvrir. Thranduil est donc officiellement cloué au lit par une violente migraine ophtalmique et Glorfindel a charitablement été désigné pour rester à son chevet. Je crois que ma description des symptômes a été suffisamment convaincante pour que les seigneurs Galadhrims ne me réclament pas plus de précisions. Celeborn m'a demandé s'il pouvait aller voir son jeune parent dans la journée, et j'ai failli paniquer. Heureusement, cela ne s'est pas remarqué. Je le lui ai fortement déconseillé, lui proposant plutôt d'attendre son prétendu rétablissement afin de ne pas le fatiguer. Il a simplement hoché la tête. Quand Thranduil reviendra, il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de lui dire qu'il était censé être malade et que le seigneur de la Lórien s'était inquiété de son sort.

Juste après le repas, je suis allé voir Celebrían pour lui dire que j'avais quelque chose à lui donner. Elle a souri en me demandant si Lalaith allait encore essayer de m'arracher l'oreille. Ah, ah. Je l'ai conduite dans notre _talan_ , où je lui ai donné mon parfum. Elle a été surprise. Agréablement surprise. Je lui ai expliqué ce que c'était, et elle a mis une goutte de mon eau parfumée sur son poignet pour sentir. Je l'ai vu sourire avant qu'elle n'en dépose un peu derrière ses oreilles. Pour attirer les petites souris avec cette si bonne odeur, d'après elle. Je crois que cette histoire de rongeur elfophage va me poursuivre pendant longtemps.

Celebrían m'a chaleureusement remercié. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

Peu de temps après, Erestor est arrivé en faisant remarquer que le temps était devenu radieux et que nous devrions en profiter pour aller pique-niquer dans la forêt. Nous avons aussitôt accepté et Celebrían est partie pour se préparer. De son côté, l'érudit s'est rendu dans les cuisines pour demander à ce qu'on nous prépare un panier-repas. Et moi… Je les attends en remplissant mes pages de journal.

Ah, les revoilà. Nous allons partir. A plus tard journal !

OoOoO

Journal, ce jour est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Quoi, je me suis fait mordre l'oreille par une souris ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Et c'est quand même le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je te raconte pourquoi.

En fait non. Ce qui s'est passé ne regarde que moi. Je n'ai pas à te le redire, c'est mon petit secret à moi tout seul.

Quoiqu'en fait, je suis trop heureux pour garder ça pour moi…

Oh, ça m'énerve. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je te raconte, ou je ne te raconte pas ? Tiens, je vais jouer ça à pile ou face. Je vais demander une pièce à Erestor. Si c'est pile, je te raconte. Si c'est face, je ne te raconte pas. Attends un instant.

Pile, journal. Je te raconte.

Cet après-midi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Erestor, Celebrían et moi sommes allés nous promener auprès du petit lac. Comme nous avions l'intention d'y rester beaucoup de temps, j'ai emporté ma harpe d'argent, Erestor sa flûte et Celebrían un petit tambourin. Sur le chemin, nous avons croisé le petit Haldir, qui nous a demandé où nous allions. Nous l'avons renseigné, puis ma Celebrían lui a proposé de venir avec nous. L'enfant a accepté avec un sourire immense. Nous avons passé notre après-midi à chercher des plantes pour l'herbier d'Erestor, à jouer auprès du petit lac avec Lalaith, à chanter et à jouer de la musique. Haldir était ravi. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que nous étions les grands les plus gentils qu'il connaissait. A un moment donné, pendant que nous jouions une valse noldo, Celebrían s'est levée, m'a enlevé ma harpe des mains et m'a obligé à me lever pour danser avec elle. Erestor jouait de la flûte et Haldir du tambourin. Le décor était magnifique, l'instant agréable… Tout était parfait.

Bon, ça manquait peut-être un peu d'éléments perturbateurs, comme par exemple Thranduil ou Glorfindel. Mais à part cela, comme je viens de l'écrire, tout était parfait.

Lorsque la Soleil a commencé à pencher sérieusement vers l'Ouest, nous avons sorti notre repas du panier et nous avons commencé à manger. Nous n'arrêtions pas de rire et de chiper dans les assiettes des autres. Si Double-G avait été là, il en aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

Aussitôt le dîner terminé, Erestor s'est éloigné avec le petit Haldir. Je crois qu'il voulait lui montrer des lucioles et des libellules. L'elfling était ravi. Et Celebrían et moi nous sommes retrouvés seuls. Nous nous sommes assis auprès du lac, les pieds dans l'eau, et nous avons regardé les reflets changeants sur sa surface ondoyante. Lalaith nous a regardé fixement avant d'aller se cacher sous une feuille de fougère. J'ai considéré qu'elle me donnait ainsi son aval. Pendant un long moment, je suis resté silencieux, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Lorsque j'y suis enfin parvenu, la Soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu derrière les lointaines mers occidentales. Je me suis alors jeté à l'eau.

Au sens figuré du terme, hein. Je n'ai pas plongé dans le lac, tout de même.

Je me suis tourné vers Celebrían et je lui ai parlé. A voix basse, parce que je n'arrivais pas à garder un fil de voix correct. Je lui ai tout dit. Mon amour, mes craintes, mes espoirs. Tout.

Elle a eu l'air de vouloir me répondre, mais elle n'a rien dit. Peut-être ne le pouvait-elle pas. Elle m'a souri, les yeux brillants, et a posé sa main sur la mienne. Un grand poids s'est enlevé de ma poitrine et j'ai souri à mon tour. Nous nous sommes allongés dans l'herbe et nous avons regardé les étoiles ensemble, main dans la main. Nous sommes restés ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Erestor revienne en portant un Haldir à demi endormi.

Dès que je l'ai entendu approcher, je me suis levé et je suis allé récupérer Lalaith. La petite souris s'était endormie roulée en boule sous sa feuille de fougère. Je l'ai prise dans ma main le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas la réveiller, et nous sommes rentrés à Caras Galadhon. Nous n'avons pas parlé de tout le trajet de retour. Arrivés dans la ville, Celebrían s'est chargée de ramener Haldir chez lui. Erestor est allé rendre le panier à la cuisine et je suis monté dans notre _talan_ avec nos instruments de musique et Lalaith. J'ai rangé les premiers et installé la seconde sur l'oreiller du Prince-Elfe. Puis je me suis assis sur mon lit et j'ai attendu. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais. J'attendais peut-être de réaliser ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Journal, journal, Celebrían ne m'a pas repoussé ! Au contraire ! Oui, je sais, l'inverse aurait été étonnant. Mais tout de même ! Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quoi ressemble le bonheur, afin d'avoir un aperçu de ce que je ressens…

Je suis resté longtemps sur mon lit à rêver. J'ai repris conscience de mon environnement lorsque Erestor m'a agité une main devant les yeux en m'appelant. Apparemment, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était agenouillé devant moi à essayer d'attirer mon attention. Sans me laisser le temps de me sentir gêné, il m'a interrogé à propos de ma relation avec Celebrían. Il m'a dit, très exactement : « Si j'en crois le sourire mi-niais mi-béat mixé stupide qui ne vous quitte plus depuis tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'elle a dit oui ? » Pour toute réponse, mon sourire niais, béat et stupide s'est élargi. Malgré moi. Erestor a soupiré et secoué la tête avant de me rappeler que je n'avais pas intérêt à ce que Thranduil l'apprenne.

C'est une question de vie ou de mort, là.

Aussi, journal, te demanderai-je la plus grande discrétion à ce sujet.

Bon, journal, je vais te laisser. Non pas qu'il se fasse tard ou que je sois fatigué, mais j'ai juste envie de m'étendre et de continuer à rêvasser.

Passe une bonne nuit !

Elrond Eärendilion


	23. Jour 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour précision : Annatar est le pseudonyme de Sauron quand il s'est fait passer pour un gentil parmi les Elfes d'Eregion et Celebrimbor est celui qui a forgé les anneaux des Hommes, des Elfes et des Nains sur son conseil. Eh ouais. Même chez les Elfes, y'a des boulets.

Journal, Erestor et moi sommes dans la bibliothèque depuis huit heures ce matin, à la recherche d’un éventuel sort pour brouiller le Miroir de Galadriel, au cas où le coup de la bière naine ne fonctionnerait pas. Nous avons mis Brethildor au courant de nos activités inavouables, et il a proposé de nous aider. Je n’aurais jamais pensé ça de lui. C’est plutôt une bonne chose, l’Alliance compte un allié de plus ! Nous sommes six, désormais. Par contre, si nous sommes pris, le libraire niera tout de ses agissements. Nous avons donc tout intérêt à faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion.

A l’instant où j’écris ces lignes, les deux rats de bibliothèques sont en train de chercher les références d’un livre de magie vieux comme Arda, conservé ils ne savent où. Considérant qu’ils sont bien mieux placés que moi pour le trouver et que je pourrais difficilement leur apporter une aide quelconque, je me suis octroyé quelques instants de pause pour écrire dans mon journal.

C’est drôle, ça. Je veux dire, l’évolution de mon rapport à toi. Au début, je te voyais comme une corvée, et maintenant, venir te raconter ma vie est presque devenu un réflexe… 

Etrange. Je me demande si Thranduil et Glorfindel voient les choses de la même façon. Je leur demanderai à leur retour.

Journal, ce n’est pas croyable. Depuis que les blondins sont partis, je n’arrête plus de parler d’eux. Comment je vais faire, moi, lorsque nous quitterons la Lórien et que nous ne verrons plus le Prince-Elfe ? Non, ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, je ne l'apprécie pas. Je me suis simplement habitué à sa présence quelque peu envahissante, voilà tout. Oh, je sais. Je pourrais l’inviter à passer quelques jours en Lindon avec nous… Celebrían m’a dit qu’il n’a pas beaucoup d’amis. Peut-être que cela lui fera plaisir. Et comme ça, Glorfindel et moi pourrons continuer à l’embêter. Bon, lui aussi pourra continuer à m'embêter, c'est vrai. Mais… C’est quand même une bonne idée. Je lui en parlerai lorsqu’il reviendra.

Erestor et Brethildor ont disparu derrière une étagère de livres poussiéreux. Je crois qu’ils en ont encore pour un moment. Que puis-je te raconter d’autre ? Voyons.

J’ai croisé Celebrían, ce matin, juste devant la grande salle, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Elle m’a salué en m’embrassant sur la joue. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de réagir, elle s’est aussitôt éloignée pour rattraper sa mère qui marchait quelques mètres devant elle. Erestor, qui m’accompagnait, m’a curieusement dévisagé pendant quelques secondes avant de me dire : « Connaissant votre haut degré de niaiserie maladive, j'étais persuadé que vous alliez rougir. Mais non. Vous êtes étrange, Elrond. » J’ai préféré entrer dans la grande salle et m'asseoir à une place quelconque plutôt que de lui répondre. Il n'a pas pu m'en reparler, parce que la chance (ou la malchance, je ne sais pas) m'a fait m'asseoir à côté du seigneur Celeborn. Voyant qu'Erestor et moi étions seuls, il m'a demandé des nouvelles de Thranduil. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était censé être malade et je suis resté un instant interloqué à me demander ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre. C'est Erestor qui m'a rafraîchi la mémoire, d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Très bien placé, le coup de coude. Je me demande s'il a vraiment besoin d'apprendre à se servir d'une épée. Si tu veux mon avis journal, il se débrouille très bien sans.

Enfin. Je me suis donc souvenu que Thranduil était censé souffrir hier d'une atroce migraine ophtalmique. J'ai donc répondu à Celeborn qu'il allait mieux, mais que je lui avais conseillé de rester au repos aujourd'hui encore, puisque la tête lui lançait encore un peu et que je ne voulais le laisser prendre aucun risque. Celeborn n'a pas marché, il a couru. Il m'a demandé de transmettre ses vœux de prompt rétablissement à son jeune parent, et s'est interrogé à voix haute sur l'utilité d'envoyer une lettre à Oropher à propos de l'état de santé de son fils. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'essayer de le persuader que ça n'en était pas la peine. Il a secoué la tête en levant les yeux au plafond. Et il n'a rien ajouté. Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter cela, donc je me contenterai de relater les faits.

Ayant obtenu des nouvelles de Thranduil, Celeborn a relancé la discussion dans une toute autre direction. J'avais un peu peur que nous passions tout le repas à parler de politique, mais il n'a pas une seule fois effleuré le sujet. Il a préféré m'interroger sur mes origines. Le seigneur des Galadhrims a été très intéressé par la branche paternelle de ma famille, qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup, et s'est montré très curieux à propos de mes ascendants humains. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur Tuor, Beren, et leurs parentés. Heureusement que j'avais appris par cœur la généalogie de notre famille suite à un pari stupide avec Elros, parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas j'ignore ce que je lui aurais répondu.

Avant de quitter la salle une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, Celeborn m'a demandé de le rejoindre vers dix heures auprès du jardin de son épouse. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. J'espère que cela ne concerne en rien Celebrían. Je crains que l'histoire du lavoir et de la bataille de nourriture d'avant-hier ne lui ai mis la puce à…

Attends.

Journal, quelle heure est-il ?

OoOoO

_**Elrond,**_

_**Je viens de vous voir fuir la bibliothèque comme si vous aviez croisé Morgoth au détour d'un rayonnage. Je voulais simplement vous avertir que laisser votre journal grand ouvert sur une table à la vue de tous n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante que vous ayez eu pour protéger votre vie privée. Ne venez pas vous plaindre que d'autres que vous lisent et écrivent dans votre journal si vous vous amusez à tenter Mandos de cette façon.**_

_**Votre ami dévoué,**_

_**Erestor.**_

OoOoO

Ah. Bon.

Alors, pour répondre à Erestor, non, je n'ai pas croisé Morgoth au détour d'un rayonnage. J'ai failli être en retard à un rendez-vous avec mon hypothétique futur beau-père, ce qui n'est pas franchement mieux.

Journal, la prochaine fois que je quitte précipitamment une pièce en faisant tomber ma chaise et en me prenant les pieds dans ma robe, s'il-te-plaît, quelle que soit l'urgence de la situation, rappelle-moi que tu existes. Ça pourrait m'éviter des situations gênantes si d'autres personnes qu'Erestor lisent le ramassis de stupidités que j'ai étalé sur tes pages.

Sinon, je suis arrivé juste pile à l'heure. Un peu essoufflé, mais à l'heure. Celeborn a haussé un sourcil en me voyant, mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Comme il ne m'a rien demandé, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de me justifier. Il faut dire que je me voyais mal lui expliquer que j'avais oublié notre rendez-vous parce que j'écrivais dans mon journal en attendant que Brethildor et Erestor trouvent un livre de charmes pour détruire le Miroir de sa dame. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié.

Nous avons marché non loin du jardin de Galadriel, en parlant de Celebrimbor, le forgeron joaillier d'Eregion, et de sa nouvelle manie de forger des anneaux. Je savais déjà qu'il s'était spécialisé dans cette branche du métier grâce à l'aide d'un certain Annatar. Je ne l'aime pas, ce gars-là. Double-G non plus, pas plus que Círdan. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Celeborn non plus ne peut pas le voir en peinture. Par contre, aucun de nous n'a la moindre idée de ce qu'en pensent Oropher et ses gens. Je crois que Celeborn s'inquiète surtout de la prise de position de Thranduil, étant donné son amour inconsidéré pour tout ce qui brille. Il m'a demandé, puisque j'avais l'air de si bien m'entendre avec le Sinda, d'essayer d'en apprendre plus de ce côte-là et, le cas échéant, de tenter de le détourner d'Annatar. Je crois qu'il pense que je m'entends bien avec le Prince-Elfe à cause de notre attaque combinée contre Celebrían lors de la bataille de nourriture et parce que nous sommes souvent collés l'un à l'autre (contre notre gré, mais ça, il ne le sait pas). Et peut-être aussi parce que j'ai eu plusieurs fois le malheur de m'occuper du blondinet en tant que guérisseur alors qu'il ne m'avait rien demandé.

J'ai accepté sans la plus petite hésitation de rendre ce service à Celeborn. S'il me demande une telle chose, c'est qu'il doit avoir un minimum confiance en moi, pas vrai ? Je sais que c'est difficile à croire étant donné le nombre incommensurable de gaffes que j'ai commises depuis mon arrivée en Lórien, mais je ne vais pas m'amuser à aller chercher plus loin. Les Elfes des bois, comme je l'ai déjà dit, sont d'étranges créatures qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre si l'ont veut conserver la majorité de ses capacités intellectuelles. Et de toute façon, c'est une bonne chose pour moi que Celeborn ait confiance en moi, quelle qu'en soient les raisons. J'ai maintenant tout intérêt à mener à bien la mission qu'il m'a confiée. Si je pouvais faire en sorte qu'il m'apprécie le plus possible, cela me faciliterait la vie lorsque je lui demanderai la main de sa fille.

Oui, parce que vois-tu, il y a moins de chances pour qu’il me massacre en beauté s’il m’aime bien que s’il ne m’aime pas. Donc, en toute logique, si je veux m’en sortir vivant, il faut qu’il m’aime bien. Pour l’instant, ça a l’air assez bien parti. A moi de me débrouiller pour continuer dans cette lancée.

Ah, j’aurai aussi le problème Thranduil à régler… Je n’ai pas envie qu’il m’étripe le jour de mon mariage… Chaque chose en son temps. Commençons par mener à bien la mission de Celeborn. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard. Après tout, j’ai tout mon temps, je suis immortel.

Eh eh, ça a parfois du bon d’être un Elfe.

Journal, Erestor vient de me dire qu’ils ont enfin trouvé ce fameux livre de charmes. Il est énorme et certaines pages s’en vont en poussière quand on essaye de les tourner. Chercher là-dedans ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Je te laisse, je vais seconder les deux érudits.

OoOoO

Nous avons fait chou blanc, journal. Il existe bien des sortilèges susceptibles de nous intéresser, mais aucun n’est assez puissant pour déjouer le pouvoir de Galadriel. Nous avons perdu toute une matinée pour rien. Et en plus, j’ai fait une bêtise ce midi.

Je t’explique.

Après avoir décortiqué le livre de sorts en long, en large et en travers, Erestor, Brethildor et moi nous sommes rendus dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Je me suis assis à côté de Celebrían. Je n’aurai pas dû. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé de tout le repas, nos mains ne se sont pas touchées, ni même frôlées. Par contre, nous n’avons pas pu nous empêcher de nous sourire à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Nous n’avons pas pensé à essayer d’être discrets, et nous ne l’avons d’ailleurs pas été. A la fin du repas, Celebrían est partie la première. Je l’ai suivie du regard jusqu’à ce que la porte de la grande salle se soit refermée sur elle. Puis j’ai croisé le sourire entendu de Galadriel.

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

J’ai peur.

Bon. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste cloîtré dans mon _talan_ à attendre que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Je vais plutôt partir en expédition dans la forêt à la recherche de violettes et de lavandes pour les parfums de Glorfindel et de Thranduil. Ça va m’occuper.

A tout à l’heure, journal !

OoOoO

Journal, c’est l’heure du dîner mais tant pis, je ne mangerais pas ce soir. Je dois te raconter ce qui s’est passé cet après-midi. De toute urgence. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. C’est la plus belle journée de ma vie. …Enfin, ma deuxième plus belle journée de ma vie.

J’ai rencontré Celebrían dans la forêt et nous sommes allés à…

Non. Il faut que je reprenne tout dans l’ordre. Parce que figure-toi que…

Excuse-moi journal, mes mains tremblent tellement que je n’arrive pas à tenir ma plume correctement. Il faut que je me calme. Tiens, je vais me préparer une tisane. Ne bouge pas.

OoOoO

Ça va mieux. Je veux dire, je me suis calmé. D’un autre point de vue, ça ne va pas mieux du tout parce que ma tisane était trop chaude et que je me suis brûlé la langue et le palais en l’avalant.

Bon. Mon après-midi merveilleux.

Comme je te l’ai dit, je suis allé dans la forêt pour y chercher des pieds de lavandes et des violettes. J’ai eu du mal à en trouver. J’ai passé la plus grande partie de mon après-midi à arpenter les multiples sentiers du Bois Doré, mais j’ai fini par découvrir une petite clairière tapissée de violettes. Non loin de là, un pied de lavande attendait gentiment qu’on vienne lui emprunter quelques tiges. J’ai cueilli plusieurs fleurs. Ça faisait un joli bouquet. Mais comme je trouvais que ça manquait un peu de jaune, j’ai rajouté quelques boutons d’or trouvé le long d’un sentier. Et des fleurs de lys pour le blanc. Ensuite, j’ai cherché l’endroit où j’avais trouvé les orchidées pour ajouter une touche de bleu. Ceci fait, j’ai repris le chemin pour rentrer à Caras Galadhon. Au moment où je pénétrais dans la cité, Celebrían en sortait. Je lui ai souri, elle aussi. 

Son sourire s’est élargi quand elle a vu le bouquet que je tenais. Elle m’a demandé timidement s’il était pour elle. J’ai hésité une demi seconde avant de le lui tendre. Je n’ai pas osé lui dire que je lui réservais un tout autre usage. Et elle avait l’air si ravie… Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que je voulais en faire du parfum pour son insupportable cousin de Vertbois-le-Grand !

Celebrían a pris le bouquet en me remerciant à voix basse. Je lui ai donné mon bras sans penser à lui demander où elle allait, et nous avons marché longtemps sans échanger un mot, savourant seulement la présence de l’autre. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à Cerin Amroth sans même nous en apercevoir. Nous avons cessé de marcher une fois arrivés au sommet de la colline. Les grands _mallorms_ nous entouraient et nous coupaient du monde, leurs feuilles d’or traversées par les rayons mordorés du soleil couchant ondulant dans la brise… Je me suis penché pour cueillir un _niphredil_. J’ai pris le plus beau que je pouvais trouver, dont les pétales n’étaient ni froissés ni déchirés, et je l’ai installé dans les cheveux de Celebrían. Elle a lâché le bouquet et j’ai pris ses mains dans les miennes. Je l’ai longtemps regardée sans rien pouvoir dire. J’étais absolument incapable de formuler la moindre phrase intelligible, incapable de réfléchir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c’était me répéter qu’elle était l’Elfe la plus belle qu’Arda n’eut jamais portée et que je voulais faire ma vie avec elle, l'aimer, la choyer et la protéger.

C’est ce que j’ai fini par dire à voix haute. Celebrían m’a répondu que si je le lui demandais, elle me suivrait où que j’aille, serait-ce même dans les Cavernes de Mandos ou par-delà le grand océan, dans les Terres Immortelles de l’Ouest. Elle s’est dite prête à se lier à moi. Je crois que je lui ai dit que moi aussi. Je ne sais plus. Mais je me souviens avoir serré ses mains un peu plus fort.

Je me suis penché vers elle pour l’embrasser sur le front. Je crois qu’elle a rosi. Je n’en suis pas sûr, la lumière commençait à baisser et les couleurs à s’estomper. Lorsque j’ai voulu me reculer, Celebrían m’a stoppé dans mon mouvement en lâchant mes mains et en posant les siennes de chaque côté de mon visage. Je me suis figé. Nos regards se sont croisés. Je me suis de nouveau penché vers elle en passant mes bras autour de sa taille, et nos lèvres se sont rencontrées. Un frisson étrange m’a parcouru à ce contact. J’ai resserré mes bras autour d’elle et elle a glissé ses mains derrière ma nuque. Ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes en une invitation que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Nous nous sommes séparés lorsque l’air a commencé à nous manquer. Nos étions tous les deux à bout de souffle, les joues brûlantes et les lèvres gonflées. Celebrían a appuyé son front contre mon épaule. Je l’ai tenue en silence contre moi, savourant encore notre baiser en pensée.

J’ai trouvé ça génial. 

J’aurai bien aimé recommencer, mais Celebrían s’est écartée en disant que la nuit commençait à tomber et que nous devions nous dépêcher de rentrer pour ne pas être en retard au repas. Elle a ramassé son bouquet et a glissé sa main dans la mienne en me souriant. Puis elle est partie en courant. Nous avons dévalé la colline à toute allure, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Nous avons glissé et nous sommes tombés dans l’herbe. Nous avons roulé jusqu’au bas de la pente. Un peu étourdis par notre chute, nous nous sommes relevés avec des feuilles et de l’herbe dans les cheveux. Celebrían a éclaté de rire. Elle a doucement enlevé les plantes qui avaient élu domicile dans ma chevelure et j’en ai fait de même pour elle. Puis nous sommes repartis, toujours main dans la main. Nous avons couru jusqu’aux portes de Caras Galadhon. Là, nous avons vu Erestor qui nous attendait. L’érudit nous a accueilli en haussant un sourcil interrogateur et en nous demandant la raison de notre retard. Celebrían m’a lâché pour aller s’accrocher à son bras en lui disant qu’elle allait tout lui expliquer. Puis elle m’a conseillé d’arriver un peu après eux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses parents.

Je ne me sentais pas d’humeur à me retrouver entouré de monde après ce qui venait de se passer. J’ai préféré demander à Erestor de m’excuser auprès de Celeborn et de Galadriel et venir me réfugier au calme dans notre _talan_.

Journal… J’ai une question.

Si jamais je demande un jour la main de sa fille à Celeborn et que celui-ci me la refuse, crois-tu que Celebrían sera capable de passer outre l’avis de ses parents et de venir vivre avec moi en Lindon ? Même si je ne suis qu’un hybride noldo-mortel au service de Double-G ? Je ne me sens pas capable de lui imposer une telle chose. Si elle…

Tiens ? Il me semble que j’entends des voix familières au pied de notre _mallorm_. Le repas est-il déjà terminé ? Non, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Je me demande…

Je vais aller voir.

OoOoO

Journal, Thranduil et Glorfindel viennent de rentrer !

Et tu sais quoi ? Ils ne se sont pas entre-tués en chemin et se sont même découvert un goût commun pour la course équestre. D’ailleurs, je ne sais plus si je te l’ai déjà dit, mais la jument de Thranduil ne boite plus. Et il a battu Glorfindel à la course. Apparemment, ils en ont fait cinq et le Sinda en a gagné trois. Il était tout fier de me raconter cela il y a un instant. Lalaith a été très heureuse de le retrouver, soit dit en passant. Et il n’a pas manqué de remarquer le massacre que sa petite souris a fait à mon oreille gauche. Il a fait la moue et a murmuré à son rongeur : « Tu sais, quand je dis "assure-toi qu’il ne lui fasse aucun mal", ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu dois le mutiler… ». Si j’étais atteint de paranoïa, je dirais avoir entendu Glorfindel ricaner. 

J’ai été vraiment très heureux de les retrouver, malgré tout. La bonne humeur très communicative de Glorfindel m’avait manquée. A peine avait-il fait trois pas dans le _talan_ que le tueur de Balrog m’assurait sur l’honneur que Thranduil n’avait assassiné aucun Nain, mais que ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé. Il m’a ensuite fait signe de m’asseoir sur mon lit pour qu’il me raconte en détail leur voyage. Je ne vais pas le réécrire ici parce que ce serait trop long et que je commence à avoir un peu mal à la main, mais le récit qu’en a fait Glorfindel était vraiment hilarant.

Erestor est arrivé en cours de récit et s’est installé parmi nous sans dire un mot. Lorsque la voix de Glorfindel s’est tue, il s’est tourné vers moi, sourire en coin, et m’a dit que j’avais là matière à écrire un quatrième livre pour elflings :  Les aventures de Thrandy et Glorfifi au pays des Nains barbus. Nous avons éclaté de rire et les blondins nous ont regardés comme s’il nous était poussé une deuxième tête. Nous avons promis de tout leur expliquer plus tard.

Ensuite, le lettré m’a dit qu’il avait dit à Celeborn, pour excuser mon absence au repas, que l’état de Thranduil s’était aggravé et que j’avais préféré rester auprès de lui. Devant le regard ahuri du principal intéressé, je me suis senti obligé d’éclairer la situation d’une explication plus que bienvenue. Lorsqu’il a appris qu’il était censé être malade, le prince de Vertbois a fait la moue et a ronchonné en demandant pourquoi j'avais choisi de le rendre malade, lui. J’ai été incapable de lui répondre. Il a arrêté de bouder quand je lui ai dit que Celeborn s’était inquiété pour lui. Et il a promis de jouer la comédie.

Juste après, Glorfindel a sorti de nulle part un sac de cuir visiblement assez lourd et l'a brandi victorieusement au-dessus de sa tête. Il contenait les deux petits tonneaux de deux litres de bière naine que les blondinets ont achetés aux Nains de la Moria. Et l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin a allègrement proposé que nous buvions ce que nous ne verserons pas dans le Miroir de Galadriel. Erestor, Thranduil et moi nous sommes figés et l'avons regardé fixement, essayant de deviner s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait. Comme il semblait sérieux, Thranduil l'a mis au défi de boire ne serait-ce qu'une seule pinte de cette "abomination" sans tout recracher. Je n'aurais jamais cru l'entendre dire un jour une chose pareille à propos d'une boisson alcoolisée.

Comme nous ne pouvons pas garder l'abomination en question dans notre _talan_ , le Sinda a proposé de la cacher dans son _mallorm_ creux. Je me suis porté volontaire pour l'accompagner. Je vais en profiter pour lui demander ce qu'il pense d'Annatar.

A tout de suite journal.

OoOoO

Journal, nous sommes de retour. Je ne vais pas être long, je commence à me sentir fatigué. Et demain sera une dure journée si nous devons verser la bière naine dans le Miroir de Galadriel.

Thranduil et moi n'avons croisé personne lorsque nous sommes allés déposer les tonnelets dans le _mallorm_ -cachette. Je lui ai demandé son avis sur Annatar, comme j'en avais l'intention. J'ai vu les traits du blondinet se crisper et il m'a dit qu'il serait honnête, quitte à me froisser. Cet Annatar l'agace formidablement en cherchant toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, en y repensant, les Elfes sylvestres étant généralement des gens plutôt secrets. Thranduil le trouve également arrogant (j'ai eu la décence de ne pas lui faire remarquer que lui aussi) et… dangereux, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment m'expliquer pourquoi. Son père le considère d'ailleurs comme une menace. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, mais son air sombre et soucieux m'a suffisamment bien renseigné pour que je n’aie pas besoin de lui en demander plus.

Je lui ai dit que Double-G ne l'aime pas non plus et que je me range entièrement à leur avis. Il a eu l'air soulagé. Il m'a expliqué qu'Oropher aurait bien aimé avoir l'avis des autres seigneurs Elfes sur la question, mais qu'il n'osait pas trop en parler à cause de l'affection que Celebrimbor porte à cet… ce quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un Elfe. Peut-être un Maia ? Enfin, quelle importance ? J'ai accompli la mission de Celeborn, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Ah tiens, tant que j'y pense. Le tueur de Balrog et le Prince-Elfe ont profité de leur passage en Moria pour acheter une hache presque identique à celle que nous avons brisée et que Celeborn a trouvée dans le placard à balais où nous l'avions cachée. Nous allons la déposer demain dans la salle d'arme du seigneur de la Lórien.

D'ailleurs, nous l'avons croisé en revenant au _talan_. Celeborn a froncé les sourcils en nous voyant et nous a dit qu'il croyait son jeune parent malade au lit. Alors que je me sentais me liquéfier sur place, Thranduil lui a répondu avec aplomb qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce à mes soins, qu'il avait faim et que j'avais tenu à l'accompagner aux cuisines pour m'assurer que tout se passait bien pour lui. La réponse du blondin a semblé le satisfaire et il nous a accompagné jusqu'aux cuisines pour demander lui-même à ce qu'on nous prépare quelque chose. Les cuisiniers apparemment tous au courant de la migraine qui aurait tourmenté le jeune prince pendant deux jours entiers se sont coupés en quatre pour le satisfaire. Nous avons eu droit à deux fois plus de choses délicieuses que ce que nous étions capables d'ingurgiter. Ce qui tombait bien, puisque Glorfindel n'avait pas mangé non plus et que nous avons pu emporter sa part. Il nous a accueilli avec un sourire d'autant plus large qu'il mourait de faim, selon sa propre expression.

Bon, je vais me coucher maintenant, journal. Ma journée de demain promet d'être chargée : je dois parler à Celeborn de ce que m'a dit Thranduil au sujet d'Annatar, retourner chercher des violettes et des lavandes pour mes parfums, déposer la nouvelle hache dans la salle d'arme, proposer à Thranduil de venir passer quelques jours en Lindon avec nous parce que j’ai oublié de le faire ce soir, verser de la bière naine dans le Miroir de la femme la plus puissante du monde elfique, survivre à la colère de cette dernière si notre affaire tourne mal…

Oui, c'est un lourd programme. Il faut vraiment que je sois en forme.

Bonne nuit journal !

Elrond Eärendilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que c'est dans ce chapitre que je respecte le moins la chronologie de Tolkien. Qu'il me pardonne.


	24. Jour 24

Journal, la Soleil n'est pas encore levée et les blondins sont déjà sur le pied de guerre. Je pensais qu'après leur voyage ils auraient besoin de se reposer un peu, mais apparemment non. Je me demande où est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien puiser toute leur énergie…

Thranduil et Glorfindel m'ont réveillé il y a quelques instants en me disant qu'avant de s'occuper du Miroir, ils allaient déposer la nouvelle hache dans la salle d'arme de Celeborn. J'ignore comment ils vont faire, sachant qu'elle est fermée à clé et que le seigneur des Galadhrims est probablement encore endormi, mais ils vont sans doute trouver un truc idiot pour parvenir à leurs fins. Ils ont un don exceptionnel pour ce genre de choses. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'extirper de mon lit douillet et chaud, surtout pour une mission aussi périlleuse que celle d'aller mettre quatre litres de bière naine dans le Miroir de Galadriel. J'ai aussi mis du temps à choisir mes vêtements. J'ai failli mettre une de mes robes formelles, mais le bon sens m'a fait opter pour une paire de collants et une tunique, comme ce que met habituellement Glorfindel. On ne sait jamais, j'aurai peut-être besoin de fuir devant une Galadriel furieuse. Le cas échéant, une robe ne ferait que me ralentir. D'ailleurs, il me semble que le Prince-Elfe a lui aussi opté pour une tenue plus légère et pratique que d'ordinaire. 

Ah, journal, Thranduil et Glorfindel viennent de revenir. Nous pouvons passer à notre nouveau plan « anti-miroir ». Nous allons dès à présent chercher la bière naine dans le _mallorm_ -cachette, puis nous irons la verser dans le Miroir. 

Si jamais tu entends Galadriel hurler en se demandant ce que par Mandos il avait bien pu se passer dans la tête d’Illuvatar pour qu’il nous ait fourré le crâne avec quelque chose qui ressemble si peu à un cerveau et qui nous pousse sans arrêt à faire des bêtises toutes plus aberrantes les unes que les autres, c’est que nous avons réussi. 

Et si je ne reviens pas, c’est que la dame des Galadhrims court plus vite que prévu. 

OoOoO

Journal, nous sommes de retour ! 

Tout s'est bien passé. Nous n'avons croisé personne susceptible de nous dénoncer et nous avons pu faire ce que nous avions à faire sans être vu ni dérangés. Par contre, nous ne sommes pas rassurés pour autant. Nous ignorons l'effet qu'aura le mélange "eau enchantée plus bière naine" sur l'esprit de Galadriel… Thranduil pense que ça pourra donner quelque chose de très drôle, mais Glorfindel et moi préférons ne pas le savoir. Je crois que nous ne quitterons pas notre _talan_ de toute la journée, c'est plus prudent. 

C'est drôle, après toutes les bêtises que nous avons déjà commises, je ne pensais vraiment pas que mettre de la bière dans le Miroir de Galadriel me rendrait aussi nerveux. Il faut que je me change les idées. Voyons, que puis-je te raconter ? 

Ah oui, nous avons croisé Celebrían tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le jardin de sa mère. Thranduil, qui galopait joyeusement en tête, s'est à peine arrêté pour la saluer. Celebrían ne s’en est pas offusquée et s’est dirigée vers Glorfindel et moi avec le sourire. J’ai profité de ce que son cousin était loin et nous tournait le dos pour l’embrasser rapidement. Glorfindel n’a rien dit, mais il a haussé un sourcil amusé. Je lui ai promis de tout lui expliquer plus tard, j’espère qu’il tiendra sa langue et ne me posera pas de question inopportune au moment le plus inapproprié… Avec lui, il vaut mieux que je m’attende au pire. 

Il me semble t’avoir dit hier que Glorfindel avait proposé que nous buvions la bière naine que nous ne verserons pas dans le Miroir. Il a relancé l’idée pendant que nous étions dans le jardin de Galadriel. Thranduil l’a regardé fixement sans rien dire, puis a consciencieusement vidé tous les tonnelets que nous avions jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Glorfindel ne l’a pas empêché de le faire. Il faut dire que je le retenais pour être sûr qu’il ne récupérera pas ne serait-ce qu’une seule gorgée de cette… boisson. Après la description que nous en a fait Thranduil, il est hors de question que je lui laisse une chance de nous faire boire cette mixture. Je suis certain qu’Erestor sera de mon avis. Le problème, c’est que nous avons vexé le tueur de Balrog, soit disant qu’il voulait juste plaisanter un peu. Depuis que nous sommes revenus dans le _talan_ , il est assis sur son lit, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés, muré dans un silence absolu, et il regarde intensément un point invisible situé entre les deux yeux de Lalaith, installée sur le lit d’en face. Pour l’instant, ni Thranduil ni sa souris ne semblent en prendre ombrage. Je suis curieux de vois combien de temps un moulin à parole comme lui est capable de rester muet. Cela fait déjà vingt-cinq minutes. Encore deux minutes et il aura battu son record. 

Est-ce que cela vaut la peine de réveiller Erestor pour le lui dire ? Je ne sais pas. 

Pendant que Glorfindel broyait du noir sur son lit, je suis allé dire à Thranduil que, s’il voulait, il pouvait venir nous voir au Lindon à tout moment, que nous serions ravis de l’accueillir. J’espérais que le capitaine de Gondolin réagirait à cela, mais non. Il est resté aussi muet qu’une carpe. Thranduil aussi. Une fois le premier choc passé, le Sinda m’a répondu qu’il ne voulait pas nous imposer sa présence (très) envahissante plus que de nécessaire, mais que ma proposition était gentille et qu’il allait y réfléchir. Autrement dit, si j’en crois son regard scintillant, Gil-Galad devra s’attendre à voir le fils de son rival débarquer chez lui dès que possible. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce qu’il est content d’avoir enfin des "vrais amis" ou s’il veut simplement continuer à me pourrir la vie. Je vais faire semblant de croire à la première hypothèse. 

Ah ? Il me semble qu’Erestor est réveillé. Oui, il vient de se lever. Il a l’air très étonné de trouver Glorfindel silencieux et immobile, et est en train de lui demander si tout va bien. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à le dérider… Tiens ? Non. Glorfindel n’a même pas daigné le regarder. Je vais aller expliquer la situation au lettré, je reviens dans un instant. 

OoOoO

Erestor a dit que nous étions trois imbéciles irrécupérables. Nous le savions déjà. 

Par contre, il a dit que Thranduil et moi avions bien fait de ne pas garder de bière naine. Lui non plus n’avait aucune envie d’y goûter. Il a dit aussi que ça ne servait à rien de rester dans le _talan_ si nous craignons la réaction de Galadriel, parce que c’est sûrement là qu’elle nous cherchera en premier. Je suis d’accord avec lui, mais après m’être caché dans un noyer pendant une matinée entière pour échapper à Thranduil, je peux affirmer qu’attendre dans un _talan_ quelque chose à laquelle on ne pourra de toute façon pas échapper est quand même plus confortable que de l’attendre dans un arbre. Parce que de toute façon, nous ne pourrons pas échapper éternellement à Galadriel. Glorfindel est sorti de son mutisme pour dire que j’avais entièrement raison. Il a ajouté qu’il valait d’ailleurs mieux que Galadriel nous trouve plus vite, afin que nous nous fassions disputer plus vite et que cette histoire ne traîne pas en longueur. Erestor lui a rétorqué que, dans ce cas, autant aller la voir directement et lui avouer que ce que nous avions fait. C’est Thranduil qui lui a répondu que nous n’étions quand même pas suicidaires à ce point. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai l’impression que nous sommes contradictoires. Et j’ai l’impression qu’Erestor aussi pense que nous sommes contradictoires. Il a quitté le _talan_ sans rien ajouter. 

Glorfindel vient de me proposer de jouer une partie d'échec contre lui en attendant que Galadriel vienne nous arrondir les oreilles. Comme je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, j'ai accepté. Je dois donc te laisser, journal. S'il y a du nouveau, je viendrai aussitôt t'en faire part. 

OoOoO

Journal, tu ne devineras jamais où je suis. Ni comment j'y suis arrivé. 

Je suis dans le petit village forestier de Nethryn, près de la frontière est de la Lórien. Quand à savoir comment j'y suis parvenu… C'est une longue histoire. 

Ça c'est passé ce midi. Ça a été tellement rapide que nous n'avons pas vraiment compris comment nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette situation. Glorfindel et moi étions en train d'achever notre partie d'échec (je perdais) et Thranduil faisait manger des miettes de _lembas_ à sa souris lorsqu'une folle furieuse blanche et blonde a soudain jailli dans notre _talan_ , en nous hurlant dessus en quenya. Je ne retranscrirai pas ici ce qui a été dit, par respect pour l'image politique de Galadriel. Glorfindel et moi n'étions pas très fiers, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Thranduil, qui ne parle pas un traître mot de quenya, paniquait encore plus que nous parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Le fait que Celeborn, entré juste après Galadriel, avait toutes les peines du monde à la retenir de se jeter sur nous pour nous étriper vifs n'était pas non plus très rassurant. 

Galadriel nous a jetés hors de la cité sans autre forme de procès. Nous en avons conclu qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié notre mélange d'eau enchantée et de bière naine. Elle est soudain devenue très calme et nous a regardé l'un après l'autre, très longuement et en s'attardant bien sur moi, avant de nous annoncer qu'elle avait décidé de nous envoyer récupérer une pierre verte qu'elle avait perdu dans un souterrain bien des années auparavant, histoire de nous mettre un peu de _mithril_ dans la cervelle. Et elle a donné l'ordre aux gardes de la porte de Caras Galadhon de ne pas nous laisser entrer avant que nous ne ramenions la fameuse pierre. Puis elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Celeborn nous a adressé un regard oscillant entre consternation et compassion et nous a dit qu'il allait nous faire apporter des armes et des vivres. Il est parti à son tour. 

Et moins de dix minutes plus tard, Celebrían, Haldir, Erestor et Brethildor sont arrivés en portant différents paquets. Haldir sautillait partout, Lalaith perchée sur son épaule, tout content que nous partions en mission pour rendre service à ses seigneurs. Nous n'avons pas osé lui dire la véritable raison de notre départ précipité. Grâce à nos amis, nous avons pu obtenir une provision raisonnable de _lembas_ et d’autres vivres, des épées, un arc et des flèches pour Thranduil, une carte de la Lórien avec le souterrain en question marqué par un gros point rouge, des capes de voyage, de l'encre et… nos journaux. Initiative malheureuse d'Erestor qui nous enlève une excellente excuse pour échapper à notre corvée. En guise de punition, Thranduil a décidé que le lettré allait nous accompagner. Celui-ci a failli le persuader que c'était inutile, mais Glorfindel s'est brusquement souvenu qu'il devait lui apprendre à se battre à l'épée et a décrété que ce voyage aux confins de la Lórien était une occasion en or de lui apprendre l'escrime en conditions réelles. 

Pauvre Erestor. J'ai presque envie de compatir à son malheur. 

Alors que l'érudit se chargeait d'un sac en ruminant des menaces de mort indistinctes dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Thranduil a récupéré sa souris et Glorfindel a expliqué à Haldir que notre mission était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour qu'il nous accompagne, même s'il était un futur Gardien de la Marche Ouest. Le petit a été un peu déçu, mais le tueur de Balrog lui a promis qu'il serait le premier à entendre le récit de nos aventures. Ça l'a un peu consolé. 

Pendant ce temps, Celebrían m'a donné ma sacoche de guérisseur qu'elle était allée chercher pour moi dans notre _talan_. Je l'ai remerciée à voix basse en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, mais je n'ai pas pu m'attarder auprès d'elle parce que tout le monde nous regardait. Thranduil étant inclus dans l'expression "tout le monde". Si je veux épouser Celebrían un jour, il faut d'abord que je sois en état de le faire, c'est-à-dire vivant. Donc, ne pas attirer l'attention du prince Sinda sur moi. 

Le signal de notre départ a été donné par Glorfindel, qui s'est emparé de la carte d'un mouvement gracieux, a renvoyé vers l'arrière une mèche dorée qui s'était échappée d'une de ses tresses, et a désigné la route devant nous d'un geste de conquérant. Erestor a secoué la tête en nous mettant en garde et en disant que nous ne savions pas ce que nous faisions en lui laissant la carte. Glorfindel lui a répliqué qu'il était allé jusqu'en Moria et en était revenu sans le moindre problème. Thranduil a toussoté discrètement, mais je ne crois pas que les deux autres l'aient entendu parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se disputer. Finalement, le capitaine de Gondolin a conservé la carte. 

Après quatre heures de marche et trois passages devant le même arbre frappé par la foudre en des temps très anciens, il refusait encore d'admettre qu'il ne savait pas où il allait. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous lui avons laissé la carte. Je me le demande encore. Peut-être que nous n'avions pas encore réalisé toute l'ampleur de la bêtise que nous faisions. Toujours est-il que nous avons fini par arriver quelque part, en fin d'après-midi. Nous sommes arrivé dans le village de Nethryn, dont nous connaissions l'existence mais dont nous ignorions la localisation. A présent, nous la connaissons. Nethryn est spécialisé dans la fabrication de vêtements. Les habits qu'ils produisent sont toujours d'une qualité irréprochable et leurs prix sont tout à fait honnêtes. Double-G fait souvent venir des échantillons de tissus de ce village et leur passe régulièrement des commandes pour ses robes de bal. La soie de Nethryn est réputée pour être la plus douce, et même Círdan le Charpentier des Havres Gris en a entendu parler, c'est dire. 

Nous avons décidé de nous arrêter dans ce village et nous sommes partis à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Au début, nous cherchions tous ensemble. Puis Glorfindel a soudain découvert la forge du village et est resté en admiration devant une épée particulièrement bien ouvragée que le forgeron avait placée bien en évidence pour le plaisir des yeux des passants. Peu de temps après, Thranduil a remarqué une magnifique robe en dégradé d'orangé, ornée d'un splendide soleil couchant, dans la boutique d'un tisserand et m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais. Le temps de lui répondre, de faire le tour de la boutique et d'acheter la robe, nous avions perdu Erestor. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en inquiéter, parce que le prince de Vertbois m'a aussitôt entraîné dans la boutique d'un autre tisserand, puis dans celle d'un bijoutier, puis de nouveau dans celle d'un tisserand, et ainsi de suite. Lorsque Erestor nous a retrouvés, après avoir arraché Glorfindel à sa contemplation, j'étais sur le point de mourir étouffé sous les vêtements que Thranduil me faisait porter. 

Heureusement pour nous tous, Erestor est beaucoup plus sérieux que les blondins et beaucoup moins influençable que moi. C'est lui qui a découvert les Maisons d'Accueil destinées aux étrangers de passage. Il a réservé la dernière qui était disponible avant de revenir nous chercher. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y a que deux chambres, dont une avec un lit double. Je sens que les débats de ce soir pour savoir qui va dormir avec qui vont être animés. Pour le moment, Thranduil est en train de montrer ses achats à Glorfindel et ils n'ont pas encore remarqué ce léger détail, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Et Erestor est déjà en train de calculer la probabilité pour qu'il hérite d'un des lits simples. 

Ah, Thranduil a fini de montrer ses nouveaux habits à son homologue blond. Je crois qu'il essaye de tous les ranger dans les deux sacs qu'il a achetés et dans celui qu'il a apporté de Caras Galadhon. Et je crois aussi qu'il n'y arrive pas. Un point pour les sacs. 

Erestor me demande de venir l'aider à préparer le repas. Peut-être à ce soir, journal ! 

OoOoO

Comme prévu, les débats pour savoir qui va dormir dans quelle chambre et avec qui cette nuit ont été très agités. Comme tu t'en doutes bien, journal, il était hors de question de laisser Thranduil et Glorfindel dormir ensemble. Pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, nous nous devions de séparer les deux blondinets. Seulement, ni Erestor ni moi ne voulions dormir avec Thranduil. Et comme nous ne voulions pas non plus dormir avec Glorfindel, cela nous posait un léger problème d'organisation. Finalement, Glorfindel a déclaré qu'il dormirait dans un lit simple. Thranduil a embrayé en disant qu'il voulait le grand lit. Erestor a réagi plus vite que moi et s'est exclamé qu'il prenait le second lit simple. Ce qui fait que je vais devoir dormir avec le fils d'Oropher ce soir. O merveille. Tu n'imagines pas ma joie, cher journal. 

Surtout que je suis habitué à dormir tout seul, moi. Et comme je suis un peu frileux (un héritage du côté humain de ma famille, sans doute), j'ai la manie de me rouler dans ma couverture, et par conséquent de la réquisitionner pour mon usage personnel. Je ne suis pas sûr que Thranduil appréciera de dormir sans rien pour le couvrir. Il n'aura pas froid, lui, mais je suis sûr qu'il est capable de faire tout un scandale juste pour m'embêter. 

Enfin, on verra bien. 

OoOoO

Journal, excuse-moi de te déranger comme ça en pleine nuit, mais je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de te raconter ce qui vient de se passer. Oui, je sais, je ferais mieux de dormir et de reprendre des forces pour effectuer la mission de Galadriel. Mais essaye de dormir avec un Thranduil qui se tord de rire à côté de toi ! C'est impossible. Tout ça à cause de Glorfindel qui…

Non, attends. Je prends les choses dans l'ordre. 

Le soir, au moment d'aller me coucher, j'ai commencé à râler parce que Thranduil avait étalé ses vêtements dans toute la pièce. Quelle idée d'en acheter autant, aussi ! Il fait tout dans la démesure, celui-là. Je me demande si tous les Elfes Sylvains sont comme ça ou si c'est juste lui qui est très bizarre. Après avoir éteint la lumière, nous nous sommes disputés parce que Thranduil prenait toute la place et moi toute la couverture. Ça a duré longtemps. Très longtemps. Finalement, je ne sais pas trop comment, j'ai réussi à prendre toute la couverture pour moi. Oui, je sais, c'est puéril. Mais le Prince-Elfe n'est pas mieux que moi : en guise de vengeance, il m'a fait tomber du lit. J'ai atterri sur le sol de parquet avec un cri de douleur. Note pour plus tard : bien évaluer la distance entre le lit et la table de nuit avant de commencer à me chamailler avec Thranduil. 

Il devait être tard et nous devions faire beaucoup de bruit, parce que Glorfindel lui-même est venu nous demander de bien vouloir la mettre en sourdine, merci, de nous recoucher et de nous endormir gentiment sans faire d'histoire. Sinon, il a menacé de nous chanter une berceuse naine apprise lors de son excursion en Moria. Thranduil, un peu aigri par la perte de sa couverture, lui a répondu « Oui, Ada ! » d'un ton ironique. Et moi, j'ai puérilement refusé de remonter sur le lit si Thranduil essaye encore de me piquer ma couverture. Glorfindel, sans doute un peu fatigué, s'est mis à nous menacer de mettre sa menace à exécution, nous supplier d'être gentils pour qu'il puisse se reposer au moins un peu, et pour finir il s'est mis à tempêter tout seul. Erestor, attiré par tout ce raffut, est venu nous demander ce qui se passait. 

La seconde d'après, Glorfindel, visiblement déprimé par notre comportement d'enfants désobéissants, s'est mis à appeler " _Nana_ " à l'aide. Il a dit, je cite : « _Nanaaa_ ! Les enfants sont méchants, ils refusent de se coucher pour dormir ! Mais où ont-ils reçu une éducation pareille ? _Nana_ , venez aider _Ada_ ! » 

Tandis qu'il se lamentait de la sorte, Erestor, Thranduil et moi avons échangé un regard surpris en nous demandant qui pouvait bien être cette fameuse " _Nana_ ". Erestor, très digne, a fait remarquer d'un ton pensif que, suivant la logique de la situation, Glorfindel devait très probablement s'adresser… à lui. Thranduil et moi avons cligné des yeux. Puis nous avons éclaté de rire. 

Thranduil ne s'en est toujours pas remis. 

Il est écroulé sur son lit et frappe le matelas de son poing gauche en pleurant de rire. Je crains que ma description de l'image d'Erestor en robe de chambre rose tenant un bavoir et un doudou n'ait définitivement altéré ses capacités intellectuelles. 

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, journal. J'ai eu la décence d'attendre que Glorfindel et Erestor soient repartis avant de lui décrire mon image mentale. …Vraiment, quel dommage que je ne sache pas dessiner ! C'est une image qui vaudrait bien son pesant de _mithril_ … Il faut que j'en parle à Glorfindel demain. Il dessine bien, lui. 

Ah, ça y est, Thranduil semble s'être calmé. Je vais aller me coucher. Ah, non, il est reparti dans son fou rire. Je n'aurai pas dû me tourner vers lui en souriant, peut-être. Bon. Un peu de sérieux, tout de même. Demain, il nous faudra trouver ce fameux souterrain et y récupérer la pierre verte de Galadriel. Mais quelle idée saugrenue d'aller se promener dans un souterrain avec une pierre verte ! Si au moins elle nous avait expliqué à quoi il sert, son caillou…J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a une certaine valeur, mais je n'en sais pas plus. 

Ah… Peut-être que… Thranduil ne rit plus. Bon. Je vais dormir, maintenant. A demain, cher journal ! Avec un peu de chance, nous allons encore nous perdre dans la forêt et tourner en rond pendant des heures ! …Charmant programme. J'ai hâte d'y être. 

Bonne nuit. 

Elrond Eärendilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana signifie Maman et Ada signifie Papa, je le précise juste au cas où. Et Nethryn n'existe pas. C'est un village inventé pour les besoins de l'histoire. Le mot en lui-même (nethryn) est la traduction en sindarin de tisserands (au pluriel). C'est très recherché, comme vous pouvez constater…


	25. Jour 25

Bonjour journal ! As-tu bien dormi ? 

Pas moi. Thranduil n’a pas cessé de se tourner dans son sommeil. J’ai l’impression d’avoir passé la nuit avec une puce blonde et géante, et ce n’est pas une impression très agréable, crois-moi. 

Depuis qu’il a terminé son petit-déjeuner, le Prince-Elfe tente en vain de faire tenir tous ses vêtements dans ses sacs. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu’il n’avait que peu de chance d’y parvenir, mais il n’a pas daigné m’écouter. Tant pis pour lui. Il semblerait que les sacs vont marquer un second point ce matin. 

Pendant que j’écris ces lignes, Erestor range ses propres affaires dans son sac et Glorfindel nettoie la cuisine et la salle à manger. Je me suis déjà occupé de la salle des bains et de la chambre que j’ai dû partager avec le Sinda. Je crois qu’Erestor a aussi rangé celle où il a passé la nuit. Dès que Glorfindel en aura fini avec son ménage et que Thranduil aura fini d’essayer de déchirer ses nouvelles robes, nous pourrons partir en quête du souterrain où Galadriel a perdu son idiot de caillou vert. D’ailleurs, à la demande générale d’Erestor, c’est moi qui serai en charge de la carte aujourd’hui. Je l’ai un peu étudiée pendant que je déjeunais, et je crois que Glorfindel nous a vraiment fait dériver trop au nord hier après-midi. Je vais tâcher de rectifier cela. Je ne suis pas un professionnel de la lecture de cartes, mais je devrais pouvoir m’en tirer sans trop de mal. 

A propos de carte… Qu’en ai-je fait ? Je crois l’avoir laissée sur la table de la salle à manger. Ne bouge pas journal, je vais la chercher. 

OoOoO

Oui, elle était bien sur la table. Je vais la garder dans la main, comme ça je serai sûr de ne plus l’oublier. 

Erestor et Glorfindel sont prêts à partir. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle à manger quand j’y suis entré et j’ai discuté un peu avec eux. Ils viennent d’aller chercher leurs sacs dans leur chambre. Comme Thranduil a l’air d’avoir achevé sa bataille contre ses habits récalcitrants, je suppose que nous n’allons pas tarder à lever l’ancre. Je vais donc te ranger. 

Peut-être à ce midi, sinon à ce soir journal ! 

OoOoO

Journal, je suis un génie. 

J’ai trouvé le souterrain sans me tromper d’itinéraire une seule fois. Glorfindel était vert de jalousie. Il a juré d’améliorer sa maîtrise de la carte d’ici la fin de notre séjour en Lórien, et j’ai l’impression qu’Erestor n’y croit pas trop. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu’il a soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel et en haussant les épaules lorsque le tueur de Balrog a annoncé sa décision de parfaire sa lecture des cartes. 

Nous sommes donc à quelques mètres du souterrain. Comme la nuit tombait lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons jugé plus prudent de ne pas nous y aventurer avant demain. D’autant plus qu’il flotte dans l’air une odeur étrange et désagréable, de plus en plus forte à mesure que l’on s’approche de l’entrée du souterrain. Glorfindel pense qu’il y a très probablement des Orcs dedans. Il nous faudra être prudents. Pour cette nuit, nous avons instauré un tour de garde. J’ai pris le premier quart, Erestor me relèvera dans trois heures. Il me semble qu’en trois heures, j’ai plus que largement le temps de remplir ma page de journal quotidienne. Il ne s’est pas passé grand-chose aujourd’hui, et je ne me sens pas particulièrement en verbe… J’espère que j’arriverai quand même à atteindre mon quota obligatoire. Mais quelle idée tordue Erestor a-t-il eu de nous apporter nos journaux ! 

Enfin. 

Nous avons quitté Nethryn peu de temps après que je t’ai laissé. Je crois que Thranduil a noté sa localisation sur la carte, il me l’avait demandée au moment de partir et a écrit quelque chose dessus. Peut-être a-t-il l’intention de s’y arrêter lorsqu’il retournera à Vertbois ? Il ne passe pas très loin, si mes souvenirs sont bons. 

Nous avons marché toute la matinée durant. Il ne s’est rien passé de notable, si l’on excepte le fait qu’une famille de sanglier a failli nous foncer dessus parce que notre route a eu le malheur de croiser la leur. Je ne savais pas qu’Erestor et moi pouvions grimper à un arbre aussi vite. Et je ne savais pas non plus qu’il pouvait y avoir des sangliers en Lórien. Ces espèces de grandes bestioles correspondent si peu à l’image que l’on se fait du Bois Doré… Comme quoi, on en découvre tous les jours. Je me demande s’il y aussi des putois ou des moufettes. Ça pourrait être drôle. Je devrais me renseigner lorsque nous serons de retour à Caras Galadhon. Je suis sûr que les deux blondinets trouveront sans peine une utilité quelconque à ces charmants animaux. 

Bref. Après le passage des sangliers, nous sommes redescendus des arbres dans lesquels nous étions montés pour éviter de finir à l’état de compote piétinée et nous avons repris notre route. Mais cette fois, en tendant l’oreille et en restant prudent. Qui sait, après les sangliers, peut-être pouvions-nous être attaqués par un ours ? 

Lorsque la Soleil a atteint son zénith, Glorfindel a décidé qu’il avait faim et que nous devions faire une pause pour manger. Erestor, qui était en charge de la majeure partie de nos provisions, a ouvert son sac pour en sortir nos _lembas_ et nos outres. Il a été très surpris lorsqu’il s’est retrouvé nez à nez avec un soleil levant sur fond de soie orangée. 

Après explications, il s’est avéré que Thranduil n’avait pas réussi à tire-bouchonner tous ses vêtements dans ses sacs, et qu’il avait pris la liberté d’en glisser quelques uns dans nos sacs à nous. Je trouvais bizarre, aussi, qu’il les ait si vite rangés ce matin pendant que j’allais chercher la carte… Comme tu peux t’en douter, cher journal, Erestor n’a que moyennement apprécié. Il a arraché la robe de son sac et l’a lancée à la figure de Thranduil. Glorfindel a vérifié dans son sac et dans le mien, et en a retiré trois tenues complètes. Le lettré et le tueur de Balrog se sont mis à deux pour râler sur Thranduil, clamant que ce n’était pas à nous de subir les conséquences de sa démesure vestimentaire, que nous étions déjà bien assez chargés comme ça et qu’il n’avait qu’à se débrouiller pour être mieux organisé. Pour ma part, je n’étais pas vraiment fâché, mais j’ai ajouté qu’il aurait quand même pu nous demander la permission avant de mettre ses affaires avec les nôtres. Il n’a rien répondu et est parti bouder dans un coin. Il s’est accroupi au pied d’un arbre en nous tournant le dos et s’est mis à raconter à voix basse à Lalaith (qui n’avait quitté son épaule que pour dormir la nuit dernière) que nous sommes de vilains garçons et que nous lui faisons souffrir le martyre. Enfin, je suppose, parce que nous ne comprenions pas ce qu’il baragouinait en Sylvan. Glorfindel a dit qu’il avait l’impression que le Prince-Elfe cultivait des champignons. J’ai ri. J’ignore pourquoi. Et Thranduil s’est tourné vers nous juste le temps de m’adresser un regard assassin. Après, il s’est remis à la culture des champignons. 

Pendant que nous perdions tous les trois notre temps de la sorte, Erestor avait utilisé le sien pour rationner notre nourriture. D’après ses calculs, nous avions une autonomie alimentaire de cinq repas. Trois maintenant, puisque nous en avons pris deux entre temps. L’érudit nous a donné, à Glorfindel et moi, la part de _lembas_ , la pomme et la galette au miel qui constituaient notre déjeuner, puis il a appelé Thranduil à table. Soit cultiver des champignons rend sourd, soit le blondinet était vraiment fâché contre nous, parce qu’il n’a même pas fait semblant d’avoir réalisé qu’on s’adressait à lui. Erestor l’a fort élégamment qualifié de tête à claques avant de se désintéresser complètement de lui. 

Après notre repas frugal, comme Thranduil n’avait apparemment pas terminé sa récolte de bolets, Glorfindel a décidé d’en profiter pour reprendre les cours de maniement de l’épée qu’il donnait à Erestor. Le lettré a tout fait pour y échapper, journal. Je ne pensais pas qu’il avait une telle quantité d’excuses en réserves. Malheureusement pour lui, Glorfindel est têtu. Très têtu. Il n’a même pas écouté les arguments d’Erestor qui essayait de le convaincre qu’il ferait mieux de faire manger le Sinda avant qu’il ne tombe d’inanition et ne devienne un poids encore plus lourd pour nous (Thranduil s’est crispé lorsque l’érudit a sous-entendu qu’il est un boulet), il lui a fourré une épée dans les mains et l’a traîné à l’écart avec l’air déterminé des héros qui entrent dans la dernière phase de leur quête ultime. Erestor m’a envoyé un regard de détresse appelant au secours, mais je n’ai pas pu y répondre parce que j’étais trop occupé à m’étouffer de rire avec une bouchée de pomme coincée en travers de la gorge. 

Je n’ai pas pu assister à leur entraînement. Glorfindel ne voulait pas que je sois présent sous prétexte que j’allais déconcentrer son apprenti toutes les cinq minutes à force de rire. C’est dommage. Mais j’ai quand même pu assister à un autre spectacle comique. Une fois Erestor et son maître d’arme disparus, Thranduil s’est détendu comme un ressort et a bondi sur ses sacs et les vêtements que nous avions étalés tout autour. Lalaith a dû s’accrocher de toute la force de ses petites pattes pour ne pas tomber de son épaule, tant son mouvement était rapide et inattendu. J’ai ensuite eu tout le loisir de le regarder s’escrimer contre ses habits, pester en Sylvan et inventer des insultes auxquelles même Morgoth n’aurait jamais songé, bourrer à coups de poings un gilet dans un de ses sacs pour l’en ressortir cinq minutes plus tard parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à en faire entrer un autre dans son second sac et qu’il voulait les échanger, pour au final ne plus rien faire rentrer nulle part. Et ceci pendant près d’une heure. J’essayais de ne pas rire trop fort pour ne pas le vexer plus qu’il ne l’était déjà, mais je ne sais pas si j’ai réussi. Heureusement, il était trop occupé pour m’accorder de l’attention. 

Le pauvre. Ce devait être incroyablement frustrant. 

Finalement, il s’est assis au milieu de ses habits étalés dans un rayon de dix pieds autour de lui, découragé. Pris de pitié, je suis allé lui donner une galette au miel et une pomme, et je lui ai proposé de mettre quelques unes de ses tenues dans mon sac. Il a accepté la galette et la pomme mais a repoussé la proposition. Et il a recommencé à s’acharner contre ses sacs, plus déterminé que jamais à y faire tenir bien plus de choses qu’ils ne pouvaient en contenir. Un ultime sursaut de sa fierté de Sinda au sang pur méprisant les Noldor métissés, je suppose. 

Lalaith et moi avons échangé un regard. La souris a remué ses moustaches. Je l’ai interprété comme un signe de résignation à l’obstination de son maître et je suis retourné m’asseoir un peu plus loin. Comme je m’étais lassé du manège de Thranduil et que je ne pouvais pas aller admirer la dextérité d’Erestor avec une épée, j’ai commencé à réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen de demander Celebrían en mariage sans mettre ma vie en danger. Voici les différentes solutions auxquelles j’ai pensé : 

-La demande formelle en présence des parents. Est à exclure : il est plus prudent que je sois loin, loin, très loin de Celeborn et de Galadriel lorsqu’ils l’apprendront. Surtout après ce que nous avons fait au Miroir.   
-La lettre formelle. C’est correct et justifié par le fait que le Lindon où je vis est loin de la Lórien où ils se trouvent. Mais je n’ai pas l’assurance d’une réponse et rien ne les empêche de traverser les Monts Brumeux pour venir me remettre les idées en place.   
-La mise devant le fait accompli. Pas très formel, mais très pratique car une marche arrière est souvent impossible. Je demande à Celebrían si elle accepte de m’épouser (« Ça vous dit qu’on se marie, qu’on vive heureux et qu’on ait beaucoup d’enfants ? »), elle me dit oui, et nous invitons ses parents à nos fiançailles après (et seulement après) avoir mis tout le monde au courant. Comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas me faire disparaître discrètement et ne peuvent pas non plus mettre leur veto pour ne pas rendre leur fille malheureuse. Mais c’est quand même risqué.   
-La technique de la relativité des catastrophes. Encore moins formel, mais très pratique aussi. C’est une technique qui a déjà fait ses preuves en maintes occasions. Je peux tout à fait demander à une tierce personne, par exemple Erestor qui est le seul auquel je peux faire à peu près confiance, d’aller voir Celeborn et Galadriel et de leur dire : « Vous saviez que Glorfindel a l’intention de demander votre fille en mariage ? » Erestor les laisse donner libre court à leur désespoir, puis rectifie : « Mais non, je plaisante, c’est juste Elrond, en fait. » Et là, soulagement général… Oui, enfin. Bref.   
-Ou bien j’attends gentiment que Celeborn et Galadriel se décident à mourir. Etant donné que nous autres Elfes sommes immortels, j’ai tout intérêt à me montrer **_très_** patient.

Voilà. Je n’ai donc trouvé aucune solution satisfaisante. Mais j’ai pu rêvasser en pensant à ma Celebrían, c’est déjà bien. J’espère seulement que je n’avais pas un sourire trop idiot pendant ce temps et que personne n’était caché derrière un arbre à me regarder. 

Après mon énumération de solutions, j’ai reporté mon attention sur Thranduil. Au bout d’un moment, il a ravalé sa fierté et a capitulé. Il est venu me demander si j’accepterai encore de prendre quelques uns de ses vêtements. 

3-0 pour les sacs. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Glorfindel et Erestor sont revenus. Ils n’étaient pas aussi amochés que je le pensais, et le capitaine de Gondolin était tout fier de nous annoncer que notre rat de bibliothèque était à présent capable de se débrouiller pour ne pas se tuer lui-même avec son épée. Ce qui peut être un avantage non négligeable dans un combat contre les forces du mal. Je crois que j’ai cassé son bel enthousiasme en lui faisant remarquer que cet entraînement nous a surtout fait perdre la moitié de l’après-midi et que nous allions sans doute être obligés de rester une journée de plus loin de Caras Galadhon à cause de ça. Le regard déjà bien noir qu’Erestor dardait sur la nuque blonde du héros Elfe est devenu meurtrier et Glorfindel a eu du mal à déglutir. Pour se faire pardonner et nous éviter de prendre plus de retard, il a accepté de porter un des sacs qui encombraient Thranduil. Nous avons repris notre route. Tandis que nous marchions, Erestor a pris l’excellente initiative de ramasser du bois mort. Ce qui fait que lorsque nous sommes arrivés au souterrain et que nous avons constaté qu’il était trop tard pour y entrer, nous n’avons pas eu besoin de nous séparer pour chercher du bois pour le feu. 

Nous avons mangé, puis nous nous sommes distribué les tours de garde pour la nuit. D’abord moi, puis Erestor, puis Glorfindel et enfin Thranduil. Erestor et Glorfindel sont couchés et endormis depuis un moment déjà, mais Thranduil n’a pas l’air de trouver le sommeil. Il est étrangement nerveux depuis que nous sommes arrivés près du souterrain. Je me demande s’il sent la présence d’ennemis. Ou alors il ne supporte pas l’odeur, tout simplement. Ou… Tiens ? Il vient de se lever. 

Ah, je crois que…

Journal, c’est reparti. Je sens que je vais encore m’amuser. Il recommence à faire et défaire ses sacs pour réussir à y caser toutes ses affaires. Je te laisse, je vais le regarder. 

OoOoO

C’est encore moi, journal. 

Je viens juste te dire que mon quart est fini et que je n’ai rien eu à signaler. Mis à part le hululement d’une chouette effraie, le passage d’un renard pressé et la visite d’un écureuil curieux, mais je ne crois pas que cela représente un quelconque danger immédiat pour nous. Ah, et l’odeur me semble être moins écœurante, aussi. A moins que je ne m’y sois finalement habitué. 

Et tu sais quoi ? Le score est désormais de 3 à 1. Thranduil a réussi il y a environ une heure à ranger tous ses vêtements dans ses sacs, et ceci sans les mettre en pièces. Depuis, il dort comme un bienheureux. Dans quelques minutes, je pourrai en faire autant. 

Je vais réveiller Erestor. 

A demain, passe une bonne nuit ! 

Elrond Eärendilion


	26. Jour 26

Journal, je viens de me réveiller. 

Enfin, Erestor vient de me réveiller. La Soleil est levée depuis un moment déjà, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai dormi aussi longtemps… Ah, peut-être parce que ma précédente nuit avec le Sinda n’a pas été très reposante et que j’avais besoin de rattraper mon sommeil en retard. 

En tout cas, nous n’avons pas été attaqués durant mon sommeil. Tout a l’air calme. Peut-être un peu trop calme, d’ailleurs. Je n’entends aucun oiseau. C’est étrange, il me semble pourtant en avoir entendu hier… Oh, je m’inquiète sans doute pour rien. C’est la proximité de ce souterrain qui doit me rendre nerveux. Glorfindel est persuadé qu’il y a des Orcs dedans. J’espère que, pour une fois, son instinct de guerrier le trompe. Comme le souterrain, avec ou sans Orc, semble profond et sombre, le tueur de Balrog est parti à la recherche de branches mortes suffisamment grandes pour nous servir de torches. De son côté, Thranduil vient d’envoyer sa souris en reconnaissance. Une fois n’est pas coutume, il a eu une excellente idée. Si Lalaith trouve la pierre de Galadriel et n’a plus qu’à nous guider jusqu’à elle, nous économiserons du temps et des risques de nous perdre et/ou de tomber sur des Orcs. 

A propos, le prince Sinda est assis près de moi, journal. Quand il s’est installé à mes côtés, j’ai cru qu’il allait essayer de lire ce que je t’écris, mais non. Il ne quitte pas du regard l’entrée du souterrain. Ça va faire dix minutes qu’il le fixe sans sourciller, parfaitement immobile et silencieux, l’air méfiant. C’est… troublant. J’ai l’impression d’être assis à côté d’une statue elfique, comme celles du Lindon. Ça me met un peu mal à l’aise. 

Je crois que le blondinet n’aime pas trop les tunnels. Peut-être a-t-il peur des lieux sombres et confinés ? Ou alors, il craint de tomber sur un Nain au détour d’un boyau. Il a dû en voir assez durant son voyage en Moria pour les quatre futures décennies. 

Bon. Je m’ennuie un peu, je dois te l’avouer. Il n’y a rien à faire ici à part attendre le retour de Lalaith. Erestor est en train de griffonner dans son journal. J’ai l’impression qu’il rédige son testament au cas où il ne reviendrait pas vivant de notre petite excursion. Je n’en suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais je n’ose pas aller lui demander confirmation. Lui aussi a l’air d’avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, et je risquerais de le vexer. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir un érudit furieux sur le dos. Surtout qu’il sait manier une épée, maintenant. Oui, enfin… A peu près. 

…Je m’ennuie, journal, si tu savais comme je m’ennuie…

Je sais que ce que je vais dire est idiot et totalement dénué d’intérêt, mais je n’aime pas être assis en tailleur sur le sol pour écrire. Quel que soit le support et les choses que j’ai à y consigner, cela n’a rien à voir avec toi ou la lubie de Galadriel. Je n’ai pas bougé depuis plus d’un quart d’heure et je commence à avoir des crampes dans les jambes. Je sais qu’il faudrait que je me lève pour éviter que cela s’aggrave, mais j’ai peur de perdre mon équilibre et de donner à Thranduil une raison de plus de se moquer de moi… 

Ah, Glorfindel vient de revenir avec deux branches pouvant faire office de torches. Je vais l’aider à les préparer, cela va me donner une occupation. 

Je te laisse, journal. A tout de suite ! 

OoOoO

Journal, j’ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Et je suis sûr qu’elles saignent. Erestor n’arrête pas de me répéter qu’elles n’ont rien et que je me fais des idées, mais je suis sûr qu’elles saignent. Ça fait vraiment trop mal. Si seulement j’avais des yeux au bout des doigts, je pourrais voir de quoi il retourne réellement... 

Ou, comme Glorfindel vient de me le faire si aimablement remarquer, je pourrais aussi me servir d’un miroir, si nous en avions un. Mais le fait est que nous n’avons _pas_ de miroir et que j’aimerais vraiment qu’il cesse de lire par-dessus mon épaule pendant que j’écris. C’est extrêmement désagréable. 

Enfin. Qu’est-ce que j’écrivais, déjà ? Ah oui, j’ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. 

Non, nous n’avons pas essuyé une violente attaque surprise de la part des supposés Orcs du souterrain et je n’ai pas reçu de coup d’épée sur la tête. Un certain Sinda que je ne nommerai pas nous a simplement fait tout un scandale parce que Glorfindel et moi avons commis le crime de blesser un malheureux arbre sans défense face à l’ennemi (c’est nous). Il a crié tellement fort que nous avons tous des acouphènes à cause de lui, maintenant. Ça va être pratique pour entendre les Orcs arriver, ça. De plus, s’il y a vraiment des Orcs dans ce maudit tunnel et qu’ils n’étaient pas encore au courant de notre présence, ils en ont gentiment été informés. Un peu comme si l’autre allumé de Sinda venait de frapper à la porte (inexistante) du souterrain pour leur dire : « Bonjour ! Nous sommes des Elfes, et nous allons venir faire un petit tour dans votre trou. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Bonne journée ! » 

…Même si ça ressemblait plus à : « MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES, BANDE DE MONSTRES ? ! ? ARRETEZ-ÇA ! ! ! VOUS LUI FAITES MAL, STUPIDES NOLDOR QUE VOUS ETES ! ! FILS DE WARGS ! ! TETES D’ORC ! ! SAUVAGES ! ! CRUELS ! ! BARBAAAAARES ! ! ! » 

Glorfindel a beaucoup ri. Pas moi. 

Tout ça parce que nous avons eu le malheur de… Non, attends. Il faut que je t’explique comment fabriquer une torche de fortune, sinon tu ne vas pas comprendre. Lorsqu’on se trouve dans une forêt et qu’on a besoin d’une torche sans en avoir avec nous, le plus simple est d’en faire une avec une branche morte et une bande de tissu trempée dans un liquide facilement inflammable, comme par exemple de l’huile ou la sève de certains arbres. 

Comme nous n’avions pas de tissu, Glorfindel a déchiré le bas de sa tunique et en a fait deux bandes. Et comme nous n’avions pas non plus d’huile, nous avons entaillé l’écorce d’un arbre pour en extraire suffisamment de sève pour les en imbiber. C’est quand il a compris ce que nous faisions que Thranduil nous a bondi dessus en hurlant au meurtre. Il m’a violemment bousculé et je me suis cogné contre l’arbre. J’ai de la sève étalée partout sur le dos, maintenant. Mes vêtements sont tout poisseux. Et c’est injuste. Il n’a pas frappé Glorfindel, mais uniquement moi. Alors que c’était le tueur de Balrog qui avait fait l’entaille, j’avais les mains propres ! …Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Concrètement, elles sont aussi poisseuses que mes habits. 

Pendant que Glorfindel essayait de l’empêcher de nous faire la peau, Thranduil nous a accusé d’assassiner l’arbre. Je lui ai répondu qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un arbre, justement, et que nous ne faisions que lui prendre un peu de sève nécessaire à notre survie. Ce n’était pas comme si nous l’avions abattu. Le blondin m’a regardé d’un air méchant et m’a craché : « Vous aimeriez qu’on coupe la jambe pour récupérer votre sang, vous ? » Je n’ai rien trouvé à lui répondre et j’ai baissé la tête. Parce que, même si je ne l’ai pas avoué à haute voix, je sais pertinemment qu’il a raison. 

Glorfindel s’est raclé la gorge et a timidement fait remarquer que nos bandes de tissu devaient être assez imbibées de sève. Nous nous sommes écartés et Thranduil s’est précipité sur l’arbre pour, selon ses dires, soigner la blessure que nous lui avons faite. Erestor, de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin, a levé les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu’il n’avait pas non plus besoin d’en faire toute une maladie. Je crois que le Prince-Elfe l’a entendu, mais il était trop préoccupé par l’état de son arbre pour lui adresser son légendaire regard noir. Comme il n’avait pas non plus l’air de vouloir nous étriper dans l’instant, Glorfindel et moi nous sommes un peu éloignés et nous avons entrepris d’enrouler nos bandes de tissu autour d’une des extrémités de nos branches. Ce n’était pas aussi facile que cela le semblait, parce qu’elles étaient humides et gluantes et que, quand elles ne nous collaient pas aux doigts, elles se débrouillaient pour coller partout, sauf là où nous voulions justement qu’elles collent. Le capitaine de Gondolin appelle ça la méchanceté des choses. Dans un registre un peu moins élégant, j’appelle ça la poisse. Dans tous les sens du terme. 

Au bout d’un moment, nous sommes quand même parvenus à un résultat à peu près satisfaisant. Dans le même temps, Erestor nous a appelés pour manger. Selon ses calculs, il nous reste une autonomie d’un seul repas. Après cela, il nous faudra nous nourrir des fruits et des baies de la forêt. Et le niveau de notre réserve d’encre a aussi une fâcheuse tendance à baisser rapidement. J’espère que nous en aurons assez pour écrire nos deux pages obligatoires par jour jusqu’à notre retour à Caras Galadhon. 

Tandis que nous mangions, Thranduil a soudain déclaré qu’il refusait d’entrer dans le souterrain et qu’il se contenterait de nous attendre à l’extérieur. Glorfindel lui a répliqué qu’il était hors de question qu’il reste ici à se tourner les pouces pendant que nous risquerions nos vies pour un bête caillou vert, alors que c’était lui qui venait de faire un raffut digne d’un dragon en furie. Je n’ai pas osé intervenir pour faire remarquer que, du point de vue des dommages collatéraux, un Thranduil en colère _est_ un dragon en furie. Mais je crois qu’Erestor a quand même compris, aux vues du regard que nous avons échangé. Ensuite, Glorfindel a essayé d’arrondir les angles avec ledit dragon, en lui faisant remarquer qu’il est un excellent archer et un épéiste très talentueux, et que nous aurons bien besoin de ses capacités. Pour une fois, les flatteries n’ont eu aucune retombée positive : le prince de Vertbois est resté campé sur ses positions, prétextant que nous ne pouvions pas laisser nos affaires (et surtout ses maudits vêtements) sans surveillance dans un lieu susceptible de recevoir la visite d’Orcs. 

On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’il ait raison (j’entends par là que ce n’est pas une raison valable pour qu’il reste en arrière), mais il n’a pas non plus tout à fait tort. Le tueur de Balrog, excédé, a fini par craquer et réclamer l’aide de "nana". Après un long moment de silence, Erestor a proposé de rester sur place pour garder un œil sur nos affaires. Ainsi, d’après lui, il se rendait utile sans pour autant être un poids pour nous en cas de bataille. L’ancien héros qui me tient lieu de meilleur ami a pris une expression blasée que nous avons interprétée comme signifiant qu’il n’attendait pas tout à fait ce genre d’aide. Il a d’ailleurs clairement fait comprendre à notre lettré qu’il avait bien l’intention de l’emmener dans le souterrain, dût-il le traîner par les cheveux. Selon lui, il refuserait de laisser Erestor seul et potentiellement vulnérable dans un lieu a priori dangereux, et il préfèrerait garder un œil sur lui pour assurer sa sécurité. A mon humble avis, il est surtout curieux de voir si ses leçons d’escrime ont porté leurs fruits, et désireux d’évaluer les progrès de son élève en situation réelle. 

Ils ont commencé à se disputer. Je pensais que Thranduil allait lui aussi se mettre à crier sans aucune raison, puisqu’il est toujours en train de mettre son grain de sel partout, mais il s’est contenté de soupirer en posant son coude sur son genou et son menton dans sa main. Je me suis alors interposé entre Erestor et Glorfindel, et je leur ai expliqué que "nana" n’avait absolument rien à craindre parce que "ada" serait là pour veiller sur lui, et que nous pouvions très bien cacher les sacs dans les arbres environnants. Glorfindel a trouvé l’idée excellente et m’a qualifié de bon fils. Ça m’a fait sourire, mais Erestor a haussé les épaules d’un air exaspéré. 

Je vais de nouveau te laisser, journal, je vais aider les autres à cacher nos sacs dans le feuillage des arbres. A bientôt ! 

OoOoO

Journal, Lalaith vient de revenir. Elle a l’air d’avoir trouvé la pierre, nous allons donc nous aventurer dans le souterrain. Glorfindel est excité comme un elfling la veille du Solstice d’hiver, Erestor est presque aussi blanc que ses vêtements sont noirs et menace de se liquéfier à tout instant, et Thranduil râle en disant qu’il ne veut pas y aller. Et moi, je suis encore en train de te raconter ma vie. En d’autres termes, nous sommes prêts. 

Bon, nous y allons. Si je ne reviens pas, je voudrais que tu saches… Non, j’écrirai ça en revenant, Glorfindel commence à s’impatienter. 

OoOoO

Nous sommes de retour, journal ! Et nous avons la pierre ! Nous allons pouvoir rentrer à Caras Galadhon ! Si tu savais comme cette idée nous réjouit ! …Même si, pour l’instant, notre situation n’a pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir. Nous sommes plus ou moins bien installés dans les branches des arbres avoisinant le souterrain, et nous allons passer la nuit ici. Ce n’est pas très facile d’écrire à la lumière de la lune, mais j’y arrive quand même. De toute façon, je n’ai rien d’autre à faire à part te raconter notre petite aventure. 

Après que je t’ai laissé ce midi, nous nous sommes armés et rassemblés devant l’entrée du souterrain où nous attendait Lalaith. Nous avons écouté attentivement, mais aucun bruit suspect ne nous est parvenu. Enfin, d’après Thranduil, parce que Glorfindel, Erestor et moi avions des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, c’était vraiment très désagréable. Comme il n’y avait aucun bruit annonçant un danger immédiat, donc, le capitaine de Gondolin a donné le signal du départ. Au début, Thranduil ne voulait pas y aller. Mais, poussé par sa légendaire curiosité et par un formidable coup de pied sur le séant charitablement administré par Glorfindel, il a finalement été le premier à s’engager dans le souterrain. 

Nous avancions relativement vite malgré notre manque de lumière et de connaissance des lieux. Le tueur de Balrog et moi tenions chacun une torche, Thranduil avait placé une flèche sur la corde de son arc et Erestor s’agrippait à la poignée de son épée en jetant des regards effarés autour de lui. Je crois même l’avoir entendu murmurer une prière à Eru pour que nous n’ayons pas trop d’ennuis. Lalaith trottinait devant nous en nous guidant dans un véritable dédale de boyaux et de petites grottes hâtivement taillés dans une roche sombre et humide. Au bout d’un moment, nos acouphènes ont commencé à s’estomper et nous avons pu tendre l’oreille pour essayer d’entendre autre chose que le bruit des petites pattes de la souris sur le sol. Des sons étranges nous sont parvenus, confirmant l’hypothèse d’une présence Orc dans le tunnel. Glorfindel, Thranduil et moi avons échangé un regard entendu, mais nous n’avons fait aucun commentaire pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement Erestor. Après tout, il y avait de nombreux couloirs dans ce souterrain, et les bruits que nous entendions étaient assez étouffés. Nous avons pensé qu’il provenait peut-être d’un autre boyau proche du nôtre, et que nous n’aurions peut-être pas à nous battre. 

Comme pour nous contredire, à l’instant même où cette idée prenait forme dans nos trois esprits, Lalaith s’est brusquement immobilisée avant de revenir à toute vitesse vers son maître en émettant des couinements aigus. Le Sinda a juste eu le temps de la prendre dans sa main pour la poser sur son épaule avant que des Orcs ne nous bondissent dessus de derrière un angle formé par le couloir que nous suivions. Je me souviens avoir entendu Glorfindel crier, mais je n’ai absolument pas compris ce qu’il a dit. D’ailleurs, je crois qu’il s’adressait à Erestor. L’arc de Thranduil a chanté trois fois avant que les Orcs ne nous atteignent. Après, ça été la pagaille complète. Les batailles en générale ne sont pas des références en matière d’ordre et d’esthétisme, mais alors les batailles dans des souterrains… Je te laisse imaginer le carnage. J’ai occis plusieurs Orcs entre le moment où le premier s’est présenté face à moi et celui où j’ai entendu Erestor paniquer et perdre son épée. Aussitôt, Glorfindel a lancé sa torche sur le premier Orc venu et est accouru au secours du lettré. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse le rejoindre, celui-ci a brusquement assommé un Orc avec son dictionnaire de quenya. 

…Je ne veux pas savoir d’où il a bien pu le sortir. 

Comme Erestor n’avait plus l’air d’être plus en danger que nous, j’ai reporté mon attention sur autre chose et je me suis rendu compte que je venais de décapiter ce qui avait probablement été un gobelin avant que mon épée ne passe par là. Le reste du corps m’est tombé dessus en se vidant de son sang. J’en ai partout, et ça sent affreusement mauvais. Entre la sève poisseuse dans le dos et le sang collant devant, de quoi vais-je avoir l’air quand nous rentrerons à Caras Galadhon ? Pourvu que Celebrían ne me voie pas dans cet état… Enfin, ce qui me rassure, c’est que Thranduil et les autres ne sont pas beaucoup mieux. Le Sinda en a jusque dans les cheveux. Sa belle chevelure dorée est toute ternie par le sang et la poussière. Il m’a dit que la première chose qu’il allait faire en rentrant serait de prendre un bain, quelque que soit l’heure de notre retour. Je crois que je ferai pareil. 

J’ai juste eu le temps de me débarrasser de mon cadavre de gobelin avant qu’un autre ne me tombe dessus. De cadavre, pas de gobelin. Thranduil venait de l’abattre avec sa dernière flèche. Apparemment, le lâche avait essayé de m’attaquer par-derrière. J’ai remercié le blondinet d’un signe de tête avant de retourner trancher de l’Orc. J’avais un peu de mal à gérer à la fois mon épée et ma torche, mais j’ai réussi à survivre à la bataille sans mettre le feu à mes cheveux ou mes vêtements. Quand on est aussi malchanceux que moi, cela relève de l’exploit. 

Nous avons fini par venir à bout des Orcs, mais d’autres pouvaient arriver à n’importe quel moment. Glorfindel a ramassé l’épée d’Erestor et la lui a rendue en le félicitant pour ses peu académiques mais néanmoins efficaces méthodes de combat, puis il a donné le signal du départ. Nous avons toutefois dû attendre que Thranduil ait fini de récupérer ses flèches éparpillées sur le lieu de la bataille avant de pouvoir continuer. Cela m’a fait râler, parce qu’il perdait un temps précieux. Pour toute réponse, il m’a fait remarquer que j’avais été bien content de la trouver, sa flèche, lorsqu’elle s’était plantée dans le gobelin qui avait voulu m’attaquer. Je n’ai pas daigné lui répondre. 

Une fois toutes les flèches du Prince-Elfe de retour dans son carquois, nous sommes repartis. Lalaith trottinait un peu plus vite. Sans doute avait-elle eu peur lors de la bataille et désirait-elle ressortir de ce trou sombre et lugubre au plus vite. Je ne peux que la comprendre. 

Soudain, au détour d’un énième couloir, la souris a disparu. Glorfindel, Thranduil, Erestor et moi nous sommes arrêtés et avons échangé des regards étonnés. Nous n’étions pas très rassurés, je dois le reconnaître. Finalement, Glorfindel s’est risqué à faire trois pas dans la direction empruntée par le petit rongeur, a poussé un cri de surprise et a disparu à son tour. Mais lui, nous avons compris pourquoi. Au milieu du boyau s’ouvrait un trou de sable, profond comme deux Elfes adultes, invisible à cause de la mauvaise qualité de l’éclairage. Thranduil s’est mis à rire nerveusement et nous sommes descendus à notre tour dans le trou. Le sol était légèrement en pente et recouvert de sable. Nous y avons trouvé Lalaith qui nous attendait en remuant ses moustaches et Glorfindel, qui avait probablement roulé après être tombé, les jambes en l’air et la tête enfoncée dans le sable. A moitié sonné par sa chute, il a bien mis plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler qu’il devait respirer, et par conséquent sortir la tête du sable. 

Il s’est relevé en crachouillant, toussotant et ramassant les restes éparts de sa dignité, ce qui n’est pas forcément évident quand on vient de passer avec brio son examen d’autruche. Une fois notre compagnon de nouveau sur ses pieds, nous avons pu inspecter l’endroit où nous venions d’atterrir. Il s’agissait d’une espèce de petite grotte, large comme une salle, dont la hauteur s’abaissait à mesure que l’on s’éloignait du trou y accédant. Les restes d’os et d’autres choses que nous n’avons pas jugées nécessaire de déterminer indiquaient assez clairement que cet endroit avait longtemps servi de garde-manger aux autochtones. Mais si on en croit la couche de poussière et les œuvres que les araignées y avait réalisées, il était probablement désaffecté depuis un petit moment. 

Comme Lalaith avait l’air de penser que le caillou de Galadriel se trouvait dans les parages, nous avons commencé à le chercher. A la lumière d’une seule torche et dans un environnement aussi peu ragoûtant, ce n’était pas une chose très facile. Erestor n’arrêtait pas de faire des grimaces dégoûtées et Glorfindel lui-même hésitait parfois à déplacer certaines choses particulièrement non identifiables. Pour ma part, j’ai décidé que, quitte à porter des vêtements sales, autant qu’ils servent à quelque chose. Je me suis bricolé des moufles à partir des manches de ma tunique pour ne pas toucher aux… choses, il n’y a vraiment pas d’autre mot pour les décrire, qui ornaient le sol. Quant à Thranduil, il n’a cessé de répéter qu’il détestait les araignées que pour clamer qu’il avait vu un machin vert sous un truc bizarre. Nous avons compris qu’il pensait avoir trouvé la pierre de la dame de la Lórien, et nous l’avons rejoint. En effet, un "truc bizarre" recouvrait en partie une pierre verte large comme la main, plate, savamment taillée et qui semblait pouvoir être sertie sur une broche. Concernant le truc bizarre, Glorfindel est persuadé que c’est un tibia avec des restes de muscles en état de décomposition avancée, je pense qu’il s’agit plutôt d’une patte d’un insecte ou d’une arachnide de très grande taille, Erestor a tourné la tête en nous entendant émettre ces hypothèses et Thranduil a failli vomir. 

Nous avons récupéré la pierre en déplaçant le truc bizarre à l’aide de nos épées et nous nous sommes demandé comment Galadriel a bien pu se débrouiller pour perdre un objet pareil dans un tel lieu. Comme nous ne trouvions pas de réponse pertinente, nous sommes passés à un autre questionnement : comment allions-nous faire pour sortir de notre grotte ensablée ? Le trou d’entrée était bien trop haut pour nous et nous n’avions pas de corde. Ah, la corde. Je crois que je n’ai jamais autant regretté de ne pas avoir de corde elfique avec moi. J’ai dû le dire à voix haute, parce que Glorfindel et Erestor ont ricané. Je les ai foudroyé du regard, ce qui n’a fait qu’accroître leur hilarité. Thranduil et Lalaith nous ont regardés, en haussant un sourcil dans le cas du prince et en remuant ses moustaches dans celui de la souris. Je leur ai dit de ne pas chercher à comprendre et ils ont échangé un regard perplexe. Puis Thranduil a haussé les épaules et ils ont renoncé à comprendre. Ils ont dû se dire que les Noldor sont décidément de drôles de créatures. 

Pour sortir de notre trou, Glorfindel et moi avons porté Thranduil puis Erestor debout sur nos épaules. J’ai ensuite grimpé sur celles du tueur de Balrog et Thranduil m’a aidé à remonter. Pour finir, nous avons hissé Glorfindel comme nous avons pu. Comme le trou était trop profond, même si je me penchais au maximum avec Thranduil pour me retenir, Glorfindel a dû sauter pour attraper mes mains. J’avais beau m’y attendre, il a quand même failli me déboîter les épaules. Heureusement qu’Erestor était là pour m’aider à le hisser jusqu’à nous. 

Une fois sortis de cet affreux trou, nous avons remarqué que la luminosité, déjà peu élevée, avait encore baissé. Ma torche commençait à s’essouffler et n’allait pas tarder à s’éteindre. Nous sommes partis en courant dans la direction de la sortie. Nous n’avions plus besoin d’essayer d’être discrets, les Orcs étaient sûrement au courant de notre présence depuis l’équivalent d’une éternité. 

A mi-chemin, nous…

Olala, j’écris affreusement mal. J’ai même des difficultés à me relire. Journal, as-tu déjà essayé d’écrire dans un cahier, en pleine nuit, assis sur une branche, sans bougie ? Non, suis-je bête. Je te prie de m’excuser. Sache que c’est une expérience… unique. 

Enfin. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. 

A mi-chemin, donc, nous sommes tombés sur d’autres Orcs. Oui, oui, c’est bien nous qui leur sommes tombés dessus, cette fois. Presque au sens propre du terme. Je galopais en tête et je ne les ai vus qu’au dernier moment, tout comme eux. J’ai failli foncer dans un des leurs. Je crois qu’il n’aurait pas vraiment apprécié. Mais je n’ai jamais pu avoir son avis là-dessus, Thranduil lui ayant réglé son compte d’une flèche avant que quiconque n’ait pu réagir. 

Nous nous sommes de nouveau battus. Si je suis admiratif des techniques d’escrime de Glorfindel, j’avoue l’être encore plus de l’aisance d’Erestor à assommer les Orcs avec son dictionnaire. Tous les quatre, nous avons fait des ravages dans leurs rangs. Je crois que l’idée de pouvoir bientôt sortir de cet horrible souterrain décuplait nos forces. Mais alors qu’ils commençaient à battre en retraite, ma torche s’est éteinte dans un dernier cercle de fumée. Glorfindel a poussé un juron faisant allusion à Morgoth lui-même, et les Orcs ont crié de joie. Dans le noir, ils avaient sur nous un avantage incontestable : nous n’y étions pas habitués, nous n’y voyions rien, et ils le savaient. Mais ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’est que nous avions parmi nous un natif du royaume de Vertbois-le-Grand. Vertbois-le-Grand, réputée comme étant la forêt la plus touffue et la plus sombre de tous les royaumes elfiques, où les guerriers apprennent à se battre avec des bandeaux sur les yeux pour ne faire confiance qu’aux sons qu’ils entendent. 

Je crois que je n’avais jamais été aussi heureux de me trouver en compagnie de Thranduil Oropherion. On aura vraiment tout vu, durant ce séjour en Lórien…

Il nous a guidé pendant quelques temps, nous indiquant où et quand frapper. Au bout de quelques instants, j’ai compris comment il s’y prenait et j’ai commencé à pouvoir me passer de son aide. Je crois qu’il s’en est rendu compte, mais je n’en suis pas sûr. Soudain, il a crié de douleur : il venait d’être blessé par un Orc. Glorfindel l’a achevé (l’Orc, pas Thranduil), et nous nous sommes aperçus qu’il n’y en avait plus d’autres. J’ignore comment et en combien de temps nous sommes finalement sortis du souterrain. Je crois que ma conscience a décidé d’occulter ce passage de ma mémoire. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons croisé d’autres groupes d’Orcs… Ah, si, seulement croisé, justement. Sans lumière et silencieux comme des Elfes que nous étions, nous sommes passés inaperçus. L’avantage des batailles précédentes et du sang d’Orc répandu sur nos habits était qu’ils n’ont pas pu nous déceler à l’odeur, celle du sang à laquelle il étaient habitués masquant la nôtre. 

Quand nous avons enfin jailli de ce tunnel, il faisait nuit noire. Comme nous craignions une sortie ennemie facilitée par l’obscurité, nous avons décidé de passer le reste de la nuit dans les arbres. Y grimper n’a pas été simple, d’autant plus que Thranduil ne semble pas en état de se servir de son bras gauche… J’espère que ce qu’il a n’est pas trop grave…

Par Elbereth, mais où ai-je la tête ?! Je suis guérisseur ! Je suis censé être capable de le soigner ! Pourquoi n’y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ? Quelle andouille… Bon. Voyons… Par chance, il me semble que nous sommes montés dans l’arbre où j’ai caché ma sacoche… Oui, c’est bien celui-là. Je vois ma sacoche de guérisseur, quelques branches au-dessus de la tête d’Erestor. Je vais essayer d’aller la chercher sans dégringoler jusqu’en bas (pour un Elfe, même un demi, ce serait le comble de la honte) et sans réveiller l’érudit. Il me semble qu’il s’est endormi… Le pauvre, il a eu des émotions, aujourd’hui. Je crois qu’il va nous en vouloir pendant longtemps. C’est un miracle qu’il n’ait pas été blessé. 

Bon, j’y vais. Tâche de ne pas tomber de la branche où je vais te poser, journal. Sinon, je ne redescends pas te chercher et tu passes la nuit en bas. 

OoOoO

Tu n’es pas tombé, journal ! C’est bien. Je suis fier de toi. 

…Non, je ne suis pas fou. Pas encore. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je dois juste être très fatigué. 

J’ai pu récupérer ma sacoche sans la faire tomber, sans tomber moi-même et sans réveiller Erestor, journal. Glorfindel m’a vu faire ma gymnastique nocturne, et il m’a demandé ce qui me passait par la tête. Quand je lui ai répondu que j’allais soigner Thranduil, il m’a fait remarquer que le Sinda ne m’avait rien demandé et que je n’avais donc pas à m’occuper de lui. Je lui ai rappelé qu’il m’a sauvé la vie deux fois aujourd’hui et que c’était quand même la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour l’en remercier. Le blondin a haussé les épaules en me disant que son homologue aux cheveux clairs allait m’envoyer voir ailleurs si j’y étais, parce qu’il est trop orgueilleux pour son propre bien. Je ne l’ai pas écouté et je suis allé voir Thranduil. Il était en train de se faire un garrot pour stopper l’hémorragie de son bras. Quand j’ai vu l’état dans lequel il était, j’ai fait une telle tête que le Sinda n’a même pas essayé de me dire d’aller à Morgoth. Si je n’avais pas été inquiet, j’en aurais presque ri. 

Son avant-bras gauche a été transpercé par un poignard Orc. Thranduil avait déjà retiré la lame lorsque je suis arrivé. La plaie n’est pas trop vilaine, mais elle est impressionnante. J’ai dû utiliser notre dernière gourde d’eau potable pour préparer un aseptisant afin de désinfecter la blessure. Les pansements m’ont posé problème, parce que je n’avais pas de bandes dans ma sacoche et que tous nos vêtements étaient sales. Le Sinda a dû se résoudre à sacrifier un des habits qu’il avait achetés à Nethryn. Il l’a déchiré lui-même. Nous n’avons pas échangé un seul mot durant tout le temps où je l’ai soigné. A présent, il se repose. Glorfindel s’est endormi, Lalaith aussi. Je sais que je devrais veiller au cas où les Orcs feraient une sortie, mais mes yeux se ferment tout seuls… 

Je vais essayer de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable pour dormir. Si jamais je n’écris rien demain, c’est que je suis tombé pendant mon sommeil et que je me suis cassé le bras. 

Bonne nuit, journal ! 

…Enfin… Ce qu’il en reste. 

Elrond Eärendilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, après… euh… longtemps, les (més)aventures d’Elrond reprennent enfin du service ! 
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Non, désolée, Thranduil n’est pas tombé sur une mine d’or. C’est dommage. J’avoue que l’image de Thranduil, des étoiles dans les yeux, découvrant une montagne d’or sur le fond musical de l’Alléluia de Händel a de quoi être décrite, mais elle n’était malheureusement pas au programme de l’histoire…


	27. Jour 27

Bonjour, journal ! 

La nuit a été à peu près calme. J’ai entendu les Orcs quitter leur antre à notre recherche à l’heure la plus sombre et y retourner en pestant dans leur affreuse langue quelques temps avant l’aurore, mais ces idiots n’ont même pas songé à regarder dans les arbres. 

Nous sommes à présent presque prêts à repartir pour Caras Galadhon. Enfin… Erestor et moi sommes prêts à repartir. Pour l’instant, Glorfindel est en train de se battre contre un arbre pour récupérer le sac qu’il a réussi à coincer entre ses branches. L’arbre semble bien parti pour gagner. Quant à Thranduil, malgré son insupportable (d’après lui) douleur au bras gauche, il est allé vérifier l’état de l’écorce que le tueur de Balrog et moi avons coupée hier pour récupérer de la sève afin de nous fabriquer des torches. J’ai d’ailleurs encore eu droit à un regard assassin de sa part il n’y a pas deux minutes. Pourtant, son arbre a l’air de se porter remarquablement bien… On ne voit déjà presque plus l’entaille. C’est étonnant. J’ai toujours cru que les arbres mettent longtemps à se remettre des blessures qu’ils reçoivent… Ah, peut-être que le Prince-Elfe a la capacité de soigner les plantes ? Après tout, j’ai bien celle de soigner les Enfants d’Illuvatar, alors pourquoi pas lui ? …Non, c’est ridicule. Et je ne vais pas me lancer maintenant dans une réflexion stupide, inutile et interminable, d’autant plus que…

A propos, nous n’avons presque plus d’encre. Plus précisément, je suis en train d’utiliser le peu qu’il reste dans l’encrier d’Erestor pour écrire mes bêtises. Quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le lui emprunter, il s’est contenté de me regarder avec un sourire sarcastique et de me demander combien de fois j’avais maudit la dernière lubie de Galadriel à propos de ces fichus journaux intimes qui me faisaient perdre mon temps bêtement et dans lesquels je n’avais rien à raconter. 

J’ai pris ça pour un oui. 

Il n’a pas essayé de m’empêcher d’écrire, donc je suppose que je ne me suis pas trompé dans mon interprétation. Sinon, non seulement nous n’avons plus d’encre, mais en plus nous venons de manger nos dernières provisions et nous devons supporter les jérémiades de Thranduil dont le bras gauche, semble-t-il, est à l’article de la mort depuis son réveil. Dire qu’hier soir il y prêtait à peine attention… La rapidité avec laquelle ce Sinda est capable de passer du statut de "héros" à celui de "sale petite peste insupportable" est affolante. 

Ah, ça y est, l’arbre vient de lâcher le sac de Glorfindel. Je le sais parce qu’il vient de s’écraser au sol après qu’Erestor ait fait un bond d’un mètre sur le côté pour ne pas le prendre sur la tête. J’espère que le capitaine de Gondolin n’y avait rien mis de fragile… Ah, il n’a pas l’air de s’inquiéter pour le contenu de son sac et descend paisiblement de ses branches. C’est donc qu’il ne doit pas y avoir de casse. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à décrocher Thranduil de son pauvre petit arbre martyrisé par les méchants Noldor et nous pourrons quitter cet endroit. D’ailleurs, je me demande où est passée la carte… Je ne me souviens pas de l’avoir vue hier. Peut-être Erestor l’a-t-il récupérée avant-hier pendant son tour de garde ? Prévoyant comme il l’est, cela ne m’étonnerait guère. 

Bon, je vais affronter le drago… Pardon, je vais chercher Thranduil et nous pourrons nous mettre en route. Etant donné notre pénurie d’encre, je ne pense pas que j’écrirai de nouveau avant notre retour à Caras Galadhon. Bonne journée, donc, cher journal ! 

…Souhaite-moi bon courage. Je vais en avoir besoin, vu le chemin que nous avons à parcourir dans les conditions qui sont les nôtres…

OoOoO

Journal, le milieu du jour est passé de deux heures et tu ne devineras jamais d’où je t’écris. Non, nous ne sommes pas déjà revenus à Caras Galadhon. Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, je te prie. Alors ? D’après toi, où sommes-nous ? Je te laisse chercher deux minutes le temps d’aller prendre une pomme à grignoter. Je veux une réponse à mon retour, tu entends ? 

_…C’est un journal, Peredhel. Vous n’espérez tout de même pas sérieusement qu’il va vous répondre ? _

_**Je ne pense pas, non. Par contre, je suis sûr qu’il ne s’attend absolument pas à ce que ce soit vous qui lui répondiez, Thranduil.** _

**Vous ne savez plus lire, Erestor ? Ce n’est pas Thranduil, c’est un dragon.**

_Non, c’est une sale petite peste insupportable. Et l’autre hybride a bien de la chance que le bras blessé de la peste en question l’empêche de lui refaire le portait !_

**Pour quoi ? Pour le dragon et la peste, ou pour votre cousine ?**

_LES TROIS ! ! !_

**Il est parti ?**

**…Je crois que ça s’est suffisamment entendu, Glorfindel.**

**C’est drôle, je n’aurais jamais cru que son bras blessé qui, soit dit en passant, le fait tant souffrir lui permettrait de claquer une porte aussi fort…**

_**…Je crains qu’il n’ait la rancune tenace. Pourvu qu’Elrond ne se trouve pas sur son chemin.** _

**C’est fou ce que ce garçon peut être susceptible.**

_**Elrond aussi va le devenir lorsqu’il se rendra compte que nous utilisons son journal pour correspondre alors que nous pourrions tout à fait le faire à voix haute…** _

**C’est fou ce que ces garçons peuvent être susceptibles. **

…Ah. 

Alors, déjà, l’autre hybride n’est pas susceptible, merci. Thranduil, oui. Moi, non. J’exprime avec emphase mon opinion et mon mécontentement, voilà tout. Bon. Euh… A propos, il est passé où, le blondinet ? Oh, peu importe. Qu’il aille à Morgoth en passant par Mandos, ça me débarrassera d’un problème. Oui, parce que vois-tu journal, il…

Non, non, non, ce n’était pas du tout ce que je te disais avant d’aller chercher ma pomme ! D’ailleurs, je n’ai pas trouvé de pomme. J’ai ramené une poire. Juteuse et glissante. Pourvu que je ne tache pas tes feuilles avec le jus… Donc, je te disais que nous ne sommes pas encore revenus à Caras Galadhon. Notre équipée de ce matin ne s’est pas passée comme nous l’avions initialement prévu. Je te raconte. 

Nous avons quitté les alentours du souterrain vers neuf heures, si j’en crois la position de la Soleil dans le ciel, et nous avons marché dans la forêt durant à peu près une heure et demie. Notre petite randonnée, comme l’appelait Glorfindel en souriant de toutes ses dents, était tout sauf agréable. Nous avions trop peu dormi, perchés dans un arbre dans des positions inconfortables, nous étions courbaturés de partout et nos jambes pesaient aussi lourds que des pieds de Nains armés pour le combat. Nous avancions sans vraiment nous regarder, trop concentrés sur l’endroit où nous posions nos pieds pour nous permettre d’admirer le paysage. Je crois même qu’à un moment je me suis mis à somnoler en marchant. Ça nous arrive parfois, quand nous manquons de sommeil. Mais nous sommes tout de même conscient de notre environnement. Un des nombreux avantages du sang elfique. Bref. Durant tout ce temps, j’étais intimement convaincu qu’Erestor était en possession de la carte. De son côté, Erestor était intimement convaincu que j’étais en possession de la carte. Et Thranduil, qui traînait derrière nous en geignant et gémissant comme un enfant fiévreux tous les trois pas, était intimement convaincu que son bras lui faisait mal. 

Ce n’est qu’au bout d’une heure et demie, donc, que nous nous sommes rendu compte que ni Erestor ni moi n’étions en possession de la carte. Glorfindel, en revanche, la tenait fièrement à bout de bras et nous perdait dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les profondeurs mystérieuses du Bois Doré. 

Lorsqu’il a pleinement réalisé le danger que nous courrions, Erestor a à tous prix tenu à récupérer la carte. De son côté, Glorfindel assurait qu’il savait parfaitement où nous nous trouvions et qu’il maîtrisait la situation. Ils ont, une fois de plus, commencé à se disputer. Je me suis adossé contre un arbre pour les regarder faire en pariant avec Lalaith, qui s’était installée sur mon épaule avant le départ, sur les chances que nous avions de nous en sortir vivants. Voire de nous en sortir tout court. C’est au moment où Glorfindel se plaignait qu’Erestor n’avait aucune confiance en lui et menaçait de ne plus lui adresser la parole de tout le reste de notre séjour en Lórien que Thranduil nous a rejoint. Comme Erestor n’avait définitivement pas l’air de faire confiance au tueur de Balrog, ce dernier est allé se mettre en quarantaine à dix pas de l’érudit. 

Avec la carte. 

Thranduil a haussé un sourcil et est venu me demander ce qui se passait. Je lui ai répondu qu’Ada boudait parce que Nana ne lui faisait pas confiance. Erestor s’est tourné vers moi avec un regard meurtrier digne du prince Sinda et m’a demandé d’un ton hargneux : « Dîtes, ça va durer encore longtemps, cette histoire de mari et de femme ? » Pendant une seconde, j’ai cru qu’il allait me mordre. Peut-être que la fatigue et l’émotion des derniers jours le rendaient un brin susceptible, lui aussi. 

Glorfindel aussi devait être fatigué. Je suppose. En tout cas, en l’espace de quatre malheureuses petites secondes, il a presque réduit à néant toutes mes chances de survie. Je ne sais d’ailleurs pas par quel miracle je suis encore en vie. J’ignore qui est le Vala protecteur des amants malchanceux, mais je songe de plus en plus sérieusement à lui dédier un culte. 

A l’instant où Erestor achevait sa phrase et où Thranduil et moi esquissions un sourire, Glorfindel a bondi vers nous d’un air étonnamment enthousiaste et m’a demandé, en parlant de mari et de femme, si c’était officiel, entre Celebrían et moi. Erestor s’est frappé le front du plat de la main avec une expression désespérée et Lalaith a couiné. J’ai répondu en grinçant des dents que oui, c’était officiel, mais pour un nombre très restreint de personnes. Trois, pour être précis. Enfin, cinq, maintenant. L’ancien héros du Premier Age a brusquement compris qu’il venait de faire la bourde du siècle. Et il a compris qu’il m’avait presque condamné à mourir dans d’atroces souffrances lorsque Thranduil m’a demandé de répéter ce que je venais de dire avec une voix qui grimpait allègrement de plusieurs octaves. 

J’ai essayé de reculer pour m’éloigner de lui, en oubliant que je m’adossais à un arbre. Je me suis emmêlé les pieds dans ses racines et je me suis retrouvé par terre avant même de comprendre ce qui m’arrivait. La seconde d’après, le genou du fils d’Oropher m’écrasait l’estomac et ses deux mains me plaquaient les épaules au sol. J’ai eu le temps de croiser son regard haineux et de me dire que je ne reverrais jamais ma belle et douce Celebrían avant que son expression ne passe de la colère la plus noire à de la douleur à l’état pur. Il s’est relevé aussi vite qu’il s’était jeté sur moi, son bras gauche serré contre sa poitrine. Glorfindel lui a demandé s’il avait mal, ce qui lui a valu un regard noir à faire pâlir un Balrog, et Lalaith est venue me lécher la joue. Voyant que tout le monde, y compris sa souris et son propre bras, s’était ligué contre lui, Thranduil a renoncé à me faire la peau dans l’instant et s’est muré dans un silence rageur. Erestor m’a aidé à me relever et Glorfindel, profitant de la confusion qui régnait, a reprit la tête de notre groupe. Toujours avec la carte. 

C’est ainsi que vers la demie de midi, après moult tours et détours dans la forêt, nous nous sommes retrouvés fourbus devant… Nethryn, le village de tisserands que nous avions déjà traversé à l’aller. J’ai entendu Thranduil soupirer d’exaspération, bien qu’il n’ait rien ajouté, et Erestor s’est tourné vers notre meneur en plissant les yeux à tel point que je me suis demandé s’il y voyait encore quelque chose. « Vous maîtrisez la situation, n’est-ce pas ? » lui a-t-il demandé d’un ton à peu près aussi chaleureux qu’un iceberg de l’Helcaraxë. Le « Heu… » hésitant de Glorfindel était à la hauteur de son moment de solitude. 

…Aaah, mais c’est pas vrai ! Cette maudite poire m’a glissé des mains et est tombée sur ma page ! Mon journal va être tout poisseux, maintenant…

Tiens, en parlant de poisseux… Journal, je reprends mon récit. Tant pis pour ma poire. Pour la peine, je ne finirai pas de la manger. Elle n’avait qu’à rester gentiment dans ma main au lieu de jouer les polatouches. Non mais. 

Enfin. Puisque nous étions de retour à la civilisation, nous avons décidé de manger sur place et d’en profiter pour nous laver. Il faut dire que nous ressemblions plus à des gueux humains qu’à des seigneurs elfes avec nos vêtements couverts de sang et de poussière, nos visages sales et nos cheveux emmêlés. Nous avons retrouvé la Maison d’accueil dans laquelle nous avions passé une nuit. Elle était par bonheur déserte. Pendant que Glorfindel et Erestor se lavaient, Thranduil et moi avons soigneusement évité de nous regarder tout en nous ignorant mutuellement. Une fois propres et bien coiffés, le lettré et le capitaine ont emprunté chacun une des tenues achetées par Thranduil lors de notre premier passage dans le village, puis ils sont partis acheter des vivres, de l’eau et de l’encre. Durant ce temps, le prince et moi avons pris possession de la salle des bains. 

Il n’a pas fallu longtemps au blondin pour se rendre compte qu’à cause de son bras blessé, il ne pouvait pas se laver seul correctement. Son dos et ses cheveux en particulier lui posaient problème. Comme il était trop fier pour demander mon aide et moi pas assez charitable pour la lui proposer, il a dû attendre que Glorfindel revienne pour obtenir de l’aide et se sentir enfin propre. Le repas s’est passé sans incident notoire, quoique dans une ambiance plutôt lourde. Le tueur de Balrog a bien essayé de détendre l’atmosphère en plaisantant sur le fait que l’autre peste de Sinda n’arrivait pas à couper sa viande tout seul, mais les regards glacials de Thranduil et d’Erestor l’ont vite refroidi. 

Après avoir débarrassé notre table et fait la vaisselle, nous avons décidé de nous reposer un peu avant de partir. Glorfindel est allé faire une petite sieste (encore une habitude humaine), et… Non, d’abord, Erestor et moi avons décidé d’écrire dans nos journaux pendant que Thranduil s’entretenait à voix basse avec son rongeur domestique. Puis je me suis souvenu que je n’avais pas pris de dessert et je suis allé me chercher une pomme. Il n’y en avait plus, alors j’ai pris cette stupide poire et je suis revenu. Pendant ce court laps de temps, laissés sans la surveillance d’un adulte, mes trois compagnons s’étaient amusés à écrire dans mon journal et Thranduil avait disparu. Là, Glorfindel m’a dit qu’il allait faire une petite sieste. Erestor n’a rien dit, mais il a repris sa plume et s’est mis à griffonner dans son journal. 

…Elle était quand même bonne, cette poire. Finalement, je vais la finir. Ensuite, je vais partir à la recherche de Thranduil. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est Sinda, blond, bizarre, le fils d’Oropher, arrogant et susceptible qu’il a le droit de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir. Surtout avec un bras dans l’état où est le sien. Manwë sait ce qui peut lui arriver, ou ce qu’il est capable d’inventer ! …Enfin, ce qui me rassure, c’est que Lalaith semble être partie avec lui. Elle…

…Erestor vient de passer derrière moi et me dévisage maintenant d’un air étrange… Ah, et il vient de me dire que je refais une crise de déni. Je me demande si… Ah, oui. Non. Je ne m’inquiète pas pour Thranduil. Je viens de le dire, je ne suis pas d’humeur charitable aujourd’hui. Je suis juste un guérisseur, et il est normal qu’un guérisseur veuille s’enquérir de l’état de santé d’un de ses patients. Voilà tout. Même si Erestor n’a pas l’air franchement convaincu par mon explication. 

Tiens ? Il me semble que…

Journal, le patient en question vient de revenir. Je vais pouvoir lui demander comment va son bras et si je peux le voir. Par pur esprit professionnel. 

OoOoO

Journal, les Sindar sont d’étranges créatures que, malgré tous mes efforts et ma bonne volonté, je ne parviendrai jamais à comprendre. 

Thranduil me hait autant que je le déteste, nous sommes bien d’accord ? Eh bien… Voilà. Il a profité de sa petite escapade dans le village pour acheter des flèches pour remplacer celles qu’il a perdues dans le souterrain, et quatre nouvelles tenues complètes. Et la première chose qu’il ai faite en revenant a été de venir me voir et de m’en fourrer une dans les bras en me déclarant d’une traite, comme s’il avait appris son texte par cœur : « N’allez pas croire que je vous aime bien. Il s’agit seulement d’un présent pour vous remercier de m’avoir soigné. C’est la tradition, à Vertbois. Je ne fais que respecter le protocole. Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, vous seriez déjà mort et votre cadavre pourrirait quelque part au fin fond de cette forêt pour le plus grand plaisir des charognards. » Mot pour mot, ou presque. Et il est parti s’enfermer dans une chambre avec tous ses sacs sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. 

J’ai interrogé Erestor du regard, et il a haussé une épaule. Puis j’ai interrogé Lalaith du regard. Elle a remué ses moustaches. Comme je ne savais pas comment je devais l’interpréter, j’ai préféré laisser cette question en suspend et j’ai posé les vêtements donnés par Thranduil sur la table pour les regarder. 

Il s’agissait d’une robe blanche, brodée d’argent, accompagnée d’une ceinture d’argent et d’un manteau gris clair à manches très larges. Une pince à cheveux en forme de papillon, elle aussi en argent, apportait la touche finale à la tenue. Sobre, mais très jolie. Et taillée dans un tissu de haute qualité. J’ignore le prix de ce petit bijou, mais je suppose que le carquois rempli de flèches du Prince-Elfe n’a pas coûté la moitié de ma tenue. Il faut que j’aille le remercier pour son présent. Même s’il n’a agi que par respect du protocole. 

D’ailleurs, je vais le faire dès à présent avant d’oublier. Attends un instant, journal, je reviens. 

OoOoO

Journal, je me suis trompé de chambre et j’ai réveillé Glorfindel. Heureusement, il a l’air bien reposé et ne semble pas m’en vouloir. Il est présentement en train de s’extasier devant ma nouvelle robe. Après l’avoir accidentellement réveillé, je suis allé dans la bonne chambre et j’y ai trouvé Thranduil se bagarrant contre ses vêtements, une fois de plus, pour les faire rentrer dans ses sacs. Avec un bras hors combat, il n’avait aucune chance de remporter la bataille. D’ailleurs, il a vite hissé le drapeau blanc et je l’ai vu bourrer un manteau dans mon sac à grands renforts de coups de poings administrés par son bras valide. 

4-1 pour les sacs. L’écart se creuse. 

Je l’ai remercié pour son cadeau et lui ai demandé si je pouvais jeter un œil à son bras. Il m’a regardé fixement pendant une poignée de seconde avant de le tendre dans ma direction. Je lui ai fait signe de me suivre dans la salle des bains et il a obtempéré sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je crois qu’il avait décidé qu’il ne voulait plus m’adresser la parole. Dans la salle des bains, j’ai défait ses pansements et nettoyé sa blessure le plus doucement possible. Ce qui n’a pas empêché ses traits altiers de se déformer en de nombreuses grimaces très amusantes à voir. …Maintenant que j’y repense, il a eu de la chance que la lame du poignard n’ait pas été empoisonnée ou qu’elle ne lui ait pas cassé l’os du bras. Pour le moment, le processus de cicatrisation a l’air de bien se dérouler, comme on pouvait s’y attendre de la part d’un Elfe, mais je crains que nous n’ayons à supporter ses lamentations pendant quelques jours encore. 

Je lui ai fait un nouveau pansement avec des bandes de tissu que j’ai découvertes dans un placard et je suis retourné dans la salle où je t’avais laissé, journal. J’y ai trouvé Erestor et Glorfindel paniqués parce qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à mettre la main sur la pierre verte de Galadriel. Erestor l’avait mise dans sa poche hier soir, mais elle semblait s’être volatilisée. Après dix minutes de panique et de recherches intensives de notre part, Thranduil nous a posément informés que le "joli caillou" était tombé de la poche de notre lettré pendant que nous marchions ce matin et qu’il l’avait ramassé. Il l’a sorti de sa propre poche et l’a lancé à Glorfindel. L’érudit, le capitaine et moi avons échangé un regard soupçonneux, connaissant l’attirance du fils d’Oropher pour toutes les choses plus ou moins brillantes. Il nous a assuré qu’il disait la vérité et qu’il s’était d’ailleurs rendu compte que le caillou était tombé en mettant le pied dessus. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne nous avait rien dit sur le moment, et il m’a répondu que nous étions plusieurs mètres devant lui et qu’il n’avait pas envie de crier, et qu’ensuite, il a simplement oublié. Son explication ne nous a pas du tout satisfaits. Et notre méfiance a dû le vexer, parce qu’il est parti chercher ses sacs en ronchonnant dans son dialecte sylvan sans nous prêter plus d’attention. Glorfindel a redonné la pierre à Erestor qui l’a remise dans sa poche. 

Et maintenant, je vais ranger mes nouveaux vêtements dans mon sac et nous pourrons partir. J’espère que nous rentrerons à Caras Galadhon sans plus d’ennuis… Je commence à me lasser de cette petite aventure. Et j’ai envie de revoir Celebrían. Vivement que nous soyons rentrés à la cité des Galadhrims. 

OoOoO

Ça y est, journal ! Nous sommes rentrés, nous sommes rentrés ! Il fait nuit, nous sommes épuisés, mais nous sommes rentrés ! Enfin ! Ça n’a pas été sans mal, comme tu pouvais t’y attendre. 

Voyons… Je te raconte ça aujourd’hui ou demain ? J’ai encore largement dépassé la page quotidienne obligatoire de Galadriel… J’ai presque fini ma troisième page. Bon. Je la termine, et après je me couche. Et demain, je dors jusqu’à midi. Et si quelqu’un de mal intentionné essaye de me faire lever avant, je l’assomme. Même si c’est Celeborn. 

…Enfin, non, peut-être pas… Il risquerait de mal le prendre…

Bref. La fin de notre épopée. Comme de bien entendu, Glorfindel avait trouvé le moyen de récupérer subrepticement la carte et de nous reperdre. Nous avons tourné en rond pendant une bonne partie de l’après-midi. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus insupportable : entendre la voix joyeuse de l’ancien capitaine de Gondolin nous assurant qu’il savait parfaitement où il nous emmenait, ne pas réussir à déchiffrer ce qu’Erestor marmonnait dans la barbe qu’il n’avait pas ou écouter les plaintes de Thranduil qui clamait avoir mal partout et souffrir le martyre. Ce dernier a d’ailleurs profité de son impotence due à sa blessure pour nous faire porter ses trois sacs de vêtements. Comme si nous n’en avions pas déjà assez avec nos propres affaires. 

Vers le milieu de l’après-midi, alors qu’il traînait en arrière comme d’habitude, nous l’avons soudain entendu nous appeler en hurlant. Pensant qu’il avait croisé le chemin d’un Orc ou d’un animal sauvage, ou d’un quelconque autre ennemi potentiel et qu’il se trouvait en danger, Glorfindel et moi avons accouru à son secours. Nous l’avons trouvé debout au milieu du sentier que nous suivions, l’air hargneux et pas du tout en danger. Il nous a désigné quelque chose sur le sol à quelques pas devant lui, et nous a demandé d’un ton assorti à son expression : « Et ça, c’est moi qui l’ai volé, peut-être ? » 

Ça, c’était la pierre verte de Galadriel. Mais sur le coup, on ne l’a pas compris. Il a fallu que Thranduil aille la ramasser et nous la montre pour qu’on s’en rende compte. Erestor est arrivé à ce moment-là. En voyant le caillou de la dame du Bois Doré dans la main du prince de Vertbois, sa première réaction a été de mettre la sienne dans sa poche. Il y a trouvé un trou. Et nous nous sommes sentis bêtes. 

Thranduil a attendu des excuses que nous nous sommes sentis obligés de lui fournir, puis il m’a lancé la pierre et un regard noir. J’ai ignoré le regard et j’ai rangé la pierre dans mon sac, puis nous sommes repartis. 

Le silence qui a duré pendant toute l’heure suivante était pesant. 

Très pesant. 

Ce n’est qu’au crépuscule que Glorfindel est resté en arrêt devant un arbre, reconnaissant qu’il était complètement paumé. Excédé, Erestor lui a arraché la carte des mains et l’a donnée au premier venu, en l’occurrence Thranduil, en lui intimant l’ordre de nous ramener à Caras Galadhon, et au pas de charge. Il avait l’air si furieux qu’aucun des blondins n’a songé à riposter. Le blond de Gondolin s’est replié à mes côtés et celui du royaume sylvestre s’est attelé à sa tâche avec un zèle et un sérieux qui faisaient plaisir à voir. Il en a même presque oublié que la plaie de son bras le torturait affreusement. 

Presque. 

Nous sommes arrivés à la cité des Galadhrims deux longues heures plus tard. Ragaillardis par l’idée de pouvoir enfin passer une vraie nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit avec un vrai confort, Erestor et Glorfindel ont chaudement félicité le Sinda pour son sens de l’orientation et sa capacité à lire une carte dans le noir. Puis ils se sont hâtés en direction de notre _talan_. Je m’apprêtais à en faire de même lorsque je me suis aperçu que Thranduil tenait la carte à l’envers. Je l’ai regardé fixement. Il m’a regardé fixement. Comme il n’avait pas l’air de comprendre, j’ai regardé la carte. Il a regardé la carte. Il a cligné des yeux, puis il a compris, a dit « Oh. » et a replié la carte en m’adressant un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête. Je me suis contenté de soupirer, trop fatigué pour faire un autre commentaire. 

Honnêtement, journal, ce genre de situation, ça commence à devenir blasant. Je n’ai même plus envie d’en rire. Mais c’est peut-être dû au fait que je m’endors debout…

Enfin, l’important, c’est que nous soyons rentrés entiers et tous ensemble. Et avec la pierre. Elle est toujours dans mon sac, je viens de le vérifier. Je la remettrai à Galadriel dès demain et cette histoire sera définitivement derrière nous. Et je reverrai ma Celebrían ! 

Je vais me coucher, journal, ma vue se brouille d’elle-même. Passe une bonne nuit ! 

L’autre hybride. 


	28. Jour 28

Bonjour journal. 

Nous ne sommes encore que le matin, et pourtant tu n’imagines pas à quel point je suis fatigué. Tous mes muscles sont endoloris, il n’y a pas une partie de mon être qui ne me fasse pas souffrir. Je crois que je ne t’écrirai pas grand-chose aujourd’hui et que je me coucherai le plus tôt possible ce soir. J’ai aussi l’intention de réduire mes gestes et déplacements au strict minimum, mes jambes et mes bras sont affreusement raides. Je dois avoir une pommade contre les courbatures quelque part dans mes affaires, mais je n’ai pas encore eu le courage de la chercher. Il faudra cependant que je le fasse, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus entendre les deux blonds se plaindre d’avoir mal partout. 

En parlant de blonds…

Je n’ai pas vu Celebrían pour le moment. Il faut dire que la demie d’onze heures est passée et que je me suis levé il y a environs trois quarts d’heure seulement. J’étais réveillé à dix heures, mais je n’ai réussi à rassembler assez de volonté pour m’extirper de mes draps que vers onze heures moins le quart. Je sais, ce n’est pas le plus glorieux de mes exploits. Erestor et Glorfindel ont été beaucoup plus courageux que moi. Ils avaient déjà quitté le _talan_ lorsque je me suis réveillé, et viennent d’y revenir après être allés prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il n’ont pas croisé le seigneur et la dame de la Lórien, mais ils ont pu voir Celebrían, _eux_. Après avoir fini de manger, ils se sont attardés là-bas pour discuter un peu avec elle. D’après ce que m’a dit Erestor, sa première réaction en les voyant tous les deux avait été de leur demander des nouvelles de Thranduil (ce qui n’est guère intéressant) et des miennes (ce qui est beaucoup plus intéressant). Elle n’a ensuite pas cessé de leur demander de lui raconter notre voyage, mais mes deux amis ont préféré ne rien dire en l’absence du Sinda et de moi-même. Ils ont pensé qu’il valait mieux que nous soyons réunis tous les quatre pour faire le récit de nos aventures. Je leur ai dit qu’ils avaient bien fait de garder le silence sur nos prouesses, du moins pour le moment. En effet, nous…

Tu vas sans doute penser que j’accorde trop d’importance à des choses insignifiantes, journal, mais je n’ai pas oublié la promesse que nous avons faite à Haldir. Tu te souviens ? Nous lui avons promis qu’il serait le premier à entendre le récit de notre périple. Et il le sera. Je suis un Elfe d’honneur, vois-tu. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, surtout celles que je fais aux enfants. C’est une des choses que j’ai tendance à placer parmi les plus importantes. Peut-être parce qu’aucun des adultes que j’ai connu n’a jamais tenu les promesses qu’ils me faisaient lorsque j’étais enfant… Entre ceux qui partaient en mer sans revenir, ceux qui s’en allaient en guerre en promettant de revenir et dont on n’entendait plus jamais parler et ceux qui juraient de nous protéger jusqu’à la mort et qui se jetaient à la mer pour sauver un diamant alors que mon frère et moi étions en danger… Enfin. 

Quoiqu’il en soit, je suis vraiment reconnaissant au lettré et au tueur de Balrog d’avoir tenu leurs langues. Le petit Haldir aurait été tellement déçu de ne pas être le premier… Mais il le sera, donc, affaire réglée. 

Apparemment, toujours selon ce que m’a dit Erestor, Galadriel aurait réussi à nettoyer son Miroir. Cette tâche fastidieuse lui aurait pris deux jours entiers. Deux jours durant lesquels la cité toute entière a dû subir les conséquences de notre acte malheureux et la mauvaise humeur de la dame du Bois Dorée. Heureusement qu’elle ne savait pas que Brethildor et Celebrían nous soutenaient… Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu’elle aurait pu leur faire. Ah, mais j’y pense… Si elle l’avait su, peut-être les aurait-elle envoyés avec nous dans le souterrain ? Héhé, tu imagines ça, journal ? Brethildor le libraire se battant contre des Orcs… Avec Erestor à ses côtés, cela aurait pu donner un spectacle assez unique en son genre. Et Celebrían… Peut-être aurais-je pu la protéger (après avoir accidentellement perdu Thranduil au détour d’un couloir pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes) ? Et bien sûr, je lui aurais sauvé la vie et elle m’aurait remercié. Ça aurait été bien… Quoique ça aurait aussi pu être l'inverse : elle me sauve la vie et je la remercie. Ça aurait été tout aussi bien. Et elle aurait sûrement eu des cordes elfiques, elle. 

Non, journal. Ne ris pas. Je ne suis pas en train de sourire bêtement. Tu te fais des idées. 

…Oui, enfin…

En admettant qu’un journal puisse avoir des idées, nous sommes bien d’accord. 

Pendant qu’Erestor et Glorfindel déjeunaient en discutant avec Celebrían, Thranduil et moi émergions lentement d’un sommeil pas aussi réparateur que nous l’aurions souhaité. Nos lits se trouvaient l’un en face de l’autre, de part et d’autre du _talan_ , et nos rideaux étaient ouverts. Etait-ce nous qui avions oublié de les fermer la veille ou s’agissait-il d’une plaisante attention de nos compagnons de chambre pour nous inciter à nous lever, nous n’en savons toujours rien. Et j’avoue que la question ne me passionne pas plus que ça. Bref. Toujours est-il que Thranduil et moi sommes bien restés un quart d’heure allongés dans nos lits, tournés l’un vers l’autre, en nous jaugeant du regard et en refusant d’être le premier à céder et à se lever. 

C’est moi qui ai gagné, journal. 

Non pas que Thranduil soit moins têtu que moi, ne vas pas croire n’importe quoi. Ce blondinet égocentrique a la tête plus dure qu’un pic de pioche de mineur de la Moria. Et tu ne sais rien de la dureté d’un pic de pioche. Pour sa défense, il n’a dit que ceci : il était trop fatigué hier pour ranger dans les tiroirs de sa commode tous les vêtements qu’il avait achetés durant notre voyage, et il a finalement craqué et s’est levé pour le faire, ne supportant plus les suppliques et appels au secours de ses pauvres habits enfermés dans ces affreuses besaces et à deux doigts de l’asphyxie. 

…Ce qui me rassure, c’est que je ne suis plus le seul parmi nous à doter de conscience les objets inanimés. Ce qui m’inquiète, c’est la réaction d’Oropher lorsqu’il se rendra compte que son fils unique et héritier a perdu le peu de lucidité qu’il conservait, et ce en notre compagnie… 

Ah, Erestor vient de me dire qu’il va nous laisser et se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Je lui ai rappelé de ne rien dire de notre voyage à Brethildor, il m’a simplement répondu de ne pas m’inquiéter. Je lui fais confiance. 

Pour en revenir à Thranduil et ses vêtements, je l’ai regardé les sortir de ses sacs, les plier méticuleusement et les ranger un à un dans ses tiroirs. Il n’a pu en ranger que les trois quarts et les a retirés pour tenter une autre approche. Nouvel échec, nouvelle tentative. A la troisième, il a presque arraché ses habits et les a jetés en tas informe sur le sol. Puis il s’est mis à les bourrer dans sa commode un peu n’importe comment en tapant joyeusement dessus. Je l’ai regardé faire pendant une demi-heure en me retenant de rire. Je me suis aussi demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ses armoires, à Vertbois-le-Grand. Après l’avoir vu refermer un tiroir bien trop rempli en donnant énergiquement des coups de pieds dedans, je me suis dit que, finalement, je n’avais aucune envie de le savoir. 

Au bout d’un moment, Thranduil a réussi à fermer tous ses tiroirs. Il s’est tourné vers moi avec un sourire triomphant… et a remarqué la robe orange ornée d’une magnifique broderie représentant un soleil levant qu’il avait oublié. La lente décomposition de son sourire vainqueur a eu raison de ma retenue. J’ai éclaté de rire. Deux secondes plus tard, une robe orange et un flot d’insultes en sylvan me tombaient dessus. Ça ne m’a pas empêché de rire à m’en étouffer. 

Le prince a récupéré sa robe et s’est mis en devoir de réorganiser tous ses tiroirs pour l’y faire tenir. A sa quatrième tentative, le soleil levant ornait encore le sol et Thranduil se battait avec des collants récalcitrants qui refusaient de se glisser dans le petit espace où il voulait les mettre. Après quelques minutes passées à reprendre le contrôle de mon fou rire, je me suis levé et je suis allé proposer mon aide au blondinet. Il s’est contenté de me coller sa robe dans les bras en me disant de trouver un endroit où la caser, parce que lui renonçait. 

Nous avons passé près d’un quart d’heure à faire et défaire les tiroirs du Sinda. Vers onze heures, les tiroirs étaient refermés et prêts à exploser. Et nous avions toujours cette maudite robe au soleil levant dans les mains. 

J’ai pensé : « Cinq à un pour les tiroirs. » Et je me suis rendu compte en croisant le regard ahuri de Thranduil que je l’avais également dit à voix haute. Lorsque je lui ai expliqué ce que je comptais et pourquoi, il m’a regardé d’un air de dire « Peredhel, vous êtes vraiment le dernier des imbéciles de ce monde. », puis il a éclaté de rire. Je me suis dit que ça devait être nerveux. Et j’ai ri aussi. 

…C’était peut-être dû à la fatigue, en fait. On réagit toujours étrangement lorsque l’on est fatigué. 

En tout cas, Thranduil n’a plus l’air d’être fâché contre moi. Ses humeurs sont plus changeantes que l’orientation d’une girouette par jour de grand vent. J’ai profité de ce qu’il semblait être dans un bon jour, ou plutôt dans une bonne heure, pour vérifier l’état de son bras. Il va de mieux en mieux. D’ici trois ou quatre jours, il n’aura plus qu’une cicatrice blanche. Après cela, nous nous sommes lavés, habillés et coiffés. Erestor et Glorfindel sont revenus alors que j’achevais de me tresser les cheveux. 

A présent, Erestor est reparti et Thranduil s’apprête à en faire de même. J’ai cru comprendre qu’il a acheté de nouvelles robes pour sa cousine pendant que nous étions à Nethryn et qu’il va les lui offrir. J’ai réussi à avoir sa parole qu’il ne lui dira pas un mot de notre voyage. Quant à Glorfindel, il s’est écroulé sur son lit et geint depuis dix minutes parce qu’il a l’impression d’avoir des jambes de plomb. J’aimerai bien l’imiter et m’allonger également, mais je viens de me coiffer… Oh, je vais aller m’asseoir sur le bord de son lit et nous allons parler un peu. Cela fait longtemps que je n’ai pas eu de véritable conversation avec lui. 

A bientôt, journal ! 

OoOoO

Journal, nous revenons de la grande salle où nous avons déjeuné en compagnie des seigneurs de la Lórien. Et maintenant, nous allons nous coucher parce que nous dormons tous debout. Oui, tous. Même Glorfindel. 

Mais avant, je vais t’écrire ce qui s’est passé. Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, d’ailleurs. J’ai l’impression que c’est devenu un réflexe… Est-ce que c’est grave ? 

Oh, peu importe. Je vais essayer d’être concis. 

Comme tu t’en doutes sûrement, Glorfindel et moi avons passé le restant de notre matinée dans le _talan_ à discuter. Nous avons surtout parlé de notre petite aventure des derniers jours. Le tueur de Balrog m’a avoué s’être bien amusé avec cette histoire de carte, surtout à cause des réactions excessives de notre érudit. Il m’a même dit que si c’était à refaire, il n’hésiterait pas une seconde. Ce qui me pousse à le soupçonner d’en avoir rajouté un peu uniquement pour faire enrager Erestor. Connaissant mon ami comme je le connais, ce ne serait pas du tout surprenant. Nous sommes revenus à notre débat concernant la nature des choses indescriptibles ornant la grotte dans le souterrain où nous avons trouvé la pierre verte et nous n’avons toujours rien trouvé de satisfaisant. Ensuite, nous avons échangé nos impressions générales sur notre équipée. Nous en étions à commenter en riant la première bataille de Thranduil contre ses sacs et ses habits lorsqu’un couinement aigu nous a stoppé net. Il s’agissait de Lalaith qui nous indiquait gentiment que si nous continuions à bavarder de la sorte, nous arriverions en retard au repas de midi. 

Glorfindel, qui n’avait vraisemblablement aucune envie de se lever, m’a demandé si nous ne pouvions pas rester ici et manquer le repas. Je lui ai répondu qu’il pouvait rester dans le _talan_ s’il le voulait, mais que je devais me rendre dans la grande salle ne serait-ce que pour donner la pierre verte à Galadriel. Du coup, Glorfindel a décidé de venir aussi, juste pour voir sa réaction en réalisant que nous ne sommes pas morts et que nous avons réussi sa mission. 

Nous y sommes arrivés en même temps que Thranduil et Celebrían. Tous deux avaient l’air assez sombres, même si le visage de ma princesse s’est éclairé d’un magnifique sourire en me voyant. Je n’ai pas osé l’embrasser devant Thranduil (j’espère vivre assez vieux pour avoir une descendance, vois-tu) et je me suis contenté de serrer ses mains dans les miennes. Je ne lui ai pas dit combien j’étais heureux de la revoir, mais mes yeux ont parlé pour moi. 

Pendant ce temps, Thranduil, dont l’humeur menaçait de s’assombrir sérieusement, harcelait Glorfindel pour qu’il lui explique pour quelle raison lui et le lettré n’avaient pas dit à Celebrían qu’il s’était blessé lors d’une bataille contre les Orcs. J’ai compris que c’était pour cette raison que les deux cousins faisaient la tête lorsque nous sommes arrivés et je suis intervenu en expliquant que mes amis avaient sans doute voulu éviter des inquiétudes inutiles à la fille des seigneurs Galadhrims, puisque ses jours n’étaient pas en danger. J’ai dû être convaincant, parce que leur mauvaise humeur à tous les deux s’est aussitôt envolée. J’avais réussi à noyer le poisson dans l’œuf. Glorfindel a confirmé énergiquement avant de se pencher vers moi et de me glisser à l’oreille qu’il l’avait juste complètement oublié. 

Je ne m’étendrais pas sur le récit du repas en lui-même, parce qu’il n’y a rien à dire dessus. Nous avons été accueillis par Galadriel qui n’était plus fâchée et par Celeborn qui s’inquiétait pour nous. J’ai remis la pierre verte à la dame du Miroir en lui demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien lui servir, mais elle s’est contentée de me regarder fixement en souriant d’un air mystérieux pendant une minute. Oui, une minute entière. C’est long, une minute, quand Galadriel te regarde. Je t’assure, journal. C’est très, très, très long. 

Après ça…

Ah, si. Pendant le repas, je me suis retrouvé assis à côté de Celeborn et je lui ai demandé, au détour de la conversation, s’il savait comment ce maudit caillou verdâtre (je n’ai pas dit ça comme ça, naturellement) avait bien pu se débrouiller pour atterrir au fin fond du souterrain que nous avons été contraints d’explorer. J’ai vu le regard de Celeborn s’illuminer et les prémices d’un sourire éclatant se dessiner sur son visage. Il s’est penché vers moi en me disant que ça s’était passé une trentaine d’années auparavant, et il s’est brusquement coupé au milieu de sa phrase avec une grimace de douleur. Il s’est redressé aussi vite en me soufflant qu’il me raconterait ça plus tard et a aussitôt changé de sujet. Près de lui, très digne, Galadriel a demandé à être resservie en eau. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s’est passé. 

Ensuite, les deux blondins et moi-même avons pris congé de nos hôtes et nous sommes partis vers notre _talan_ avec l’intention de nous coucher et de dormir un peu pour être en meilleure forme ce soir. Nous avons retrouvé Erestor, qui avait mangé en compagnie de Brethildor et qui avait les mêmes projets que nous pour son après-midi. Tandis que nous marchions, nous avons croisé le petit Haldir qui nous a sauté dessus en nous suppliant de lui raconter notre aventure. Nous lui avons dit que nous le ferons demain s’il voulait bien nous laisser nous reposer en paix. 

Le convaincre que nous avions vraiment besoin de rattraper notre sommeil en retard n’a pas été facile, mais nous avons finalement réussi. A présent, Glorfindel, Erestor et Thranduil sont déjà couchés et endormis. Je vais fermer les rideaux de notre _talan_ pour nous permettre d’avoir un peu plus d’obscurité et je les imiterai. 

Peut-être à ce soir, journal ! 

OoOoO

Sieste terminée, journal ! Et il me reste encore deux heures avant le dîner… Erestor a réussi à traîner Glorfindel jusqu’à la bibliothèque et Thranduil a décidé qu’il voulait rester allongé et jouer avec sa souris. Quant à moi…

Je sais ! Je vais essayer de me procurer des fleurs de lavande et de violette pour les parfums que je dois fabriquer pour les deux blonds. Oh, je vais devoir marcher…

Bon, tant pis. Cela achèvera de me réveiller. Et je suis plus en forme que ce matin, c’est déjà bien. Je reviens dans un instant ! 

…En fait non. Je vais te prendre avec moi. Etant donné toutes les bêtises que j’ai écrites sur tes pages, il vaut mieux que je ne te laisse pas en présence d’un Thranduil susceptible de s’ennuyer. C’est plus prudent. 

OoOoO

Rappelle-moi, journal, je t’avais bien dit que j’écrirai peu aujourd’hui et que je me coucherai tôt ? Oui, n’est-ce pas. Je crains que je ne m’en tiendrai à aucune de ces résolutions aujourd’hui. J’ai déjà dépassé les deux pages. Et tu ne devineras pas où je suis ! 

Je suis allongé dans l’herbe des jardins de Caras Galadhon en la plus belle de toutes les compagnies qui soient : celle de ma Celebrían. Je t’explique. 

Après un véritable festin en guise de repas du soir, mon moi intérieur que Galadriel tenait tant à faire ressortir au début du mois a soudainement pris le contrôle de mon corps et est allé proposé à Celebrían, en présence de Thranduil ET de Celeborn, si elle voulait bien me faire l’honneur d’aller admirer les lumières et les musiques de la cité en ma compagnie. Heureusement, Celeborn était en train de poser une question à Glorfindel et il n’a pas vraiment fait attention à ce que je disais à sa fille, mais j’ai eu droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de son parent de Vertbois. Il n’a cependant rien pu dire parce que Celebrían a aussitôt accepté et nous avons quitté la salle. Par contre, elle m’a demandé si cela ne me dérangeait pas que nous passions par sa chambre pour qu’elle y prenne un encrier et son journal. Comme je t’avais dans ma poche, je lui ai aussitôt répondu que ça tombait bien parce que je devais moi aussi écrire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai dis ça. Enfin. 

Nous sommes allés dans sa chambre. Sans la moindre hésitation, je me suis dirigé vers son secrétaire et j’y ai pris le journal qui y était posé pour le lui tendre. Celebrían a eu l’air surprise et m’a demandé comment je savais qu’elle le posait là. J’ai pensé que lui dire que j’étais déjà venu dans sa chambre sans son accord pour lire son journal pendant son absence n’était pas forcément la meilleure réponse à lui donner, alors j’ai tenté de me justifier en racontant que je l’avais remarqué le jour où je m’étais retrouvé coincé dans son armoire avec les deux blonds. Elle a secoué la tête en souriant et ne m’a pas posé plus de question. Mon honneur (ou ce qu’il en restait) était sauf. 

Nous avons quitté les _talans_ de Caras Galadhon et nous avons marché dans les jardins pendant un long moment. Nous parlions assez peu. J’avais donné mon bras à Celebrían et nous avancions lentement, comme dans un rêve. Avec les chants elfiques qui flottaient autour de nous et les mille et unes lumières envoûtantes cachées parmi les feuillages des _mallorms_ , l’instant semblait presque irréel. Finalement, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un coin d’herbe, plutôt éloigné du cœur de la cité, et nous sommes restés longtemps assis sans rien dire, savourant seulement la présence de l’autre. 

J’ai fini par me secouer et rappeler à Celebrían qu’elle devait écrire dans son journal. C’est ce qu’elle est en train de faire. Comme je n’avais ni plume ni encrier, elle m’avait prêté une plume de faisan et nous nous partageons le même encrier. 

Je sais qu’il est tard et que je devrais prendre mon congé, non, la raccompagner jusqu’à ses appartements puis rejoindre les miens, mais je n’ai pas envie de bouger de notre petit coin herbeux. Je ne ressens même plus ma fatigue. Et je me sens si bien en sa compagnie… J’aimerai que cette nuit dure des années. 

Ah, je crois que Celebrían a fini…

Oui, elle a fini. Je te laisse, journal. Je crois que nous allons rester ici encore un peu, puis je pense que nous nous en irons…

OoOoO

C’est encore moi, journal. Excuse-moi si mon écriture est illisible, mis je ne peux pas vraiment faire mieux étant donné ma position actuelle. 

Je ne suis pas retourné dans mon _talan_ , Celebrían non plus. Nous sommes toujours assis au même endroit et je crois que nous allons y passer toute la nuit. Après avoir fini d’écrire dans nos journaux, nous avons essayé de voir les étoiles à travers le feuillage des _mallorms_. On n’y voyait pas grand-chose, mais j’ai fini par apercevoir quelques points lumineux qui n’avaient rien à voir avec des lanternes. Je les ai montrés du doigt à Celebrían, et elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule pour mieux voir ce que je lui désignais. Nous sommes restés longtemps ainsi. Au bout d’un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je lui caressais les cheveux et qu’elle s’était endormie, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Je n’ai toujours pas le courage de la réveiller. Et je me sens si bien ainsi… Je crois que passer la nuit comme ça ne me dérangera pas. Même si ce n’est pas très pratique pour écrire…

Pas pratique du tout. D’ailleurs, je crois que je vais définitivement cesser d’écrire. 

A demain, journal ! 

Elrond Eärendilion


	29. Jour 29

Journal, il est onze heures de la matinée. J’ai été réveillé il y a moins d’une heure et, à ce propos, s’il-te-plaît, rappelle-moi de ne plus _jamais_ dormir à proximité de Celebrían avant le mariage. Voire peut-être de ne plus jamais dormir à proximité de Celebrían tout court. Du moins, pas quand Thranduil est dans les parages. Ce n’est pas encore une question de vie ou de mort, mais ça pourrait le devenir. 

Je t’explique. 

Tu te souviens que Thranduil a appris avant-hier que Celebrían et moi nourrissons les mêmes sentiments l’un à l’égard de l’autre. Et qu’hier soir, au lieu d’aller me coucher comme tout Elfe sensé l’aurait fait, je suis allé me promener avec ma princesse pour admirer les lumières de sa magnifique cité. Nous nous sommes installés dans un endroit reculé, herbeux et joliment éclairé, et Celebrían s’est endormie sur mon épaule. C’est justement ce que je t’ai écrit en dernier, il me semble. Peu de temps après t’avoir refermé, je l’ai imitée et je n’ai pas tardé à sombrer dans le sommeil. J’ai d’ailleurs fait un très beau rêve. Je ne m’en souviens plus, c’est dommage. Je sais juste qu’il était question de lune et de milliers d’étoiles flottant dans l’immensité de l’univers…

C’était très léger, poétique, un peu féerique. Alors que les dernières brumes du sommeil se dissipaient autour de moi et que j’émergeais de mon songe, un oiseau s’est mis à chanter dans les hautes ramures des _mallorms_ argentés. Je m’étais allongé au cours de la nuit et Celebrían dormait près de moi. Je sentais ses cheveux blonds contre ma joue, son parfum, sa main posée sur la mienne. J’ai ouvert les yeux, encore tout imprégné de mon rêve, et j’ai tourné la tête pour regarder vers l’endroit où je t’avais laissé hier soir. 

Tu étais entre les mains de Glorfindel. Qui faisait la lecture à Erestor. Qui levait les yeux au ciel. Et il y avait Thranduil à ta place. 

Un Thranduil mécontent. 

…C’était violent, comme réveil. 

Pas encore pleinement conscient des dures réalités de ce monde, je me suis vaguement demandé ce qui avait encore bien pu le mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Puis je me suis souvenu que j’avais passé la nuit dehors en compagnie de sa chère cousine, que la cousine en question était endormie à mes côtés, que ses cheveux me chatouillaient la joue, que je lui tenais la main et que Thranduil ne m'aimait pas. 

Et que je n’avais toujours pas rédigé mon testament. 

Mais comme je n’avais toujours pas d’héritiers, cela ne posait pas vraiment de problème au niveau de la succession de mes biens. 

Heureusement, Erestor s’est rendu compte de mon éveil et a attiré l’attention de Glorfindel sur moi. Celebrían a choisi ce moment précis pour se réveiller à son tour et le blond de Gondolin est venu nous saluer tous les deux le plus naturellement du monde. J’ignore d’où il tire son incroyable capacité à agir normalement dans les situations les plus saugrenues, mais il a toute mon admiration. Quant à Celebrían et moi, nous avons rougi simultanément et nous nous sommes brusquement écartés l’un de l’autre. 

Après réflexion… Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons réagi comme ça. C’était idiot, le mal était déjà fait. Peut-être que les amoureux clandestins sont programmés pour s’écarter brusquement l’un de l’autre dès qu’ils se trouvent en présence de gens compromettants… Je ne sais pas. Enfin. Il y en a des mystères, dans la vie d’un Elfe…

Après avoir vaguement répondu au salut de Glorfindel, Celebrían a bredouillé quelques mots à propos de sa chambre et s’en est allée se donner une allure un peu plus présentable que celle qu’elle avait à cet instant. Et moi, je suis resté seul avec Erestor (ce n’est pas très grave), Glorfindel (ça, c’est grave) et Thranduil (c’est encore plus grave). Une fois ma princesse disparue entre les troncs gris des _mallorms_ , Glorfindel est venu s’accroupir près de moi et m’a dit en plaisantant que le Sinda qui nous sert actuellement de pot-de-colle officiel a failli ne pas s’en remettre, hier soir, quand il a compris que je n’avais vraisemblablement aucune envie de rentrer au _talan_. D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, il aurait fallu toute la force de persuasion d’Erestor et toute la force tout court de Glorfindel pour le maintenir dans son lit et l’empêcher de me chercher dans toute la cité pour me transformer en carpette. Etant donné l’expression de Thranduil lorsque je me suis réveillé, je suppose que mes deux amis n’ont pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit. 

Lorsque Glorfindel a eu fini de me raconter, avec moult détails, comment il avait attaché le prince de Vertbois-le-Grand au montant de son lit avec les manches de sa chemise de nuit pour prévenir toute tentative d’elrondicide nocturne, je me suis tourné vers le blondin en question pour essayer d’arrondir les angles. Fort de mes expériences passées et connaissant les antécédents, j’ai décidé de ne pas m’encombrer de principes et de prendre le Balrog par les cornes. Enfin, non, Thranduil. Quoique ça revienne à peu près au même… Bref. Je me suis donc tourné vers le fils d’Oropher et je lui ai assuré que je n’avais rien fait de mal, que je m’étais contenté de regarder Celebrían dormir –et de dormir moi-même, par ailleurs- et que je n’avais en rien entaché son honneur. Glorfindel a par la suite affirmé que j’avais joint les mains comme pour le supplier de me croire, mais je n’en ai absolument aucun souvenir. Cette information douteuse venant donc uniquement du blond de Gondolin, elle vaut ce qu’elle vaut. 

Mais j’en reviens à Thranduil. Alors que je m’attendais à ce qu’il me saute à la gorge pour me régler mon sort sans autre forme de procès, il… a réagi d’une façon plutôt surprenante. Il s’est contenté de venir s’agenouiller face à moi et de me regarder fixement sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux plissés et l’air suspicieux. Alors que j’allais émettre l’hypothèse qu’Illuvatar avait choisi d’arrêter le cours du temps pour me permettre de savourer mes derniers instants en Terre-du-Milieu, Thranduil a marmonné quelque chose d’assez peu glorifiant à propos de ma prétendue lenteur de réaction quasi-légendaire, puis il a déclaré qu’il "consentait à me pardonner mon impudeur", pour reprendre son expression. Mais à une condition. Une seule –il prétendait être dans son jour de bonté. Il a seulement exigé d’être présent le jour où je demanderai à Celeborn la main de sa fille. 

Rien que le fait de repenser au sourire de psychopathe du blondinet lorsqu’il a formulé sa requête me donne des sueurs froides. 

Ensuite, il a enlevé une à une toutes les feuilles qui avaient élu domicile dans ma chevelure au cours de la nuit, m’a demandé si j’avais faim, ne m’a pas laissé la moindre chance de lui répondre, m’a fait lever je ne sais comment et m’a traîné par le bras jusqu’à la grande salle. Tandis que nous nous éloignions, j’ai vu du coin de l’œil Glorfindel interroger Erestor du regard et le lettré lui répondre d’un haussement d’épaule blasé. Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé. Je n’ai toujours pas compris comment je me suis retrouvé attablé entre Thranduil et Celeborn, un bol de fromage frais aux fruits et une tasse de thé à la cannelle devant moi. Comme je l’ai écrit un peu plus haut, il y en a des mystères, dans la vie d’un Elfe. 

Pendant un court moment, j’ai eu le désagréable sentiment d’être pris entre le marteau et l’enclume. Fort heureusement, la conversation a tourné autour d’Annatar et de Celebrimbor, et nous n’avons pas une seule fois évoqué Celebrían ni aucun sujet y faisant référence. 

Après le petit-déjeuner, j’ai pris congé de mon hôte et me suis dirigé vers mon _talan_ avec la ferme intention de me changer, puisque Thranduil ne m’en avait pas laissé le temps avant d’aller manger. Lorsque j’y suis entré, à mon grand étonnement, il avait l’air en ordre. C’est-à-dire qu’il n’y avait aucune trace de la lutte nocturne entre les deux blonds, et qu’aucun des vêtements du Sinda ne traînait dans des endroits inappropriés. Ce dernier me regardait d’ailleurs avec un sourire d’ _elfling_ tout fier de montrer à ses parents qu’il a rangé sa chambre tout seul pendant leur absence. Vu son expression rayonnante, j’ai supposé que j’étais censé comprendre quelque chose de particulièrement réjouissant. 

Je n’ai pas compris. 

Thranduil a jeté un rapide coup d’œil auprès de son lit, puis m’a de nouveau fixé en souriant de toutes ses dents. 

Je n’ai toujours pas compris. 

Les épaules de Thranduil se sont abaissées de quelques centimètres tandis qu’il lançait un regard désespéré au plafond fait de branches entrelacées, et il est allé se planter auprès d’un meuble, proche de son lit, que je n’avais pas remarqué. Il me l’a ouvertement désigné en soupirant. 

Là, j’ai compris. 

Pendant que je rêvassais allongé dans la forêt aux côtés de ma douce Celebrían, le blondinet n’était pas resté inactif. Sache, journal, qu’il a fait l’acquisition d’une nouvelle armoire. Et, chose à peine croyable, il a réussi à y ranger tous ses vêtements. Eh oui. J’ai pu le vérifier de mes propres yeux. Il a **tout** rangé. Tout seul, en plus, Glorfindel et Erestor avaient refusé de l’aider, d’après ce qu’il m’a expliqué. 

5-2. Thranduil semble motivé et a bien l’intention de revenir au score. Les tiroirs n’ont qu’à bien se tenir. 

Bon. En attendant le repas de ce midi, je vais m’occuper des parfums que je dois faire pour mes amis. Il serait peut-être temps que je m’y mette sérieusement, ne penses-tu pas ? Je te laisse. 

A plus tard, journal ! Ne t’ennuie pas trop en mon absence ! 

OoOoO

Je suis de retour, journal ! Mais je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, je repars dans un instant. Je suis seulement venu te dire que je reviens de la grande salle où nous venons de prendre le déjeuner en compagnie des seigneurs de la Lórien, et que Galadriel a annoncé solennellement qu’une fête aura lieu ce soir en l’honneur de la réussite de notre mission. Apparemment, les Galadhrims la préparent depuis notre départ précipité. J’ai l’impression que, chez eux, tout peut être susceptible de devenir motif de festivité… Cela a l’air de plaire à Glorfindel, mais Erestor a râlé parce qu’il allait encore devoir faire un effort vestimentaire et ne pas se contenter de ses habituelles robes sombres et tristes. Quant à Thranduil, il semble enthousiaste à l’idée de pouvoir étrenner une de ses nouvelles tenues et énerve tout le monde avec sa bonne humeur exubérante –surtout moi, pour être honnête. En d’autres termes, tout est normal. 

Après le repas, nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous lever de nos chaises avant que le petit Haldir ne nous bondisse dessus pour nous rappeler notre promesse de lui raconter notre aventure des derniers jours. Celebrían, qui avait elle aussi envie d’entendre ce récit, nous a proposé de nous donner rendez-vous près du lac aux pierres précieuses et d’y passer l’après-midi en attendant l’heure de nous préparer pour la fête de ce soir. Haldir a sauté de joie et est parti en courant prévenir ses parents. Glorfindel s’est rendu aux cuisines pour demander un panier de fruits pour le goûter de l’ _elfling_ et Erestor, Thranduil et moi sommes retournés à notre _talan_. Thranduil pour y chercher Lalaith et l’emmener avec nous, Erestor pour changer de robe parce qu’il ne veut pas salir celle qu’il porte et moi… je ne sais pas. Je n’avais rien à faire dans le _talan_. A part te raconter ma vie, mais ça, ça ne compte pas, je peux le faire n’importe quand. 

D’ailleurs, je crois que je vais arrêter et reprendre plus tard, Erestor est prêt à partir. A plus tard, journal ! 

OoOoO

C’est encore moi, journal ! 

Nous avons passé un après-midi très agréable. Nous étions assis en cercle sur l’herbe fraîche, le panier de fruit ouvert devant nous. L’air était doux près du lac, et les rayons de la Soleil filtrés par les feuilles d’or des _mallorms_ donnaient à notre clairière quelque chose d’intime et de convivial. D’un commun accord, Erestor et moi avions décidé de laisser les deux blondinets raconter les milles et unes péripéties qui ont jalonné notre équipée forcée. Je pense que nous avons bien fait. Ils n’arrêtaient pas de se couper la parole en précisant tous les détails possibles et imaginables de toutes les situations que nous avions connues, et ils ne nous auraient probablement pas laissé aligner trois mots. 

L’attaque des sangliers a fait rire Haldir aux éclats, et le récit de l’horrible nuit que j’ai passée à Nethryn avec Thranduil a beaucoup amusé Celebrían. Pas moi. J’ai d’ailleurs dû faire une tête bizarre au moment où Thranduil narrait les faits en exagérant à peine, parce que tout le monde a éclaté de rire. Satisfait du succès de son anecdote, le Prince-Elfe a enchaîné sur ses batailles vestimentaires contre ses sacs, provoquant une nouvelle cascade de rires, et Glorfindel a pris le relais pour conter notre fort discrète entrée dans le souterrain des Orcs. Je pensais que le Sinda allait se mettre à bouder lorsque notre ami a tourné en dérision sa réaction un peu extrême à notre récolte de sève, mais il a été le premier à en rire et à mimer la scène. J’en ai ri aussi. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que je comprenne qu’en tant que principal protagoniste du drame, il me fallait participer au mime. Quand je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre un arbre par le fils d’Oropher pour qu’il puisse « montrer à Celebrían comment s’était déroulé la scène », je n’ai plus ri du tout. 

Erestor a choisi cet instant pour intervenir et me venger en racontant à ma princesse la façon dont son cher cousin a été héroïquement projeté dans le souterrain par notre tueur de Balrog. Glorfindel a proposé à Thranduil de mimer cela aussi, et le blondin est vite retourné s’asseoir à sa place avec un sourire innocent. Ensuite, les deux conteurs improvisés se sont donné le tour pour retracer notre dangereux voyage sous la terre. Ils ont réussi à faire frémir Celebrían en décrivant les angoissants tunnels ténébreux que nous traversions, hantés par l’humidité, les moisissures et nombre de sons non identifiés. Haldir les écoutait sans piper mot, les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles grandes ouvertes. L’attaque des Orcs les a fait sursauter, mais l’image d’Erestor brandissant son dictionnaire tel une arme a eu raison de la tension de la scène. Notre découverte accidentelle de la grotte où se trouvait la pierre de Galadriel et la description qu’en a fait Glorfindel ont achevé de nous faire tous rire. Thranduil s’est chargé de poursuivre le récit, s’attardant beaucoup sur notre difficulté à sortir de la grotte. Il a précisé que j’avais regretté de ne pas avoir de corde elfique sous la main, et mes deux traîtres d’amis n’ont pas pu s’empêcher de ricaner. Les autres n’ont pas compris, les Valar en soient remerciés. 

Ensuite, Thranduil a enchaîné sur la deuxième attaque des Orcs. Il a largement vanté mes capacités d’adaptation à notre perte brutale de luminosité et a presque passé sous silence ce qu’il a eu le culot d’appeler son "égratignure". La nuit que nous avons passée dans les arbres et notre retour à Nethryn ont été racontées par Glorfindel, parce que Thranduil et moi nous disputions à propos de la gravité de son égratignure. Notre laborieux retour avec un blessé geignant et un capitaine de troupe incapable de lire une carte a eu beaucoup de succès également. Celebrían a eu un large sourire en apprenant que c’est finalement son cousin qui nous a ramenés à Caras Galadhon après les tours et détours imposés par Glorfindel. Elle avait l’air si fière de lui que je n’ai pas osé préciser qu’il avait tenu la carte à l’envers pendant tout le trajet. 

Ne dis rien journal, je te vois venir d’ici : « Et tu n’as pas été jaloux qu’elle le regarde avec fierté, cet insupportable fils à _ada_ égoïste et raciste ? » Pour être honnête, la réponse est non. Pour la bonne et simple raison que tout le reste du temps, c’était moi qu’elle regardait avec fierté. Elle était assise près de moi et a posé sa main sur la mienne lorsque le capitaine de Gondolin a déclaré que j’avais été le premier à m’inquiéter de l’égratignure de Thranduil et que je l’avais soigné dans l’arbre au risque de tomber. Elle n’a plus bougé par la suite et nous avons souvent échangé des regards et des sourires. Pour faire rire Haldir, ce grand nigaud de Glorfindel a également posé sa main sur celle de Thranduil, son voisin le plus proche, et l’a regardé fixement en souriant d’un air niais. Le prince l’a regardé bizarrement en clignant des yeux avant de se prendre à son jeu. Ils ont chacun reçu un coup de dictionnaire de _quenya_ de la part d’Erestor. 

Bien fait. 

Encouragé par les rires d’Haldir et de Celebrían, j’ai eu le malheur de demander à l’érudit si "nana" était jalouse de Thranduil. Je n’aurais pas dû. Journal, tu n’imagines pas à quel point un dictionnaire peut faire mal quand il est manié par des mains expertes. 

Pendant que Thranduil et moi gémissions en nous massant le cuir chevelu, Glorfindel a fait remarquer qu’il devait encore apprendre à notre lettré à se servir convenablement d’une épée. Pour toute réponse, il n’a reçu qu’un second coup de dictionnaire. Sa dramatique remarque sur la perte définitive de facultés intellectuelles qu’il ne possédait pas à l’origine s’est perdue dans nos ricanements. Comprenant qu’il n’obtiendrait pas gain de cause auprès d’Erestor, le blond de Gondolin s’est rabattu sur Haldir et a passé le reste de l’après-midi à lui improviser une leçon d’escrime avec deux bâtons ramassés par terre. Thranduil n’avait de cesse de critiquer ses façons de faire, mais le petit était ravi. Erestor, Celebrían et moi avons discuté de tout et de rien en grignotant quelques fruits de temps à autres. Lorsque notre panier s’est trouvé vide, nous avons pensé qu’il était temps de rentrer à Caras Galadhon. Sur le chemin du retour, Thranduil a pris Haldir sur ses épaules et s’est mis à chanter une chanson idiote, quoique entraînante, à propos des arbres et des écureuils. L’ _elfling_ , Glorfindel et Celebrían ont repris en chœur le refrain avec lui. Erestor et moi avons échangé un regard, haussé une épaule, songé que le gène blond avait encore frappé et décidé que nous ne voulions pas chercher plus loin les raisons de cette brusque fantaisie musicale. 

Nous nous sommes séparés devant les portes de la cité. Haldir a rejoint sa famille et Celebrían est retournée dans ses appartements. Thranduil l’a accompagnée pour la conseiller sur sa tenue de bal. Mes deux amis et moi sommes rentrés à notre _talan_. Moi, comme toujours, je te raconte ma vie, cher journal, et Glorfindel est à présent en train d’essayer de convaincre Erestor d’abandonner le noir et le gris comme couleurs de robe et de tenter le mauve et le bleu pâle. Erestor n’a pas l’air très convaincu. Il serait peut-être temps que je me décide à choisir mes vêtements… Ah, Thranduil vient de revenir. Il a été rapide. Bon, journal, je te laisse. Il faut que je me prépare. 

OoOoO

Journal, je crois que Thranduil tente subtilement de me faire comprendre qu’il serait honoré que je porte la tenue qu’il m’a offerte l’autre jour à Nethryn. J’entends par là qu’il l’a ostensiblement étalée sur mon lit après avoir caché la clé de mon armoire je ne sais où, qu’il s’est fermement campé devant cette dernière pour m’en interdire tout accès et qu’il a pris ma paire de chaussures préférée en otage. Il me menace maintenant d’en défaire toutes les coutures si je n’obtempère pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus ridicule : sa conduite puérile parfaitement indigne d’un prince héritier âgé de plus de mille ans, ou les gloussements hystériques s’échappant du lit de Glorfindel où le tueur de Balrog est en train de s’étouffer de rire dans son oreiller. 

Honnêtement, j’hésite. 

Ah, Erestor a baissé les armes. Il a accepté de porter une robe prune ce soir. On est encore loin du mauve clair si cher à Glorfindel, mais c’est déjà moins triste que du noir. Je crois que le tueur de Balrog a opté pour des nuances de jaune orangé assorties à ses cheveux et Thranduil n’a pour le moment choisi que ma tenue. Je pense que je vais accepter sa nouvelle lubie à condition de pouvoir choisir la sienne. Oui, je vais lui proposer ça, juste pour voir sa réaction. 

Ne bouge pas journal, je reviens. 

OoOoO

Finalement, Thranduil et moi nous sommes mis d’accord. Je porterai sa robe blanche et tout ce qui va avec, mais lui mettra la robe vert pâle que j’ai choisi pour lui. Elle ira parfaitement avec ses yeux. C’est du moins ce qu’a répondu Erestor quand je lui ai demandé son avis. Mais peut-être m'a-t-il dit cela pour que je cesse de fouiller dans les affaires du blondin et que je ne les étale plus partout. C'est possible aussi. 

Je me demande comment sera habillée Celebrían. Son cousin n’a pas voulu me dire quelle tenue ils avaient favorisée. Tant pis. Ce sera la surprise de la soirée. Je te laisse, journal. Je ne pense pas que je reviendrais écrire ce soir, je te raconterai la fête demain. 

Passe une bonne nuit ! 

Elrond Eärendilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! =D J’ai enfin posté l’antépénultième chapitre de cette fic ! « Il était temps ! », me direz-vous…


	30. Jour 30

Bonsoir journal ! 

…Quoique étant donné l’heure à laquelle je t’écris, je ferais mieux de te dire "bonjour"… Aller, j'opte pour les deux : bonjoir journal ! Il est quatre heures du matin, je ne tiens plus debout et il est grand temps pour moi d’aller me coucher. Mais auparavant, je voudrais te faire le récit de ma soirée. Avant toute chose, je te prie d’excuser mon écriture un peu bancale. Je crois que j’ai un peu abusé des boissons alcoolisées… La prochaine fois, je ne jouerai pas à la roulette naine avec Thranduil et Glorfindel. C’est promis. 

Comme convenu avec le prince de Vertbois, j’ai porté sa tenue blanche pendant toute la soirée. J’ai compris pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour que je mette celle-ci lorsque Celebrían est apparue dans une magnifique robe, elle aussi blanche et argentée. Je crois qu’il s’agit également d’un cadeau de son cher cousin Sinda. Nous étions admirablement bien assortis, comme n’a pas manqué de le faire remarquer Glorfindel. Le petit Haldir aussi m’a fait le même commentaire peu de temps après. Je suis sûr et certain que Thranduil l’a fait exprès. C’est un calcul qui lui ressemble bien. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, je suis un Orc. 

Et j’assume toutes les conséquences de cette dernière phrase. 

Par contre, cette histoire de robes me pose un problème. Oui, je sais, je me pose souvent des problèmes à partir de pas grand-chose. Mais comme je l’ai écrit un peu plus haut, je suis un peu à l’ouest ce soir (ce matin, plutôt). Si ça se trouve, en me réveillant dans quelques heures, j’aurai complètement oublié cette affaire. Mais j’en reviens à mon problème. Vois-tu journal, depuis qu’il a –finalement- compris l’intérêt que je porte à sa cousine, Thranduil n’a de cesse que de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Alors, je te pose la question : pourquoi s’embêterait-il donc à nous choisir des tenues allant parfaitement ensemble, à Celebrían et moi, pour s’assurer de notre harmonie visuelle ? Ou, si tu veux reformuler la chose d’une manière plus simple et plus directe : où est l’arnaque ?

Je suppose que l’avenir me le dira. Dans l’immédiat, quand je l’ai demandé au principal intéressé, le blondin s’est contenté de hausser une épaule désabusée en me rétorquant qu’il est juste un peu maniaque. Puis il a redressé le col de ma robe en me reprochant de ne décidément pas savoir m’habiller. Ce qui fait que je ne sais pas à quoi m’en tenir avec cet énergumène. Mais je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre ce soir, je commence à ressentir les prémices de ce qu’on pourrait appeler un léger mal de crâne. Je vais considérer qu’il est dû à mon manque de sommeil des derniers jours. 

Le début de la fête a été marqué par un excellent discours de Galadriel, dont je n’ai pas écouté le moindre mot parce que j’essayais de persuader Thranduil de ne pas se servir en Dorwinion avant que les Seigneurs de la Lórien ne donnent le signal du début des réjouissances. J’ai d’ailleurs lamentablement échoué. Et je me suis retrouvé avec un verre entre les mains avant même l’ouverture du bal. J’espère que personne n’a remarqué mon manquement au protocole. En tout cas, personne ne m’a fait de commentaire. 

Celeborn et Galadriel ont ouvert le bal. A la troisième danse, Celebrían est venue me trouver pour me demander si son cavalier (je suppose qu’il s’agissait de moi) allait se décider à l’inviter. Tout ce que j’ai réussi à balbutier, c’est qu’elle avait une très belle robe et qu’elle était vraiment magnifique. Sous l’action du stress, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux et je n’ai pas exactement mis tous les mots à la bonne place dans ma phrase. Je ne me suis pas entendu parler, mais ce devait être pitoyable. Heureusement, ma princesse a compris le sens général. Par contre, j’ai eu droit à un sourire indulgent qui m’aurait fait rougir de honte si j’avais été en état de pouvoir devenir plus rouge encore. Celebrían m’a pris par la main et m’a entraîné vers le centre du _talan_ sans prêter attention aux regards des Galadhrims et à mon verre à moitié plein. Par bonheur, j’ai eu le temps de le confier à Thranduil avant d’arriver sur la piste de danse. Quand je l’ai récupéré, cinq danses plus tard, il était vide depuis longtemps. J’ai demandé des explications au fils d’Oropher, il m’a juste répondu qu’il avait confondu avec le sien. Ça m’a énervé et je l’ai laissé en plan pour aller discuter avec Glorfindel et Erestor. Et Thranduil a pris le relais pour faire danser Celebrían. 

Je ne sais plus trop quand est-ce que nous avons commencé notre jeu de roulette naine. C’était après que le petit Haldir soit parti se coucher, mais c’est la seule chose dont je sois sûr. Erestor et Brethildor discouraient avec Galadriel à l’autre bout du _talan_ et Celebrían valsait avec son père. Il me semble que c’est Glorfindel qui a proposé de jouer. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j’ai accepté. Un moment d’absence, sans doute. 

Journal, depuis le temps, tu dois connaître ma chance. Ou plutôt, mon absence totale du plus petit bout de ce qui pourrait s’apparenter à de la chance. Tu ne seras donc pas étonné d’apprendre que c’est moi qui suis tombé le plus grand nombre de fois sur le mauvais verre. 

J’ai perdu sept fois. Thranduil, quatre, et Glorfindel une seule fois seulement. 

Que veux-tu, on est malchanceux ou on ne l’est pas…

Lorsque j’en ai eu assez de supporter les sarcasmes des deux blonds à chaque fois que je perdais, je me suis dirigé (Erestor a dit "chanceler", mais je refuse de le croire) vers Celeborn pour lui demander… Euh… A l’origine, je voulais lui demander quelque chose. Mais en cours de route, j’ai complètement oublié de quoi il s’agissait. J’espère que ce n’était pas la main de Celebrían. J’aurai eu l’air malin. 

Arrivé devant Celeborn, j’avais donc totalement oublié ce dont je voulais lui parler. Comme je me tenais debout (Erestor a dit "vacillait dangereusement", mais là encore, il s’agit d’une nuance de vocabulaire que je ne relèverai pas) devant lui et qu’il me regardait d’un air interrogateur, je lui ai posé la première question à me traverser l’esprit. Elle non plus, je ne m’en souviens plus. Mais étant donné la réponse que j’ai obtenue, j’ai tout lieu de penser qu’elle avait été : Comment diantre la pierre verte de Galadriel a-t-elle bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans la grotte indescriptible où nous l’avons ramassée ? 

J’ai vu le visage de Celeborn se fendre d’un large sourire, et…. Pour être honnête, j’en voyais parfois deux, de sourires comme de visages, et pas nécessairement superposés, ce qui lui donnait l’air assez bizarre. Lorsque Celeborn a cessé de se dupliquer pour redevenir un seul et unique seigneur Elfe, je me suis rendu compte qu’il regardait furtivement autour de nous. Sans doute s’assurait-il que sa femme ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Cette précaution prise, il s’est lancé dans une très longue explication entrecoupée de nombreux « Elrond, vous m’écoutez ? » et de quelques « Tout va bien, mon garçon ? ». J’ai répondu "oui" au deux à chaque fois. A vrai dire, je répondais "oui" à tout et n’importe quoi. Il m’aurait demandé comment s’allumait mon Oliphant bleu volant, je suis certain que je lui aurais répondu "oui" aussi. 

Malgré tous mes efforts en ce sens, et Manwë sait combien ils étaient sincères, j’ai le regret de t’annoncer que je n’ai pas écouté l’intégralité de son monologue de bout en bout. Vois-tu journal, Celeborn avait la désagréable manie de se dédoubler –voire se détripler- régulièrement, et ne pas savoir lequel des trois m’adressait la parole était particulièrement déstabilisant. Si tu ajoutes à cela le fait que le sol avait brusquement eu envie de ne plus être droit et que la salle elle-même avait décidé de mettre à l’épreuve mon équilibre (déjà précaire, selon Erestor) en tournant joyeusement, tu comprends bien qu’écouter un discours dans de telles conditions peut tout à fait s’avérer difficile. 

Enfin. 

J’ai tout de même fini par comprendre, dans les grandes lignes, ce qui s’était passé. En fait, il y a maintenant quelques décennies de cela, le couple seigneurial de Lothlórien était allé se promener dans cette charmante partie sud de la forêt. Comprendre par là que Galadriel a été prise d’une lubie de vagabondage comme c’est parfois le cas chez nous autres Noldor, et que Celeborn a bien été obligé de suivre le mouvement, ne serait-ce que pour la ramener entière à Caras Galadhon. Ils se sont retrouvés tout à fait par hasard devant l’entrée du souterrain qu’ils ont décidé d’explorer de fond en comble. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, journal, je n’ai moi-même pas osé poser la question. Toujours est-il qu’ils se sont aventurés de leur plein gré dans le souterrain. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de leurs errances dans ces sombres couloirs, que Celeborn m’a pourtant décrites longuement et avec moult détails, parce que j’étais en train de me demander comment il se débrouillait pour avoir trois yeux, quatre bouches et un seul nez sur la même figure. J’ai failli l’interrompre pour l’interroger à ce sujet, mais je me suis dit que ça serait impoli et je ne l’ai pas fait. J’ai raccroché à son récit alors qu’il me racontait comment Galadriel avait découvert la petite grotte garde-manger des Orcs, en tombant dedans d’une manière tout à fait digne de Glorfindel. Par respect pour la plus belle femme du monde elfique (après ma Celebrían), j’ai préféré ne pas imaginer la scène. 

C’est au cours de cette chute, ou juste après, qu’elle a perdu la pierre verte qui ornait une broche qu’elle portait ce jour-là. Elle ne s’est pas rendu compte à ce moment-là de sa perte, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers un seul et même objectif : sortir de ce trou à cadavres en état de décomposition avancée. Je crois que Celeborn a eu à peu près autant de mal à la faire sortir de là que nous n’en avions eu à en sortir nous-même. Leur laborieux retour à la surface a été interrompu par une attaque inopportune d’Orcs en armes. Comme les seigneurs de la Lórien étaient, eux, à peu près aussi bien armés qu’un enfant qui vient de naître, ils ont opéré ce que Celeborn a appelé un "repli stratégique accéléré". C’est-à-dire qu’ils ont pris la fuite, leurs jambes à leur cou et la poudre d’escampette. Là aussi, j’ai préféré ne pas imaginer. 

Une fois sortis du souterrain, ils se sont aperçus de la disparition de la pierre verte. Comme Galadriel tenait ce fichu caillou de sa mère, elle voulait à tous prix le récupérer. C’est compréhensible. Mais comme il était hors de question qu’elle remette les pieds dans cet endroit monstrueux où gisait la pierre et que Celeborn, pas plus qu’aucun autre Galadhrim, ne semblait emballé par l’idée d’effectuer cette périlleuse mission, il a bien fallu qu’elle prenne son mal en patience. En fait, elle n’avait plus qu’à attendre qu’un ou plusieurs valeureux Elfes acceptent d’aller se suicid… pardon, acceptent de lui rendre ce service. Contre leur gré si nécessaire. Ce qui a été notre cas. D’ailleurs, connaissant Galadriel comme je la connais, ça ne m’étonnerait guère qu’elle ait lancé cette corvée des journaux intimes uniquement dans le but de créer une situation qui nous obligerait à aller récupérer son caillou. 

Alors que cette hypothèse commençait à germer dans mon esprit (quelque peu embrumé, toujours d’après Erestor), Galadriel s’est rendu compte de ce que me narrait son époux et a tenté d’attirer l’attention sur elle. Je n’ai pas tout à fait saisi l’enchaînement des évènements qui ont suivi, parce que je ne pouvais pas à la fois rester debout sur mes pieds et comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi, mais je sais qu’à un moment tout le monde s’est tu et que la fête a pris une tournure solennelle. Galadriel a dit, entre autre, qu’elle avait reçu cette pierre à Valinor même, lorsque sa mère avait estimé qu’elle était en âge de prendre époux. Enfin, ça, c’est Erestor qui me l’a répété après coup. D’ailleurs, d’après ce que je crois savoir, Galadriel a quand même attendu de longues années avant de quitter la Terre Bénie et de venir en Terre-du-Milieu où elle a rencontré Celeborn. Mais ça, c’est une autre histoire. 

Pour en revenir à la mienne, la Dame du Miroir a achevé son discours en donnant sa pierre verte à sa fille. 

Celebrían m’a regardé en coin (mais ce n’était pas du tout discret) et a rougi. Du coup, j’ai rougi aussi. Même si je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi. Et les deux Celeborn et demi qui me faisaient face m’ont dévisagé bizarrement. 

Ça faisait peur. 

Heureusement (ou malheureusement, j’hésite encore), Glorfindel et Thranduil ont choisi cet instant précis pour apparaître à mes côtés, trop joyeux pour ne pas être totalement ivres. Glorfindel m’a assené une claque dans le dos propre à désolidariser l’épaule d’un Troll des Cavernes avant d’entraîner Celeborn au loin. Quant à Thranduil, il s’est pendu à mon cou en me proclamant son « meilleur ami presque frère ». Puis il s’est lancé dans un de ces soliloques avinés dont les membres de la maison d’Oropher ont le secret. Il est allé jusqu’à pousser le vice à ponctuer ledit discours d’un baiser sur ma joue, provoquant les ricanements de la moitié des Galadhrims encore présents. Celeborn, qui venait de réussir à se débarrasser du tueur de Balrog, s’est tourné vers nous à cet instant précis. Il a haussé un sourcil, puis il a souri en levant les yeux au ciel. Il a ensuite secoué la tête et s’en est allé rejoindre sa femme et sa fille. 

J’étais sauf. 

Et à moitié étouffé par Thranduil. 

Mais sauf tout de même. 

J’ai eu de la chance que les deux blonds soient arrivés à point pour me sauver la mise. Peut-être qu’ils en ont fait exprès. Il faudra que je les remercie. Mais pas maintenant, ils dorment tous les deux et je ne pense pas qu’ils apprécieraient que je les réveille pour ça. Ah, quoique… Non, je vais d’abord finir d’écrire. 

Une fois le seigneur du Bois Doré à une distance respectable, le prince de Vertbois a soudainement retrouvé tout son sérieux. J’ai eu un droit à un commentaire acide sur mon manque de tenue, que je n’ai pas écouté et qui n’avait aucune crédibilité étant donné que le blondinet était à demi affalé sur moi. Il en a pris conscience, m’a lâché, s’est redressé, m’a lancé un regard hautain et est parti casser les pieds de Brethildor. Glorfindel m’a récupéré et m’a traîné un peu à l’écart. Nous avons été rejoint par Erestor qui avait assisté à toute la scène et qui riait sous cape derrière son air faussement posé. Thranduil est revenu à la charge un instant après, probablement renvoyé par le libraire. Il avait de nouveau l’air enjoué, et sa bonne humeur communicative m’a contaminé. 

Durant les nombreuses et interminables minutes qui ont suivi, nous n’avons pas cessé de rire sans la moindre raison valable. Dès que nous parvenions enfin à nous calmer, il nous suffisait d’échanger un regard pour repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Notre comportement a dû finir par excéder le pauvre Erestor, si j’en crois le nombre de fois où il nous a foudroyé du regard. Glorfindel nous a longtemps contemplés d’un air consterné en se massant l’arrière du crâne, perplexe quant à la cause pour le moins obscure de notre hilarité. 

Nous n’avons pas été en mesure de la lui expliquer, pour la bonne et simple raison que nous ne la comprenions pas nous-même. Au bout d’un moment, il a jugé préférable pour nous d’aller nous coucher sans plus attendre. Erestor a vivement confirmé, et nous avons traversé le talan pour saluer nos hôtes et prendre notre congé. D’après notre érudit, nous avons plutôt tangué d’un bout à l’autre du _talan_ jusqu’à ce qu’un heureux hasard nous amène devant les seigneurs de la Lórien. Naturellement, il n’y a aucune raison de prêter l’oreille à de telles sornettes, puisque Glorfindel nous escortait et s’assurait que nous ne déviions pas trop de notre route originelle. Après avoir balbutié quelques phrases de politesse, nous avons quitté les lieux. 

Une fois dehors, l’air frais nous a un peu dégrisé. Suffisamment pour que je me dise que j’avais été un parfait idiot et que Celebrían devait avoir honte de moi. Je la prierai de me pardonner dès que je la verrai. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans notre _talan_ , Thranduil a à peine pris le temps de mettre sa chemise de nuit avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de s’endormir comme une masse. Glorfindel s’est couché également et Erestor a essayé de me convaincre qu’écrire dans mon journal à une telle heure et surtout dans mon état n’était pas une très bonne idée, mais je ne l’ai pas écouté. Il a fini par me laisser à mon entêtement borné et obstiné, comme il a dit, et il a rejoint son lit. 

Maintenant que j’ai fini mon récit, je vais aller me coucher. J’ai vraiment mal à la tête et mon lit m’appelle désespérément. Je remercierai les blondins demain. Enfin, quand il fera jour. 

Bonne fin de nuit, journal. 

…Et ne tourne pas tes pages si fort, s’il-te-plaît, je viens de te dire que j’ai mal au crâne ! 

OoOoO

Re-bonjour, journal ! 

Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? Non, tu ne devineras jamais. Figure-toi que je suis le premier levé dans le _talan_ ! Incroyable, n’est-ce pas ? Je t’assure que c’est vrai. Et en plus, je n’ai plus mal à la tête. Par contre, je n’ai pas pris la peine de relire ce que j’ai écrit cette nuit. Je n’ai pas osé. 

Il est presque onze heures de la matinée. Thranduil est le deuxième à s’être levé, frais comme un gardon. Il a été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu me réveiller en fanfare, alors je lui ai proposé de se rabattre sur Glorfindel et Erestor. Après avoir vu le dictionnaire de quenya posé sur la table de chevet du lettré, il a prudemment décidé de ne s’en prendre qu’au capitaine de Gondolin. Qui n’a d’ailleurs pas apprécié. Le bruit que les deux blonds ont fait en entamant la première dispute de la journée a tiré l’érudit de son sommeil, et il a rapidement déserté les lieux. Mesure de précaution, m’a-t-il glissé à l’oreille avant de sortir du _talan_. 

Je crois que je vais aller empêcher les blondinets de s’entre-tuer, sinon ils vont encore mettre un bazar monstre dans notre chambre. Mais comment faire pour ne pas y laisser moi-même des plumes ? 

…Question très pertinente. 

Oh, je sais ! Je vais les remercier pour leur aide face à Celeborn hier soir. Je reviens journal, j’en ai pour un instant. 

OoOoO

Journal, j’ai échoué. Notre _talan_ est de nouveau dans un état proche de la destruction complète et absolue. Et en plus, c’est de ma faute. 

Je t’explique. 

Comme je te l’ai dit, j’ai remercié mes deux compagnons pour leur intervention alors que j’allais très certainement m’attirer tous les soupçons de Celeborn hier dans la soirée. Ou ce matin, je ne sais plus. Aucune importance. Je les ai donc chaleureusement remercié. Glorfindel a accepté ma gratitude et m’a fait remarquer que j’étais vraiment dans un état second, hier soir. Selon lui, ma crise de fou rire avec le fils d’Oropher, mon rival par excellence, avait quelque chose d’alarmant. J’ai fait semblant de ne pas l’écouter. Pour ce qui est du fils d’Oropher lui-même, il m’a répété qu’il voulait être là quand je demanderai la main de Celebrían à ses parents. Il s’est ensuite accordé un court instant de réflexion. Son visage s’est éclairé d’un sourire diabolique et il a ajouté qu’il voulait aussi être là le jour où je devrai annoncer à Celeborn qu’il sera grand-père. Glorfindel a considérablement pâli à cette évocation et m’a tapoté l’épaule gauche avec compassion. Et Thranduil a éclaté d’un rire démoniaque particulièrement exaspérant. 

J’ai dégluti avec difficulté et je me suis dit que j’allai prononcer des vœux de chasteté. 

Puis j’ai attrapé un oreiller et je l’ai envoyé sur le prince de Vertbois-le-Grand. Il l’a reçu en pleine figure avec un hurlement étranglé du plus bel effet, et me l’a renvoyé avec le regard furibond qui va avec. Je me suis décalé d’un pas vers la droite et c’est Glorfindel qui l’a réceptionné. Pour se venger, il a saisi son traversin et a voulu en assener un coup sur le Sinda. Celui-ci a réussi à lui échapper, mais j’avais prévu le coup. Je l’attendais de pied ferme, armé d’une couverture dont je l’ai recouvert. Il s’est débattu et nous sommes tous les deux tombés sur le lit d’Erestor. Glorfindel a rejoint la mêlée. 

C’est à peu près à ce moment-là que la situation a dégénéré. 

Lorsque nous avons repris le contrôle de nos corps et de nos esprits, nous étions tous les trois assis sur le sol au beau milieu du _talan_ , le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille. Autour de nous, tout n’était que désolation. Les couvertures avaient été arrachées, les oreillers gisaient un peu partout comme autant de soldats tombés pendant la lutte, les édredons n’avait plus forme elfique et nous avions réussi à ôter trois des quatre matelas de leurs sommiers. 

Nous nous sommes dévisagés en silence pendant une bonne minute avant d’éclater de rire. Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons aujourd’hui, mais la journée promet d’être joyeuse. Glorfindel pense que ça doit être à cause de notre "fête de fin d’aventure", selon sa propre expression, d’hier soir. Il dit que nous devons sans doute encore en ressentir les effets secondaires. Si ça l’amuse. 

Nous avons vite rangé le _talan_ avant qu’Erestor ne revienne et Glorfindel s’est rendu dans la grande salle, son estomac vide criant famine. Thranduil et moi sommes restés seuls et silencieux pendant quelques instants. Je me suis servi un verre d’eau et lui en ai proposé un qu’il a décliné. Il s’est assis sur le rebord de son lit. Puis il s’est passé une chose à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas. 

Quand je dis que ne m’y attendais pas, c’est que je ne m’y attendais vraiment pas du tout. 

Le blond du nord m’a demandé si j’avais déjà embrassé ma douce Celebrían. Comme ça, tout aussi naturellement que s’il m’avait demandé s’il faisait beau dehors. 

Je me suis à moitié étranglé avec mon verre d’eau et je l’ai regardé fixement en essayant de deviner où il voulait en venir. Je devais avoir l’air un peu inquiet, parce qu’il a aussitôt agité les mains devant lui comme les gens qui essayent d’apaiser des tensions, et il a précisé qu’il « voulait juste savoir pour avoir mon avis sur la chose ». Je suis allé m’asseoir à côté de lui, mon verre à demi plein entre les mains. J’ai fini par lui dire que j’avais trouvé ça agréable et que ça me plaisait. J’ai dû dire quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas, parce qu’il m’a adressé un regard pour le moins étrange. Puis il a fait la moue. 

« Moi, je trouve ça baveux », qu’il m’a répondu. 

Sur le coup, j’ai cru qu’il avait aussi embrassé Celebrían et j’ai failli en lâcher mon verre. Thranduil ne l’a pas remarqué, parce qu’il regardait Lalaith qui avait trouvé refuge dans ses mains et qui lui léchait le pouce. Il m’a ensuite parlé, mais j’avais l’impression qu’il s’adressait plus à lui-même qu’à moi. Dans les dix minutes qui ont suivi, j’ai appris qu’il entretenait une relation avec une jeune fille de Vertbois, dénommée Silivren si j’ai bien compris. Il n’ose pas l’avouer à son père, qui refuse catégoriquement l’idée que son fils puisse se marier avec autre chose qu’une Sinda de sang noble. Deux caractéristiques auxquelles Silivren ne répond malheureusement pas, puisqu’elle est d’origine Sylvestre et qu’elle est issue d’une famille de joailliers. D’où peut-être le goût prononcé de Thranduil pour les bijoux…

Il avait l’air si amer en m’expliquant tout cela que je n’ai pas su quoi lui répondre. J’ai repensé à ce que je savais d’Oropher –ce n’était pas très engageant- et j’ai posé ma main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Il m’a lancé un sourire triste, m’a demandé d’oublier ce qu’il venait de me dire, m’a pris mon verre des mains, l’a vidé d’une traite et me l’a redonné. Puis il s’est levé et est parti avec Lalaith. 

Je suis resté avec mes pensées. Je me suis dit que j’avais été un imbécile en étant jaloux de lui vis-à-vis de Celebrían, mais je me suis rassuré en me disant que je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu’il venait de m’avouer. Je me suis ensuite dit que j’avais plus de chance que lui : les chances de survie après un affrontement avec Celeborn sont plus élevées qu’après un affrontement avec Oropher. Et je me suis ensuite rendu compte que mon verre était vide. J’ai qualifié Thranduil de fils d’Orc par habitude, sans grande conviction, d’autant plus qu’il n’était pas là pour m’entendre. Et je me suis assis à mon bureau pour consigner tout ça dans mon journal. 

L’heure du déjeuner est proche, cher journal, je vais te laisser. Il faut que j’aille m’excuser auprès de Celebrían pour mon comportement d’hier. 

OoOoO

Je suis de retour journal ! 

Celebrían n’avait même pas remarqué que je n’étais pas dans mon état habituel hier soir. Elle m’a dit qu’elle m’avait trouvé un peu joyeux, sans plus. Tant mieux. 

Au cours du repas, Galadriel nous a rappelé qu’aujourd’hui est notre dernier jour de corvée de journaux intimes. Elle a bien fait de le dire : je l’avais complètement oublié. Celebrían et Erestor ont décidé de poursuivre les leurs malgré tout. Glorfindel veut garder le sien, il désire en faire un recueil de recettes de cuisine naines. D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, Thranduil envisage très sérieusement d’aller jeter le sien dans les Crevasses du Destin. Et moi… je crois que je vais te conserver, journal, juste au cas où. On ne sait jamais, peut-être aurais-je besoin de toi dans quelques décennies ? 

Je ne t’embêterai pas plus longtemps, j’ai promis à Celebrían de la retrouver au pied du _mallorm_ du _talan_ des fêtes dans une dizaine de minutes. 

A bientôt ! 

OoOoO

C’est encore moi, journal ! 

**En même temps, je vois difficilement qui ça pourrait être d’autre…**

_Moi, par exemple !_

_**Par exemple.** _

Les amis, vous êtes gentils, mais si vous pouviez cesser de gribouiller vos inepties dans MON journal à chaque fois que je tourne le dos deux minutes pour remplir mon encrier, vous seriez parfaits. 

_Je suis déjà parfait, Peredhel. _

_**C’est une question de point de vue.** _

Dîtes… C’est dans MON journal que vous êtes en train d’écrire, là. 

**Oui, oui. Nous avions remarqué, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

_**Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à énoncer les évidences, Elrond. Il va falloir songer à y remédier si vous tenez à conserver votre poste de héraut.** _

_Oh, j’ai eu peur : pendant une seconde, j’ai cru que vous alliez écrire "héros"…_

Vous êtes trop aimable, Thranduil. 

_Je sais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ça ne va pas durer._

…Puis-je au moins connaître la raison de votre acharnement sur mon malheureux journal ? 

**C’est bien simple : nous n’avons rien d’autre à faire d’intéressant.**

_**Je viens de penser à une chose : j’ai retrouvé l’autre jour à la bibliothèque un excellent roman par lettre, un grand classique de la littérature épistolaire du siècle dernier. Si nous allions y jeter un œil, qu’en dîtes-vous ?** _

**Excellente idée, Erestor ! Allons-y !**

_Oui, un peu de culture ne pourra pas vous faire de mal, mon cher Glorfindel._

**Et c’est vous qui dîtes ça ?**

_**"Ecrivez ça", Glorfindel.** _

**C’est pareil !**

Attendez, attendez ! Je viens avec vous, mais laissez-moi d’abord résumer mon après-midi dans mon journal ! 

**…Et c’est vous qui râliez contre cette corvée au début du mois, c’est bien ça ?**

_**Nous sommes bien d’accord Elrond, vous résumez votre après-midi. ** _

_Vous avez dix minutes, clepsydre en main._

Ah, enfin tranquille. Journal, ils sont épuisants. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point. Bon, dix minutes… Il va falloir que je fasse vite. 

Alors, comme je te l’ai dit il y a maintenant trois heures, je suis allé retrouver Celebrían à notre point de rendez-vous. Nous nous sommes promenés dans la cité en discutant de tout et de rien –et des cordes elfiques. Eh oui. Elle a promis de m’en donner un rouleau qu’elle aura tressé elle-même. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, mais j’ai d’ors et déjà décidé qu’il s’agissait là d’un merveilleux cadeau. 

Au cours de notre promenade, nous avons croisé Glorfindel qui essayait encore et toujours de convaincre Erestor qu’une épée elfique est une bien meilleure arme qu’un dictionnaire de quenya de 1648 pages. Erestor lui a joyeusement prouvé le contraire par un exercice pratique, et le tueur de Balrog a été contraint de battre en retraite devant la supériorité numérique du dictionnaire. Il faut dire que quand 1648 feuilles de parchemin s’abattent simultanément sur ta tête, aussi fines soient-elle, tu as généralement tendance à les sentir passer. Je doute que tu aies déjà expérimenté la chose, journal, mais je peux t’assurer que ce n’est pas une partie de plaisir. 

Celebrían et moi nous étions à peine éloignés de quelques mètres qu’une chose verte et blonde est tombée des hauteurs argentées des _mallorms_ et a failli nous écraser. La chose en question s’est avérée être Thranduil dès qu’elle a été en mesure de pointer un poing menaçant en direction d’un écureuil hilare. Je me suis aussitôt précipité vers lui pour m’assurer qu’il était encore entier, suivi de près par Celebrían. Le petit Haldir est sorti de derrière un arbre pour nous expliquer que le Prince-Elfe était monté dans le _mallorm_ pour lui attraper l’écureuil qu’il voulait voir de plus près. Au moment où il tendait la main pour le saisir, son bras blessé sur lequel il s’appuyait a eu une faiblesse, et il a perdu l’équilibre. 

Comme Thranduil n’avait pas l’air d’avoir quelque chose de cassé, je l’ai remis sur ses pieds en le sermonnant. Tu comprends journal, il est toujours convalescent, et son bras encore fragile ne devrait pas être soumis à de telles acrobaties. Pour toute réponse, le blondinet m’a tiré la langue d’une façon qui n’avait rien de princière. Haldir et Celebrían se sont regardés. L’elfling a souri et est parti jouer avec Lalaith. Quant à ma princesse, elle a attrapé ma main droite et la main gauche de Thranduil, et elle les a jointes entre les siennes en s’extasiant devant notre grande et indestructible amitié. Thranduil et moi avons échangé un regard ahuri, puis nous avons haussé les épaules. 

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. 

Comme le blond de Vertbois avait déchiré sa tunique au cours de sa chute, il est rentré au _talan_ pour se changer. Je l’ai raccompagné et Celebrían a rejoint sa mère dans son jardin. Peu de temps après, nou------

OoOoO

Je te demande pardon pour cette coupure, journal. J’avais oublié que le temps qui m’était imparti n’était composé que de dix petites minutes. 

Comme j’allais te le dire avant d’être interrompu, Glorfindel et Erestor n’ont pas tardé à revenir également au talan, et nous nous sommes ennuyés tous ensemble. La suite, je suppose que tu l’as devinée : j’ai sorti mon journal, et nous avons commencé à écrire dedans. Des bêtises, pour ne pas changer. Ainsi que l’avait proposé Erestor, nous nous sommes rendus dans la bibliothèque après que Glorfindel ait réussi à t’arracher de mes mains pour m’empêcher de continuer à écrire. Nous avons lu la moitié de son fameux roman épistolaire en lisant chacun une lettre à voix haute à tour de rôle. Au bout d’un moment, Thranduil s’est souvenu qu’il avait déposé il y a deux ou trois jours des vêtements au lavoir et qu’il était peut-être temps qu’il aille les récupérer. Je l’ai accompagné un bout de chemin, puis je suis revenu ici pour finir mon récit interrompu. A présent que cela est fait, je dois t’avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment m’occuper… Je crois que je vais retourner dans la bibliothèque avec mes deux amis. 

OoOoO

Journal, c’est mon dernier soir de corvée. C’est donc la dernière fois que je t’adresse la parole. 

Je suis dans notre _talan_ , en habit de nuit et assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Glorfindel joue au _mahjong_ de Thranduil et Erestor continue de lire son roman par lettre, emmitouflé dans son édredon. Le prince de Vertbois est agenouillé devant son armoire et tente d’y faire entrer les vêtements qu’il a récupérés au lavoir. Il commence d’ailleurs à se demander si les armoires ne diminuent pas au lavage à la place des habits. 

6-2 pour les tiroirs. 

Bon. 

Eh bien, cher journal, je crois que l’heure est venue de nous séparer. 

Je ne regrette pas les moments que nous avons passés ensemble, aussi désagréables ont-ils pu sembler sur le coup. C’est cela qui forge les souvenirs dont on sourit avec nostalgie les soirs d’hiver au coin du feu, après tout. Tu n’es peut-être qu’un affreux journal intime, mais je t’aime bien quand même. Porte-toi bien, si tant est qu’un tas de feuilles puisse bien se porter. 

Je te fais mes adieux du fond du cœur. 

Au revoir. 

Elrond Eärendilion

Ps : Finalement, Galadriel a peut-être eu une excellente idée, tu sais. Mais chut. Il ne faut pas le lui dire. Elle pourrait le prendre comme un compliment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le dernier –et le plus long- chapitre de cette histoire ! Je suis contente d’en être arrivée à la fin. Bon, il me reste encore l’épilogue à poster, c’est vrai, mais concrètement je pense qu’on peut quand même considérer la fic comme finie, non ?


	31. Epilogue

« Pip’ ! Pippin, attends-nous, tu vas encore te perdre ! 

-On est déjà perdu, Merry ! Alors je pense que je ne prends pas trop de risques en partant en reconnaissance ! 

-Fiez-vous à un Touque, et à un Brandebouc ! Je vous l’avais bien dit, M’sieur Frodon : ils trouvent le moyen de nous perdre même dans Fondcombe ! Vous parlez de guides…

-Peut-être, mais c’est grâce à nous que nous avons pu trouver les cuisines ! 

-N’est-ce pas Frodon ? » 

Amusé, Frodon esquissa un sourire à l’adresse de son fidèle jardinier avant de se tourner vers ses deux cousins. 

« Il est heureux que vous ayez trouvé les cuisines avant de nous perdre. Fit-il remarquer d’un air taquin. Sans quoi je doute qu’il vous aurait pardonné… Ajouta-t-il en désignant Sam d’un mouvement de tête. 

-Mais je ne leur ai pas pardonné, M’sieur Frodon ! Du moins, pas tant que nous ne serons pas retournés dans nos chambres. Je n’en peux plus de marcher, mes jambes me rentrent dans le ventre ! Geignit le pauvre Hobbit. Dire qu’il aurait été si simple de suivre la grande allée pleine de statues…

-Mais cette allée est beaucoup trop longue ! S’exclama Merry. Nous avons voulu t’épargner de la peine et emprunter une route plus courte… Un raccourci ! 

-Un raccourci pour où ? Rétorqua Sam, sarcastique. Des champignons ? » 

Pippin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et défendre son inséparable ami, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Une porte s’ouvrit dans le couloir que les quatre semi-Hommes parcouraient en se chamaillant, et trois grands et beaux Elfes en sortirent, discourant à voix basse dans leur agréable langage. Aussitôt, les Hobbits se rangèrent sur un côté afin de les laisser passer, s’inclinant maladroitement pour les saluer. Les trois Elfes leur rendirent leur salut, quoique d’une manière un peu plus élégante. Deux d’entre eux, aux longs cheveux clairs, leur adressèrent des sourires amusés. Le troisième, à la chevelure sombre comme la nuit et tenant un livre à l’aspect aussi ancien que précieux, inclina la tête sans changer son expression impassible. 

Dès que les trois Premiers-Nés se furent un peu éloignés, Sam tira sur la manche de Frodon. 

« Vous avez vu les deux blonds, M’sieur Frodon ? Souffla-t-il. Ce sont les deux Elfes qui nous ont aidé pendant nos voyages ! » 

Frodon opina du chef et adressa un regard aux Belles Gens qui s’en allaient. Si l’un d’entre eux entendit la remarque de son jardinier, ce qui n’aurait rien eu de surprenant étant donné que l’ouïe des Elfes est bien plus développée que celle des autres peuples, il n’en fit rien et ne se retourna pas. Rassuré, le jeune Sacquet chuchota : 

« En effet. Celui que nous avons croisé en Comté s’appelle Gildor Inglorion, si je me souviens bien. Je ne m’attendais pas à le retrouver ici…

-L’autre, c’est le seigneur Glorfindel, celui qui a repoussé les Cavaliers Noirs. Ajouta Merry sur le même ton. Les gens de la vallée ont l’air de le tenir en grande estime. Ils disent qu’il a repoussé un sorcier qui vivait au nord, qu’il a déjà vécu deux vies, et qu’il a tué un… euh… un ennemi presque impossible à tuer ! Vous vous rendez compte ? 

-Il me semble que le troisième, celui qui est sombre et sérieux, s’appelle Erestor. Commenta Pippin à voix tout aussi basse. Il a l’air assez austère, si vous voulez mon avis. 

-Oui, confirma Frodon. C’est le chef des conseillers d’Elrond, je crois. En tout cas, c’est ce qu’oncle Bilbon m’a dit. Il paraît qu’il ne sourit presque jamais. » 

Les quatre Petites Gens se turent et coulèrent un regard en direction des Elfes qui disparaissaient à un tournant du couloir. A cet instant, le seigneur Elrond, maître de Fondcombe, quitta lui aussi la pièce où s’étaient trouvés les Premier-Nés et referma la porte derrière lui. Il salua les Hobbits et allait s’éloigner à son tour lorsque Frodon se précipita pour le retenir, voyant là une excellente occasion de retrouver leur chemin au plus vite. 

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître Elrond… » Commença-t-il d’une voix hésitante. 

Le semi-Elfe s’immobilisa aussitôt et se tourna vers lui, l’air interrogateur. Frodon s’apprêta à lui demander la direction à prendre pour retrouver leurs chambres, mais il ne put trouver une manière adéquate de formuler sa requête afin de ne pas la rendre trop ridicule. La présence de l’Elfe, sage, noble, et qui avait déjà vu passer tant de siècles, le dérouta un peu. Une fois de plus, il se sentit incroyablement petit et insignifiant dans un monde qui tournait très bien sans lui. Face à lui, le seigneur de la vallée haussa un sourcil intrigué. 

« Monsieur Sacquet ? Appela-t-il, désirant sans doute attirer l’attention du Hobbit. 

-Nous voulons savoir comment, si ça ne vous dérange pas… » Intervint Merry, désireux de venir en aide à son cousin. 

Puis il se tut à son tour, ne sachant que dire. Ce fut finalement Pippin qui les tira tous d’affaire, fort de son éternelle franchise. 

« Nous nous sommes perdu, mon seigneur. Et…

-Et vous vous demandez comment retourner à vos chambres, est-ce bien cela ? Acheva Elrond, une lueur amusée brillant dans son regard gris. Si vous suivez ce couloir, vous n’aurez qu’à tourner à gauche à la deuxième intersection pour retrouver les Maisons d’Accueil de la cité. De là, je pense que vous n’aurez aucun mal à retrouver votre chemin par vous-mêmes. » 

Les quatre semi-Hommes échangèrent des sourires ravis. 

« Vous voyez, nous n’étions pas si perdus que ça ! » S’écria Merry, enthousiaste. 

Sam fit la moue, visiblement peu convaincu. Puis il s’avança vers Elrond, l’air timide et impressionné. 

« Merci beaucoup, vot’ seigneurie. Balbutia-t-il. J’espère, euh… que vous passerez une bonne journée. » 

Elrond lui adressa un sourire indulgent et s’inclina un peu. 

« Puisse la lumière d’Elbereth éclairer chacun de vos pas, maître Gamegie. » Déclara-t-il d’un ton grave. 

Puis il fit volte-face et s’éloigna d’un pas vif, ses longues robes voletant autour de lui. Sam eut un sourire béat, fier du salut particulier que lui avait adressé le Premier-né. Ce fut au tour de Merry de faire la moue. 

« Moi aussi, si je l’avais remercié, j’aurai eu droit à du "Maître Brandebouc". Marmonna-t-il. Il n’y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. » 

Frodon leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant difficilement de rire devant l’air outré de Sam. Pippin, lui, s’appuya d’une main contre une tenture couvrant un pan du mur du couloir. 

« Dîtes, fit-il d’une voix joyeuse. Maintenant que nous connaissons la route, pourquoi ne pas… Aaaaah ! » 

Sous les regards abasourdis de ses compagnons, le jeune Hobbit s’enfonça dans le mur et disparut derrière la tenture qui se remit en place dans un silencieux froissement de tissu. Ses trois compagnons se précipitèrent sur la tapisserie qu’ils écartèrent, découvrant leur ami avachi sur un escalier de pierre et se massant le dos. Sa grimace de douleur s’évapora et un sourire éclatant naquit sur son visage. 

« Je crois que j’ai trouvé un passage secret ! S’écria le Touque, ravi. Comme dans les contes pour enfants ! » 

Les quatre Hobbits échangèrent un regard scintillant. Une même phrase prit forme dans leurs quatre esprits. 

« On l’explore ? » 

Dix minutes et une longue volée de marches plus tard, les quatre Petites Gens arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de grenier poussiéreux, encombré de toutes sortes d’objets hétéroclites et d’usage à priori non défini. En fouillant un peu dans tout ce fatras dont la présence dans une pièce de Fondcombe paraissait surprenante voire déplacée, ils firent quelques découvertes plus ou moins intéressantes : un verre de cristal d’un type tout à fait étranger à celui des autres verres de la vallée de la Combe Fendue, une plume de faisan tordue, un Dictionnaire de quenya, une hache brisée (à reforger dès que possible), un recueil de recettes naines à demi déchiré, et…

« Et ça, qu’est-ce que c’est ? » 

Tous les Hobbits se rassemblèrent autour de Pippin, qui extirpa un vieux manuscrit écorné d’une caisse emplie d’autres objets sans utilité. Frodon, qui connaissait un peu d’elfique contrairement à ses compagnons, lui prit le livre et l’ouvrit à la première page. L’écriture régulière qui la recouvrait lui sembla familière, mais il fut incapable de retrouver où et quand il l’avait déjà vue. Ses connaissances limitées du quenya ne lui permirent pas de comprendre de quoi traitait le texte qu’il lisait, mais il devina néanmoins qu’il devait s’agir d’une sorte de journal de bord, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Dès qu’il fit part de cette hypothèse à ses amis, il vit leurs expressions devenir radieuses. 

« Traduisons-le ! Clama Pippin. Nous avons un dictionnaire à portée de main, autant en profiter ! Ça sera faci…

-Non, pas tant que ça, coupa Merry. Le dictionnaire donne le vocabulaire, pas les conjugaisons ou la grammaire… Nous devrions demander au vieux Bilbon ! Il connaît l’elfique comme sa poche ! 

-Attendez, attendez ! Intervint Frodon, tentant de tempérer l’ardeur de ses compagnons. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j’avance et, dans tous les cas, ce journal si c’en est un ne nous appartient pas. Nous n’avons pas le droit de…

-Oh, Frodon ! Traduisons-le ! Nous ne faisons de mal à personne en faisant ça, et ça nous occupera… Plaida Merry. 

-De plus, peut-être que nous en apprendrons plus sur les Elfes de la vallée grâce à ce journal. Ajouta Pippin. Sur leurs coutumes, leur gastronomie, tout ça…

-Oui, M’sieur Frodon. Soutint Sam. Ça nous permettra de mieux les connaître, et ainsi de mieux les comprendre ! » 

Le jeune Sacquet eut un sourire attendri. 

« Tu souhaites vraiment en savoir plus sur les Elfes, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, n’est-ce pas Sam ? Très bien. Allons voir oncle Bilbon. Je crois qu’il est dans sa chambre. » 

Les trois autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire "deuxième petit-déjeuner", les quatre jeunes Hobbits dévalèrent l’escalier secret, rejoignirent les Maisons d’Accueil de Fondcombe et entrèrent sans frapper dans la chambre de Bilbon Sacquet. Celui-ci somnolait dans sa chaise à bascule près de la fenêtre et se réveilla en sursaut à leur arrivée. Après s’être vaguement excusé, son neveu ouvrit le journal à la première page et le lui plaça entre les mains, pendant que Merry et Pippin exposaient plus ou moins clairement la situation ainsi que leur requête. Dès qu’il eut à peu près compris ce qui se passait, Bilbon secoua la tête. 

« Non, non, non. Déclara-t-il. Les garçons, comme vous le savez, un journal est censé être _intime_ , ce qui signifie _privé_. Par conséquent… Non, attendez. Attendez… » 

Le vieil Hobbit se pencha brusquement sur le journal, étudiant l’écriture fine qui recouvrait ses pages. Ses sourcils se froncèrent une seconde avant de s’envoler vers le sommet de son front. 

« Mais… Murmura-t-il. Ne serait-ce pas là l’écriture de ce cher seigneur Elrond ? Oui, c’est bien sa signature en bas de la page. Voyons un peu… » 

Sous les regards attentifs et emplis d’espoir des quatre jeunes semi-Hommes, Bilbon parcourut rapidement la page du manuscrit. Son visage jovial s’éclaira d’un large sourire et il feuilleta le journal avant de relever la tête. Il ajusta l’écharpe qui lui couvrait les épaules et déclara, les yeux brillants d’une joie espiègle : 

« Allez chercher Aragorn et les jumeaux. Nous allons rire. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. Cette fois-ci, c’est vraiment fini. 
> 
> Je vous demande pardon pour le retard avec lequel j’ai posté cet épilogue. Il est un peu long, d’ailleurs, pour un épilogue, et il ne correspond probablement pas à vos attentes. Enfin bon, il est là, et j’espère qu’il vous aura quand même plu un peu. J’en profite aussi pour remercier tous les lecteurs et les personnes ont laissé quelques kudos sur cette histoire. Merci beaucoup !
> 
> Il se peut que je fasse une suite, si j’arrive à trouver un scénario acceptable (et le courage de l’écrire). Je suis à peu près sûre de garder la forme des journaux intimes. Et ce dont je suis totalement sûre, c’est que je garde le quatuor Elrond-Thranduil-Glorfindel-Erestor. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! 


End file.
